


Humanity’s Strongest Hope

by RavenLewdvi



Series: Humanity’s Strongest Hope [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of fluff and smut, A lot of shit here will probably piss you off or blow your mind, Aggressive Eren, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Eren becomes a monster, Eren being badass, Eren has animalistic instincts when it comes to Levi, Eren knows everything but doesn’t know it, Eren loves Levi so much it hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Future AU, Gay Sex, In Love, Levi becomes an emotional mess later on, Levi only wants Eren, Levi secretly loves it, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Levi, Overprotective Levi, Pinning Eren, Pinning Levi, Possessive Levi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Secrets, Submissive Levi, Top Eren Jaeger, Yaoi, asshole ramming, dominant Eren, love making, overprotective eren, possessive eren, spoilers from the manga, switch - Freeform, you’ll understand why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLewdvi/pseuds/RavenLewdvi
Summary: Eren had decided long ago that Levi along with his friends were the most important people in the world to him, so if it ever came down to making a choice, he wouldn’t hesitate to burn down all of humanity in order to protect them.As the strongest solider, Levi had high expectations to live up to, and one of those expectations would be killing the very man he was deeply, irreversible in love with.
Relationships: Erwin/Armin, Hange/Moblit, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa/Jean, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Sasha/Connie
Series: Humanity’s Strongest Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781437
Comments: 81
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter One

“Eren?" A firm feminine voice called. Mikasa Ackerman pulled tighter against the red scarf around her neck before reaching out to shake the titan shifters' arm. The first day of training with their new scout leader had started rather peculiar. Armin Arlert had followed his taller friend through the crowds of people while Mikasa had chased after them that morning. Armin had informed him about the identity of their new scout leader the night before, and Eren Jaeger spent that night fighting with his excitement to at least get a few hours of sleep. It was no secret that Eren held deep admiration and respect for a certain Captain in their ranks, in fact, many soldiers did, but Armin knew that his friend's hero complex towards the man was more than considered professional. Due to his incredible abilities of observation, Armin had noticed the way Eren looked at the Captain and knew that Eren harboured feelings for the man. The shifter didn't even know his feelings until Armin had voiced his curiosity, and Eren spent the first few days in denial. Of course, his blonde friend and encouraged him not to be ashamed and simply accept the fact that his heart longed for the Captain, but Eren was just as shy as he was reckless.

Their new base was large. It was sectioned a few miles outside of the main scout's regiment stronghold, just like the rest of the squad leaders own base grounds. However, while every other squad's base was surrounded by trees that offered great training courses for their ODM gear, their new scout leaders was completely deserted.

At first glance, the massive two-story unit along with the large stable and open field training grounds seemed oblivious to keeping itself hidden. But as Eren surveyed the area with Mikasa and Armin, he realised just how wrong he was.

The entire scene was a front, covering and diverting anyone's attention from the main and top-secret base ground. In retrospect, none of them should have been surprised. Their new leader was known for being overly cautious and extremely suspicious of anything. Eren remembered his first chat with the man and what he had said when discussing his imprisonment.

_"Better to be paranoid and safe than oblivious and dead."_

Those words had stuck with Eren, even though they weren't to comfort him.

As they entered the fronted house, Sasha Blouse had to lead them to the cellar and down a dark tunnel.

"So the new scout leader actually cleaned this place?" Armin had asked. They continued to follow Sasha as she led them through the dark and shallow underground with a lit candle.

"Yep." She replied, pointing to the smooth walls surrounding them. They had been walking for almost thirty minutes, but it felt like an hour.

The air was thick and hard to breathe in, reminding Eren of the fact that he hated confined spaces.

"But we're literally underground!" Armin exclaimed, walking past Eren to stand by Sasha's side. "He would have had to clean dirt. Dirt, Sasha. I get that he's a bit of a germaphobe, but that's just ridiculous!" Sasha giggled.

Eren bit his lip to hide his laughter. He could easily imagine the Captain cleaning the tunnel, and the thought of what his expression might have looked like was quite amusing. "Eren? We're almost there." Mikasa grabbed hold of his shoulder, slightly pulling him along. He didn’t realise that he had fallen behind.

"O-oh, yeah! Wait up Armin!” Eren called out. The blonde boy’s form jumped as he turned around to glare at his friend. “Don’t do that Eren! You know I’m afraid of the dark.” The brunet just snickered as he rushed to catch up with the two in front, Mikasa hot on his heels.

As the end of the tunnel came into view, Eren found himself rushing ahead of Armin and Sasha. The air surrounding him felt lighter the closer he got to the exit, and what he saw after stepping out of the tunnel made him gasp.

They were deep within the forest, a mimic of the decoyed base ground standing right in front of him. The large dark trees offered the perfect cover, the two-story house, no matter how big, hidden from view.

"Wow," Armin sighed out. "It's amazing!"

Sasha threw them a smirk. "Told ya. Now come on, everyone's meeting in the yard."

As they made their way towards their assigned stations once entering their new scout leaders personal base grounds, the trio along with the rest of their team unanimously agreed to give their leader the perfect first impression. Knowing their new leader was immaculate and germaphobic to the core, the group had rushed to clean the already pristine training yard, stables and two-story building occupying the main square knowing it would please him.

It was when Eren had spent the last ten minutes scrapping relentlessly at the same stable door that Mikasa strolled over to him. The young teen had noticed the cloudly look in his eyes and realised the brunette was extremely distracted.

"Huh?" Eren breathed out, reacting to his friend's strong grip on his shoulder, pulling him from his current thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Mikasa asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine," Eren mumbled. "Just... Anxious about our first training session with the Captain." Armin hummed in agreement from the doors. Their new scout leader was scary, to say the least. The majority of the military feared the man and with good reason.

"Just don't worry too much, Eren." Armin chimed from his position further from the two. "Everything will be fine. Besides, I think the door you're cleaning looks better than it did before." Eren glanced at the door before furrowing his brows. He hadn't paid much attention to his work, his mind occupied. At the reminder of his previse thoughts, Eren found himself blushing immediately.

No. I can't think about him, not when he might show up at any minute.

Eren shook his head once more, taking a deep breath to cool his heated cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mikasa watching him like a hawk. She never let her guard down when it came to Eren, and if he was, to be honest, it sometimes annoyed the hell out of him. But just like Armin, Mikasa also was observant.

"Okay, I know you two have been hiding something from me for a while now. I never thought to voice it because I had a feeling it was none of my business. But I'm curious. Just what is going on?" She demanded calmly, her eyes snapping towards Armin as he gulped before averting his gaze.

"N-nothing. It's..." The rest of Armin's sentence fell on deaf ears to Eren. Behind him, the other door that led towards the stables pushed open and Eren felt his back tense in anticipation. He didn't have to turn around to know the person who had entered was the cause for his sudden clammy hands and increased heartbeat, just like every other time he even was in the same room as him. He heard light footsteps as the back of his neck tingled and his stomach twisted.

_He's looking at me._

"Oi, what are you brats still doing? Everyone else already finished cleaning more than ten minutes ago." His voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent stable, his voice emotionless. Eren forced the sudden lump in his throat to go down as he slowly turned around to face the man who had haunted his dreams for the past three years.

Captain Levi was a short man, but he was also the most intimidating man Eren had ever met. At five foot two, most people always underestimated the dark-haired Captain, but upon approaching him in person, he sent off a dark and dangerous aura that most people learned to avoid. He was cold and passive, his personality dry and pessimistic. But given his title as humanity's strongest soldier, people didn't give him much thought other than he was a titan slayer and emotionally detached man. Eren didn't know why, but there was simply something about the man that drew him in. Something that seemed to pull at his heart whenever he met his sharp silver-blue eyes.

Even now, as Captain Levi locked his gaze on Eren, he felt butterflies erupt.

_This was stupid! How could he make me feel like a shy and self-conscious little boy with just one look?_

Eren's eye's avoided the Captain's intense stare as they glided across the man's face. His skin was unbelievably porcelain looking, smooth and unmarked. He had sharp features and the cutest nose Eren had ever seen, his hair shiny and perfectly shaven as an undercut, a few dark strands dangling in front of his face. Eren's breath hitched as the Captain crossed his arm's and a 'tch' sound came slipping out through his soft-looking lips. Eren found himself swallowing once more.

"...Eren?"

"...W-what?" he asked, snapping his eyes off the incredibly sexy Captain and towards Armin.

"Damn it, Jaeger. You deaf or something?" Levi called out, attracting his attention once more. "I said to get your asses to the training grounds. Don't make me drag you there by your damn hair." He said, monotoned, before spinning around on his heels and walking out.

Eren blinked, dazed.

"What the hell was that Eren? Captain Levi called your name more than twice and you spaced out, again!" Mikasa exclaimed, coming to his side as Armin walked passed them towards the door the Captain just walked out of.

"I-I'm sorry, I've just been... Distracted." He replied, a forced smile spread across his face. Mikasa frowned at him, but knowing that pushing would get Eren mad at him, decided to ignore it before following Armin, leaving her brother in the stables.

He had some time to think then, about everything that had happened in the past year. How he lost his mother and how his father had turned him into a titan. Section commander Hange Zoe had run many experiments on Eren ever since he was placed in their care, so much so that he lost count of the number of times he found himself passed out after every experiment.

Shaken from his thoughts, Eren made his way towards the door and out into the training grounds.

## -

"Oi! Watch it, Jaeger!" Levi dived down towards Eren as he landed on his titan formed shoulder, the gas in his gear hissing as he released the hooks. It had been a week since Hange came to his base and all she had been doing was push the kid too far. This was the second time Eren lost control of his titan form and the emanated smoke had proven it. Levi found the brats dedication admirable, but his stubbornness infuriating.

"Levi, it's alright. I already know what to do to stabilise him!" Hange shouted below him, her chestnut eyes glancing up to meet the captain.

Levi's frown deepened. "You're pushing him too far, shitty glasses. He'll be a walking skeleton if he keeps up with your ridiculous experiments."

A crazed grin split across Hange's face. "That may be true, but we've made a lot of progress since a month ago. And you know Eren pushes himself just as hard, if not more." Levi couldn't argue with her logic, so instead, he raised his blades before pointing them at the boy's titan, gaining his attention.

"Oi, brat. Get out of there." Eren's titan made a sound of reluctance before he began to lower himself into the grass below. Levi gripped the dark hair framing his face before letting out a huff of annoyance. He watched as the boy struggled to pull himself from his used corps and jumped down to meet Hange.

"He's improving." She said.

Levi grunted.

"You know," She continued, shifting her weight to face him. "He seems to control himself more whenever you're training him." Levi avoided her gaze. He didn't find it surprising that she came to that conclusion. The lady was bat shit crazy but a damn genius.

As Hange continued to stare at him, Levi found himself scowling knowing she wanted his opinion.

"As you said, he's improving." He mumbled out.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you over your mumbling, tiny Captain." Levi shot her a look of annoyance as she cackled a laugh. "Hey, no need for the death glare, I was just asking. You know how curious I am, Levi." Her expression turned serious then, her attention pulled towards Eren as the kid made his way towards them on shaky legs. Levi's eyes trailed his naked torsal as Eren's chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. The brat looked like he was about to pass out again, his eyes cloudy and his mouth opened wide. Levi knew he wouldn't though. The kid might have reached his limit for the day, but Hange was right. He always managed to perform better whenever he was around, even after shifting.

Levi found himself memorised as Eren's gaze locked with his. His eyes were so damn beautiful, he couldn't look away. They were so unusual, unnatural even. He could feel his breath quicken as the teal shade began to surround itself in gold. Levi had noticed that Eren's eyes only allowed that small change whenever he felt a strong emotion. His attention shifted from his eyes to the sudden rosiness of his cheeks, the blush slightly hidden by his tanned skin. Eren's brown hair flopped as the wind picked up, shifting and hiding his left eye as he finally reached them.

"...so what do you think?"

Levi blinked as he forced his eyes off the brunette and towards Hange. She looked at him expectantly, her grin growing wider.

"I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

Hange frowned. "Did you seriously not hear a single word I said? I-"

"Captain?" Eren interrupted. Hange paused, giving Eren a side glance. "S-sorry, section commander." He mumbled out, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Levi followed his arm as he rubbed it across his chest in unease.

_Dammit, he had nice abs for a kid._

"It's okay Eren, but next time, try to control your steam more. You nearly barbecued Levi." Hange threw a finger at him while the man grunted.

Eren snapped his eyes to the Captain and his cheeks reddened even more.

"I'm s-"

"Stop apologising, brat. It's giving me a fucking headache." And it was. For some reason, Levi didn't like it when the kid grew unsure around him. He wanted the brat to like him damn it.

"Okay!" Hange exclaimed, slapping her palms together. "Everyone's already at dinner, so I'll just clean up here. Eren, go help the others set up will you?" The boy nodded his agreement and Levi watched as he shuffled past them, his shoulder brushing his for just a second.

Levi shivered as the kid's hot skin licked at his arm.

"You know, Eren's sweet." Hange chimed, a glint of excitement shifting in her eyes.

"Tch, how would I know." And with that, the Captain quickly turned intending to follow the boy towards the base house. He mostly wanted to escape Hange's gaze because of the sudden heat that crept onto his face, but as if she could see right through him, Hange shrieked before Levi felt her shoot out her arm to stop him.

"Oh my god, Levi are you blushing?"

He scowled at her. Most people would have denied it, but Levi didn't bullshit.

"What if I am?" He snapped, quickly shoving her arm off his own. "The world isn't fucking ending, shitty glasses. Quit making a big deal out of it."

Hange's grin grew bigger and wider. Her crazed eyes pinning him with a stare that screamed, I knew it!

"I can't believe it, I was right! At first, I thought you just looked out for Eren because of how valuable he was to us, but I never thought you liked, liked him!"

As hard as he tried, Levi couldn't stop the heat shadowing his cheeks.

_Why the hell am I blushing?_

Levi knew ever since he met that brat that he wanted him, but he also knew how much of an inconvenience that was. He was a soldier, he wasn't allowed to feel anything. For all he knew, Eren would die in the next expedition, therefore, he had to harden his heart and trap his libido down. Besides, there was no way the brat was into him, it was ridiculous to even think he did. At least, that's what he told himself. Levi was no idiot, he knew how the kid looked at him, but it was better to ignore the fact that Eren desired him as well than to acknowledge it and give in to his stupid feelings.

"It's not a big deal, you maniac," Levi mumbled out, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck while he avoided eye contact. "Not like I'm going to ever tell the brat anyway."

Levi didn't have a single clue how Hange always managed to make him talk about things that made him the most uncomfortable to address. At first, he assumed she must have been putting some messed up tonic in his tea, but as time flew by, he admitted it was because he trusted the damn nut head.

"But this is just so rare, Levi. I'm afraid I'm going to shit my pants with excitement!"

Hange spun around before quickly pulling Levi into a hug, letting him go before he could shove her off.

"The hell, shitty glasses?" Levi gave her another scowl of annoyance. "And don't you dare tell Erwin, the last thing I need is commander eyebrows ordering me to get laid by a fucking sixteen-year-old."

Hange snorted before starting to walk beside him, both of them heading towards the house.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, what's the point of telling him when I'm going to say what he would have if he knew?" Levi let out a huff of impatience.

"If you're going to tell me to get laid then spit it out, don't sugar code things with me, you nut case."

Hange let a chuckle slip out before replying.

"Well, it would help if you let loose once in a while."

Levi was about to reply when he saw Erwin turn the corner of the hallway. Hange followed his gaze before a shit-eating grin made its way onto her face.

"Say a word and I'll cut your tongue out before you can blink." Levi hissed. Hange put both hands up in mocking surrender before snickering, making a quick detour as Erwin spotted them.

"Levi, have a minute?" The tall blonde asked, coming to stop in front of him as Hange walked back the way she came.

"Do I have a choice?" The shorter man asked in a bored tone, but starting to follow the man either way.

Erwin let out a small laugh. "Not really, but we do have some things to discuss." The Captain let out a groan.

The commander had arrived at his base the night before, needing to check up on how his new scout team had fitted in. Needless to say, they were scared shitless of the Captain and pushed their training more than necessary to impress him and avoid his wrath.

"Out with it, Erwin." Levi said, shutting the door to the meeting room before he began to pour himself a cup of tea.

"We lost more soldiers than we thought during the last raid beyond the wall. We have the families breathing down our necks and the military is getting uneasy. You know, the usual." Levi ignored the strange feeling that there was something outside of business on the other man's mind. It wasn't like the commander to beat around the bush, but then again, the man was known for being a manipulative bastard. But for all Levi knew, he was simply playing with him just to piss him off.

Levi heaved out an irritated sigh as he held the rim of his cup, slowly taking a sip. Erwin took in the twelve sectioned chairs surrounding the long table, the open window and blank walls.

"Look's like you didn't have time to decorate."

"I don't decorate." Levi hissed out.

Erwin let out a deep chuckle. "No, of course not. You're Levi."

"What do you want, eyebrows?" the captain asked, knowing that the commander didn't come to discuss the casualties that they took a month ago. Erwin didn't even blink at the nickname, having been used to Levi's insulting personality.

"Well," the commander began. "I just got the word about the decision." Levi's heart skipped a beat.

"They agreed."

Erwin levelled his gaze with the captain as he took in his reaction, not that he expected anything besides a single nod or even a shrug of acceptance. And Levi didn't disappoint. The captain gave the blonde male a single shoulder shrug, his expressionless face remaining the same.

"So," Erwin began. "If Eren steps out of line, you'll be the one to stop him, permanently." Levi felt dread creep in as he struggled to remain neutral. As loyal and emotionally detached as he tried to be, Levi wasn't heartless. Eren Yaeger, however, had somehow crept himself into his heart over the few months he had known the kid.

That damn brat.

"Understood," Levi replied. "I know my role."

"Good. But it comes with a few conditions, Levi, and I don't know if you'd like them. If fact, I know you definitely won't."

Levi's expression never changed.

"The higher-ups have given you full custody and responsibility of Eren Jaeger."

"What, like he's a damn baby?" Levi allowed the small irritation he felt then to enter his voice. "Don't tell me, I have to help him eat too?" He added sarcastically.

Erwin's lip twitched in amusement. "No, but instead of being placed in his cell every night, you'll be watching over him. He'll have to be with you at all times because of this fact, and nothing I said was able to change their minds. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you?"

Levi didn't respond. Of course, it was a fucking inconvenience. Not just because he hated interacting with people in general, but because he doubted he would be able to keep his hands to himself if he had to see that brats stupidly gorgeous face every day.

Erwin sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "he's a good kid, but for the sake of humanity, it has to be done if the situation ever arises for it." Levi hoped that day would never come, but he was a realist. He knew the chances of the military allowing the kid to live, even after saving humanity, were low to none.

"Okay," the commander said, realising that Levi wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. "Now, about the next expedition."

Levi inwardly groaned.

-

"Eren, you have to eat something." Mikasa said, reaching across the table to push his bowl towards him.

"I know. I’m not a kid, you don't have to remind me." Eren mumbled, grabbing his spoon before he began to eat. The headache he had been sporting that entire day began to pound. Captain Levi was assessing him today so Eren had pushed himself more than he usually would have. He wanted to please the captain so much that he would risk putting himself in a coma to do so.

"Hey, did you know that the board gave their final decision today?" Armin whispered closely, the sound of the dining halls conversations drowning out his voice. Eren shook his head. He didn't really care because he already knew what they would have decided, he just didn't know who was going to be his caretaker until the titans were destroyed.

"I heard that Captain Levi might be their best choice." At the sound of the man who had his heart swimming, Eren's attention snapped to Armin.

"Really?" He asked. Armin grinned. "Yes, it makes sense too. He's the obvious choice given that he's our strongest soldier, and he won't have any difficulty with a conscience." Eren swallowed. Yeah, he knew all too well how cold the Captain could be.

"Well, he's not all bad." Connie chimed in. The boy shoved another spoonful of soup down his throat before swallowing loudly. "I mean, he did help to put Eren into the care of the scouts. Any other branch would have executed him." Mikasa shot Connie a glare. "Not before using him as a kicking and punching bag." she growled out.

"I can understand why Mikasa doesn't like the captain." Jean intervened. "He's not exactly the warmest person."

"How would you know, horse face?" Eren spat out. The words came before he could stop them. Jean raised a brow at him before snorting.

"How would you know otherwise, you maniac?"

Eren was about to jump out of his seat and let his anger lose when the door to the dining area opened and the sudden conversations dropped in the room.

_Speak of the devil._

Captain Levi strolled in, his eyes scanning over the crowd of teenagers before they stopped once reaching Eren's table. The boy shuffled in his seat under his intense stare before turning his attention to his food.

"Eren. The meeting room, now." The silence was deafening and Eren could feel the eyes of every scout in his team focused on him.

"Y-yes, sir." Mikasa shared a look with Armin before turning to Eren. "Don't do anything stupid."

Eren managed a small smile before standing up and following the shorter male out the dining hall.

As they grew further away from the arising nose, Eren's curiosity began to eat up at him.

"Um, sir? Am I in trouble?" Levi paused before turning his head.

"No, Jaeger, you're not in trouble. But you are pissing me off, so hurry up." Eren quickened his strides and walked along with his captain before looking ahead. Maybe Armin was right and Captain Levi was his new caretaker. Eren didn't know how he felt about that. Sure, he admired the man, hell he might even love him, but he also knew the captain wasn't exactly an affectionate person like Jean had said. And spending more time with Captain Levi wasn't the best idea considering that he was having a hard enough time keeping himself in check.

"You ever slept in a chair, kid?" Levi randomly asked, cutting the awkward silence around them. They finally reached the meeting room and Levi pushed the door open and stood in front of Eren, waiting for an answer.

"Huh? Um, no, sir." He replied, making his way into the room. The captain shut the door with a loud bang making the teen jumped.

"Good. Don't, it's uncomfortable as fuck." Eren managed a nod as his back tensed up.

"Damn kid, you need to take a shit or what?"

"I'm fine." Eren rushed out, avoiding the man's eye as he walked past him and towards a chair.

"Tch, come here Eren." Eren gulped. Levi watched him curious while he hesitated. "Oi, I'm not going to fucking bite you."

"With all due respect, sir, I want to know why I'm here." Eren explained, staying as far away from the man as possible. The attraction he had for him was driving him crazy and the last thing he needed was to be close to him. He wanted to escape this room as fast as possible before he ended up doing or saying something to offend the man.

Levi's expression darkened, his arms crossed while he huffed out a breath.

"I'll tell you when I want to. Get your ass over here, you brat." The brunette struggled to disobey the man once more but found he couldn't.

Slowly, Eren took the few small steps he had towards his captain before stopping in front of him, his heart beating frantically while his palms grew sweaty.

"You sure you don't need to shit? You look pretty constipated." Eren shook his head furiously, his fingers twitching to touch the captain's raven soft-looking locks of silky hair.

"I'm fine." Eren breathed out. Levi hummed, uncrossing his arms before pushing himself back on a chair, using it to balance himself.

"Well," he began, looking up at the boy before the tiniest smile shadowed his face, but it was so quick Eren wondered if it was even there to begin with. "looks like I'm going to be your new babysitter, Eren. Hope you know I'm not happy about this." Eren took a deep breath before rubbing his hands together, staring at the chair's armrest. Anything to avoid ogling the captain.

"I know, sir. But I'll behave and follow all your orders, as always." Levi raised a brow.

"All of my orders, Eren?" The way the captain had asked that question made the brunette meet his silver gaze. He would do anything for Captain Levi, Eren knew, and he suspected the man knew this too.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled out. "All your orders."

"Tch, in that case..." Levi pushed against the chair, standing a few inches away from Eren's slightly taller frame. The boy unconsciously leaned into him slightly, breathing in his scent. He smelt good, not that Eren was surprised. The captain was immaculate in every way.

"Eren?" At the sound of his name, Eren realised just how close he was to Levi and hurriedly began to step back. Levi's hand shot out then, grabbing his arm and stopping him. His grip was strong and firm, the sudden bolt of arousal he got at the sudden contact hard to ignore.

"I'm sorry, captain, I-I don't know-"

"Shut up. You're starting to piss me off again." Eren gulped, hanging his head before shyly sneaking a look at the captain's hand holding him in place.

"You're really strong." He randomly said.

Not bothering with a reply, Levi's hand dropped then, his attention elsewhere.

The teen found it odd how the captain was treating him. In the last three months that they had known each other, Captain Levi was hard on him. He always seemed to single the boy out whenever they were training or cleaning. Eren was always the last to leave because the captain asked him to stay behind. Actually, he didn't ask so much as demanded it. Eren was flattered at first, thinking that Levi wanted to spend more time with him, but then he started to doubt this fact when one day, the man started to give him the cold shoulder. It went on for so long Eren thought he hated him. So when the captain started acting as if Eren was the same boy he enjoyed cleaning and putting in extra hours of training with, the boy was conflicted.

"Eren," Levi began. "You sure you don't need to shit?"

Eren gaped down at him. "No, sir. I'm-" Eren followed the captain's gaze before his face turned a dark shade of red. His sudden hard-on was in clear view, his excitement at the captain's proximity obvious. Eren stepped back quickly, his hands going to hide the front of his pants. Embarrassment coursed through him as he struggled to explain his sudden issue.

"I-I...I mean... I-"

"Eren." He stopped as a small grin of amusement slipped onto the captain's face. "I didn't know you swung that way kid."

"I-I don't!" He rushed to yell.

Levi shot him a look that shut the boy up. "Go deal with that, I don't need it swinging in my damn face."

Eren was modified as he flushed, the captain calming reaching across the table and pulling a teacup towards himself. Eren watched as he poured himself some tea, still shocked.

At his hesitation, Levi paused in his pouring to turn his head and stare back at Eren, a dark brow raised.

"You hear me, Eren?"

"Um... Yeah..." Eren cleared his dry throat before taking a step towards the captain. "I-it's just that," Eren paused as Levi's back tensed. "You didn't exactly seem surprised, sir." Levi didn't respond, and hope flared in Eren's gut. What if the captain wanted him too? Was that why he was so cold towards him? Did he want to avoid him for the same reasons Eren did? It was a stretch that Eren shouldn't even be considering asking but, damn it, Captain Levi drove him crazy.

"Captain?" Levi grunted. "Do you, I mean, are you-"

"Look, kid." Levi turned to face him then, his cup in hand. "I don't bullshit, I'm also realistic." Eren stepped closer, noticed how the captain's breath hitched and his confidence grew. "What does that mean, exactly?" He asked, pressing his hands on the table, trapping the shorter man between them.

"What do you think it means, you shitty brat?" Levi breathed out, feeling his pulse race while his hands trembled.

_To hell with this kid._

"I don't want to cross a line, sir. I need you to tell me, please?" Eren took the cup from Levi's shaking hands and placed it back on the table. The captain let out another grunt before staring Eren straight in the eye.

"Means I want you to fuck me, kid." He said bluntly. "But as I said, I'm a real-mnh." Eren found himself smashing his lips against Levi's, his control slipping as he kissed him. The captain's lips were soft, delicate and oh so perfect. Eren had felt the sudden blaze of want and need when Levi had said he wanted him to fuck him. Something about the way he had said it snapped something within him. The kiss was short, much to Eren's disappointment, but when the captain didn't kiss him back, he stopped.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir." He breathed out, pulling back to see Levi's opened eye gaze as the man slowly licked his lips.

"You're alight." He whispered, his hands wrapping around Eren's shirt, tugging him closer. "Do that again, Jaeger." Eren shuddered with desire.

"Are you sure, Captain?" He asked shyly, one of his hands coming up to cup the shorter man's face. "You didn't kiss me back."

Levi scowled. "Because you surprised me, idiot." He snapped. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Um... Yeah, but-"

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Eren rushed to pull out of Levi's hold but the captain's grip was firm.

"What?" Levi called. The boy's eyes widen in disbelief as he started to panic.

"Oh, Levi! I wanted to talk to you about the next ex-" Hange stepped into the room but froze at the scene before her. Eren's back was to the section commander but he could feel her eyes on him. He hung his head while still trying to escape Levi's stronghold.

"And?" Levi asked impatiently, not letting Eren go. "What about it?"

"Um... Just that... Um-"

"Damn it, shitty glasses. Spit it out." Eren felt himself shaking with laughter despite the fear of being caught as his captain scowled, standing on his toes to shoot Hange a dirty glare from behind Eren's shoulder. He found the captain's reaction so damn cute, and if Hange wasn't there right then he might have picked him up before placing him on the table and having his way with the man.

"Well, I would but... Levi, you can see why I would be speechless."

"Are you laughing at me Eren?" Levi asked, shifting his attention from Hange and towards the brunette.

"No, sir." Eren weakly replied, fighting to hide his grin of amusement.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie, brat."

"Levi! I need to talk to you, this is important."

Eren blushed while shifting uncontrollably in the captains hold.

"Tch, you already know I have to look after Eren, so you shouldn't be surprised that I would want him to be here." Eren's heart warmed at the comment, but he missed the double meaning behind Levi's words.

"I'm just... surprised that you listened to me." Hange exclaimed. She walked further into the room and towards the two.

"Oi, don't come any closer. You're embarrassing him." Eren found his voice then, thinking of a topic to distract Hange of the fact that he was pretty much humping the older man.

"Um, it's getting late, Captain. And I've got the night shift for guard patrol today."

This was true and Eren consciously told his captain this without making it a question.

I would rather stay up all night watching the grass grow than to be in this situation.

Was what Eren was silently saying. And from the way Levi's hold grew more possessive around his chest, he understood what he meant but didn't like it.

Levi shook his head. "No, you're not. Jean's covering for you tonight." Eren grimaced as he found that hard to believe. Jean wouldn't lose extra sleep covering for him, because Eren most certainly wouldn't for him.

"But Jean and I-"

"I said he's covering for you. Damn it Eren, do we need to get your ears checked?"

"No, sir." Eren wanted to protest more but he knew better than to anger the man.

"Um, hello?" Hange snapped out, her presences a few steps away.

"What?" Levi said, acknowledging her. Eren heard her sigh as the sound of her hesitant footsteps retreating registered.

"Nothing." She mumbled out. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow." And with that, the door closed with a bang.

Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his shoulders relaxing. He felt many things then, mostly humiliation. How could the captain be as cool as ice after what happened? His comrade had just walked in on them two minutes away from screwing. But then again, this was Captain Levi. The man had no filter and no shame. Even during the direst of situations he never lost focus or control. Sometimes Eren wondered if anything even scared the man. It most certainly wasn't titans or the thought of dying, that's for sure. Levi treated these events as a simple walk through the park. Even when he swore it never came out loud or promoted. The only time the captains resolve shook was, well, never now that Eren thought about it.

"Oi, what's got your head spinning?" Eren snapped to attention as he let out a shaky grin.

"Nothing, sir."

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"You okay, kid?" Tilting his head to the side, he observed Eren's expression. "You up for this?"

The boy sharply nodded, his own hands going to the back of the captains, feeling the hard muscles there as the man shuddered.

"Lock the door then, Eren." Levi suddenly said. Eren blinked down at him before his words sunk in.

"Um... Okay." He pulled back and this time, the shorter man let him. Eren walked on shaky legs towards the door. His heart was pounding and he could feel Levi's eyes wandering over his body.

_I should leave and pretend like this never happened._

That was the right thing to do. If anyone ever found out what they were going to do Eren would be placed into someone else's care and the captain might lose his squad and title.

But as he reached the lock, Eren found himself turning it into place instead of pulling the door open and running away.

"This goes without saying, but get back here." Eren swallowed, meeting the captain's silver eyes.

"Sir, I-I'm not... Comfortable with this." He bravely lied, trying for the last time to stop this from happening. Eren very much was comfortable with this though. He had desired the man for three years, and what seemed like fantasy was happening.

"Tch, yes you are. You're many things, kid, but you're the worst fucking liar I've ever met." Eren's eyes widen. "I ain't going to ask again, brat."

Eren let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. A small smile crossed his face as he walked towards the captain, his control beginning to waver. "I really want you, sir." Eren felt his cheeks heat up as he confessed. Levi simply grunted before reaching out and pulling Eren against him. The boy yelped in surprise as the captain pulled his head down to meet his, their foreheads touching.

"You think I don't know that? Now kiss me, you shitty brat." Eren blew out a breath as he struggled to keep his control in check.

"I-I don't think I can without-"

"Damn it, Jaeger." Levi hissed, bringing his lips up to meet Eren's. "You're stupid, you know that?" The whispered words tickled Eren's skin, and he felt his control finally dissolve as the captain tilted his head back and met Eren's needy mouth.


	2. Chapter Two

Eren watched as Armin pulled a pot from the kitchen pantry before the cadet placed it on the table in front of him. 

“Don’t forget, it’s-“

“Two spoons of white sugar and a pinch of lemon. I know Armin, I can remember two steps.” Eren interrupted with a roll of his eyes. The Commander was just about to leave and Armin had insisted the taller male stay for a cup of tea before riding out. Needless to say, commander Erwin didn’t even hesitate to accept Armin’s request. Sometimes, Eren wondered if-

“Eren, the water!” Armin shrieked out. 

“Huh?” Eren glanced down and instantly cursed. He pulled the kettle away from the pot before it overflowed, burning his hand in the process. Armin frantically rushed over to him with a rag before pulling the kettle from his grasp.

“Jesus, Eren! You need to stop spacing out so much. Does it hurt?” Eren looked down at his now red palm, the sting present but bearable.

“Armin, seriously, I’m fine-“

Just then, Connie Springer came charging through the kitchen with a loaf in hand, Sasha hot on his heels.

“Connie, give me the shitty piece of bread!” 

Connie let out a chuckle before ducking behind Armin.

“Come and get it, Sasha!” He taunted, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction. 

Eren let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Really, guys?” Armin asked, wrapping Eren’s palm with the cloth. “How can you be sixteen and act like five-year-olds?” 

“It’s because they’re Idiots Armin, look at them.” Jean snickered, a scowling Mikasa behind him.

“Takes one to know one Jean.” 

The boy looked behind his shoulder before letting out a chocked sound. 

“ _Mikasa_!”

Eren was started to grow annoyed with the amount of noise and people surrounding him. Not to mention he was also frustrated for a different reason as well.

-

_Moaning, Eren grasped at his Captain’s head, running his hands through the silky strands of his jet black hair. “Captain...” The older male pulled back before he started to trail wet open-mouthed kisses along the brunets jaw and down his neck. Eren felt himself shiver._

_“Brat...” Levi mocked. “What? You need a further invitation, or are you going to do me, Jaeger?”_

_Eren pulled back as he reached around the captain's cravat, pulling against it. “No, sir. I fully intend to please you.” Levi hummed his approval before reaching for his pants._

_Eren couldn’t fully believe this was happening, didn’t want it to be a dream either._

_“Easy, Jeager. Don’t rip my shirt.” Levi hissed out. Eren pulled back slightly and sucked in a sharp breath._

_Levi looked up at him with hooded eyes, his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly swollen. Eren swallowed before unconsciously reaching up to touch the older man’s smooth and unblemished face. “You’re beautiful, Captain.” The boy whispered out. And he meant it too. Captain Levi was drop-dead gorgeous and he wasn’t embarrassed to tell him so._

_Levi’s face flushed a deeper crimson as he avoided the kids eyes. “Tch, stop making me feel self-conscious.” Shaking his head, Eren reached out to tilt the captains head up to meet his gaze. “It’s true, sir. You’re the single most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” The teen confessed, his free hand going to cup the back of the mans head, pulling him closer._

_Levi swallowed thickly as he stared into Eren’s eyes. They were gold now, the insides a beautiful green shade as the rings bled that unnatural but breathtaking colour. Before he knew it, Levi found himself blurting out, “I love how fucking beautiful your eyes are.”_

_Eren paused from tugging the captains shirt off, his eyes still lingering on his face. “You think so?” He asked shyly._

_Levi turned his attention towards his pants. “Yeah, whatever.” The captain mumbled out. “Enough talk. I want to see if you’re as well hung as you feel, kid.” Eren flushed before a wide grin made its way across his face._

_“Yes, sir.”_

_Eren’s has quickly stripped Levi’s shirt off, rubbing his broad shoulders as the garment fell behind him and onto the table. His chest as well was surprisingly unmarked. Eren expected the man to have a few scars but just like his face, the captains body was smooth and soft to the touch. The young boy reached out to trace a smooth finger from the older mans collarbone, down the lines of his hard abs and lower to trace the smooth skin of his naval. “D-don’t tease me, you shitty brat.” Levi gasped out, snaking one of his hands around Eren’s back while the other pulled roughly at his pants. “I’m not a patient man.”_

_Eren let out a small grin but stopped his tracing to focus his attention instead on undressing himself, but he suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind. “Sorry, Captain. I’m just...nervous.” The teen admitted. And he was. This was Eren’s first time and even though he had enough common sense to know what to do, his lack of experience worried him. He wanted to make this good for the captain. Screwing up wasn’t an option._

_Levi ‘tched’ before he let Eren go, his hands lying at his sides. “You told me you were up for this. Don’t lie to me Eren.” Eren snapped his gaze to the captains before panic began to sink in. “I-I am! I just don’t want to mess up, sir.” He stumbled out, his fingers rubbing against the necklace around his skin in discomfort. Levi studied him as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed. Eren felt uncomfortable under his gaze like the man was silently questioning if he was worth all the hassle._

_“Relax, we don’t have to do more than touch today.” Eren blinked in surprise as Levi reached out and pulled against his shirt once more, tugging with the intent of taking it off. Eren’s breath quicken as the captains warm fingers slipped inside his shirt and roamed across his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Really?” He asked shyly._

_Levi gave him a single nod, already reaching the heme of his shirt before he began lifting it. Eren allowed him to pull the fabric over his head and slip onto the floor before meeting his eyes. “Yeah. I’m surprised though. You were a dominant and confident little shit a few moments ago.” Eren blushed and let his gaze wonder back to the mans toned chest. Levi noticed. “Why is that?” Eren gulped. “It just hit me, sir. I didn’t want to disappoint you because of my inexperience.” Levi raised a slim dark brow before he huffed. “Pleasing me seems to mean a lot to you, Yaeger.” Eren smiled softly, boldly reaching out to touch the mans neck affectionately. “It does.” He whispered softly._

_Eren heard Levi’s sharp inhale before the captain pressed his head against his chest. “Touch me, brat.” Eren happily complied. His free hand once again started to explore the mans bare chest before it lowered. Eren could feel the captains warm breath against his chest and with each stroke of his hand, it escalated, along with his confidence. That was until the sound of the lock clicked opened, causing Eren to freeze up before the door was pushed open._

_“Levi, Hange told me you were...” Eren jumped as the commander's voice rang through the room._

_“Shit, I thought you locked the door Eren.” The boy’s eyes widen before he looked behind himself, meeting the commander's icy stare as he stood within the meeting room._

_“Don’t you know how to knock, eyebrows?” The Captain hissed out, pulling away from Eren before he jumped down from the table, his hands casually starting to pull his shirt back over his shoulders._

_“I...Well, yes, but-“_

_“Erwin, unless one of the brats have begun burning the place down, forget you ever saw this.” Eren stood there, not knowing what to do with himself as Levi glared at the commander._

_“Levi... You know this is-“_

_“Against the rules, yeah, I know. Do I look like a man who would care?” Levi snapped back._

_The commander hesitated before he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head._

_“No, and that’s a problem.”_

_Before anyone could say anything else though, Hange came through the door, keys in hand._

_“Levi, I did try to warn him but...” she trailed off as Levi gave her the look. Eren swallowed as the captains pissed off aura began sweeping through the air._

_“So you gave him the spare keys, did you?” Even the sound of his voice hand Erwin taking a step back._

_“C-Captain?” Eren called out, his voice shaking as he slowly gazed downwards._

_He felt Levi pause before addressing him._

_“What is it, Eren?”_

_“C-can I... go?” He mumbled out._

_“Yeah... I need to talk to these two anyway. I’ll see you at training, Jaeger.” And like that, Eren disappeared from the room as fast as he could._

-

Ever since that day, he avoided the captain as much as possible. It’s only been three days and already Eren craved his touch. All it took was three minutes in his arms.

Cursing, the brunet finished making the Commanders tea before handing it to a grateful Armin.

“Thanks, Eren, what would I do without you?”

Snorting, Eren shook his head.

“A lot of things Armin, a lot of things.”

The blonde chuckled light and was about to answer before Hange came striding into the kitchen.

Eren knew what she wanted before she even opened her mouth.

“Eren! It’s that time of day! I’ve already set up the yard, all it needs is you!”

Fighting back a grimace of pain as she shouted near his eardrums, the brunet sighed as he made his way towards the training grounds.

“So...” Hange began, skipping alongside him. For someone in her early thirties, she had more energy than most of the recruits. She was as eccentric as she was smart.

“You and Levi, huh?”

Eren staggered, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he fought the blush now on his cheeks.

“N-no! It’s not like that!” The boy stuttered out. Hange paused as they reached the doors, staring Eren dead in the eye.

“Eren, I’m not mad.” The boy had never heard her talk with so much calmness in her tone. “If anything, I’m ecstatic!” And there was that bubbling tone of hers.

“Honestly, Levi’s the only thirty-four-year-old I’ve ever known to still be a virgin-“ That time Eren did manage to trip over his feet as they made their way further into the training grounds. “I mean, I know he comes across as a machine but I can tell you he is _definitely_ human. He’s also definitely been through puberty, definitely experimented with his body, but I cannot for the life of me understand why anyone would not-“

“H-Hange!” Eren exclaimed. “Please! I don’t want to hear this!”

“Huh? Oh! You sure, Eren?” She asked, a frown falling upon her face. “Because I can tell you about the time Levi tried so hard not to respond to an arousal drug I put in his tea.”

Eren gaped at her.

“What?” Hange said, shrugging her shoulders as a grin made its way across her lips. “I was trying to see if he was immune it! Turns out, he wasn’t.” She ended, stepping into Eren’s personal space to gauge his reaction.

Red-cheeked and very much not thinking about what Captain Levi would look like trying to fight his body’s reactions towards arousal, Eren decided to change the subject.

“So!” He said, a bit loudly. “What do you need me to do today, section commander?” At Hange’s sudden frown, Eren backtracked. “I mean Hange!” 

Hange’s signature smile was back at the mention of her name. “Well, since Levi isn’t here, again, I guess we have to stick to the basics. Ready, Eren?”

Fighting back a sigh of boredom, the brunet nodded.

“Great!”

-

“Okay, sit down Levi.”

Scowling, the Captain sat down in front of Erwin in the Commander’s office. Levi suspected that giant blond called him to the scouts main base to get him away from Eren, even though he was responsible for him. 

_How contradicting of him._

As soon as Eren left when Hange and Erwin walked in on them, the Commander had ordered Levi to come back with him to fill out some paperwork and attend a few meetings. It’s been three days and still, he didn’t see himself going back to his base anytime soon. At least Erwin finally asked to talk to him. This meant that this was the talk Levi was both dreading and looking forward to.

For the first two minutes, Erwin just stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Levi felt like one of Hange’s test subjects. Just as he was about to snap at Erwin to spit it out, the commander spoke. And he did not like what he had to say.

“I’m restricting you and Eren Jaeger from interacting unless you need to do your job. If he loses control, the only time you’re allowed to even look at him Levi is to kill him.”

Levi felt his chin quivering at the amount of pressure he had grinding his teeth together.

The commander's cold glare didn’t let up.

“Is that understood, Levi?” His tone was void of any emotion, and under different circumstances, Levi would have been proud.

The raven-haired man kept his mouth shut. Levi was many things, and mostly, he was defiant when it came to anything he wanted.

“Erwin.” He finally bit out. His voice was threatening even to his ears. “I can’t do that.”

The commander raised a brow. “Is that so? And why not?”

“You know why.” Levi hissed out. “Don’t make me say it.”

Sighing, the commander leaned back on his chair, a hand running down his face. 

“Levi, I cannot allow you to get attached to Eren. Remember your objective? If you got caught up with him, how can you possibly bring yourself to kill him?”

“That’s if he ever loses his shit,” Levi stated. “You know Eren controls his Titan better when I’m training him. Depriving me of doing so would have the opposite effect.”

Erwin looked down at his desk. “I know that.” He whispered. 

The Captain held his tongue. Not much made Erwin Smith rethink his decisions, so why he sounded so conflicted had Levi curious. 

“Levi, I know Eren is a good kid. One of the best.” The commander met Levi’s gunmetal gaze once more. “But he still can destroy humanity. I’m not going to put all my cards into one deck, Levi. I need to play it safe, for all our sakes.”

Balling his hands into fists, Levi abruptly stood before slamming his palms on top of the table.

“Well, all my cards are in one deck. And I would trust that brat with my life.” The commander's eyes widened. It had taken him years to gain a simple, even reluctant “whatever, eyebrows” from Levi that indicated his acceptance as being his subordinate. To think that he already trusted Eren, without even knowing the cadet for even half a year, was abnormal, even for Levi. Especially for Levi. 

The man tolerated his and Hange’s ‘perverted need to screw themselves into his life’, as he put it, preferred to bleach his hands raw hard at work than to supply a simple greeting to any new members and was cynical and crude to his core, just because it, ‘kept fuckers from interfering with my life and stopping them for possibly making it more shitty than it already was.’ 

Levi was a character alright. And if Erwin didn’t know him for as long as he did, he would have snapped at him to get his act together or leave the scouting regiment. Levi was more than his sarcastic remarks and bitter personality. Erwin would even go as far as saying he had more emotion than anyone else. He was many things but as a Captain, he was the best Erwin has ever seen. Erwin knew how much Levi cared for his comrades, more than he should, and sometimes, he forgot just how selfless Levi truly is. 

He also couldn’t help but wonder if Levi felt more for Eren Jaeger than simple attraction.

“I’m not asking you to believe that Jaeger will save humanity,” Levi continued. “I’m asking you to trust me.” 

The two men stared at each other long and hard, before Erwin let out a sigh. He cared for Levi, more than considered professional. And it was because of this fact that Erwin allowed his jealousy to waver his decision.

Staring at his commanders harden stare, Levi knew him well enough to know he didn’t manage to convince the blond.

Still, he met the icy blue of the commanders gazed back with his own, even knowing he already lost.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I want to trust you, but I’m going with my gut here.” The captain swallowed a lump of frustration down his throat.

“You will only interact with Eren when it’s completely necessary.” Then, the words Levi knew he couldn’t counter were finally said. “That’s an order, Captain.”

Levi felt his heart squeeze with sorrow. Even though he could knock the bigger man out in two seconds flat and scared him to the point where he knew not to treat Levi any less than necessary, the Captain has never disobeyed his commander's orders. He owned Erwin a lot more than he would like to admit and the only way Levi saw himself repaying the man was giving him his loyalty. 

“...Tch. I’ll be heading back to my base then.” With a final glare towards his commander, Levi took his leave, slamming the door on his way. A bit too hard if the sound of the hinges had any indication.

He knew he was being childish for doing so, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard the sound of the commander's office door open before something slammed on the floor.

“Levi... You broke my door.” Erwin called behind him.

“Be grateful it’s the door and not your nose.”

With that, Levi left the scouts base. 

Stay away from Eren? As if he could achieve such a thing. In the short amount of time, he knew the brat, he had already monopolised his everyday life. The captain spent more time than necessary thinking about him, it didn’t help that their little moment in his conference room had left him aching and craving the brats touch. Eren was tall enough to his liking and wasn’t overly muscular. Even if he was, Levi knew Jaeger would still treat him as gentle as if he was made of glass. His chin rested perfectly on top of his head, his frame covering his shorter form in the most satisfying of ways. 

And the feel of his arousal... Who knew he was blessed with such a huge package...

Why did they have to be so... physically compatible?

 _Eren_ , he thought. _I’m sorry in advance. I promise I’ll find a way_.


	3. Chapter Three

“Fuck! Jean, look out!” Eren shouted. 

The shifter watched as Jean spun towards his direction.

“Huh? Oh, shit!” Just barely dodging the sword that seemed to have flown out of his hand, Jean turned to glare at the brunet as it landed in the grass near his foot.

“What the hell, Eren! You could have killed me!”

Smiling sheepishly at him, the shifter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah... Sorry, horseface. It just flew out of my hand. I had no control of the situation what so ever.”

Eren felt Jean’s glare more than he saw it.

Oh shit, here we go again.

“Eren,” Jean began. Groaning at the upcoming lecture he would receive, Eren turned his back on his comrade and started to walk away. “It’s the only thing you’re supposed to be good at, contr- Damnit you manic don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you!” 

Eren grinned while flipping him off. 

“Sorry, the first ten thousand times was enough thank you.” Training without the Captain had his friends mucking around more often than necessary. For the past three days, Eren was left in Hange's experimental care. Eren soon found out that the woman did not believe in sleep. He had shifted in the last three days more times than he could count and he had the bags under his eyes to prove it. The Captain was rumoured to be arriving later into the evening, and just simply knowing that had the brunets spirits lifting. 

Finishing his daily work-out routine, Eren jogged towards the base building. 

" _Psst_!" Eren paused and turned his head towards the sound. He found Connie sitting near the door with a brown bag on his head. Frowning, Eren knelt towards him before raising a brow.

"Connie," He began. "What's in the bag?" The boy rolled his eyes at Eren's cautious tone.

"God, Eren. It's just something I baked this morning with the bread I took from Sasha, remember?" Eren did remember.

"I was kinda... Planning on giving it to her?" Eren gave him a puzzled look. "You don't sound too sure." He said. Connie shifted before sitting cross-legged on the floor. Eren noticed his hands quickly wringing against his shirt and he realised what was happening.

" _Oh_!" Eren couldn't help but grin at his flustered friend. "You like Sasha, don't you?" Connie jumped before glaring at Eren.

"Not so loud, she might hear!" This time Eren rolled his own eyes. "Connie, you of all people know that as good as Sasha's hearing is, when it comes to food the only sense she uses is her taste buds. She's inside having lunch right now." Connie deflated before letting out a sigh of frustration. 

"I don't like this, man. I mean, why do I want to throw up and jump for joy at the same time whenever I think about her?" 

Eren shifted uncomfortably, ever knowing exactly how Connie was feeling.

"Well... Sometime's it's a good thing. I mean, you usually don't want the person you like rejecting you, right? So I guess you're as afraid as you are...Happy?" Eren offered.

Connie just gave him a blank stare. "So, I should be happy that she scares me?" 

Eren frowned. "Um, no, not exactly." He was getting confused himself and didn't know how to help his friend figure out if he wanted to go through with this. 

"Hey Connie, why are you sitting on the floor like a moron?" Eren felt his eyebrow tick with irritation as Jean waltzed up behind him, using his head as a handrest. 

"Hey, get off!" Eren growled out, shoving Jean's arm off of him. "Do I _look_ like a table to you?"

Eren heard Jean's snicker as he rounded in front of him, pulling Connie off the floor. 

"Do you really want me to answer that you suicidal manic?" Jean taunted. As much as Eren would love to slam his fist into Jean's deformed face, he knew Captain Levi got annoyed whenever they fought. They both learned _that_ the hard way.

"Jean, I need some advice about girls." Connie wailed. "Please, tell me what you would do to make a girl like you." Eren's mouth opened in disbelief. If there was one person who didn't understand girls within the walls, it was Jean motherfucking Kirstein. Everyone knew Jean had the worst luck when it came to impressing girls, even an idiot like Connie knew that too.

Jean, though, couldn't have looked smugger if he tried. "Well Connie, it's all about how you present yourself. Women love a confident man. Changing your hairstyle too will earn you major points with the ladies." He declared, his eyebrows wiggling as his eyes lit with mischief.

"Seriously?" Eren asked. "You think it's all about cockiness and looks?" Jean turned to glare at Eren, his nostrils flaring.

"I'm sorry, did Connie ask for _your_ advice? No, he asked for mine, because he knows that girls are the furthest thing from your mind, Jeager. It's always Titan- _this_ and Titan- _that_. Kill this and screaming that. In fact," Eren felt himself stiffen up as Jean pushed himself into his personal space, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I would say you're secretly gay." Eren could tell that Jean didn't really think he was gay. He was just messing with him to get him frustrated.

It was working.

"So you're telling me," Eren spat out, using his hands to shove Jean off of him before balling them into fists. "That you're better when it comes to understanding women? Okay then let's pretend you do. Exactly how many time's have you asked a girl out and haven't been rejected, _Jean-boy_?" Eren knew using that nickname would cause them to have another brawl, but he didn't give a crap. 

Jean's been irritating him all day with his uptight opinions. First, it was comparing his fighting skills with Mikasa and how much better she was at fighting than he was. Then it was calling him a dumbass for letting Armin outsmart him during their tactical training. And then it was with how little control he had with his ODM gear compared to the Captain. Everyone knew Captain Levi was in a league of his own, so that part didn't really bother Eren much. What Jean said afterwards had him biting the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from kicking his ass.

_"Really, how can someone shorter than you be a better user at ODM gear? I wouldn't be surprised if the Captain liked to wear heels around us so he feels more superior."_

No one insults Captain Levi. Eren figured that Jean had enough balls to say what he did due to the fact that the Captain wasn't there himself. Eren was fed up with him and his comparisons. 

"You little bastard." Jean snarled, raising his hands before he started towards Eren. The shifter readied himself to counter Jean's attack but before either of them could blink, Eren saw Connie's body flying towards him. He heard Jean's chocked out a gasp as he doubled over before his body sagged into the ground as Eren's eyes met the titles below him as well, Connie's body sprawled on top of him.

"I thought I told you, two idiots, to quit it with the fights. Do we have to do this all the time?"

_Captain Levi._

Eren felt the bruise on his cheeks and the burn of having another body above of him but ignored them. 

"C-Captain Levi, sir!" Connie exclaimed, saluting as best he could while still on top of Eren. "I can explain, sir." Eren groaned before struggling to push Connie off. He hadn't seen his Captain in three days and found he couldn't wait for a second longer without seeing his angelic face.

"Connie, off!" 

"Oh, sorry Eren." Connie managed to push himself away and allowed Eren to breathe. Jean was still groaning on the floor while clutching his stomach. 

"Sir," Jean began. "I-I think I need to go see Hange." Eren finally pushed himself off the floor and turned around to face Levi. He looked more tired than usual, the bags under his eyes more prominent and darker. He seemed paler too, and he had a slight look on his face that Eren noticed as confliction.

"Suck it up, Kirstein. I didn't kick you that hard." Eren doubted that. As much as Levi held back sometimes when it came to disciplining them, he still packed a crazy amount of power. He could playfully shove his arm right now and Eren would still feel the sting of it for a few days.

"Springer, you said you'd explain this shit to me." Levi turned his focus on Connie as the boy finished dusting himself off.

"Oh? Right, sir! I was just asking Jean for advice but it soon turned into an argument between him and Eren." Levi slid his gaze towards the two, his eyes lingering more on Eren than necessary.

"Really?" Levi turned his focus on Jean before raising a slim brow. Eren felt his hands shake at how simple the movement was but still so sexy.

"Advice about what?" Jean looked like he was about to be sick. Eren knew how intimated Levi was, but it was relatively worse whenever he focused all his attention on you. He almost felt sorry for Jean, despite his blood still running on adrenaline to fight him.

"W-Well... It was advice about, um-Games!" Jean shouted, coughing slightly as he clutched his stomach harder. 

"Games?" Levi asked, his expression still blank.

He didn't believe him. Eren fought back a snicker by pressing the heel of hands against his mouth. Jean noticed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah," Jean began. "And since Eren isn't very good when it comes to _games_ , I thought I might help him." Jean paused before quickly adding, "Sir!" 

Levi then turned his stare towards Eren who was still very much struggling to not laugh at Jean's misfortune of gaining Levi's attention.

"Is this true, Jaeger?" 

Eren jumped as Levi took a step towards him, narrowing his eyes on his frozen figure.

"Huh?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

Levi took another step before he scowled at him. Eren felt himself gulping in discomfort.

_Levi was so hot when he got mad._

"What are you, deaf? I said is it true that you suck at _games_?" The way Levi sarcastically said 'games' indicated he knew they weren't talking about it. In fact, thinking back, Eren realised that Levi must have heard them before he intervened. He was here at the base earlier than they expected, which must mean that whatever he had to do ended quicker than they knew.

Eren felt tonguetied. He didn't know how to answer his Captain's question without a question of his own, but he couldn't _not_ say anything either.

Just then, who better to arrive than Hange. She had impeccable timing sometimes.

"Levi! How is my favourite grumpy short stack doing?" Eren heard her before he saw her rounding the cornering outside the door, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she rushed over towards them. Eren saw Levi's eye twitch with irritation before his scowl deepened.

"Kirstein, Springer, you're dismissed. Jaeger, I need you to help me with Hange." His tone was clip but hard, leaving on room for argument. Not that they would argue in the first place.

"Yes, sir!" Jean and Connie seemed more than happy to rush pass Levi before dashing towards Hange, passing her with quickly muffled, 'see you, Hange!' as they disappeared. Eren fidgeted as Hange neared, her glasses nearly blinding as she stepped in the sunlight.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, her grin settled on Levi.

"Just as you expected." Eren frowned in confusion. "How did you know he'd react that way?" Levi sounded like he was accusing Hange of murder with the way he was eyeing her suspiciously.

Hange seemed to notice Eren felt out of place and used that to her advantage. "Oh! Eren, my adorable titan. How would you like to help me make your wearily Captain some tea? I'm sure he's had a long ride." Eren couldn't argue with her, even if she was avoiding Levi's questioning gaze. The Captain did look worse for wear.

"Sure. Captain, can I take your cloak?" Eren asked, his hands already reaching for the green cloak while Levi sighed.

"Whatever." Eren beamed as he pulled it off Levi's back before folding it neatly in his hands. He felt Levi's gaze on him, or more specifically, his hands. Eren didn't know how to feel about being under his watchful eyes with Hange right there, but before he could dwell on it, Hange clapped her hands together loudly as she spun around.

"Right! First thing's first, Levi, you need a bath before I can catch you up on your squad's training and Eren's experiments." Eren heard Levi's groan of displeasure before he started to follow Hange, Eren not far behind and admiring how his Captain's ass looked in his tight white pants.

-

"So you're telling me, Erwin had no reason to order me to keep away from Eren other than that he was _jealous_?" He asked incredulously. It was hard to believe that Commander eyebrows was jealous, and of Eren of all people. 

After Eren had finished preparing his and Hange's tea and left, Levi started grilling Hange about how she knew Erwin would restrict his interactions with Eren. Before Levi left to see Erwin at his own base, she had pulled him aside and told him to tell her if Erwin ended up ordering him to stay away from Eren. Levi thought it had to do with them both walking in on him and Eren a few minutes away from fucking but didn't realise it was more than that.

"Yes." Hange nodded, picking up her cup as she took a sip, her calculating eyes set on him. "You didn't know? Erwin's had the hots for you ever since you joined the scouts." Levi wanted to roll his eyes and call her out on her bullshit, but he knew Hange better than that. Whenever she calmed down, she was nothing but honest and serious. It was sometimes scary dealing with two different people of her calibre.

Levi found himself unable to reply. He trusted Hange when it came to reading people, he himself was also a good judge of character. He would have noticed if Erwin ever _liked_ him.

"Levi," Hange whispered. "Think back to all the times you two have interacted in the past. You've always been loyal to him, and Erwin knew it was nothing more to you than that, but..." She trailed off.

The Captain frowned into his steaming cup of earl grey. Looking back, Erwin always did seem to trust him the most out of every other section commander or captain in the scouts, aside from Hange of course. But if Levi really thought about it, there were times when Erwin would touch his shoulder with such affection that Levi didn't know what to make of it. The smiles he would give him seemed more thoughtful than the ones he gave everyone else, but Levi simple thought nothing of it. Sure, Erwin and he were close, closer than necessary, but saying it was more than simple friendship between them seemed selfish of him to think.

"Hange," He began. "I care about Erwin, really, I do. And if we lived in an ideal world without having to worry about death all the time, and I didn't meet Eren..." Levi's frown deepened. Even then he couldn't see himself being with him. 

Levi was a free spirit, and Erwin liked control. The only reason why Levi still followed all his orders was that he owed him. If things got personal, he knew he would never have any freedom to do what he wanted. Eren, on the hand, the kid pretty much worshipped the very ground he walked on. Eren could dominate him and Levi would know he could control the situation at any time he wanted. The kid cared about him too much to ever restrain him, Levi knew Eren would let him fuck him if he wanted. He couldn't see Erwin ever giving him that much power.

"Hey, I know you don't fully believe me," Hange continued. "But Levi, you're the most oblivious person when it comes to this stuff." Hearing the amusement in her tone, the Captain pinned her with a cold glare. 

"What do you mean, _oblivious_? I knew Eren liked me, hell the kid might love me with how he has his heart on his sleeve for all to see. So I don't think me being oblivious is the issue here."

Hange let out a chuckle. "That's because you like him too, it's different that way. I know a bunch of people who are lusting after your short ass that you interact with every day." Levi picked up the pen on the coffee table before flicking it at her. Hange shrieked as it poked her forehead before gravitating onto her lap.

" _Ow_! Levi, that was mean." She grumbled, rubbing at her forehead. 

"Then stop calling me short and I might stop throwing things at you."

Hange waved him off with a snort. "As if that'll ever happen." She took another sip before clearing her throat. 

"But seriously, I'm not kidding. I can name about five people in your squad _alone_ who are after you, excluding Eren." Feeling himself starting to get flustered, Levi covered his embarrassment with a scowl.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I've known you long enough to know you get all shy and red when it comes to talking about feelings. Especially about _why_ people like you." 

_I'm going to kill her and that stupidly big grin of hers one day._

Taking his silent hostility as defiance about her assumption, Hange let out another laugh. "Okay, I know you want to know who these people-"

"I don't." Levi hissed out.

"You do," Hange continued, waving his comment off. "So I'll cut to the chase. So, there's the most obvious one, Petra. Then there's Gunther-"

"Liar." Levi cut in with a huff, taking another sip to hide his blush behind his cup.

"Then there's Rein-" Levi pushed back his cup before he started coughing loudly. 

" _What the f_ -"

"And then there's Nifa," Hange rattled on, ignoring the Captain nearly choking on his tea. "Let's see, Mina as well, and last but not least, Samuel."

Levi was left open-mouthed, gaping at his eccentric friend while she took another sip of her tea, slurping extra loudly.

"Oh, this tea is _amazing_! I wonder when we'll get to try the new one they're making. I'm sure Erwin would get some for you since he's always the one buying you new tea leaves every month." 

_That evil bitch._

She knew how speechless he was and yet continued to tease him.

_Wait, what?_

Hange's eyes gleamed with sudden mischief. "Oh, you didn't know? That muscled blonde gentleman has been your supplier. I thought he would have told you given how he wants in your pants."

Finally finding his voice, Levi snapped his jaw shut before abruptly standing up. "That's it." He growled, moving to make his way towards the door.

"But Levi," He heard Hange whine behind him. "I haven't finished telling you about _why_ people are so enamoured with you."

"Save it, four-eyes. I'm going to get myself some shit to eat." Realising too late how immature Hange was, he slammed the door behind him just as she started laughing her ass off.

"Stupid shitty woman with her crazy shitty interest about my fucking love life." He mumbled. He didn't even realise he was sulking. "Damn Hange."

Rounding the corner, Levi decided to head towards the kitchen instead of the mass hall. Now that he knew the people in his squad that apparently _liked_ him- _he shivered at the thought_ -, he was going to be a coward and avoid them all as much as possible. Besides, it's not like he's been encouraging them. He was actually surprised that a few of the brightest members of his squad liked him. Didn't people get put off by assholes? He was the biggest one he knew and not to mention his stupid toilet humour. Who the hell would-

"Oh, Captain!" 

_Eren fucking Jaeger_.

Levi willed himself to stay calm. The boy didn't need to know that the simple sound of his voice had him all weak in his knees.

"Jaeger." Levi reached for the kitchen door just as Eren walked up behind him. "What do you want?" 

Levi watched as Eren's cheeks seemed to bleed that beautiful crimson colour whenever he blushed. He was rubbing at his arms, _his tanned arms,_ and shuffling on the spot. Levi struggled to hold his gaze and wondered how someone who was clearly nervous managed to maintain eye contact with someone as cold as him.

"Well, sir, I was wondering if I could eat with you?" Levi could never say no to Eren, _his too beautiful and simply magnificent Eren._

"I-I mean, you don't have to, sir." Eren took Levi's silence as a refusal but he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Levi wanted more than anything to eat with Eren, to bond with him more, to kiss him and touch him. But Erwin's order started ringing at the back of his mind.

_"Stay away from Eren, that's an order, Levi."_

_Damn that man to hell._

Levi cursed underneath his breath before letting loose a sigh.

"Sorry, kid, but I was thinking of eating in my office. I've got some paperwork to do." Levi easily lied. Every word felt like led in his mouth. He realised that he hated lying to Eren. And as Levi watched his face fall and his eyes dull, _fuck,_ he hated Erwin even more for making him do this.

"Oh, sure!" Eren gave him a beaming smile which was obviously forced while reached out to rub the back of his neck. "I-I mean, it must be awkward for you now since, you know... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Captain. I'll just-"

"Eren." Levi cut in. He couldn't watch this. Couldn't stand it as Eren lost his confidence and seemed to shrink in on himself. The boy looked like a kicked puppy, which his mouth turned down into a frown and his eyes- _holy fuck was he about to cry_?

"Eren," Levi repeated, getting the shifter's attention. "Remember when we first met?" 

Eren scrunched up his face in such a way that wasn't allowed to be adorable but completely was. "Um... Sure, yeah. That time you took down that titan in front of me-"

"No, earlier than that." Levi interrupted. 

Eren took a moment to think while Levi struggled not to smile at how cute he looked. 

"Oh!" And just like that, his face lit back up with such excitement Levi felt his chest clenching with warmth. "Oh... I think I kind of ran into your horse and... Yeah, ended up falling on top of you." He finished with a grimace. "Did I ever apologise for that, sir?" Levi couldn't fight it anymore and let out a single chuckle. 

"Yeah, you did. Like seven times." Eren didn't seem as happy about being reminded of the time he knocked Levi off of his horse.

"Why are thinking about that now, sir?" Levi gave Eren a soft smile before reaching out to grab his hand. He heard the Eren's intake of breath as Levi rolled his thumb and forefinger over his smooth and warm knuckles. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah," he heard him mumble, his voice growing thick. "You said, ' _watch where the fuck you're going, you shitty_ '-"

"After that." Levi cut in again. 

Eren swallowed before continuing. "You told me to stop apologising so much and to get off you. Then I think I ended up crying in front of you." Levi fought back another chuckle as he watched Eren's face flame up in embarrassment.

"Okay, Jaeger, what did I say after you finished crying like a baby?"

Eren started chewing on his bottom lip. "I-I remember you telling me to forget about it and not regret what I did, even if it was an accident. You told me..." Levi nodded as Eren trailed off, understanding dawning on him. "You always lived with no regrets, no matter the consequences. That whatever you did, you did it because you knew you wouldn't look back, you'd move on. You told me you wanted me to go through life with no regrets either." Levi pulled away and dropped Eren's hand. 

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Eren watched him as he leaned against the kitchen door. "You get what I'm trying to say here, kid?" Levi stared as the shifter nodded, his smile more genuine.

_I don't regret what we did._

"Yes, sir." In all honestly, Levi wanted Eren to push him up against the wall and kiss him like crazy. Erwin never said that Eren should stay away from him, so if Eren was the one to initiate anything, he couldn't really be disobeying Erwin's orders now, could he?

Unfortunately, Eren was an idiot. 

The only way he could figure that out would be if Levi told him, and he couldn't do that.

"Well, I'll see you at training then." Levi hid his disappointment as he turned to head into the kitchen, apart of him hoping that Eren would be the persistent little shit he was and follow him. The door closed behind him, but Levi didn't dare turn around to see if Eren was behind it or not. 

He waited, taking in the clean surface of the kitchen island in front of him, the two large sinks near the window and the massive cupboards all over the room. It seemed while he was away his squad still remembered their cleaning duties. There was a time when his first squad would forget about their duties, they learned not to slack off when he made them clean the entire base from top to bottom, three times before they could have dinner and go to bed. Eld was part of his first squad, along with three others, and he made sure to tell the new squad what to expect if they ever forgot their cleaning duties. Some of the other captain's had the balls to tell him how to run his own squad and call him 'heartless', but if they wanted to live in dirty environments then that was their problem. 

Taking another look around the kitchen, Levi nodded to himself and was about to take a step towards one of the cupboards when a smooth voice behind him had him frozen on the spot.

"I made sure to remind Jean and the others to clean twice as much as usual. I figured if they didn't try hard enough the first time since you weren't here, they would on the second try." 

_Eren. He fucking followed me._

Levi took a moment to calm his racing heart before turning around to face Eren. He was giving him that cheeky smile, like the one he had on a few days ago while he was tugging his cravat off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to follow you, I just..." 

"Just what?" Levi pressed. He tilted his head upwards to connect with Eren's gaze, daring him to look away. He didn't.

"I knew I would regret letting you leave without..." Levi grew irritated. It was obvious what Eren wanted from the moment he followed him into the kitchen. The way he was licking his lips now made it more obvious.

Levi found himself struggling to breathe. Oh god, his eyes were changing again. Eren took a step closer towards him, and feeling himself flush up, Levi took two shaky ones back. He watched as Eren paused, uncertainty in his gaze.

"N-No, tell me what you wanted... Eren." Levi whispered out. Eren seemed to shiver, like Levi saying his name caused him to shake with such passion.

"I-I wanted to kiss you again, sir." Levi didn't know he was still moving until his back hit the kitchen island, Eren still planted in place.

"Can't exactly do that all the way over there, Jaeger." Levi snorted. He gripped the back of the island, feeling his fingers shake. God, the kid could probably see his erection through his pants if his eyes weren't glued to his face.

"Captain," Eren's voice didn't shake and he seemed to be in control of himself, much to Levi's displeasure. "I just want a kiss."

"Yeah, sure," Levi mumbled. "Still need to get closer, kid." Eren and his fucking smile. That damn bright sparkle in his now golden eyes, that beautiful dimple on both cheeks and again those fucking _eyes_ of his.

_fuck._

He rushed over both hands quickly taking hold of Levi's face.

_So warm. He's always so damn warm._

Levi felt his breath hitch as Eren cradled his face between his hands, the shifter's thumb running over his bottom lip before it ran down to his chin.

"Levi... You have no idea how _gorgeous_ you are." Eren rasped out, his breath tickling Levi's now burning cheeks.

Levi was starting to lose himself in that gaze of his. His body felt so hot and confined. He wanted to rip his clothes off and have Eren kiss him all over. 

Without shame, he pressed his body closer to Eren's, his hard-on rubbing against the shifter's thigh while he felt Eren's own hot and pulsing against his stomach. It was too much. He was going to castrate this idiot if he didn't kiss him right _now_.

Levi felt his lips tremble as he managed to growl out, " _E-Eren,_ if you don't fucking- _mph!_ " Levi felt scorching but soft and firm lips pressed against his own. How he didn't notice the amount of _heat_ Eren's body radiated before was beyond him. Eren was finally kissing him, he could die right now and be happier than anyone.

Levi's body felt oversensitive, the hot body pressed against his own causing him to melt. Eren's lips moved against his own, his hand now cupping the back of his head to press him closer and the other reaching down to the back of Levi's spine. Levi felt Eren's tongue against his lips and couldn't decide if he wanted it there or inside his mouth. Eren decided for him as he pushed his body against Levi's own, pulling him on top of the kitchen island. Levi gasped as arousal pumped hot in his veins, Eren's lower body pressing against his now parted legs.

"L-Levi, wait-" Levi didn't give the shifter time to pull back as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back down to meet his needy mouth. Eren's chest rumbled with a deep groan and Levi's body pulsed with need as he squeezed his legs, pulling Eren closer.

Levi moaned his satisfaction as Eren's clothed cock rubbed against his own, his hips pushing upwards for some more friction. He was so absorbed in his pleasure that he didn't realise Eren had once again pulled back until he spoke.

"Wait, Cap-" Levi growled out in frustration. 

"S-Shut up and kiss me!" He hissed out, but just as he was about to kiss him again, Eren turned his head and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

" _Levi_." The Captain stiffened in Eren's arms as the shifter sighed against his neck. "I wanted a kiss. This, isn't just a kiss, sir." Levi huffed in annoyance as insincerity reared its ugly head. 

"If you don't want me then just say so." Levi bit out, untangling his legs around Eren and aiming to shove him off. He didn't bulge.

"Captain, it's not that. Can't you feel how much I want you?" Levi's eyes glassed over as he felt Eren's erection still hard against his own. He quickly slapped a hand over his bubbling moan as Eren pushed more against him.

"T-Then why..." Levi muffled out, his words concealed by his hand but Eren still managed to understand him.

"Because this isn't how I want our first time to be." Levi narrowed his eyes before he forcefully pulled Eren's head off his shoulder. The shifter yelped in surprise before Levi met his magnifying eyes.

"You're such a little _shit_ , you know that? You didn't seem to care much about that a few days ago. What the hell changed?" Eren gave him a sheepish smile as he struggled to meet his gaze.

"N-Nothing, sir." Levi saw the tips of Eren's ears turn red.

"You're lying to me." Eren scrunched up his face at the accusation. 

"What? No, I-"

"Your ears turn red when you lie." Levi supplied. Eren flushed as he groaned out. 

"Who told you that?" 

Levi shrugged, his erection suddenly forgotten. "Hange."

"Damn it, I never should have told her that." Eren stuttered out. Levi hid his amusement by bonking Eren on the head.

" _Ow_! What is it with you and hurting me today?" 

"Considering you're going to leave me with a boner I'd say we're even."

Eren gave Levi a disbelieving look. "B-But I have to deal with it too, sir." 

"Well, I'm not the one who wants to wait." Levi snapped out. Eren seemed to sober up from that. He let out a sigh before grabbing a hold of Levi's face once more.

"If I kiss you again, will you promise not to tempt me?" Levi scrunched up his face this time. Who did this kid think he was? Wasn't he a virgin himself? Where does he get off saying this shit as if he's-

Levi froze up before snapping a hostile glare up at Eren.

" _Eren_ , you're sure you've never done _anything_ with anyone else?" Levi didn't understand why he was suddenly getting possessive. 

_It's his fault. This damn brat._

Eren seemed surprised at the question, despite Levi's dark tone. "Yes, I wouldn't lie to you, Captain." And sure enough, as Levi checked, Eren's ears weren't red. 

"Then how are you so..." Levi found he couldn't finish that sentence. He was already blushing just thinking about it.

_How are you so damn sexy when it comes to this stuff?_

Ever the airhead, Eren tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"Nevermind," Levi blurted out. "Just kiss me again already so I can get some food to eat." Just the thought of having those lips back on his had Levi's cock twitching with excitement.

Eren gave him another one of his beautiful smiles, his eyes lighting up. Levi held his breath in anticipation as he felt Eren lower his head, moving his face closer towards his own. As much as he tried to keep his eyes open, Levi found them slipping close as Eren drew closer and closer and cl-

 _Finally_. 

That hot mouth of Eren's was _finally_ against his own, but this time, when Ere's tongue slipped out, Levi knew what he wanted. He allowed his shaking hands to grab ahold of Eren's soft hair, dragging him closer before he let out a deep moan of satisfaction. Eren's tongue slipped through his parted lips before- _oh god it was so hot_.

Levi couldn't stop the sounds from escaping even if he wanted them to.

_How the fuck is he such a good kisser? How is he so damn good._

Levi's body convulsed in pleasure as Eren pumped his hips against his own, dragging a loud gasp from him. Eren swallowed every sound as he caressed his chin, his fingertips running down along his throat and neck.

" _E-Er-_ " Levi couldn't even recognise his own voice. He sounded so _wreaked_ , and all from a fucking _kiss_.

Eren pressed closer but pulled his mouth away. Levi could feel his eyes on him, but he couldn't open his own. His body had started rutting against Eren's and now he couldn't stop. 

"L-Levi, _Captain_ ," Levi snapped his eyes open at the sound of Eren's voice. He sounded just as wreaked as he felt. "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you like this." Levi could only guess how he must have looked, but with the way Eren was looking at him, eyes ablaze and intense, he found he didn't care. As long as Eren keeps looking at him that. Like he wanted to grab him and fuck him on the kitchen island with enough strength to leave Levi hoarse.

Levi's body spasmed from the mere thought of it.

"Then _don't_." Levi rasped out. " _Please_ don't leave me like this, Eren." Levi watched as Eren's nostrils flared, his hands pulling away to be balled by his sides. Levi felt terribly cold without his warmth.

"Sir, you're hungry, right? Let me make you something to eat." Before Levi could even blink, Eren was racing across the kitchen towards a cupboard. 

Levi felt his heart sink with disappointment. He realised he lost all his bite whenever Eren touched him like this. He couldn't even yell at him to get his ass back to him. 

_He makes me so weak._

Levi didn't like feeling weak, so why when Eren did it, why was it okay? Why did it make him feel so-

"Sir? What would you like to eat?" 

_Oh, Eren..._


	4. Chapter Four

_Fuck, I can't believe I just did that to the Captain._

After making Levi some more tea and a simple cheese sandwich, Eren had been literally kicked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The shifter was expecting it, so it didn't surprise him, but he was pissed off at himself. Where did he get the balls to hump _Captain Levi_ in the kitchen and leave him high and dry? _How_ did he even manage to walk away? With the way Levi was looking at him, he expected himself to snap and take the raven right there on that kitchen island. No to mention the way he begged.

_Oh god, how he begged me._

Self-control and Eren have never gotten along. He's proven this more times than he could count, and ever since he got his titan abilities, it's only gotten worse. And lately, Eren's been feeling more like his other form than himself. Ever since Commander Erwin and Hange walked in on Levi and him, his body's been feeling quiet not like his own. That would explain why he was even able to shut off his embarrassment and take over the situation in the kitchen. He hardly even recognised who he was then. All Eren knew was that he wanted to kiss Levi again, any more and he would have done something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"What a mess." He whispered. His words bounced back against the empty hallway as he paused a few steps away from the dining hall doorway. If he tried Eren could hear the hushed conversations going on with his squad. Lunch was over more than five minutes ago, so why everyone was still lingering in the hall was a mystery.

Hesitating, Eren walked the few steps towards the doors before pushing them open and slipping inside.

Eren was half expecting the room to fall silent at his arrival, but no one even looked his way. It seemed as if they weren't as afraid of him as he originally thought.

Looking around the room, Eren spotted the first squad seated at the head table a few rows down, the four members engaged in what looked like a serious conversation. Looking past the four, the shifter looked at the only other two full tables. The second squad which he was apart of looked lively. All his friends from the top ten 104th were present, while the other table held the third and final squad which had six members. Out of the six, there was only one that Eren didn't recognise. Considering he's been busy either training or getting Levi out of his head, Eren hadn't had much time to meet anyone else he didn't know.

"Hey, Eren!" Armin yelled. "Mikasa's been looking for you. Where were you?" The shifter gulped nervously as he avoided his friend's questioning gaze. Whoever thought Armin Arlert was a sweet little angel was already under the blonde's spell. Armin was a force to be reckoned with. The fact that he could take one look at a person and calculate their every thought and skill level was scary. Eren sometimes wondered if he was a reincarnation of a demon from the past.

While trying to mask his feelings, Eren sat down next to Armin in an empty seat.

"Armin." Eren dragged out, faking excitement. "Did you know the Captain's back early? I saw him headed towards the kitchen earlier."

Armin's baby blue eyes widened slightly before a small smirk curved the corner of his lips.

" _Oh!_ Jean told me already. Apparently you suck at games?" 

_Bless Armin and his tact._

_"_ Yeah," Eren chuckled, feeling quite relieved. "Horseface had a lot to say about women." He eyed the four girls sitting at their table. All at the same time, the girl's attention switched to Jean who was sending Eren a look of hostility.

"Really, now?" Ymir sarcastically asked, her question aimed at Jean who seemed to want to disappear. "And what did you say, Jean? Anything you'd like to share?"

Even Krista seemed to care more about Jean's answer than telling Ymir off for picking on him. Eren snorted while Connie jumped out of his seat.

"It's the funniest story." Connie began and Eren took that as his cue to turn back towards Armin.

"So," his friend began. "You followed him int the kitchen didn't you?" Even though Armin's voice was quiet enough only Eren could barely hear him, the shifter still felt slightly panicked of anyone overhearing.

"Yeah," Eren chocked out. "He seemed tired so I wanted to make him some tea." That was true, even though there was more to it than that. Eren wasn't dumb enough to try and lie to Armin. His friend didn't need to see his ears to tell if he was lying, he would already know. Eren did feel slightly guilty for not telling Armin what's been happening between Levi and himself, but even though he trusted Armin not to say anything, there was one person who he couldn't keep his mouth shut around whenever it came to him. If Mikasa knew, she would end up trying to pick another fight with Levi and cause a scene. 

That was the last thing Eren needed.

Seeing Armin about to question him further, Eren quickly cut his friend off.

"So, where's Mikasa anyway?" Armin looked like he wanted to press him for more answers, but after a few seconds, he seemed to decide to leave Eren for now.

"You just missed her. I think she was going to look for you at Hange's lab since Jean told us you left with her and Captain Levi before." Eren nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. She's properly talking to Hange right now so I think she'll be back soon." Eren replied. 

"Eren!" The shifter jumped as Sasha came rushing towards him with such excitement in her eyes he suddenly felt weary.

"Sasha," Eren said, a touch of caution in his voice. "What's up?"

The brunette gave him another wide grin before shoving the rest of her bread in her mouth. She swallowed loudly and then took the seat next to him.

"Is it true that you're gay?" She asked. Eren froze up as her words sunk in. Their entire table went silent as each and every pair of eyes turned to look him. 

"I-I...Um...What?" Eren squeaked out. 

"She asked if you were gay, dumbass," Ymir yelled across the table. "Nothing wrong with that, Jaeger." 

Eren sent a scowl towards a now grinning Jean. 

_That bastard._

If there was a chance of hiding his relationship with the Captain before then there wasn't now. Eren knew he was a terrible liar, which is why he never picked up the habit. And to make matters worse, he also knew he was an open book. If everyone knew he was gay, then his interactions with Levi would be obvious to how he really felt. 

"Eren's gay?" A firm voiced asked form across the table.

_Oh god, kill me now._

Eren groaned as he dropped his head on the table. 

"Hey, Mikasa." He mumbled. "How was your lunch?" 

Eren could feel her glare on the side of his head.

"My lunch was fine." He heard her mumble back. "Now answer my question."

"Jesus, you're so demanding." Eren snapped. He pulled himself from the table and stood, turning to face his sister. His irritation was starting to show and he was going to turn it towards the very next person who pushed him.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed on him before she sent Armin a look. Eren watched with a clenched jaw as Armin shrunk himself deeper in his seat.

"What's wrong with you people?" Ymir butted in. "So what if he's gay? I'm gay and I don't see any of you give a crap about that. What make's Eren different, huh?" For the first time, Eren liked what Ymir had to say. Sure the girl was upfront and rude, but she was honest and real. Most people hated her for that.

"What?" Connie asked in confusion. "No one cares if Eren's gay or not. I don't even know why we're making such a big deal out of it." Connie didn't seem to realise the sudden heaviness that fell over the entire hall room. Eren shut his eyes tight and let out a long sigh. 

"I am." The shifter snapped out. He opened his eyes and glared at his sister, daring her to say something about it.

"Eren," Mikasa whispered. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Guys?" Armin said, rising from his chair before dragging Eren towards Mikasa. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?" Eren allowed himself to take a look at the now quiet dining hall and regretted it immediately. Squad one's table seemed to have turned all their attention on their table as well as Squad three. Eren couldn't help but feel like he was being judged. 

_I'm going to fucking kill Jean._

_-_

"So, this will help get rid of the weeds for good?" Levi asked Petra. It was just about time for everyone to go to bed and the Captain was just about to finish up the remaining paperwork Erwin had given him to do. 

That man seemed to enjoy seeing him suffer. Everyone knew Levi hated paperwork almost as much as dirty floors. 

There had been a knock on his office door as he was finishing off the last of his paperwork and Levi mumbled a quiet, 'come in', before Petra from his first squad skipped in.

"Yes, sir." She brightly replied. "Eld and I were in the market a few days ago to restock on the rags you ordered when we saw this new product." She pointed towards the green bottle now sitting on his desk. "We grilled the seller and made him show us the results. We also consulted others who have bought this item as well. It seems legit so we decided to buy it."

Levi gave her a pleased nod before picking the bottle up. It was heavy, heavier than expected.

"What exactly is it made of?" The Captain asked curiously.

Petra walked around to stand by his side before taking the bottle out of his hands. 

"I'm not too sure, Eld was the one who asked about how the product was made while I interviewed some of the buyers."

Levi furrowed his brows at the green bottle before switching his lamp light on. He aimed it towards the bottle.

"Captain?" Petra asked. "What are you doing?" Levi didn't answer her. He grabbed the bottle before moving it in different angels, watching the light change the forest green of the bottle to a mint colour. Levi frowned.

"It's green." He stated. Petra hesitated before she replied.

"Um, yes, sir. It is green." 

"I don't like it." Levi declared, handing the bottle back to her. "Ask the seller if he has different coloured bottles. preferably a little bluer." 

With that, Levi dismissed her with a wave before he started to stack up his now finished paperwork. At the corner of his eye, he saw Petra hesitating before she moved to stand back in front of his desk. His conversation with Hange a few hours ago started to come back to him and the Captain grimaced.

_If what that shitty woman had said was true..._

"Captain?"

Levi chose to ignore her for a few seconds more before heaving out a sigh.

"What is it, Petra?" 

"I was just wondering, why you want the bottle in a different colour?" 

_Ah, right._

Levi smiled a little into his palm as he looked back at the bottle. It was a few shades too green to match the colour he had in mind.

_Eren's eyes._

They've been on his mind ever since he kicked the brat out of the kitchen for leaving him sexually frustrated. The nerve of him. 

Gazing at the bottle, Levi realised that no matter how hard he tried, he'll probably never find the right shade for Eren's eyes. It was even more difficult now that he knew they changed to a bright gold whenever he looked at the shifter. 

"Forget it, Petra." Levi finally replied. "Just leave it in the cleaning cupboard. We'll break that thing in tomorrow before training." Levi swirled around in his chair to face his window. Feeling her stare on him, Levi suddenly felt uncomfortable. He never noticed before how she looked at him, but now thanks to _fucking Hange_ , he's starting to notice her lingering stares. Whenever Eren openly ran his eyes over him, Levi felt as if the shifter was leaving behind tingles at every surface of his body that his brilliant eyes rolled over. But now that Petra was doing it, he felt exposed, and not in a good way. Self-conscious even and extremely wary.

"Have a goodnight, sir." Petra called to him. Levi hesitated to gave her another wave before he heard the sound of the door clicking close.

_This was ridiculous._

Petra was one of his most trusted squadmates, and she was the best damn cleaner out of all of them. He cared for her like he would his own sister. All his squad mates were important to him, so he couldn't see himself harshly telling her off for looking at him. The best he could do was gradually drop hints that he wasn't even into women. 

Sighing, Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the now dark sky.

"I wonder what Eren's doing right now."He mumbled out. 

At times like this when he found himself thinking of Eren, Levi couldn't help but remember the look in the brats eye when he had pinned him against the kitchen island earlier. Looking back on it, there was something different about him compared to the first time they kissed. Levi didn't know why he liked it though, liked how Eren seemed to take his breath away with a simple look. Eren's eyes always left him breathless. They were so beautiful and unique, Levi doubted that anyone else had eyes like him. Blinking, the raven focused back at the bright sky in front of him. The stars seemed brighter than the night before. Maybe it had to do with him being inside the city yesterday than out here in the middle of nowhere. The stars seemed to like it better out here. Who could blame them? It was peaceful and quiet out in the open.

"Levi!" Suddenly, Hange's voice rang from behind his door.

Maybe not so quiet. 

Sighing in irritation, the Captain rose from his chair before he ripped his door open, greeting his eccentric friend with one of his scowls.

"Hange," Levi spat out. "I hate to tell you this but I've filled my ' _dealing with Hange's crap_ ' quota for today." The woman simply laughed his rudeness off as she pushed herself into his office.

"Nice seeing you again as well, Levi my dear." She made herself comfortable at his chair while spinning around. Levi felt his irritation turned into anger.

"Man, no wonder you spend your spare time in here. This chair is fun!" 

"Hange," Levi growled out. "What the _fuck_ do you want?" The raven made his way across the room before grabbing a spare chair and dropping it in front of his desk.

"Well, I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation in the dining hall a few hours ago." Levi gave her a disinterested look before pointing at the chair.

"You, sit." 

Hange let out a pout before standing up. "You're no fun." 

Levi made his way to his chair and felt slightly less upset as his back met the soft plating.

"I know you don't care about gossip." Hange continued. Levi grunted in agreement, pushing his chair back to look up at his ceiling. "But this will definitely catch your interest."

Levi let out a huff. "Hange," he began. "There is nothing you can say that'll make me want to know about whatever it is you eavesdropped on." 

Levi could feel her creepy grin that spelled she was about to make him eat his words.

"But Levi, it was about Eren's sexuality." That _did_ catch his interest.

Pulling back his chair to face Hange, Levi gaped at her. "His _sexuality_?" The raven asked incredulously. "What about it? The kid's as gay as a rainbow." 

Hange chuckled at him before slapping her thigh.

"I _know_! But apparently, everyone's blind as a bat and they had to ask him if he was gay. Eren seemed upset about it but then he admitted to it." Levi's heart sped up at the thought before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, they know, big deal."

"Levi, do you know what this means?" The way she asked him that question had the raven pausing to give her a serious look.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. Since they now know, everyone will be focusing all their attention on any guy Eren is seen talking to. Since the kid's a terrible actor and an even worse liar- _I swear he can't lie to save his life_ -, It won't be long until they figure out that he and I are a thing." 

Hange made a face. 

"You seriously aren't worried about people finding out?" She asked.

Levi shrugged once more. "Again, not a big deal." 

The Captain heard his friend sigh as she stood up. 

"Well, since everyone's about to find out, I guess there's no point in hiding my relationship either."

Levi felt his jaw drop. " _You?_ You're in a _relationship?_ "

Hange giggled frantically. "Yes, Levi. I am in a relationship."

The raven still had his mouth open in shock. "With _another human being?"_

Hange rolled her eyes. "My god, Levi. You're the worst." 

Finally, the raven shut his mouth closed before narrowing his eyes at her. "Why am I now only hearing about this?"

"Because," Hange dragged out. "It just happened. Before I came to your new base, actually."

"Who?" Levi demanded.

"As if I'd tell you," Hange snorted. "You'll scare the poor man."

"Hange," Levi began. "If you haven't already, then I'll be nothing more than a fucking saint to them."

Hange let out another series of laughter before sitting back down.

"Oh, I was thinking of leaving but this is too much fun." Levi huffed before crossing his arms and sinking back into his chair.

"Oh my god, Levi. Are you _pouting_?" Hange screamed out. The raven flinched from the sound before sending her another scowl.

"I don't _pout."_

"Whatever you say, tiny Captain." She said. Levi's brow twitched at the nickname. 

"By the way." 

_She just never shuts up, does she?_

_"_ What are you going to do about Erwin? You know it's only a matter of time before he comes back to confirm with you about the next expedition." Levi avoided her stare by looking at the bookshelf across the room.

"If he's not going to say anything then I'm not going to bring anything up either." He easily dismissed the conversation. Now he hoped Hange would be smart and have some tact to move on. 

_But then again-_

"Are you sure? Because I feel like he'll probably end up cornering you and confessing his feelings." 

_She's bloody Hange._

"You're right," Levi replied with a dead tone. "You should leave." Hange frowned at him.

"But this is still so fun. I don't want to leave."

"It's not fun for me." The raven growled out. "There's the door." He pointed to said object before opening a draw in his desk. "If you don't want to, I'll be more than happy to keep throwing my knives at you until you do."

Levi pulled out his emergency supply of knives before placing them on his desk. Hange let out a gasp.

"You wouldn't dare?" She feigned surprise. 

Levi stared her down. "Try me." She knew better than to test him. The amount of time's Hange's annoyed him to the point of Levi turning violent is countless. She still didn't know when she pushes him too far, but Levi doesn't mind teaching her when she's crossed the line.

" _Fine_ , _fine_! I'm leaving." Hange shouted, quickly scrambling off her chair before heading towards the door, her hands up. "You're too violent Levi. You can't solve all your problems with fighting." Levi knew she was right. He's been fighting his feelings for Eren and look where that ended. He couldn't have a normal day without seeing the shifter to lift up his spirits. But as if Levi would ever admit to Hange that. So, with a roll of his eyes, the raven pointed at the door with a knife in hand.

"Out, now." He watched as Hange sighed in frustration as she turned the door and left, slamming it behind her. 

_Now_ , it was quiet.

-

Eren pulled his knees up against his chest as Mikasa took a seat in front of him, Armin sitting next to him on the bed. Since it was a few minutes before everyone had to go to sleep, Armin had dragged both Mikasa and Eren to his side bed in the boys sleeping quarters. Each person had their bed and a decent amount of space between them and the next person. Eren had been on Armin's bed before, both staying up late playing cards whenever they didn't have training the next day. Mikasa usually joined them, but ever since she started bonding with Ymir and Sasha, she spent most of her nights with the girls. Eren was happy for her. He's always been afraid that Mikasa would never have any friends who were girls, but other than Annie who was a bit more antisocial than Mikasa, his sister seemed to have hit it off with her female squadmates.

As Eren met Mikasa's furrowed brows with his own raised one, Armin broke the silence.

"So," he began, making sure to keep his voice down. Considering that the Captain was back, almost all the boys were either asleep or in their beds chatting with the closet person next to them. "Let me start by saying that I still haven't told Mikasa about _you know what_." Armin sent Eren an accusing stare. "So you can either tell her right now or I will." 

_Definitely a reincarnation of a demon._

Eren thought bitterly. 

"Okay." The shifter took a breath in to calm his nerves and steal his posture. Eren reminded himself that this was Mikasa, his sister. At the end of the day, all she wanted was for him to be happy. Even if Eren ended up dating a titan she would still push her personal issues aside and support him. He couldn't remember why he waited so long to tell her this anyway.

"Mikasa," Eren started. "I like someone and this person is someone you pretty much hate." Grimacing, Eren started to remember _why_ he never told her. Mikasa would see him get eaten by a titan before accepting him to date Levi.

The dark-haired girl frowned as she thought Eren's words over. There was only one person who Mikasa disliked enough to the point of Eren hiding it from her. 

Eren saw her anger before she started speaking.

"That _midget?!"_ She hissed out. Eren flinched at her tone. At least she didn't shout. " _Eren,_ he's not forcing-"

"Okay, stop right there." Eren cut in, his voice sharp. "Before you start accusing him, let me remind you that I liked him way before he even knew I existed. Sure it started as hero worship, but Levi is important to me." Mikasa shut her mouth as she glared at him. "Mikasa, I like him, and I didn't tell you in the first place because I couldn't trust you enough not to act like you are now." Eren finished. As much as it pained him to admit, his sister's approval meant a lot to him. If Mikasa didn't want to even _try_ to get along with Levi in the future, then Eren couldn't see himself choosing between them. He'd avoid that situation as much as possible.

"Armin," Mikasa turned her attention to the blonde boy who visibly shrunk under her cold stare. "You _knew_ about this and didn't tell me?" Eren heard the slight hurt in her tone and let out a sigh.

"It's not his fault," he mumbled. "I told him not to tell you. Armin wanted to but he also knew how you would react." Mikasa stared down at her hands while her frown deepened. Her dark hair curtained her face as she stilled. 

"I don't think you should tell her about the kitchen incident." Armin whispered in his ear. 

Eren gulped nervously as Mikasa's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Eren sent Armin a growl while the blonde boy shrugged before shuffling away from him.

_That evil little-_

"What kitchen incident? Eren?" The shifter glanced at his sister as she gave him a pleading look. "I promise I won't overreact. Just don't leave me out of this." Eren couldn't help but cave at her soft tone. 

"I kissed him...And other stuff..." He pushed out, his cheeks feeling hot. Next to him, Armin shrieked as he suddenly latched onto his arm.

"Other stuff? Like what? Did you two do what I think-"

"God, Armin let go!" Eren shoved his friend off and was about to get off his bed too when a loud, ' _shh!'_ was hissed out.

"Look," Eren said more quietly. "I want you both to know that I'm serious about this, about _him."_ He met Mikasa's gaze and watched as understanding dawned on her. "And you two are my family. Armin supports me, and I need you to at least tolerate my decision, Mikasa." 

It was silent for a long time, the occasional cough and sneeze coming from a few people in their beds being the only sound in the room. Eren saw Armin giving Mikasa an encouraging look, telling her that she had nothing to worry about. After what seemed like forever, Mikasa opened her mouth to say something.

"Ackerman! Head to the girl's barracks, it's lights out!" Oluo yelped out from the doorway. Mikasa kept her eyes on Eren as both stood up.

"Goodnight Armin." Eren whispered out, following his sister as they passed Oluo who shut the door none-too gently as he scuffed at them.

"Who do you two think you are? Jaeger, you should be locked up by now and you, little la-" His rant ending with a cry of pain as he bit his tongue. Eren had already seen the man bite it more than once a day since he first met him, so he wasn't surprised. 

Mikasa though seemed to snap to action as she pulled a tissue from her pocket before handing it to him.

"Mikasa, he already..." Eren trailed off as they both watched Oulo push Mikasa's tissue away before digging into his pockets for his own. Once he found one, he dabbed it on his chin before muffling out, " _goth thu beth."_ He tilted his head towards the girl's barracks and Mikasa hesitated before turning to walk towards it. Eren expected her to give him a hug goodnight or even a wave but she didn't. She didn't even look back as she slipped herself inside the girl's barracks before shutting the door behind her.

" _youth thoo!_ " Oluo jabbed Eren in the chest towards the lower stairs. 

" _O-Okay,_ I'm going!" He hurried out.

Swiftly turning on his heels, Eren headed down to the basement of their base. The Captain always made sure to be there before him to lock him in every night, so he was surprised when he saw the basement empty. 

"That's weird." Eren muttered out into the cold and darkroom. 

It wasn't like Levi to be late. The man hated tardiness. Pushing aside the nagging feeling of worry, Eren opened his usual cell door before stepping inside, closing the heavy object behind him. Scanning his modest bedroom, the shifter shuffled to the bed pushed to the corner and picked up a match from the small table near it. Walking towards one of the few candles in his room, Eren slowly lit it before moving on to the other. Making sure that his clothes for tomorrow were set out at the foot of his bed, the teen made his way towards the side of it. When he was first brought here, Eren expected to be sleeping in a dirty cell with bars and a single blanket to use as both a bed and cover, but thanks to the Captain, he didn't have to suffer the same fate he was given back at the capital. Levi had turned one of the old bedrooms in the basement into Eren's room. The Captain had placed locks on the door as well as a few chains near the bed as an extra precaution. Eren hated being locked in place, but if it meant he got to stay in this room then he wouldn't complain. Besides, having Levi lock him up every night had turned quite pleasant. It was messed up how he looked forward to it every night, but Eren couldn't help it. There was just something about Levi restraining him that turned the shifter on and to have sudden urges to rip himself free so he could _claim_ Levi. Eren was getting worried about how his thoughts turned animalistic over the past few days. Something was going on with him and he couldn't figure out what.

He was about to reach over for the chains when the door rattled. Eren held his breath, anticipation and nerves pulsing through his body. 

The door was pushed open with a sharp but silent curse before slamming back loudly. Eren jumped at the sound before locks started to click in place. Frowning, the shifter got off his bed and made his way to the door to see better through the dim-lit room.

Levi's tiny form was hunched over the door, his hands shakingly sliding across the multiple locks on the door.

"Captain?" 

Levi's back tensed but other than that, the raven continued with his task. Eren watched as Levi struggled with the last lock, fiddling with the item as he let out growls of frustration. 

"Captain," Eren tried again, this time reaching out to steady Levi's hands. "What's wrong? You're shaking." Eren noticed that Levi's hands were cold too like he was outside for too long. It was just one of those nights when the weather decided to get frigid. Eren wouldn't have noticed if Armin hadn't told him earlier. 

"Help me with this lock, Eren." The boy couldn't have stopped the shiver at hearing Levi say his name even if he wanted to. His throat suddenly felt dry and Eren didn't know if he could trust his voice at the moment. So instead, the shifter nodded before reaching out with his other hand to turn the final lock in place. Eren didn't know why Levi was locking himself up with him, he's never done so before. 

"Okay, brat," Levi pulled away before he started to head for the bed. "I need to keep an eye on you so I'll be staying here tonight. Fuck Erwin and fuck his order." Eren gave Levi a confused look before making his way towards him.

"Wait, what are you talking about, sir?" Eren sat down on the bed. As a habit, he started to reach for the chains thinking Levi was going to lock him in place as usual, but then cold soft fingers held his hands in place. Eren ran his eyes over them, up the slender pale arm, admiring the full muscles and hard ridges of them. Eren kept racing his gaze up towards Levi's shoulder, then to his chest and finally up to meet his deep sapphire gaze.

"I need you to do something for me, Jaeger." Levi's voice came out in a tremor of whispers. Eren felt Levi's hold on his hand shaking as well and he wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to pull his smaller body against his own and never let him go. 

"Anything, Captain." 

Eren noticed Levi's breath hitched, noticed how his cheeks seemed to grow slightly pink as he bit his bottom lip. Eren fought down the impulse to simple yank Levi into him and kiss him hard enough to bruise.

"I-I...C-Can you, maybe..." Levi stuttered out. Eren tried to catch his eye but the raven avoided his eyes. "Um..." There he goes biting his lip again. Eren had never seen Levi this much shy, flustered, and embarrassed.

It was incredibly sexy.

"Levi," Eren paused as his voice came out harsher than he wanted it to. "Tell me why you're here right now." Eren couldn't help but want to tease him. He wanted to see how far he could go before Levi decided to punch him and leave. The thought of him leaving bought on a sudden wave of possessiveness he didn't even know he felt.

_No. He's not leaving._

Before Levi could stutter out another attempt of an answer, Eren pulled him on top of him, wrapping his arms around Levi's back to hold him in place. He swallowed the raven's gasp of surprise by crushing his lips against his. 

Eren's chest warmed as he finally felt Levi's body against his own, Levi's lips firmly placed on top of his own. The present seemed to fade into a backdrop as Levi's trembling fingers snaked into his hair, tugging harshly. Eren pulled back with a hiss, feeling his scalp sting.

Levi was breathing deeply above him, his cheeks rosy while his eyes seemed glazed over. Eren's cock twitched at the arousing sight.

"Y-You idiot," the raven hissed out. "Lemme finish talking first."

Eren grinned up at him. "Levi, you're pouting." And fuck he looked so _damn cute._

Levi's eyes narrowed. "I do _not_ pout." He sounded so grumpy, so in denial, Eren couldn't help but reach out to cup his face.

"You're so _fucking cute_ , do you know that?" Eren suspected Levi didn't take compliments well, and he was right.

Levi sent him a dark glare while struggled to get out of Eren's hold.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Stupid Eren. You're so mean I don't even know why I'm-...Eren?" 

Eren's hold on Levi tightened before his eyes seemed to glow with fury. It wasn't until Levi noticed the change that Eren blinked up at him.

"You're not leaving." The shifter grumbled out. "Stay, you're cold and I'm the warmest person in this entire base. I'll keep you warm." Eren managed to loosen his hold a bit but Levi didn't try to move. The Captain stared down at Eren and the teen started to feel uncomfortable under his deep stare.

"That's why I'm here," Levi said. "I was outside and lost track of time. I didn't even know it was lights out until Oluo came to bring me back in. It's fucking freezing and I wanted to stay here. As you said, you're warm, _boiling_ actually. You're like a walking talking furnace." Levi burrowed his face against Eren's neck, wrapping his arms around his body. "So warm." Eren barely heard his muffled words. 

Eren noticed their awkward position and decided to shift his weight to the side, pulling Levi off for a few seconds so he didn't crush him.

"Eren?" 

_He sounds so sleepy. Fuck how is he allowed to be this adorable?_

Finally managing to get under the covers and wrap Levi around him, Eren pulled the smaller man against his chest and sighed. 

"Are you more comfortable now, sir?" Eren asked. Levi simple hummed quietly before shuffling closer.

"Hey, Eren?"

Closing his eyes, the shifter hummed back in question. Levi didn't reply for a while and Eren wondered if he had already fallen asleep. 

Just as he was about to drift off, Levi asked in a tired voice, "Can I suck your dick?"

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's-_

"Oi! Don't ignore me."

Eren groaned as Levi's fingers dug into his hair before pulling, _hard_.

"Shit," Levi hissed out. "Sorry."

Eren blinked his eyes open, staring down at the man in his arms. 

"No," he whispered out. The room was starting to feel too hot and Eren wanted to kick the blankets off. He swallowed loudly as his eyes lingered on Levi's parted lips.

"It felt good, really fucking good." Levi's eyes widened in surprise as he began to chew on his bottom lip again. Eren felt his control slipping more and more, despite how fatigued they both must be. But with the sudden heat and the burning sensation of Levi's fingers wrapped in his hair, Eren suddenly felt wide awake. Without noticing the sudden shift in his eyes, Eren reached around Levi's body, pushing his hardness against the raven's stomach. As Levi gasped against his ear, the shifter growled out demandingly.

"Do it again."


	5. Chapter Five

_"E-Eren..."_

Levi's moan didn't go unnoticed. With his hand's still buried in the shifter's hair, tugging harshly, Eren had turned his attention on Levi's neck. The Captain had always known he'd be sensitive there. His neck was his weakness, and Eren seemed extremely set on exploiting that weakness. With the heat of Eren's mouth against his neck, he pressed hot openmouthed kisses from beneath his ear and trailing downwards towards his collarbone. With each kiss, Eren sucked against the area while lightly scraping his teeth on it. Levi's vision turned white with each touch, no longer knowing if he was moaning or whimpering. He didn't want Eren to ever stop. Heat pooled in his belly and the raven's breath haltered for a few seconds. Eren had begun biting harder than before, and it felt _good._

Amid his cloudy mind, Levi felt Eren's chest rumble as the hands holding him in place became unbelievable tight.

_Possessive._

The raven didn't know why he loved this dominant side of Eren. Levi's fingers were shaking as he reached up to dig them into soft brown locks. Eren's hair was thick and in the midst of growing longer. Levi wondered what he would look like with long hair. Would Eren tie it up, or leave it down? Regardless, the shifter would look gorgeous either way. 

As Levi gave a gentle tug of Eren's hair, the shifter groaned, rolling so suddenly his mouth unlatched itself from Levi's neck.

"I want you to tug harder, Levi." Through his uneven and harsh breathing, Levi looked up at Eren hovering above him, the shifter's eyes _glowing._ Levi couldn't focus on how abnormal it was for someone's eyes to _glow gold,_ his mind was scrambled with thoughts of _Eren_.

Eren, caging his arms around his smaller form, Eren pinning him against the bed, Eren gazing down at him with such _hunger_ Levi's body convulsed with a whimper.

" _Shit."_

The raven hated how weak he sounded. The tremble in his voice and he probably looked as red as a ruby. Eren lifted a hand, raising it above Levi's face, hovering. The raven could feel the heat radiating from his palm, wanted it all over his body.

With sudden speed, Eren's larger hand wrapped itself around his throat, pressing lightly but still firm. Levi's eyelids dropped. He didn't expect himself to like the action. Even though Eren moved without hesitation, Levi noticed a look of concern and question within his eyes. Eren would let him go if Levi told him to, the raven knew that without a doubt. 

Despite how arousing it was, Levi wanted to pull against Eren's hand before glaring and scolding him. He was still his superior, Levi couldn't let Eren forget that. So he raised a shaky hand, intent on pulling Eren's hold on his neck away, but his traitorous body refused to comply, choosing instead to reach up and wrap his hand into Eren's hair once more. Levi gulped, holding Eren's bright gaze before he tugged harshly. Eren's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opened on a gasp. Levi watched in fascination as his eyes glowed brighter, specks of emerald now present. 

"God, _Captain_." Eren's throat was raspy. The hold on Levi's neck disappeared, allowing him to take a sharp and quick breath. 

The shifter rose slightly, Levi's arm stretching to keep his hold on his hair secure. Eren's hands pressed against his chest, his fingers twitching. The shifter slowly started descending his hands, running them lower Levi's body, leaving behind a burning sensation. Levi's grip in Eren's hair tightened, the action pulling a hiss from his throat. 

" _Levi_." The raven enjoyed the shake in Eren's form, the moan in his words.

The shifter's hands stopped their decent, resting just above Levi's navel. The raven sucked in a shaky breath, his upper half rising slightly from the motion.

Eren didn't say anything, but his eyes held the question he wanted to ask. He was asking Levi if this was okay, if he could touch him. Levi was hesitant, never having had anyone so close to that part of him before. He can only count on one hand the number of times he touched himself before, each experience sloppy but leaving him satisfied. Levi didn't feel the need to get addicted to the release an orgasm provided. He was a soldier, he could die at any given moment if he grew too lucid. Not having a partner played a role in it as well. The raven was flighty when it came to intimacy, Eren being the first person he ever trusted enough to get close to on a physical level. Levi remembered the first time they kissed, how sure he was that sex wasn't a big deal. If he could take down titans he could deal with intercourse. Their first encounter, the raven was confident. He didn't care that Eren was inexperienced, hell he was as well. The raven wasn't concerned about the possibility of Eren making him so _submissive._

Levi hated that word, would slit the throat of anyone who would describe him as _submissive_. 

Eren Jaeger seemed to be the exception.

He found he didn't care if he was submissive around him, deep down he knew he even _liked_ it. There was just something about giving the shifter control over him that made his knees weak. Maybe it helped that he knew Eren would never fully take control, that the kid would always make sure Levi was okay with everything he did.

As Eren continued to wait, his hands still placed near his navel, Levi confirmed it. Eren would never take his choice away unless Levi specifically told him to.

The raven closed his eyes. With his free hand, Levi reached down to hold Eren's own against his navel, slowly guiding it further. Levi could sense Eren's uncertainty, the shifter's hand reluctant. Frowning, Levi blinked and looked at him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Eren sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it slightly. Levi wanted to reach up and kiss him.

"Don't do that," Eren replied. "Keep your eyes on me." Levi flushed when Eren pinned him with a smouldering glare. 

Levi flushed as he replied. "O-Okay." 

Levi kept his eyes on Eren's unique ones, watched as they glazed over with lust. The question was still there and Levi gave him a nod, this time keeping eye contact. 

Everything after that was a blur. 

The raven could feel Eren's hands on him, pulling against the fabric of his pants, shrugging them down to his knees. Levi placed both hands into Eren's hair, tugging every now and then while enjoying the quiet hiss and groans it realised from Eren's lips. 

At some point, the raven decided to reach for Eren's pants, only to stop short as Eren's palm found his member. Levi let out a gasp of surprise, Eren having dug his hand into his underwear and wrap his fingers around his hardening member. Eren's hold was hot, hotter than the pulsing of his cock leaking into his palm. 

_Oh god._

It felt _so good._

 _"_ Please, _d-don't_ stop, _Eren_." Levi whimpered. His hands wrapped around Eren's chest, pulling the shifter on top of him. Eren's hotter form engulfed his smaller one, each touch blazing upon his skin. Levi moaned as Eren's fingers squeezed tighter around his member, his thumb running over his head. Levi's body pushed up against Eren's, rubbing his lower body against the shifter's clothed member. He pushed harsher into Eren's hands, a string of curses escaping with each motion of Eren's hands. 

" _Fuck!_ I-I... _Eren_ , I want to... You..." Levi was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut. 

_I sound so fucking weak._

Above him, Eren rested his head against Levi's abused neck, his hot breath causing a shiver to run down Levi's spin.

"You want to touch me too, Captain?" Levi nodded albeit weakly. Eren's movements paused, his fingers gripping the base of Levi's member. The raven growled up at him in frustration, his eyes snapping open and casting a blazing look at the shifter.

"W-Why'd you stop, _dammit Eren."_ Eren simply gazed down at him with his own heated look. Levi noticed how unruly Eren's hair was, dishevelled from his constant tugging. Eren's cheeks were also bleeding red, his forehead showing signs of small gatherings of condensation. 

"I'm touching you tonight," Eren mumbled out with a shake of his head. "You can touch me another time, sir." Levi opened his mouth to resort his complaint but Eren's hand started to move again and-

" _O-Oh_ , _Shit."_ Levi hissed out. He immediately wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him closer and the shifter quickly buried his head on the unmarked side of his neck. 

Levi curled his toes, could feel his lower stomach tensing as he grew closer to his release with each stroke of Eren's hands. The shifer's thumb started to once again run over the head of his cock, using the drops of pre-cum as lubrication to moving his hand more smoothly up and down his pulsing length. Levi's body was burning, tightening with each swipe against his sensitive head. He was gasping, mouth slacked open as quiet whimpers escaped his throat. 

_Fuck, fuck I'm so close._

Eren's harsh breathing against his neck caused the raven to hump against his taller form, the hardness of the shifer's own member twitching right on his own.

"E-Eren... Stop, _w-wait_ -" Levi chocked out, fighting the urge to tell him to _keep going, don't stop._

Eren immediately froze, his head still pressed in Levi's neck. The raven didn't know why he suddenly told him to stop, dammit he was so close too.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I-I..." Levi struggled to form words, his voice coming out hoarse. 

_Why did I tell him to stop?_

At the time, Levi was so swept up in the feeling of Eren touching him, bringing him closer to a strong release that he hadn't noticed he spoke until it was too late. 

Levi's breathes were still uneven and he swallowed down a lump of frustration. 

Above him, Eren's form shifted, tense and still warm.

"Levi, I said tonight I'll be touching _you._ I know why you stopped me and I can't do it." Eren seemed sure of why Levi stopped him, so the raven grasped the shifter's hair once more, pulling him away from his neck. Eren had no choice but to meet Levi's confused gaze.

"Can't do what?" The raven asked. Eren's eyes stayed gold but their glow dimmed somewhat. Clenching his jaw, Eren leaned closer to Levi's face. Their noses touched, a simple brush that caused them both to shake in slight pleasure.

"Just let me make you come." Eren whispered out, his breath ghosting over Levi's lips. The raven tilted his head upwards, closer towards Eren's mouth before lightly darting his tongue out. Levi licked Eren's bottom lip, pushing a hand between their enclosed bodies to touch against Eren's own that was still gripping his weeping member. Levi took ahold of Eren's wrist, pulling against his hand before letting out a groan as the shifter took initiative and began to move it. Eren kept his stare on Levi's face, each pump of his hand pulling needy whines out of the raven.

" _Fuck,_ I-I'm close... _Eren_..." Eren took pleasure in each sound he dragged out of Levi, his mouth parting slightly before he took Levi's mouth into his own. Levi's eyes fluttered shut, the sensations of Eren's touch and kiss overpowering his senses. Eren started a pattern, with each glide of his hand, his thumb ran back and forth over Levi's leaking head. Each stroke pushing Levi's body, his back bowing in satisfaction as his toes continued to curl. Eren’s breathing grew harsher, louder as he brought Levi closer towards the edge while he moved his hand faster. 

_More, more... More, Eren!_

" _Mhmm_!" Levi burst and arched deeply into Eren's form, his eyes snapped wide open as his jaw opened on a silent scream which Eren swallowed in a deep kiss. The shifter groaned into his mouth as Levi felt shockwaves trigger throughout his body, causing his vision to turn hazy. Eren continued to pump his cock, pulling every last drop out of him. Levi's underwear grew wet, the unmistakable sound of squelching joining his own muffled cries of ecstasy. Levi's limbs were shaking, his stomach straining from his arched position. 

Eren pulled back after waves of his shock started to subside, allowing Levi to take in large gulps of much-needed air. The raven gazed up at Eren, felt tears pool at his eyes edges. 

"There is... No way you're... A virgin." Levi wheezed out, fighting back another whimper. Eren's golden eyes pushed to the rings, the beautiful green-blue slowly filling his pupils.

The shifter blinked a few times before hanging his head but Levi didn't miss the dark blush he hid.

"I don't know what came over me. Sorry if I was a bit... Different." His voice sounded rough and slightly mumbled. Eren genuinely seemed apologetic, but Levi wasn't having any of that.

"Eren..." The shifter slowly looked up to meet Levi's soft gaze. "I l-liked it... So don't apologise, stupid brat." Levi went to move but grimaced at the wetness in his soiled underwear. "Argh, _disgusting."_ Eren jumped up so suddenly Levi flinched. The shifter raced to the end of his bed, shuffling with something. Levi watched his back and admired Eren's shoulders and spine. Even covered up Eren's muscled still managed to pop out.

The shifter rushed back, holding out a cloth and brown pants towards Levi.

"Here, sir. You can wear these after I clean you up?" Eren suddenly sounded so unsure, so meek and _shit_ he was blushing again. Levi didn't know what happened to the sudden audacious kid who just made him have the best orgasm of his life a few moments ago, but he also liked the shy and uncertain Eren Jaeger he first met. 

Eren shuffled closer, intent on cleaning Levi up. The raven's face grew hot at the thought of Eren _seeing him._ Despite the fact Eren had just touched him like one else has, Levi still felt insecure of him seeing everything.

"I can clean myself." Levi snapped, snatching the cloth out of Eren's hands before shifting his back towards him. He quickly pulled his pants along with his wet underwear off, making a face at the amount of cum that filled it, before folding his pants over the underwear. Gently putting them on the floor, Levi made quick work of cleaning himself off. He reached a hand behind him, snapping his fingers impatiently when he didn't feel any fabric between them.

" _Oh,_ here you go, sir." Eren handed him the pants and Levi gradually grasped them. He swiftly pulled them on before making a small knot on the side. Eren's clothing size wasn't bigger than his own, the pants would end up sitting dangerously low on his hips if he didn't tie it. 

Spinning back around, Levi unceremoniously dropped the used cloth on top of his soiled clothes before narrowing his eyes at Eren. As much as it irritated him to leave the items there, he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. Levi was too drained to get up and put them away properly, and Eren wasn't allowed outside his cell after hours.

The shifter was running his eyes over him, lingering his stare at Levi's neck. The raven instinctively reached up and covered over it, knowing that the brat probably left a few hickeys there.

_The fucking nerve of this kid._

"The hell you staring at, brat? Come here, I'm still cold." Eren snapped to attention but didn't seem embarrassed at being caught. Giving Levi a sly smile, Eren made his way to the bed's headboard before laying down next to Levi. The raven only hesitated for a few seconds before allowing himself to be pulled into Eren's warm embrace. Eren was hot enough that Levi didn't think he would need a blanket, but accepted it when Eren threw it over their bodies. At the back of his mind, Levi knew if someone was to come down to wake Eren up they'll most likely tell Erwin, but given the fact that waking Eren was Levi's job, he wasn't too worried. He'd worry about the nagging feeling of ignoring Erwin's order tomorrow. He'd never done so before so he didn't know if he should feel guilty or rebellious. If the blonde asks, Levi would tell him the truth. He wasn't a liar and even if he did lie Erwin would be able to see through it. 

Sighing, Levi shifted his body around, pressing his back against Eren's chest. He could still feel Eren's arousal up against his ass, but if Eren wanted to be stubborn and refuse his help then he could suffer in silence. Levi's fatigue slammed back full force then, Eren's warmth and comfort providing him with the need of sleep he hadn't felt in years. He could barely remember the last time he willingly allowed his body the rest it needed, spending countless sleepless nights tossy and turning. Every time he closed his eyes, Levi was plunged into darkness and forced to watch the horrendous scenes of losing friends and squadmates like a movie in an endless loop. He only ever managed a few hours of the nightmares before jerking awake, either in a cold sweat or mute with silent tears on the verge of sliding down his face. He forced them away every time. 

But now, here in Eren's embrace, he felt secure, _safe._ As if Eren's warmth fought the chills that came with his night terrors. Levi would never admit how calming Eren's presence was at that very moment, how thankful he was that Eren simple held him and didn't speak, but maybe one day he'll have the courage to do so. Maybe when that day came, he'd also have the courage to admit how much he cared about Eren, how the brat's constant need to follow him around like a lost puppy was extremely therapeutic for Levi. Until then, he'll suffer in his own silence and denial of how fast he was falling. 

Besides, he knew without a doubt that Eren Jaeger would always be there to catch him when he did.

-

Eren woke with a jolt, scanning the barely lit room of his cell. It was warmer in his bed than usual, and looking down at the sleeping face of Captain Levi told him why. 

Eren had never seen Levi's sleeping face, never even knew if the man _could_ sleep for longer than three hours. From the collection of things Hange told him about Levi, Eren knew the Captain was an insomniac. 

It made his chest hurt. 

Knowing that Levi spent hours of every night simply staying awake because of... Actually, Hange never told him _why_ Levi wasn't able to sleep for long periods of time and Eren didn't feel the need to ask. Now though, as he stared at Levi's small form snuggled into his own, Eren wanted to know what kept Levi awake and chase it away. If it meant his Captain could sleep this peacefully, Eren would do anything. 

Levi mumbled something, his lips sticking out in a pout before he buried his head further into Eren's chest, his hand gripping the shifter's shirt tightly. Levi's hair was slightly tousled, a few strands sticking up and others softly adorning the side of his face. Eren gawked at the cute display. He never would have guessed that Levi was a cuddler. 

_How is he allowed to be this adorable? Oh my god, he's gorgeous._

_"..._ Eren?" Came Levi's sleeping voice. 

Eren watched as Levi slowly shifted, raising his hand before- _holy shit-_ he started to rub at his eyes. Levi yawed slightly before blinking at him. 

"What time is it?"

Eren opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. It wasn't just that he didn't know the time himself, he was also simply speechless at how precious his Captain was.

Levi's eyes narrowed up at him from his lack of reply and Eren gulped.

"I-I don't know, sir. Maybe...Eight?" 

Levi gave him a blank look before blinking once more, his sight travelling all over the room.

"Oh," he mumbled. "So, last night..." Levi blushed slightly while Eren avoiding his eyes, his own cheeks growing hot.

"Yeah, I hope I wasn't too..." Eren didn't know _what_ to say from what had happened. 

He remembered everything, how he choked Levi, commanded him to tug his hair more and denied him to touch Eren back.

The shifter's eyes widened in shock. The amount of balls he had to do what he did was petrifying. 

How did Levi let him get away with? _Why_ did Levi allow him to do what he did in the first place? At the time, Eren knew what he wanted and he simply went for it. Even though Levi seemed to have enjoyed him taking control, Eren had to admit he wasn't in his right state of mind. It looked like every time he interacted with Levi physically, Eren managed to switch something on that allowed him to take initiative.

Before he could wallow more in doubt, Eren felt his scalp stinging from the strong grip digging itself into his hair.

"Oi," Levi began. His tone was soft, Eren meeting his sapphire eyes. There was a hint of affection Levi allowed him to see, his lashes slightly fluttering. "I told you I liked it. You also held back and waited for my permission multiple times so don't act as if I didn't have a say in it. _I_ came to _you_ , remember? I knew what I wanted when I locked that door last night, so clear that mind of yours, you shitty brat. I would have kicked your ass if I didn't allow you to... Dominate me." Levi ran his eyes over Eren's face, the shifter feeling warm from his words. "As I said, I liked it." Levi finished, letting go of Eren's hair before he pushed the blanket back, shuffling out of the bed.

"I'm going to go check in on everyone, I'll come back for you afterwards. Get your shower gear ready before I do, got that?" Eren watched Levi pause at the door, turning back to give him a raise of his brow. 

Swallowing, Eren allowed himself to send a small smile Levi's way.

"Yes, sir." 

And then he was gone. 

Looking at the floor, Eren noticed Levi's pants from last night as well as the cloth he used to clean himself up still where the Captain had left them. Maybe the Captain forgot them?

No, not possible. Knowing Levi, he probably left them there on purpose. If he was seen carrying them then someone might have asked about it. It was smart to leave them here, but Eren couldn't fight off the feeling of sudden disappointment at that. It was a stretch to assume that Levi might have been ashamed of someone finding out about them, and Eren had never really cared about what other people thought. Levi looked as if he didn't care either, so why would he even think that?

Sighing, Eren decided to reach for the clothes he had left at the edge of the foot of his bed last night, wincing when his member rubbed against his pants. It must have taken incredible self-control not to touch himself last night, or after Levi managed to fall asleep. Self-control that Eren didn't possess and was slightly afraid of. If these ominous characteristics continued to confuse him, Eren would have to go to Hange and ask her to examine him. Even right now, with his fully erect cock, he couldn't find it in him to jerk off. Something didn't feel right about doing so and it wasn't that he'd never jacked off in the past. Eren had plenty of wet dreams about Levi that always ended with him touching himself to completion. Why was this time any different? He had witnessed Levi's alluring expressions amid pleasure, had seen his flushed cheeks and heard his gasps and whimpers. Any of those would have had him whipping his dick out and stroking it until he came with a jerk. Yet he held back, _had_ held back. Eren had no one to blame for that but himself. Levi was nothing short of irresistible last night, could even say that the Captain would have been every teenager's wet dream, gay or not. There's no way no one would have been able to say otherwise. 

Eren shook his head to get rid of the thought, knowing he would never allow anyone to see Levi like that. Just thinking about it had a possessive growl ready to rumble out of his throat. 

_I'm definitely going to have to talk to Hange about this._

Grabbing his towel and clothes for the day, Eren slipped into his sandals before he started to blow out the candles that were still lit from last night. He had just blown the last one out when his door was shoved open.

Levi poked his head in, smirking slightly as Eren walked towards him.

"You have impeccable timing, almost as good as Hange, sir." 

Levi snorted as he allowed Eren to slip past him, locking his door in place.

-

It was noon, the daily chores and training already finished off. Levi had tried the repellent Petra and Eld and purchased and was slightly impressed. Even though it was the first day, he could already see it working against the weeds in the garden. Hange was still around, Moblit having come from the main base to inform her of Erwin's recent orders that morning after breakfast. She had another week to spend taking more notes of Eren's powers before heading back to her own base. Hange was well off and lived in a large compound, her father handing down his mansion to his only daughter before passing. Levi had been to Hange's house enough times to know she could care less about wealth and land. The woman only used less than half of the rooms she owned. Levi doubted she even knew how many rooms her house held. Since Moblit had been looking after her estate and her squad, Levi was a bit surprised to know that he was going to be staying for three days before heading back. Seemed Hange needed his help with taking notes about Eren. Levi had seen the shifter heading straight for the office she occupied at his base as soon as breakfast was over. The raven had to admit he was a bit curious knowing that Hange didn't need Eren until well after lunch, but Levi knew she would inform him soon about it.

Up ahead, Moblit spotted Levi before he started to head towards him. Having finished hanging his dirty clothing, his underwear from last night among them, Levi dried his hands with a nearby cloth, throwing the fabric over his shoulder.

"Moblit," Levi greeted. "What do you need?" 

The man hesitated as he came to stand in front of him, the honey brown of his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, it's just that... I don't know if it matters or if I'm worried for nothing, but-" As the man jumbled his words, Levi grew slightly irritated at his struggle to get to the point.

"Moblit, just spit it out."

Moblit snapped his mouth shut at Levi's voice before he cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry. I wanted to tell you that I noticed the Commander's horse was saddled up before I mounted my own and came to your base. I thought he might have been coming with me but I didn't notice anyone following me." Moblit said, his frown deepening in confusion.

Levi took in this information, knowing Erwin Smith was a genius when it came to mind games. The Commander probably planned on Moblit noticing his saddled horse and assuming he was riding out. Erwin also would have planned on Moblit telling Levi this. The raven wouldn't put it past him. But if Erwin _was_ heading to his base, why feel the need to hide it? Why not come along with Moblit? Unless he was here on unofficial business. Maybe Erwin _didn't_ expect Miblit to tell Levi about this. Maybe he actually planned on showing up unannounced. But _why_?

Trying to figure out that blonde bastards motives gave Levi a headache. Erwin was too strategically smart for his own good, that's why Levi never questioned his plans or orders. That man was always one step ahead of everyone. He might not even be headed to his base specifically for all Levi knew.

Meeting Moblit's still confused look, Levi gave him a gentle nod.

"Thanks for letting me know. Have you told Hange this?" Moblit shook his head, which was a surprise. He usually told Hange everything.

"I didn't think she would have cared about a simple thing as the Commander's horse being saddled up. As I said, Captain, I might be reading too much into it." Moblit let out a nervous chuckle. 

Levi wasn't set at ease though. Like how Mike Zacharias had an incredible sense of smell and intuition, Erwin Smith with his hunches and gambles, Moblit Berner's ability to notice even the simplest of details weren't a simple joke. It was the very reason why he was Hange's most trusted lab partner and hand.

"I think you should trust your gut more," Levi offered. "If Erwin's here before the end of lunch, know that you were right to notice his horse." Moblit blinked at him before sending him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Captain." 

Levi brushed past him, waving his gratitude off. "See you at lunch."

Making his way towards one of the buckets, Levi dropped the cloth into the murky water before making his way back inside. Despite what Hange may say, Levi knew it was a good idea to display a decoy a half-hour from his actual base. You can never be too careful, especially with the military police breathing down their necks about Eren's current condition. Levi involved himself with Hange's weekly report on Eren's state, the reports going to Erwin which the Commander gave the military police. Nile Dok was always acceptant of these reports, but for the last two weeks, it seemed Erwin figured that someone high up in the MP's breach wasn't so accepting. Nile was the commander, so Levi wasn't really worried about them trying to demand to see Eren for themselves, but something about it seemed to have even Erwin a bit rattled. Erwin didn't _get_ rattled unless he suspected shit was about to hit the fan. It didn't comfort Levi that Erwin might already be in his base, and apparently in secret as well. This was the first time he might be showing up without informing Levi about it, and the Captain did not like it one bit.

Turning the corner, Levi noticed the back of a figure slipping into his office, the door slowly closing with a click. The Captain stopped, staring up ahead at the door wondering which one of the brats would dare try and sneak into _his_ office. Levi's jaw twitched as he marched towards his door. He was going to make whoever was inside run the entre base ten times over.

Growling, the Captain took ahold of the door nob, pushing the door open before stepping inside and slamming it shut behind him.

Opening his mouth to snap out a slew of insults, Levi felt his anger dissolve and instead gaze at his intruder curiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked instead, walking towards the figure who still had his back facing him. Levi sighed when he didn't receive a response, deciding to step into their line of sight.

"Oi, you gone deaf or something?" Levi leaned against his desk, tilting his head up to glare at piercing blue eyes. Erwin simply smiled at him.

"No, my hearing is as good as ever actually." The Commander replied. Levi scuffed at him. 

"Why are you here, eyebrows? I don't think I got a letter-"

Erwin cut him off with a deep chuckle. "I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was on my way here. Also, I needed to see you urgently, it couldn't wait." Levi stiffened as the Commander continued to stare at him, his sky-blue eyes hardening. 

_Shit. Can he already tell that I disobeyed his order?_

Levi narrowed his eyes up at him, trying to figure out if Erwin knew. The Commander's face didn't indicate anything though, not a single emotion Levi could be able to detect. Erwin couldn't have. He had gone to Eren less than twenty-four hours ago and Erwin had left this morning if he was here right now. But why else would he be giving him that look? 

_Maybe the door I broke pissed him off more than I thought?_

Sucking in a breath to calm his racing heart, Levi dropped Erwin's gaze, choosing instead to shrug his shoulders and stare at the floor.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't wait to get here?" Levi asked. "If it's about the next expedition then I might as well get us some tea. You like to talk through all the boring details in depth." 

Erwin didn't reply so Levi pushed himself off his desk, turning to head towards the tea set he kept in the corner of his office. Erwin's arm shot out then, grasping his wrist and stopping Levi in his tracks. The Captain paused, staring at the hand wrapped around his own before looking up to meet the Commander's determined glare. There was a sudden flash of emotion that crossed Erwin's face, an emotion Levi couldn't name. It seemed the longer they stood like that, the more awkward the Captain felt. The air around them shifted, Erwin's hold on his wrist tightening. Levi flinched as Erwin's other hand reached up to rest upon his cheek. Erwin ran his finger along Levi's face, softly at first before reaching up to tangle his fingers into his hair. 

Levi reacted faster than Erwin could blink, using his free hand to slap his fingers away before twisting the hold on his wrist off. The Commander's didn't even react as Levi gripped his shoulder, dragging Erwin's body towards his own before twisting and slamming his taller form on top of his desk. Levi had his arm pressed against Erwin's back, his lips trembling with barely controlled anger.

"The _fuck_ were you trying to do?" The Captain hissed out. "Huh, Erwin?" 

Levi didn't feel him struggle, but Erwin did turn his head slightly to meet his eye. The Commander held his glare before finally looking away. Levi didn't bother restraining Erwin's other hand. It was just instincts for him to push him away when he did. Commander be damned, Erwin could have been the King and Levi still would have slammed him on his desk. At the corner of his eye, he noticed Erwin's free arm reaching for him, but Levi didn't bother reacting to it. He could have simply stepped back, could have pushed Erwin's raising hand away but he didn't. He still owed Erwin a lot, so Levi gradually let him go, didn't fight him as the raised hand touched his shoulder. Erwin spun himself around then, placed both hands on top of Levi as he gazed down at the Captain with that same expression Levi couldn't name.

"You honestly don't _know_ , Levi?" Erwin growled out, his eyes flashing with an emotion Levi _could_ name now; anger. "Don't know how I... _Dammit_." Letting out a forced laugh, Erwin's hold on Levi's shoulder's tightened.

"I came here to talk about the next expedition with you and a possible problem we might have," Erwin continued. "But seeing you..."

Levi fought the need to shove his hands off as Erwin's fingers started caressing him. Levi knew if he did he'd end up beating Erwin black and blue and he'd regret it. Despite Hange's claim of how oblivious he was, Levi knew what was happening the moment Erwin held his wrist. The sudden realisation came crashing down, the realisation that Erwin _liked_ him.

No, _wanted_ him.

It was hard to wrap his mind around, but Levi knew denying it wouldn't change it. He's always hated any touch that was above friendly unless it was with Eren. The thought of someone else touching him with sudden desire had his stomach twisting in knots. Having Erwin touch him like that now knowing the meaning behind it was... Conflicting. 

On one hand, Erwin was one of the most important people in his life, one of the few he trusted completely, also one of his closest friends. On the other hand, Levi knew he didn't love him, knew he could never want the man like how Erwin, apparently wanted him. He didn't feel anything sexual towards his Commander, even if he tried. If Erwin had ordered him to lay down his life for humanity, Levi would do so without question, _has_ done so. If Erwin had ordered him to throw all his tea out, Levi would do it. But if Erwin ordered Levi to _be_ with him, Levi knew he wouldn't be able to follow through. Sure, he could try, but the Captain doesn't bullshit. He'd tell the Commander how it was and that he'd never actually enjoy being with him. It was a cruel thought but the truth. Levi couldn't tell Erwin that right now unless Erwin ordered him to do so; he wouldn't want to hurt Erwin's feelings, even a little. 

Maybe Levi's twisted need to follow the man who had saved him held him back from pulling out of Erwin's hold. The taller man wrapped on arm around Levi's waist, albeit in hesitation. His other went to the back of Levi's head, pulling the Captain closer. Levi tensed, staring at Erwin's chest. He wanted to punch him so badly but didn't. He wanted to knee him in the balls but kept his feet rooted to the spot. 

Levi snapped his head up then, shooting Erwin a cold glare which he knew the Commander had grown immune to. Levi watched as Erwin seemed to freeze though, the Captain's scowl deepening.

"What?" Levi snapped out. "Finally realised what you're doing?" Erwin blinked down at him, a flash of wonder showing on his face. 

"I don't think _you_ realise just how long I've wanted you, Levi." The Captain shivered at his words, fighting the need to push him away. 

"I think you should go." Levi whispered out. They both knew Erwin wouldn't leave without getting what he came for, and Levi knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from physically harming him if he went through with it.

They'd both regret it. 

Erwin seemed to be thinking it over although not very earnestly. Levi hung his head in frustration.

" _Dammit_ , you big _idiot_ ," Snapping his gaze back up at Erwin, Levi let go of his scowl to frown at him instead. "Don't make me hurt you, Erwin. I _will_ if you don't stop and you and I both know it'll only end badly."

The Commander opened his mouth to reply but his attention was pulled towards Levi's cravat. The Captain felt uncomfortable as Erwin studied the cravat, a gloomy look falling over the taller man's face. Levi had made sure that he covered Eren's love bites thoroughly, so why did he feel like he just got caught?

Suddenly, Erwin let him go as if Levi was on fire, the Commander stepping past him before he quickly took a few sharp breaths. Levi secretly let out a sigh of relief. He didn't turn around to see if Erwin was staring at him or not, then again he didn't need to. He could _feel_ the blonde's stare on him. 

"Here," Erwin's voice suddenly rang out of the silent room. "This will explain the next expedition details and the problem I mentioned." Levi heard Erwin's quick footsteps as the Commander dropped a letter on top of his desk. Erwin didn't move away though and Levi turned his body to face him. The Commander was still looking down at him with an unreadable expression, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

This time when Levi saw him reach up to touch his cheek, they both knew he wouldn't slap it away. Levi felt Erwin's fingers gently glide down his face, the touch feather-light. 

Whenever Eren touched him, his eyes would be filled with such devotion and awe it took Levi's breath away. Simple contact between them had his body lighting up with pleasure and Eren was always so gentle with him, as if he was afraid Levi was made of glass. Erwin's gaze though was hidden and unreadable. Levi didn't feel anything from his touch, no heat and no electricity. Levi knew that Erwin would never treat him like he was simply the most delicate thing in the world like Eren did. That wasn't how the Commander was.

"I could be better." Erwin quietly said.

Levi shook his head slowly before replying.

"It's not about that." 

Erwin raised his gaze from Levi's cheek to meet his eyes. They both knew what type of lover Erwin would be. If Levi _did_ have feelings for him, Erwin would only end up breaking his heart. The man couldn't be tied down, even if he was able to love someone, Erwin would always put his job above everything else. Levi could tell Erwin would grow bored of being with one person, who end up spending less and less time with them despite obviously loving them. Levi was also fucked up. Erwin could deal with him as a soldier and maybe even as a lover if he allowed Levi a little control, but he could never deal with Levi as a partner. The Captain knew Erwin meant well, the man was amazing at what he did and if he wasn't such a control freak he might trust more. 

_Trust._

That was another thing. Erwin would never be able to trust someone completely, would never make an exception. 

Sighing, Erwin forced a small smile. They were both thinking the same thing, and the Commander didn't try to deny it.

"Still, I'd like to try." Erwin's words didn't match his tone. Levi has known the man long enough to know when his intentions were only beneficial to him. This was like a game to him. Eren and Erwin couldn't be more different. While the former would shower him with love and sappy declarations, the later would want to own him and manipulate him to their whims. Levi wasn't a tool, he was a weapon, Erwin's weapon. As a Commander, Erwin would never allow him to be anything more than that. But as a friend, Levi knew he'd be happy with Erwin if he ever loved the man, to begin with, but there would always be something missing. Something only Eren could give him.

_Reassurance._

Giving Erwin a blank stare, Levi watched as the Commander's breath hitched, his blue eyes dawning with understanding.

"I see," Erwin said. "You won't even give me a chance."

"You'd break me." Levi returned.

Erwin blinked, a look of hurt swiftly crossing his features. 

"You don't pull your punches, Levi." 

The Captain didn't reply. Levi needed to stay cold, he couldn't allow himself to feel even slightly guilty. Erwin would only end up using it to his advantage.

"Make sure you read that letter." With a nod towards the said item, Erwin turned on his heels and headed for the door. Levi shifted to look at him this time, watching as the Commander paused at the now open door.

"I'd be staying until the end of the day," Erwin provided. "Oh, and make sure to cover your neck more." With that, Erwin turned and left, leaving the door open.

Levi quickly slapped a hand against his neck, wondering if Moblit had seen as well. As a feeling of dread fell over him, Levi rushed over to the other side of his desk, rummaging through his draws for a mirror. He had breakfast with his entire squad, what if one of the brats, if not all of them, saw? Levi knew when people found out he could care less about whether or not they approved, but he wasn't ready if they were to find out _now_.

Finding a small mirror at the bottom of his second draw, Levi quickly aimed it at the side of his neck, checking for any signs of the hickey's Eren left behind. Levi counted one, not as red as the rest but a lot higher than them. It was sitting just above his throat, half of it underneath his jaw. Luckily it wasn't big, you'd have to be toe to toe and with him and looking for it to notice the hickey. When Levi had taken his morning shower, touching the bites aroused him. The thought of Eren marking him made him shiver in delight and seeing all the bright bites adorning his neck was satisfying. He didn't expect one of them to be so high that his cravat couldn't cover it though.

Growling in annoyance, Levi slammed the mirror on his desk. He'd have to avoid sitting at his first squad's table now for lunch and dinner.

_Dammit, I'm going to kill that brat._


	6. Chapter Six

Levi wasfurious.

He would ask himself who the hell Erwin thought he was but he already knew the answer to that question. That man was starting to get on his last nerves. Levi had read his letter and had tried to discuss it with the blonde bastard but Erwin evaded him each time. It was almost dinner time and Levi has spent the past few hours chasing that asshole down. Each time Erwin saw him coming the coward would run. The man pretty much sprinted out of his chair the moment Levi showed up for lunch. Eren didn't seem to be there during lunch though, so Levi had very little reason to stay and chose to eat in the kitchen once more.

_He better be running because of how he almost mauled me in my damn office awhile ago._

Levi would be lying if he said he saw this coming. He just recently found out that Erwin was his monthly tea supplier and that the Commander wanted to get in his pants.

Levi headed back to his office, knowing full well that Erwin wouldn't be stupid enough to keep avoiding him. Since the Commander was about to leave, Levi knew he'd find him there. He owned Levi an explanation for a lot of things, but the Captain would start with the most recent incident. 

"Levi." Erwin smoothly addressed him when the Captain stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him.

_So you finally notice me, you titanic freak._

Levi threw pleasantries out the window and planted himself unceremoniously ontop of his desk. Erwin had the balls to sit in his damn chair, look like he owned the place and was now acting as if nothing was wrong? Like he hasn't been dodging the Captain like the plague ever since he pretty much molested him in this very room less than six hours ago. 

Erwin barely flinched as Levi slammed his hand on top of his desk, the sound reverberating in the room. Seems like he forgot how he jumped away from him the first time Levi's rage was directed at him a few weeks after they met.

_What a nuisance._

"Erwin," Levi struggled to spit the words out without raising his voice. "Want to tell me why you've been avoiding me? I thought that we needed to discuss the expedition details. It seemed so important that I don't know how you could have forgotten about it the last time we met." 

The commander stayed quiet.

"I mean," Levi sarcastically continued. "It's not like you were so far in your own fantasy that you completely forgot why you came to my base in the first place." Levi watched as the commander's jaw twitched. "And just as I was trying to talk to you, you run off like a scared little girl." The Captain let out a snort. "How sad."

Erwin finally looked up to meet Levi's hard glare with a stoic look.

"If you want an apology then I'll give you one. But that does not mean I regret doing it." The commander didn't even sound remorseful. As if almost forcing himself on Levi didn't seem like such a big deal. If Eren knew, Levi suspected the brat wouldn't let this go. But Erwin was their Commander, and one of Levi's closets friends. Despite what almost happened, Levi couldn't find it in him to hate the man. And Erwin already knew this.

"You bastard." The Captain spat out as he hopped off his table before making his way to Erwin's side. Levi noticed how Erwin followed his every move. He either was checking the Captain out or preparing himself if Levi was going to attack him. Levi wanted to, has in the past. But one thought stopped him.

"You've been supplying me with tea for the past five years." It wasn't a question and Erwin didn't try to deny it. Even if Levi hadn't fought Erwin off him before, deep down he knew the Commander would never go through with forcing himself on him. Erwin would try to gradually weaken Levi's defences before going in for the kill, manipulating him into wanting to fuck him. But Levi found it hard to believe that Erwin would ever do that to him. If he asked right now, the man would say that he would.

"Yes." the blonde man said. It was like he expected this. His ability to somehow predict the Captain's every move pissed Levi off.

"Why?" Levi demanded. 

Erwin simple stared at him, a brow raised as if to ask if he was serious. Levi wasn't an idiot, he knew why. He just wanted Erwin to say it. He needed to hear it from the man himself. Erwin wouldn't be buying Levi tea since he knew Levi was perfectly capable of buying his tea independently. The fact that he went out of his way to do so for the past five years meant he cared about Levi more than someone he wanted to screw occasionally.

Erwin seemed to understand what Levi wanted him to say since he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Is it wrong to notice you?" The commander asked. "I'm not the only one either, Levi. You have a lot of people who you've caught the interest of. I'd be lying if I said I'm not jealous. The best part is that you don't even notice it." Erwin dared himself to let out a chuckle of amusement. "You're so oblivious it's painful. Jaeger seems to be the only one who's staring you've noticed though. Maybe because you love him?" Levi stiffed as Erwin stared at him. Even sitting down the man still made you feel like he was looking down on you. Levi hated that too.

"I don't _love_ him. Sure I like the kid, but-"

"Levi." Erwin cut in. He didn't seem like he was playing, he was completely serious now. "I know what love looks like, trust me." The Captain struggled to meet Erwin's longing gaze. "And that kid's been in love with you since the first day he laid eyes on you." Levi chose to ignore the same unreadable emotion that passed over Erwin's face. It seemed hard for the Commander to say what he did, his voice sounding tight.

"Yeah," the Captain mumbled out. "Idiot doesn't even know it himself." 

Erwin's lips pulled back in a smirk. He looked so smug that Levi had to fight himself from punching his face in.

"Yes, he doesn't." Erwin was many things, but he wasn't spiteful. His recent actions had Levi confused as to what he wanted. Levi knew Erwin was controlling but flexible if things didn't go his way. That was the case with the taller man's plans anyway. Levi has always known that the Commander also pursued what he wanted even if it's a losing battle, that was probably the only thing Erwin had in common with Eren. They were both fiercely determined. But while Erwin would cut his losses when he couldn't find another way to fix the situation, Eren would fight tooth and nail either way. The Commander has never mixed his emotions with his objectives in the scouts, so for him to get a little jealous by Eren was surprising. Erwin would never fight Eren though, Levi knew when Eren and he came out to everyone Erwin would respect his choice. That's not to say that he wouldn't try to change Levi's mind until then, to choose him over Eren. 

It was a losing battle. Levi has already chosen Eren, and despite not feeling anything for Erwin and the Commander knowing this, Levi wouldn't fully stop the blonde man's advances towards him until everyone knew about his relationship with Eren.

Glaring down at his Commander, Levi's eye twitched as the man continued to casually sit in his chair.

"Feel free to get out of my seat anytime you're ready." Levi snapped. The commander smiled then. 

"What if I wasn't ready?" He asked, affection lacing his words. "What if I never wanted to leave?" Levi's brow twitched.

"Then I'd tell you ' _too bad_ '." 

Erwin grew silent and Levi took that as his cue to leave. The next expedition was five days away, Levi had plenty of time to discuss the plans with Erwin until then. As for the 'problem', Levi already knew who to talk to about it.

Erwin didn't try to stop him as the Captain marched towards his door.

"Feel free to come to see me again, _announced,_ when you're ready to discuss the next expedition. It's only a few days away." And with that, Levi slammed his door harder than usual before making his way towards Hange's lab, murderous intent spiking his mood.

_I'm going to kill her. I'm going to rip out her eye sockets and stuff them in her frames before shoving them back on her stupidly annoying face._

The captain scowled the entire way to Hange's lab, not bothering knocking as he kicked her door in. The door fell back a few steps into the room with a deafening slam, the hinges still shaking.

" _L-Levi?!"_ Hange's shrill voice screamed. The Captain was two seconds away from strangling her when he realised what he walked in on.

A male form was faced down ass up with ropes restraining his hands behind his back. Thankfully he was still wearing pants but his back was bare, a rope tied behind his head. Levi felt as if he grew three shades paler. Hange was on a chair, _naked,_ with her hand's dug deep into the kneeling man's hair. 

_Oh. My. God._

" _What_... I just... Walked in?" Levi didn't understand what he was saying himself but as horrendous as the sight of seeing his best friend getting head from someone was, he was too shocked to move.

"Levi... You broke my door." He seemed to be having rocky relationships with doors lately. First Erwin's, then Eren's with the stupid locks and now _this._

The man below Hange seemed to be trying to say something, and Levi noticed with distaste that not only was he blindfolded, but gagged as well.

"You're sick," The raven found himself hissing out. "You're _despicable_ ." Hange rolled her eyes at him before she started to take the gag and blindfold off her partner as Levi rambled on. "I just don't know _who_ in their _right mind_ -" The raven cut himself off as the man spun around to stare at him before his face morphed itself into that of gapping embarrassment. 

"Holy shit, _Moblit?_ " In retrospect, Levi shouldn't have sounded as shocked as he did. Hange and Moblit were as thick as thieves, the man always at her beck and call. He worried over her more than anyone else, even seemed to be drawn towards her insanity instead of put off. If there was anyone who could deal with Hange, it was Moblit. It just felt like whiplash since he saw the other man earlier. Was _this_ the real reason why Moblit was here?

"C-Captain Levi?!" The man stuttered out, equally as shocked now as Levi. 

"No, it's your grandfather." The raven sarcastically replied. Hange cackled as she unashamedly stood up, finished with unbinding her partner before moving over to her desk. She pulled on a white lab coat over her body before throwing another towards Moblit.

"Moblit, darling. Could you give me and Levi a moment please?" Her voice caked with such sweetness Levi wanted to gag.

Moblit gave her a stiff nod before hurrying past Levi. 

"So," Hange started once they were alone. "What brings the devil to my doorstep?"

Levi scowled. "It's death, you idiot." 

"Potato, patato." She waved off. Hange gestured towards a chair while Levi gave her a disgusted look.

"Yeah, there is no way in hell I'm sitting anywhere in here." Levi spat out.

Hange shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I heard Erwin was at the base again. The number of times he comes here I'm surprised he doesn't just move in."

Levi's fury was back at full force.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hange." The scientist had enough sense to avoid eye contact. Levi only ever used her name when he was seriously ticked off. "You _knew_ Erwin was here and didn't bother telling me. He was able to ambush me in my own damn office before avoiding me the entire day."

"Sorry, he came to me first and said he wanted to talk to you, said it was important business. Moblit had just gone out to look around the base when he surprised me by waltzing in here." Hange nervously said, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. "I thought it was about the expedition plans."

Levi found that hard to believe. The woman was as sharp as she was crazy. She would have noticed if Erwin wanted to talk more than business with him. Despite how manipulative he was, the Commander wasn't perfect.

"Besides," Hange continued. "I didn't expect him to avoid you. it's not like him. Levi, what happened?" The Captain blanked out his expression. He didn't even try to understand how Hange knew Erwin was avoiding him. But then again, the Commander did take one look at Levi after lunch and bolt straight out of the dining room. Everyone probable suspected the blonde was avoiding him for some reason. Either that or Levi wanted to skin Erwin alive with the death glare he gave his hastily retreating form.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He waved Hange off.

Hesitating, he took a few steps closer towards her desk, making sure to avoid the floor she and Moblit were just occupying.

"Shitty eyebrows had the goal to sit at my desk," Levi redirected. "He thinks he owns everything it's maddening." 

Hange snorted before she pushed herself back in her chair. 

Seems like she would respect him enough not to push the matter. "Well then, I guess he does think that he does. He recruited you and gave you a reason to fight for humanity. I know that's why you're so devoted to him. But at the same time, that man probably thinks he owns you, body and soul. It's sad to watch actually." 

Levi gave her a look. "As if you're not enjoying this." He said. 

Hange gave him a wide grin. 

"You're right," she chuckled out. "This amount of drama deserves its own show." 

Levi didn't reply. He was quiet for longer than necessary and Hange took initiative to change the subject.

"Anyway," she began happily. "Eren seemed extra energetic today." Levi struggled to fight his blush but found he couldn't. Hange noticed but luckily didn't say anything. "If he seemed tired then maybe my hypothesis would make sense. But your blush," Screw that woman. "Say's all I need to know. Tell me _everything_!" 

Levi against his better judgement decided to confide in her. She _was_ his best friend after all. If he couldn't tell her this then who could he talk to about it? Erwin?

_Fuck no._

He'd go without a shower for an entire week before talking to that blonde bastard about his sex life. No need to give the man more reason to chase after him. Then again, maybe hearing about his activities with Eren will redirect his attention to someone else?

No, if anything it'll only make things worse.

"Fine," he sighed out. "But we'll need a whole lot of wine before we begin. Five bottles." 

Hange's brows rose. "Levi, that's a lot of wine for even both of us." 

The Captain frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "They're for me, not you." Hange's jaw went slack. "What? You know it's almost impossible for me to get drunk and the only way I'd even be able to begin telling you about it is if I'm flat out inebriated." 

Hange chuckled once more. "Oh, my god. Levi, you said _inebriated._ That's the first time I've ever heard someone use that word." Levi scowled at her while she laughed, slapping her palm against her desk. "You're too much, my life would be less entertaining if you weren't in it."

Levi noticed a hint of affection in her tone and fought back a smile. 

_Me too, shitty glasses, me too._

"Whatever," He said instead. Remembering back to the 'problem' he needed to ask her about, Levi straightened out his face. "I do need to talk to you about something, it's the only reason I'm here."

Hange's laughter subsided when she heard the seriousness in his tone, pulling her glassing back into place.

"Go on." She encouraged. 

"We have a rat," Levi supplied. "Someone's been leaking some real and fake intel to the MP's. Remember how twitchy Erwin's been since the last two reports?" Hange's eyebrows rose at the memory.

"Yes, I noticed that. He told us not to worry but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice. The last reports were simply about how Eren's titan seems to be growing more aggressive even though he's still in control. I'd say with each transformation the boy himself seems more... irritable." Levi didn't even notice. He spent almost all his free with Eren, one of the rules that came with being assigned to watch him, so it's strange how he didn't notice.

"What do you mean, more irritable?" 

Hange shook her hand. "We'll get to that later, first tell me about this rat." Levi glanced over his shoulder towards the open doorway of Hange's lab room.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, seeing as your lack in such a simple thing as a door." Hange snorted at him but bounced out of her seat. She tightened her lab coat but before she could take another step, Levi sent her another scowl.

"Oh, no you don't. Get dressed first." 

Hange rolled her eyes at him but headed towards the wall in closest she had in her lab. She kept a lot of medicinal herbs and mechanical equipment she tinkered with, only stashing a few spare clothes in a small corner. When Hange closed the door behind her, Levi spun around and glared at the open doorway.

"Alright, Ackerman. What do you want?" Levi sensed the girl's hesitation before her form turned from the corner of the doorway, her eyes pinning him with her own cold glare. Levi allowed himself to blank out his expression, reminding himself that this was Eren's sister. She already hated him, no need to fan the flames.

"I want to know your intentions with my brother." She could have pulled back on the amount of venom that came with her harsh tone, but Levi knew he was being a hypocrite.

"Not that it's any of your business," As her jaw twitched, Levi fought back a smirk at her obvious hostility towards him. "But I don't intend to hurt him, emotionally or otherwise."

"But you're fine with punching him around from time to time, right?" 

Now Levi was growing hostile towards her.

"I wouldn't physically hurt him unless it's completely necessary." Levi watched as her hands balled into fists, her need to pummel him shaking her entire arms.

"You've always had a bone to pick with me," Levi continued, monotoned. "If you want to spar, sure I'll amuse you. But try to control who Eren can be with, that's where I draw the line. I know how much you care about him, but the kid's his own person. He doesn't need you dictating his every choice in life. What kind of a sister would you be if you placed your brother in a cage?" Levi couldn't stop the words from coming out even if he wanted to. He's never been interested in fanning the flames of Mikasa Ackerman's hatred towards him, but he wasn't complacent. Eren loved her like a sister, but it was no secret that Mikasa didn't hold simple brotherly love for him back. Levi knew that dealing with her was going to be tricky. Mikasa was in a way like himself, so he didn't see their relationship going anywhere. But he was willing to try, for Eren. Question was if she was willing to see not only her troublesome brother but also the love of her life, be with someone she despised. 

Judging by Mikasa's narrowed eyes and harsh breathing, it didn't seem like she was going to easily.

She opened her mouth to say something and Levi expected her to start yelling at him. She surprised him when she didn't, although her tone was still filled with malice.

"You might think that but Eren doesn't. If he did he would have told me. I know him better than anyone, better than _you_ , not to mention that you're _so old_ as well as his superior. So excuse me for worrying about my brother's sudden interest in you, _sir_ ." She was mocking him and _god damn_ Levi wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. She was an Ackerman, like himself, and from his memories of his uncle, Levi knew how stubborn and sharp-tongued Ackerman's were. The girl was strong, she knew what she was fighting for and was passionate about protecting the ones she loved. Levi could admire that, but she also allowed her emotions to get the best of her. If Mikasa had the chose between saving humanity or saving Eren, she'd choose her adoptive brother without a second thought. Levi was once again being a hypocrite though. He'd hesitate, but he couldn't see his life without Eren in it now.

Levi didn't bother with a rebuttal, knowing that it'll only make things worse. Seeing that he wasn't going to reply, Mikasa turned on her heel before disappearing around the corner. 

"Okay! How about we head to the yard? It's almost dinner time so everyone should be in the dining hall and we can talk freely." Hange's voice yelled, her hands twisting the knob of the door. Levi knew she heard everything and was grateful she chose to stay out of it. Dressed in pants and a loose white shirt with her white lab coat over it, Hange walked out of her lab in quick strides, Levi following behind her.

"So," She began as they headed towards the outside doors. "Who else knows?"

"Probably just her and that coconut head friend of theirs." Levi replied.

Hange hummed deeply, stepping out of the base house.

"Okay, about this rat." 

Levi took a glance of the grounds, deeming it acceptable before he began to tell her about Erwin's findings.

"As I said earlier, they've been giving the MP's real as well as false intel on Eren's progress. Erwin mentioned that the rat might be in my squad two, that the descriptions of Eren in their report to the MP's seemed familiar like they knew him personally. Some of the false intel included Eren being able to control turn his hardening ability into spears, big enough to leave a large gaping hole through a house. Also that if he wanted could run five times faster than normal, almost able to run from my base to the capital in less than ten minutes," Levi snorted in amusement. "Only a bunch of idiots would believe that crap." 

Hange wrapped her coat more tightly around her form, shivering slightly from the oncoming autumn breeze.

"That's interesting. Did Erwin tell you which of the true intel were leaked?"

Levi nodded.

"Yeah, a replica of the last two reports."

Hange tensed up beside him. Her wine coloured eyes shot to him and Levi understood her sudden worry.

" _Exactly_?" She asked cautiously.

"Word for word." Levi felt a shiver run down his spine. Only four people knew what was in those reports, he included, and none of those four was dumb enough to leave information like that lying around. Even Nile, who had started against the scouts managed to side with them over time.

"What else?" Hange asked.

Levi pulled his jacket closer when a sudden breeze blew their way. He found that he wanted Eren's arm's wrapped around him now more than ever. 

_My own personal heater._

"Erwin didn't say anything else other than to keep an eye on five of the brats. Three who came from the same district and two who have no family background to speak of. Each of their records is cleaner than my sheets. Nobody's record is _that_ clean unless they're hiding something." Levi reached up then to blow deeply into his palms, rubbing them together.

_Fuck it was getting cold._

"Maybe it'll be a good idea to hold off on watching them closely," Hange said. "If this rat is as good as they sound, they might already know we're informed of them in your squad. They won't risk acting differently, it'll be impossible to pick them out." Levi grumbled knowing she was right. The Captain then remembered something in the letter he read before burning it, something that made his face scrunch up with confusion. Hange noticed and nudged his shoulder.

"What's got that constipated look on your face?" Levi's face scrunched up even more.

" _Don't_ do that. You suck at shit jokes, that's my thing. Stick to being crazy." Hange cackled lightly before shoving him once more.

"Okay, but seriously, what's wrong?"

"Eyebrows also said something that didn't make sense but I can't shake off. ' _Within knowledge, the beasts nature is hidden among hope and strength.'_ The fuck does that mean? And when did Erwin get into poetry?" 

Hange gasped before grasping his arm.

"Levi," She began. "I have no idea what that mean's and Erwin's never been into poetry. It's a possibility he didn't even write that." Levi frowned up at her.

"What are you saying, that someone else was with him when he wrote that letter?" 

Hange nodded at him frantically before asking, "Did the handwriting look different?"

"No, it was Erwin's fancy shit through and through." 

"Then maybe they told him to write that, word for word." She urged. Levi peeled her arm off his own.

"I think you're reading too much into this. Erwin would have mentioned if there was someone else helping him with the letter."

Hange gave him an expectant look. "Did you ask?"

Levi scowled at her. "What? No, I did not ask. If you want to know then _you_ ask him, I'm done with that blonde giant for the day."

Hange simply sighed before she jumped back, raising her hands.

"Oh! Eren came to me today asking for some help." Levi completely forgot to ask her about that.

"You said you'd tell me why he's more irritable." Levi reminded. 

"Right," Hange started, shivering slightly from the cold. "Eren came to me today worried about... There's no easy way to say this so I'd just use his words. He said he was concerned he was turning into his titan." When Levi shot her a look with a raised brow, Hange quickly added, "Not physically, but more mentally, maybe even emotionally. During his recent transformation, did you notice whenever you joined us how his titan seemed more feral?"

"I don't notice shit like that Hange. Why do you think you're the scientist while I'm just the guy who you send to fight whatever messed up creature decides to grace us with its horrendous presence?" Hange didn't laugh at Levi's sarcastic remark, showing how serious she was. 

"Levi," She continued. "Eren asked me to examine him. Not a physical though. He told me he was worried about the sudden thoughts he was having, the way he acted when you two were together."

_I mean it. I'm going to kill that brat._

"He mentioned something about feeling overly possessive when it came to you," Hange pressed on, ignoring Levi's sudden discomfort with the current conversation. "More than considered human actually, his words, not mine. So it got me thinking, what would happen if I told him about Erwin's interest in you? He _growled,_ Levi, I kid you not. And I'm talking about a loud, animalistic growl that damn near scared my glasses off. Something else happened, too. As he was declaring that you belonged to him, his fucking eyes started to _glow gold, gold,_ Levi! It was terrifying that I was completely petrified. After a few seconds, he blinked and just started apologising out of nowhere, the glow in his eyes gone before he rushed out, claiming he'd be back to see me when he felt more under control." 

Levi's breath hitched at the thought. Eren saying Levi was his should have pissed him off, but for some reason, it was a major turn on. 

_How pitiful. Getting turned on while talking to Hange. The world must be going to shit._

"Did you know?" The scientist asked. Levi hesitated to answer. He knew that glowing eyes weren't normal, then again being able to turn into a fifteen-meter tall titan wasn't normal either. 

"Yeah," Levi replied with a shrug. "It wasn't something I could focus all my attention on at the time. Nothing about Eren is normal so I didn't think much of it afterwards too."

"Wait," Hange butted in. "What do you mean, ' _at the time?'_ Were his eyes glowing when something happened?" 

Levi turned his back on her, willing the flush on his cheeks to go down. Hange, observant as ever, rounded in front of him before taking his shoulders into her grasp, forcing Levi to look at her. Her wide grin was all-knowing, her eyes sparkling with glee. She was itching to tease him but her curiosity about the current issue took priority.

"So, it's safe to say that Eren's eyes glow whenever he feels a strong emotion when it comes to _you_." Hange stated. 

Thinking back to one of the shifting sessions Levi was present for, he remembered noticing how Eren's eyes always seemed to show speaks of gold whenever he was looking directly at him. At the time, it started small, barely noticeable, but recently it grew to the point of it overtaking his entire irises and fucking _glowing_.

"Yeah, that would be a safe bet." Levi mumbled out his agreement.

Hange shook his shoulders, her grin turning into a full-blown smile, teeth and all.

"This is _fascinating_! I cannot wait to test this new information out!"

At the knowing look Hange had pinned on him, Levi started to grow uncomfortable, knowing she'd be using him to test her theories out.

Something she had said starting coming back to him, Levi already glaring at her.

"You told Eren _what_?" Levi hissed out, his voice rising slightly. "Is that why I didn't see him at lunch today?"

Hange stared at him in confusion before understanding sparked in her eyes.

"Oh, shit."

Levi shrugged out of her arms, headed towards the base house.

"' _Oh, shit'_ is right." He growled out.

-

Eren kept hacking at the already abused tree, each puncture going deeper than the last. bits of bark lay beneath his feet, some large chunks either a few feet away or already grounded into splinters under his feet. Each cry of anger and frustration was swallowed in the thick woods, the tall trees providing soundproof support. Another large swing landed sharply into the quickly thinning tree before he ripped his blunt sword out, repeating the action over and over.

_"You know, Erwin has always lusted after our grumpy Captain. He drinks in the sight of Levi every chance he gets."_

A loud growl was ripped out of his throat the memory of Hange's words. He had gripped the stole he was sitting on so hard Eren was afraid his knuckles would burst. Instead, he had fucking screamed his ownership of Levi. Like he had the right to do so. Eren knew better than anyone Levi liked his freedom, if someone tried to control him the Captain would simple not give them the time of day. 

The thought of Levi ignoring him because of what he said in a fit of petty jealously had him crying out, pulling his sword high over his head before slamming it down against the trunk with all the force he could muster. The tree shook, leaned before stopping, and then finally toppling over to the side. Eren's harsh breathing grew less erratic, the adrenaline rush starting to wear off. The shifter didn't know how long he'd been out here, didn't really care either. Mikasa and Armin must be worried. Seeing how dark it had gotten, Eren sighed softly before throwing the dull blade on the grassy floor, dropping his fatigued form long with it. He groaned as his muscles sagged in relief, his body getting the rest it was screaming for two hours ago.

Eren turned to lay on his back, picking up the sound of an owl a few yards away, the faint rushing of a nearby creek and crickets. Pulling his sweaty shirt over his face to get rid of the condensation that had formed, Eren let out a large sigh before blinking up at the darkened but star-filled sky. He never would have seen this much stars back in Shiganshina. Thought's of his life before joining the scouts were bittersweet. Memories of his mother and father seeming like a lifetime away. When he dreamed about them, Eren sometimes felt as if it was all an illusion, that his dream was reality and the life he lived now was nothing more than a fantasy.

Eren dropped his eyes closed, wondering if everyone had finished with dinner yet. He was planning on going back when everyone else was asleep, didn't want to deal with any questions or large chattering conversations he couldn't be bothered following. 

Hearing the sound of one set of footsteps headed his way, the Shifter continued to squeeze his eyes closed, not caring who had found him. He knew the moment they spotted him, the footsteps stopping for a second before they grew closer. The person didn't say anything, just continued to walk closer until they were standing at Eren's feet. The Shifter could feel their eyes on him before the person stepped closer, stopping directly above him. 

They didn't speak, the person choosing to continue looking down at him. Eren grew curious and decided to open his eyes, his hands supporting the back of his head. A smooth pale face, almost pearl coloured and glowing under the moonlight with a sharp chin. Small soft parted lips, dusted the prettiest pale pink shade Eren's ever seen. Cute pointed nose and narrowed dark eyes. Levi said he loved how beautiful his eyes were once, and Eren could appreciate how gorgeous Levi's own eyes were. Sometimes gunmetal silver, other times sapphire blue. Mostly, they were ceylon sapphire, a beautiful blend of both. In the dark, Levi's eyes looked more sapphire than silver, the incredible colour drawing Eren in. Levi continued to look down at him, still silent and Eren continued to drink in the sight of him. The Captain's hair was once again neat, the few strands hovering just off his forehead due to his current angle. Eren could look at him all day and never get tired.

"Captain," Eren broke the silence, acknowledging Levi with a soft smile. "Care to join me? I know how you feel about dirt but the sky looks really good tonight." Levi gave Eren a downward tug of his lips.

"Kid, I've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes. Dinner's about to finish and it's almost lights out. Why the hell are you still out here?"

Eren pulled himself up. Levi kneed next to him, grabbing ahold of his wet shirt before wrinkling his nose.

"You're all gross and sweaty. Make sure to take a thorough shower before bed."

Eren raised a brow at him. "Are you going to sleep with me again tonight, sir?"

"No." Levi quickly replied, a red hue starting to grow on his cheeks. Eren loved it when he blushed.

Shrugging, the Shifter forced his sore muscled to pull him up, dusting off the wood chips and splinters off his pants before he grabbed his used sword.

"Then I guess I don't need to do a very good job since I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Levi gave him a disgusted look before standing back up.

"You're trying to impress me," The Captain replied. "Get your ass back to the base and grab something to eat. The quicker you stuff your face the sooner you can take a shower and smell less like a dead person." Eren smiled widely at him, affection gleaming in his eyes through the darkness. 

"Yes, sir."

Levi started walking ahead of him but Eren quickly took ahold of his hand with his free one, lightly tugging. The Captain paused before turning to look back at him, raising a brow in question. Eren didn't speak, only drew closer until they were chest to chest. Eren heard the hitch in Levi's breathing, the slight shakiness in his form at their close proximity and the Shifter drew even closer. 

Eren watched as Levi's eyes fluttered, gazing up at him expectantly. Eren leaned down, brushing his lips on top of Levi's head before dragging them down slowly. He passed his bangs and forehead, peppered light kisses over the Captain's now closed eyes and then down his nose. Eren's kisses grew harder, each one leaving a trail of goosebumps along Levi's skin. Eren pecked both Levi's heated cheeks before hovering over his lips. Levi instinctively darted his tongue out, wetting his bottom lip and Eren tightened his hold. The shifter dropped his sword suddenly, wrapping an arm around Levi's waist. The Captain gasped and Eren landed his mouth upon Levi's opened one. He tasted sweet, like tea. His lips were soft and plush and Eren pulled back to bite gently against them, a groan escaping both of them.

"Y-You're still sweaty." Levi stuttered out. Eren tried to pull back more but Levi snaked his arms around his neck, dragging his mouth back on top of his own. Eren kissed him slowly but deeply, moving his lips along with Levi's. They were both shaky; Levi from the sensation of kissing him and Eren with the force of holding back. Knowing that Erwin was after his Captain made it harder for him to think clearly. If he wanted he would claim Levi right here in the middle of the woods, under a dark sky lit up with stars. 

When Levi started to grind against him, Eren reluctantly pulled away, slamming his eyes shut as he caught his breath. 

"Why do you always stop?" Levi demanded, his fingers digging into his neck harshly. Eren winced from the pain, was sure that he left behind crescents. "Do you not get off on this? I'm pretty much a needy mess whenever you touch me. You could do whatever you want with me, Eren. I _want_ you to. What the fuck is holding you back?" Eren could hear a slight tremor in Levi's voice. Was that insecurity?

No. Levi was never allowed to feel insecure.

Breathing out a sigh, Eren forced himself to drag Levi's hold on his neck away, putting some space between them. The Captain's cheeks were flushed as he knew they would be, his lips bright and bruised from their kiss. Eren fought down the urge to push him against a tree branch and have his way with him. He could already imagine. Levi, panting and whimpering above him while he fucked his hole. Levi clawing at his back _begging_ for more which Eren would have given him. The thought was so vivid Eren had to take a few shaky steps away from him. The shifter didn't just want to make Levi moan, he wanted to make him _scream_ with overstimulation. 

His thoughts scared him. Eren didn't want to hurt Levi, ever. Was he really a monster to think these things, to want them?

"Oi, you look like you're going to throw up," Levi said, reaching out for him. "I _swear_ to _god_ Eren if you vomit on me I'll eviscerate you with that dull sword of yours." 

The threat shook the Shifter out of his gloomy thoughts and pulled a laugh out of him. 

"Sorry, Captain. Let's go back." 

Levi gave him one of his blank looks and Eren took his outstretched hand. Eren tangled his fingers with Levi's before asking him a question that needed to put his mind at rest.

"Sir, we're together, right?" 

Levi's lip tugged slightly as his eyes softened. Eren felt Levi's fingers squeeze his own as the Captain bent down to pick up the sword on the grass. Levi expertly threw it up, the sword twirling in the air a few times before he reached up to meet it's decent, grasping the base. All while keeping eye contact with Eren.

"What a stupid question," The Captain mumbled out. "If you still doubt that by now then we must be doing something wrong." 

Eren felt his shoulder's sag with exhaustion and relief. The Shifter followed the Captain as they started heading back to the base house.

"Just in case you're a moron, which you are," Levi continued. "Yes, shitty brat, we're together."

Eren felt elated. The hours he spent raging out at the thick tree because of his uncertainty seemed childish now. But the fact still remained, Erwin was after Levi.

Eren's fingers twitched with irritation at the reminder. 

_No, Levi's mine. I'd kill him if he tries anything, Commander be damned._


	7. Chapter Seven

Eren slowly rinsed off his plate, watching the water wash away any leftover soap. Placing the plate on the drying rack along with the others, Eren sighed before turning back around to face his Captain. Levi was calmly sipping his freshly made tea, his hooded eyes holding Eren's own. In less than two hours it'll be lights out and Eren wanted to talk with Miksas before then. She never got the chance to tell him her opinion about his relationship with Levi and what she might think scared him. Eren knew how Mikasa felt about their Captain, also knew she wasn't unreasonable too. If she and Levi could spend some time without her trying to murder the raven, Eren believed they could get along. The Shifter knew Levi would be willing to get along with Mikasa for his sake. If he could talk to his sister and explain how he felt, Eren was sure she'd back off. 

Knowing he'd spend the night worrying about what Mikasa thought, Eren decided to ask Levi if he could see her.

"Sir, can I quickly search the grounds for a bit before showering? It'll only take a few minutes."

Levi placed his cup gently on the kitchen island. Eren flushed remembering their kiss on it just yesterday.

"Sure," the Captain nodded. "Meet me at Hange's lab when you're done."

Eren tensed up. 

Did Hange already inform Levi about their conversation this morning? Did this mean the Captain already knew about Eren's declared claim of him? What was Levi's opinion of him now? He probably thought Eren was some uncontrollable monster.

The Shifter fought to keep his current emotions off his face but knew he couldn't. Levi continued to look at him, reading him. Before the Captain could say anything about it, Eren rushed out of the kitchen. He ignored Levi's call and instead chose to walk faster. The quicker he could find his sister, the quicker he could tick one problem off his list.

Eren dashed around the base, going through Mikasa's usual hangouts and coming up empty. The Shifter decided to check the training grounds despite it being dark but still ended up with no luck.

_Where the hell is she?_

Mikasa wouldn't already be in the girl's barracks, she never went there until lights out. But Eren didn't have anywhere else to look. 

He could ask Armin, but surprisingly his blonde friend was also missing. 

_Are they avoiding me on purposing for disappearing most of the day?_

Eren wouldn't put it past them. 

Sighing in exasperation, the Shifter headed for the girl's barracks. He'd look for Armin after talking with Mikasa.

Eren paused at the door once he rounded up the corner towards it, hearing light laughter and chatter behind it. He'd never actually been inside the girl's barracks before, never found a reason to. Eren had to admit he was slightly curious now. What the hell did girls do behind closed doors? Deciding to see for himself, Eren knocked, waiting as the laughter died down until it was silent behind the closed door. Eren heard whispers before it was yanked open. Jumping back slightly at the sudden movement, Eren met Ymir's questioning look. The brunette popped her hip out, resting her form against the wall.

"What's up, Jaeger? Come to ask us to braid your hair?" 

Eren blinked slowly before frowning.

"Um, no. I'm looking for Mikasa, have you seen her?" 

Ymir's eyes harden before she stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Eren met her glare with a furrow of his brows.

"Is she in there?" The Shifter went to look behind her shoulder but the girl blocked his sight.

"Yes, and I'm not letting you in until you tell me why you want to see her." 

Eren started to grow frustrated then.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation," he snapped. "She's my sister and if I want to talk to her about something, I don't think it's any of your business on what it is."

Ymir stayed silent while she scrutinised him up and down. If she wasn't going to let him in, Eren would force his way past her if it came down to it. Finally, Ymir let out a large sigh, spinning on her heels before pushing the door wide open.

"Look out, girls," she shouted into the room. "Jaeger's in a bitchy mood so I don't think we should treat him nicely." She shot Eren one last hard look before allowing him in.

Eren never knew Ymir would be so protective over Mikasa. Sure, Mikasa was getting along with Ymir quiet well but Eren didn't know they were _this_ close. He needed to pay more attention to how his sister and Armin were doing. Even Armin seemed to be getting closer with Connie and that horseface. Eren also suspected his blonde friend had a crush on the Commander too. Thinking about Erwin Smith made his blood boil but Eren was pulled to attention at the sight before him.

Mikasa, Annie and Sasha were sitting down cross-legged in a circle, another girl Eren's didn't recognise in the middle blindfolded and reaching out around her surroundings. Krista, Mina and Petra were the only ones standing, each one holding a piece of paper. The girl with short red hair was giggling, grasping ahold of Annie's shirt before shouting in triumph. Petra then walked over to pull the girl's blindfold off and Eren felt all the girls attention drawn towards him then. Mikasa's eyes widen in surprise before she shot up. Ymir brushed past him, bumping his shoulder on the way.

"Eren," Mikasa began. "What are you doing here?" 

The Shifter looked around the room, noticing all the beds closely joined together and how neat everything was. The door to the girl's shower was at the end of the room and Eren was sure it would have been tidy as well. The girl's barracks were nothing like the boys which were a mess, but they did have one thing in common; everyone was very close. Eren could tell all the girls were good friends, even Mikasa and Annie seemed relaxed around each other.

"Can we talk?"

Mikasa eyed him before nodding. Eren followed her back out the door and let out a sigh when she closed it. Mikasa reached out to take his hand, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry for not saying goodnight yesterday," She mumbled out, reaching up with her free hand to touch the red scarf she never took off. "I was just overwhelmed." 

Eren pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"No, I understand. But I want to know how you feel about this." The Shifter pulled back to watch her expression. Other than the thinning of her mouth, Eren couldn't tell what she thought.

"I talked to him earlier today," Mikasa confessed. "I didn't like what he had to say, I honestly don't know what you see in him." 

Eren hesitated before he jumped the gun. Mikasa wasn't done explaining herself and he'd give her the chance to tell him what she really thought.

"I don't want you being with him, Eren." Mikasa sharply looked up to meet his eyes. The Shifter continued to fight the need to shove his sister away from him and throw a tantrum. Mikasa's eye softened somewhat then, her lips tugging into a forced smile.

Mikasa had another reason to hate Captain Levi now; taking Eren away from her before she even got the chance to confess her feelings to the Shifter. Eren has always known how she felt but never took her feelings seriously. The young girl also knew that if she told Eren what she thought she'd end up losing him. Eren might not know it but if it came down to choosing between her and that height declined Captain, the Shifter would choose Levi. The very thought of Eren picking that midget over _her_ infuriated the girl. 

Mikasa knew she had to lie to keep Eren in her life, even if it meant breaking her own heart to do it. So she opened her mouth and forced the words to come out.

"But I want you to be happy. Our first day here when we were cleaning the stables, I wanted to confront you and Armin about what you two were hiding from me. I was hurt when you told me yesterday that you didn't trust me, but I understood why. I reacted just as you expected and was going to fight you about your relationship with that midget. That's why I didn't say goodnight, I knew I'd end up reacting the way you'd say I would. Eren..." The Shifter watched as she paused. Mikasa drew her scarf over her mouth then, taking a step back. "You know I love you, right?" 

Eren smiled softly at her before replying, "yeah, I love you too, Mika." 

Mikasa shut her eyes closed, breathing in deeply. "My feelings about you and him have changed. All I've ever wanted was to protect you and Armin, but I also want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then-" Eren didn't let his sister finish as he smiled widely, oblivious to Mikasa's inner turmoil. The Shifter pulled Mikasa into another hug, this one more bone-crushing than the last.

"Thank you, Mika," Eren laughed out. "You're the best! I know how hard this is and I promise you won't regret it. Levi also isn't so bad, you two are more similar than you think." 

Eren heard Mikasa's snort of disbelief at that. 

"I'm serious," The Shifter continued. Eren pulled away before letting his sister go. "You both have the same scary look and you're both strong. Levi also doesn't half-ass anything, same as you. Not to mention you two give off a killer glare. Levi also likes his space and protecting his squadmates. I'm sure if you two spent some time together without you being hostile you'd hit it off." 

Mikasa gave him a look, hiding her pain behind a grunt.

"What about _him_ being hostile towards _me_?"

Eren rolled his eyes at his sister. 

"Levi doesn't have time to pick a fight with someone in his squad. I'm sure he likes avoiding conflict as much as possible. You're the only one who hates him and he doesn't hate you back, trust me." 

Eren watched Mikasa as she hesitated before sighing in defeat.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." 

Eren continued to smile at her warmly before moving from the door.

"I'm glad you're getting along with the girls." He said. 

Mikasa pulled her scarf down and sent him a small smile of her own.

"Yeah, having girlfriends isn't so bad." 

Eren watched as she pulled the door open. The girls in the room seemed suspiciously closer than he remembered, but before Eren could read too much into it, Mikasa nodded at him and closed the door.

_That went better than expected._

Having Mikasa's approval meant a lot to him, Eren hoping she'd put her hatred for Levi aside even if it was just for his sake. The Shifter turned on his heels and headed towards the boy's barracks, hoping to catch up with Armin before meeting with the Captain. Eren felt his stomach twisting with nerves at the thought. He suspected what they were already going to be talking about with Hange and didn't look forward to it. 

-

Levi paced back and forth in Hange's lab, enjoying the recently cleaned room. The Captain had forced his eccentric friend to scrub her lab top to bottom before he hesitated to step inside. He had helped her to at least put her door back afterwards, so Levi didn't understand why she continued to complain about it.

"Seriously, Levi," Hange whined. "I'm started to dislike our interactions. There was a time where I could barely get you to talk to me, but now we hang out more than I expected. It's pretty bizarre." 

The Captain huffed at her, stopping his pacing to shot her a look.

"I'd be more than happy to go back to ignoring you, shitty glasses." 

Hange's eyes widened in panic before she shook her head furiously.

"No, no! It's weird but you're opening up more. I'm glad you're trusting me a lot recently with how things between you and Eren are going. You said he'd be coming?"

"Yeah, but the idiot is taking longer than I thought." Levi sighed out. He began pacing once more, staring at the door. "What's keeping him?"

Levi heard the sound of Hange's chair being pushed back. The woman strutted up to him before laying a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, he'll be here." 

Levi shrugged her hand off and then the sound of the door opening interrupted his mind from spitting out his discomfort from her touch towards him. Eren's head poked into the room before the boy walked into the lab, shutting the door behind him.

"Captain, Hange." He greeted. 

Hange ushered him to sit in front of her desk and Levi followed suit. Eren still hadn't showered and strangely didn't smell as offputting as Levi expected him to. The Shifter smelled musky, sweaty but not ripe. The Captain shifted in his seat, his plans for tonight starting to grow on his nerves. Eren's denial hurt more than he could imagine. It was obvious the brat was attracted to him, but Levi didn't know why he was holding back. Was there a reason? Was it because Levi wasn't good enough for Eren to want to fuck? 

Levi's insecurities never bothered him, always ignored since Levi didn't desire someone enough to care enough. He knew what Eren saw the only time the brat took his shirt off; smooth unmarked skin. Levi did have a small scar on his left hip but it was small enough and faded that it was hardly noticeable. Eren didn't have a chance to look at Levi's back that time and Levi knew he would have stopped the Shifter before he did. The Captain had plenty of scars adorning his back from before he joined the scouts. Long, ugly slashes that reminded him of his time in the underground. A lot were knife wounds, but the rest held the darkest secret Levi carried around and would continue to do so. Eren could never know about them, the Shifter might end up being disgusted by them and not want to be with him. It wasn't just the scars, it was also the fear of Eren growing bored with him. Levi knew what he looked like, didn't think he was all that special for someone to spend their time admiring. But memories of Eren simply being with him, treating him like a damn prince gave the raven the courage to plan his next move. 

Stealing a look at Eren, Levi quickly looked away when the Shifter turned his head towards him.

"Okay Eren," Hange began. "Levi here thinks we need to talk about our conversation this morning. Want to explain to me more about it? You told me you would once you calmed down."

Levi heard Eren's intake of breath. He struggled not to look back at Eren, to hold his warm hand and melt into his embrace.

_I'm turning into such a fucking sap._

"Well, I don't think there's more I can say about it." Levi noticed how relieved Eren sounded. 

_Fuck it._

Levi spun around in his seat, pinning Eren with a glare. He crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair before Eren seemed to flinch and met his eyes. 

"That's bullshit, Jaeger. There's a shit ton you haven't told us." Levi said, his heart picking up when Eren's bright eyes stared into his own, the Shifter's starting to turn gold. 

In front of him, Hange suddenly reached out to grab Eren's chin, turning the Shifter's head towards her. Levi scowled at her as Hange bubbled with excitement.

"Oh! Levi, his eyes are changing!" She exclaimed before turning her attention to him. "Do you get to see this happen every time? You're so damn lucky."

Levi forced himself to not roll his eyes at her. 

"Eren," Hange continued. "How do you feel about screwing Levi?" 

The raven uncrossed his arms, sending her a dark glare.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Haven't you ever heard of having tack?" Levi hissed out. He could see Eren's red cheeks and the sight didn't help him fight off his own blush. 

"What?" Hange had the goal to pout. "It was just a question, and look!" Shoving Eren's face his way, Levi noticed how Eren's eyes seemed to be glowing, although dimly. "Just the thought of having sex with you has his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree!"

Levi stiffed in his chair, growing uncomfortable. Eren noticed and Levi could see the Shifter's need to comfort him. Levi's lip twitched as his eyes softened. Eren always wanted to make sure he was okay, the brat seemly ignoring everything else but how Levi felt. The Captain wouldn't admit how much that eased his previous insecurity. 

_Maybe Eren won't push me away tonight._

Hange released Eren's chin before she sagged back down in her chair. She picked up a notebook and pen, flipping the pages before settling on one. Although Hange didn't notice Eren pushing his chair closer towards Levi, the Captain did and smirked slightly.

"So, I'm going to ask you a few questions and write down your response towards them." Hange said, glancing at Eren. Levi saw the piercing look in her eye, knew she wouldn't be scared into a statue this time around if Eren decided to growl at her again. 

"If you can, try and tell me how you feel whenever hearing them, okay my dear?" She added softly, tapping the edge of the pen on her chin.

Levi wanted to reach out and give Eren's hand a comforting squeeze. He didn't do public displays of affection and it'll be the end of the world before he did so in front of Hange.

"Okay." Eren replied meekly. 

_How cute._

Hange leaned back in her chair, growing serious. Levi hoped she wouldn't ask any embarrassing questions like the one she just did. He knew not to hold his breath though.

"Let's start at the beginning with how long you've been feeling... Unusual?" Hange asked. 

_Unusual?_ That was one way of putting it.

Levi noticed Eren stiffening up next to him and felt his fingers twitch. He so badly wanted to take Eren's hand into his own right now.

"I guess since two weeks ago? If I had to think hard about it, that's the time I would choose." 

Hange wrote down his response while humming in thought. "And can you tell me _why_ two weeks ago? Did anything strange happen at that time?" 

Levi had to admit that that was a good question. Their rat problem started two weeks ago as well, it seemed that something significant took place then.

"No," Eren admitted, his brows furrowing. "I mean, everything was the same. We were getting ready to come to the new base after my trial ended." 

Levi suddenly remembered when that trial was.

"That was two weeks ago." The Captain said ominously. Something about that day in the courtroom was nagging at him, although Levi couldn't quite figure out what.

Hange's eyes widened with realisation. 

"Yes, it was. Eren," placing her notebook and pen down, Hange's eyes lit with deep inquiries. "On the day of your trial, can you tell me if anything seemed to trigger you?" At the Shifter's confused look, Hange elaborated. "It doesn't have to be big. Just anything you noticed that made you feel the slightest bit of peculiarity."

Levi shifted his body to face Eren, finding the boy already looking at him. Something in the Shifter's eyes made him reflect on that day himself. Levi remembered making his way towards Eren's hunched and restrained body, remembered landing blow after blow on it. At the time he knew what he was doing was to protect Eren but the aftertaste of it left him feeling bitter. Asking Eren if he hated him afterwards seemed like a reasonable thing to question, Levi needing to know for himself just how much the brat possibly despised him. There was not a hint of malice in Eren's tone, his eyes clear and sincere. 

_Wait._

_His eyes._

Levi blinked before turning his head towards Hange. She raised a brow at him questioning.

"Before I sent his tooth flying, Eren's eyes flashed gold for a split second when we locked gaze." Levi said. 

He turned back to Eren, watched as the Shifter's lips thinned. 

"I remember," Eren sighed out. He dropped his head before reaching up to tug against his hair in obvious frustration. "I-I remember seeing you, Captain. I don't know why but for that second when I saw you, something seemed to... Click." Eren raised his head then, his expression troubled.

"This is great," Hange pressed, picking her notebook back and scribbling hastily. "It seems as if at that moment, seeing Levi awoke something within you. I can't be sure why _Levi_ , though. You've seen him before as well in the past so what made that very moment special?" 

"You said you might have gotten your powers after the Armoured and Colossal titan's broke through the walls?" Levi asked Eren. 

The Shifter nodded at him. "Yes, I also joined the military as soon as I could."

Levi turned back to Hange. "Eren and I couldn't have met properly after he got his powers until that time Erwin and I saw him behind his cell. There was when he just came out of his titan after sealing the gate, but he looked about ready to pass out. I was surprised he even kept his eyes open long enough to notice me." 

"Yes, but why not react _then?_ " Hange asked. "Maybe considering how tired he must have been, Eren might not have had the energy to react. There's also the second time he saw you which was when you and Erwin went to see him. I'm guessing he was still too fatigued to react then either."

Levi thought this over and nodded in agreement. "The brat did seem to get his stamina back after that speech of his."

"Can you two not talk about me as if I wasn't here?" Eren groaned out. Levi turned back to him before snorting.

"Sorry, kid. You have anything to add to the table? We're all ears." 

Eren hesitated before opening his mouth to reply. Levi watched as he closed it back slowly. 

"So what was going through your mind when you saw Levi before he started beating the shit out of you?" Hange asked. 

Eren tilted his head back, leaning against his chair so he could stare up at the ceiling. Levi couldn't help but notice how pretty his neck looked exposed like that. It was tanned and not overly thick, the skin looking soft. Levi ran his gaze downwards to where his neck met his shoulders. Unfortunately, they were hidden underneath his dark green shirt, but Levi could still make out the faint lines of muscles he had.

"Well, I guess I wasn't really thinking anything," Eren said. "The Captain kicked me before I could."

Levi stared as Eren brought his head back down, tilting his neck in his direction before his lips pulled back in a soft smile.

_Holy shit he's beautiful._

Levi felt heat creeping into his cheeks and quickly looked away from Eren's face. 

"Not that I don't enjoy watching Levi squirm," Hange chimed in. Levi shot the scientist a glare which she ignored. "But I'm starting to think that whatever gave you the ability to turn into a titan also has something to do with this current situation. We've answered when this started but we still need to figure out why it took looking at Levi to awaken it."

"I... I might know..." The Shifter offered, sounding so shy Levi spun back to see if he could drink in Eren's expression. Eren looked so cute with his red face and- _oh my god-_ he's chewing on his bottom lip. Levi knew it was out of nerves since he embarrassingly had the same habit, but it looked _so hot._

"I never liked someone as much as I like the Captain. Does that help?" Eren offered. He said it so casually Levi wondered where he got the courage to admit that to Hange. 

"Yes, it helps a lot more than you know." Hange replied in sudden excitement. 

Levi let out a sigh, growing bored. He was getting tired and he still needed to put his plan into action. If things ended up going the way he hoped, Levi would need to be able to stay awake before they ended. With that in mind, Levi kicked his feet up on top of Hange's desk, crossing his arms once more before speaking up.

"Hange, ask your questions so I can get to bed." 

Hange eyed him curiously at his sudden need to leave. Levi couldn't blame her for being suspicious. Levi never slept until well into the night so for him to suddenly want to go to bed had her shooting questioning glances his way. 

Levi simply ignored her. He had no obligation to tell her why he did everything he did. The woman needed to know when to stop pushing him, dammit.

"Okay," Hange finally said, turning her attention back on Eren before holding her pen ready. "Just two more questions then we can pick this back up tomorrow. Would you say that you've been afraid of hurting Levi with how you've been recently acting when it comes to him?"

"That's a stupid question," Levi interjected before Eren could reply. "You know this kid wouldn't even think of hurting me. Why bother asking, shitty glasses?"

Hange didn't even look his way, her eyes watching for Eren's reaction. Levi felt offended. For her to think that Eren would ever want to hurt him; it was absurd. Everyone knew the brat admired no one else like he did Levi. It was both flattering and, dare he say it, _sweet._

Eren didn't say anything to defend himself though, and Levi got ticked off. It was clear how uncomfortable the Shifter was with the question.

"Ask your last question, Hange, and make it realistic." Levi snapped, already removing his feet from her desk to stand up. 

"She's right," Eren mumbled quietly. Levi paused as he noticed the soul-crushing look on the kid's face. "I'm afraid I'll end up trying to hurt you, sir." Eren didn't look at him like he normally would whenever addressing him, sounded so small it forced Levi to try and comfort him. 

Walking towards Eren, the Captain placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, ignoring his embarrassment of having Hange see him like this. Levi felt Eren's shoulder tense, the Shifter keeping his gaze elsewhere.

"Look at me, shitty brat." 

Eren hesitated for a few seconds before meeting Levi's stern eyes. Levi clenched his jaw when he saw just how scared Eren looked. His face had gone white, reminding him when Eren had that same expression after their kiss in the woods. 

"You wouldn't dare hurt me intentionally," Levi started, keeping his tone soft. He allowed some warmth into his voice to settle the Shifter's nerves. "If you ever lost control and even tried to, you seriously think I wouldn't be able to stop you? You don't think I could take you down, Jaeger?"

Eren's eyes widened before he stuttered out a response.

"N-No, sir. Sorry, I didn't mean you couldn't. I just don't want that to ever turn into an option." 

Levi understood Eren's fear. The thought of hurting Eren even unintentionally scared the Captain as well.

"If you two are done gazing into each other's eyes, I still have one more question to ask." 

Levi's hand lingered a few seconds longer on Eren's shoulder before letting go. He turned his attention towards Hange, raising a brow at her in expectation.

Hange pulled her glasses over her head before grinning.

_That bitch better not ask another awkward question._

"Whenever your eyes change, do you notice it or does it just come naturally?" Hange asked. 

Levi sagged his shoulders in relief. He felt Eren shaking his head beside him before the Shifter replied.

"No, I didn't even know about it until you pointed it out. Is it that bad?" He threw the question at Levi, who blushed slightly. Whenever Eren's eyes glowed Levi couldn't help but be reminded of when the Shifter pinned him with such a heated look the night prior. 

"N-No," Levi cleared his throat when his answer came out gruff before trying again. "No, it's not bad."

Hange dragged her eyes over them both before she started chuckling in amusement.

"Oh, Levi. You want him bad." She huffed out.

The Captain glowered at her before turning around and heading for the door. 

"Eren, get your ass up and go take a fucking shower. Hope you choke on your glasses, you freak." Levi growled out, storming out of Hange's lab before headed straight for his room. He didn't even wait to see if Eren followed his order already knowing the brat would have. Hange got on Levi's nerves to the point where the Captain almost thought of rescheduling his plans for another time. 

_Almost._

It wasn't just that he might not end up doing it ever again if it wasn't tonight, but also because Levi doubted he could sleep without Eren anymore. It had taken one night in the Shifter's arms for him to sleep like a baby, the world dead to him. Levi didn't have a single nightmare for the first time in years. Eren was so warm he also didn't feel the occasional cold draft that would slip into his blanket on the rare nights he slept on his bed. Levi mostly spent his nights in his office chair, drinking tea and finishing up paperwork or sharpening his blades. 

_One fucking night._

Anything other than Eren's body pressed against his own was unacceptable now. Call him spoiled, but Levi wanted to drink in the Shifter's warmth and possessive embrace. No one else would ever know what it was like to be wrapped up in Eren Jaeger's arms. Like hell, he'd let anyone even try.

_He was mine._

Levi knew how attractive Eren was and wouldn't be surprised if the brat already had admirers. But it was too fucking bad for them, considering Eren was somehow enamoured with _him._

Levi rushed into his room, heading straight for the private shower in it, stripping along the way. The Captain made quick work of turning on the showerhead, making sure to even out the temperature. Levi liked his shower on the hotter side, considering how cold he easily got. Kicking off the last of his clothes, Levi pulled his toothbrush and toothpaste along with him as he stepped behind the curtain and into the shower. The bathroom was already filling up with steam from the hot water as Levi popped the cap of his toothpaste open, squeezing a large amount onto his toothbrush. 

"Shit." He cursed when the blob dropped and disappeared down the drain. His hands were shaking so bad he fought the need to drop his toothbrush. 

"Calm the fuck down, just breathe." 

Levi took a few deep breaths before slowly letting them out. His body spasmed from how nervous he was but he felt slightly better. Trying again, Levi succeed in putting the right amount on his toothbrush before shoving it into his mouth. He placed the toothpaste on top of the soap holder, reaching out to grab his loofa soon afterwards. With his free hand, Levi started brushing his teeth while gripping his soap into the loofa and grinding into it. 

The raven made quick work of brushing his teeth, spitting and gargling from the water. He dropped his soap back into place before scrubbing his body. Levi never took his time in the shower, always sticking to the basics and finishing within three minutes, but this time was different. After he rinsed the soap studs off his body, the raven hesitated for a few long seconds.

" _Fuck,_ am I really doing this?" He hissed out, tugging his lip between his teeth. Playing the scene back in the woods with Eren in his mind, Levi steeled his resolve before gripping the soap between his fingers, lathering them up. Glaring at his hands, Levi reached between his legs and paused before forcing himself to circle the opening of his asshole. Sucking in a shuddered breath, Levi firmly pressed against the tight ring of muscle, fighting back a hiss of pain. He had made sure to take a shit before going to Hange's lab, so he was clean but Levi still wanted to stretch his insides so he knew what to expect. This was the first time he's ever done something like this and he had to fight extremely hard to push his germophobia down.

Pushing his index finger into the knuckle, Levi grinds his jaw before wincing in discomfort. He took a deep breath before starting to gently thrust into his hole, forcing himself to relax his muscles. The sting grew less and less noticeable until he could thrust his finger with more vigour and not feel any pain.

" _F-Fuck,_ how the h-hell do people... Like this?" Levi sighed out. He pressed his head against the cool tiles, pushing his ass out as he readied his second finger. "Better be fucking worth it."

Calming his racing heart, the raven pulled his index finger out to the tip before pressing the second together with it. He pushed the two back into his hole, finding it easier than the first time. It still hurt, the burn hard to ignore, but it became easier the more he continued to stretch himself. Levi didn't know what to do other than experiment with how he could open himself up enough to accept three of his fingers. He knew Eren wasn't small so the more he could open up the easier it'll be. Levi began to open his two fingers while they were deep inside his ass, trying to open himself further. Pushing his fingers deeper, the raven brushed against something that had him arching his back, his cock twitching to attention.

" _S-Shit..._ What the hell?" he gasped out. 

Wanting to feel the electric shock that had his nerves fried for a few seconds, Levi rubbed against it once more, this time lightly. 

" _Oh!"_

His free hand shook, reaching up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. This felt different from a blowjob, even more pleasurable than when Eren was touching him. If that was the case, how would Eren's fingers feel instead of Levi's? Flushing, the raven pushed against his fingers, seeking that special spot. 

_How would Eren's cock feel?_

Levi removed his hand from his mouth, reaching down to grasp his now fully erect member. He started stroking his cock, rubbing his fingers over the wet head. Thoughts of what Eren would feel like inside him started taking over his senses. Would he be gentle or rough? Would he take Levi slow or fast?

 _Maybe both._

Eren might start thrusting into him slowly at first, get the raven used to his size before speeding up. Levi moaned at thought. The Shifter might end up wanting to fuck him more than once. Levi felt his cock twitch at the thought of Eren fucking him, not stopping even if Levi begged him to.

The raven whimpered when his fingers brushed up against that spot, his fingers pulling out only to stab at it continuously. 

" _E-Eren..."_

The strokes on his throbbing member grew frantic, his breathing growing harsh. Levi felt his legs start to shake with each touch against that spot, his ass clenching up from the pleasure. 

_Oh god, this is..._

Drifting in and out of his moaning state, Levi started thrusting against his fingers, pushing a third in without much thought. It hurt, but his currently fogged up mind didn't register the pain. All he could think was Eren touching him like this, Eren's fingers instead of his own digging into his ass and rubbing against that spot. Levi gasped as he neared his climax, throwing his head back. He found himself mumbling out Eren's name with each stroke, each stab aimed at that spot. 

_Eren,_ my _Eren._

 _"_ Hphm _-! Er-ren!"_

Levi quickly bit his lip before squeezing his eyes tight, his legs shaking while his entire body shook with the wave of his orgasm. Hot, white jets shot out, spraying the tiles as the raven clenched down tightly on his fingers, coming with a tremble. With each pulse of his twitching cock, Levi's spine arched as his stomach constricted. His vision blurred before he released his now spent member, breathly deeply. Levi could still feel his legs shaky, knew his eyes were also glossed over and his cheeks red. It hurt to continue standing, so he reluctantly buckled underneath his weight, his fingers slipping out of his ass while his form fell on the wet marble floor. 

"H-Holy _shit._ " Levi heard the raspiness in his voice, coated with bewilderment. 

He was still shaking to even manage standing up to get himself cleaned. Levi blinked the haziness from behind his eyes away, reaching although shakenly, to grab ahold of the soap. He might not be able to stand yet but he could still wash himself off. The raven decided to clean himself out first before he could the rest of his body; too tired to go through all that to open himself up again. 

Levi knew it would have felt good but didn't expect it to be so hard to stop. Shivering slightly from the cold, the raven shuffled so he was directly underneath the blast of the hot water turned cold, rubbing his fingers between the soap once more. Levi gently pressed into his stretched hole, washing the insides of his ass thoroughly. Once he was satisfied, the raven breathed harshly before forcing himself to stand. His legs wobbled at first, his body still sensitive from his recent release. Levi spread the soap in his palms before placing it back in its holder, rushing to rinse his body with his soapy palms before washing it all down the drain under the spray. The raven turned the nobs off, his teeth chattering from the cold. He picked his toothbrush and toothpaste up before stepping out of the shower, placing them both back on top of the counter and reached into a cabinet for a towel. He made quick work of drying himself before stepping out of the bathroom. Levi picked up his discarded clothing from off of the floor, throwing them in the empty hamper in the corner of his room. Padding towards his closet, the raven pulled out some clothes as well as his outfit for tomorrow before slipping on his shoes.

"Hope you're clean, brat." Levi mumbled out, turning to head out of his room and then to the basement.


	8. Chapter Eight

Eren was freshly showered, making sure to scrub a little extra hard to get rid of the possibility of any lingering smells. The Shifter worried he was taking too long and that Levi was already waiting for him. The thought of his Captain impatiently waiting for him in his room had Eren throwing on a random short-sleeved shirt and shorts he managed to grab before heading into the boy's showers. He had a few minutes before Eld started locking the doors, everyone already in their beds. Eren managed to slip out of the boy's barracks without waking anyone, but he did sneak a glance towards Armin's bed. Looks like his blonde friend was already asleep. Eren wondered where he was while he was looking for him. Shaking his head and reminding himself that he could always ask him tomorrow, the Shifter passed Eld on the way to the basement. Eren had barely finished lighting half his candles when the sound of the door opening snapped his head up. He heard the locks being pushed into place, but in the quiet of his room, Eren heard Levi's uneven breathing. The raven seemed to be taking much needed breathes of air which Eren thought was to calm the Captain down.

_What's got him so on edge?_

Quickly lighting the rest of his candles, Eren turned around only to stop short at the expression on Levi's face. The raven's jaw was set in determination, his eyes hard with something Eren refused to acknowledge. The Shifter stumbled back as Levi marched towards him, the raven dressed in a long white shirt and black slacks. Eren had never seen him look so dishevelled except last night. Levi must have just come from the shower as well, his hair looking wet and soft. As the raven continued towards him, Eren kept shuffling away, ending up tripping behind his bed before stumbling into it with a huff.

Before Eren could blink, Levi's smaller form had already joined his in the bed, the raven hovering over him with narrowed eyes. Eren fought the need to grab and pin Levi underneath him. 

"Eren," Levi breathed, his voice quiet and slightly uncertain. "You want me?" 

The Shifter gazed up at Levi with his lips pulled together to avoid replying. 

_Oh, shit. This can't happen._

_Not now._

Eren steeled himself before shutting his eyes closed. He couldn't afford meeting Levi's stare, knew his control would snap. It was unfair for him to keep leaving his Captain high and dry. If roles were reversed Eren would be frustrated as well. Levi didn't know what the Shifter was fighting with though. Eren wanted nothing more than to make love to Levi, claim him as his own, but the problem was that he knew he wouldn't be able to stop there. Somewhere deep in his mind, Eren felt incredibly possessive over Levi, knew he'd want to take the raven over and over before he would have been satisfied. The Shifter held back for a lot of reasons; one being that their first time should be memorable, another that he'd want to be in the right mindset as well. Eren wouldn't doubt Levi's abilities to overpower him, but if the raven was too absorbed in pleasure, the Shifter could easily take control. Eren refused to do that to his Captain, no matter what the raven said. 

_But if Levi were to do something, I don't think I could resist him._

Blowing air through his nostrils, the Shifter blinked up at Levi.

"It's not that I don't want you, sir," Eren whispered. "I just... Don't want to hurt you. I also want our first time to be special."

Levi frowned down at him before pulling back, sitting on Eren's lap. 

"Really? Do you think that there'll ever be a special moment in this hell we live in?"

Eren couldn't answer him and Levi simply rolled back on top of him. Eren's breath hitched, his fingers twitching with the need to grasp the raven's hips and pump his own against him. He gripped the sheets below him instead.

"I-I guess you're right, but, Captain..."

Eren felt Levi's fingers gliding into his hair then, the raven's fingers scrapping along his scalp. 

"You know, Eren," Levi began. "You've never disobeyed an order from me." Levi continued to gently run his fingers through his hair. Eren's grip on the sheets tightened, his knuckles turning white.

_Don't lose control, don't lose control..._

"I trust you, sir." Eren's came out raspy. The Shifter winced when Levi gave him a hard tug, his vision starting to turn hazy. Eren's body started responding towards Levi's touch even as he fought to clench his desire down. 

"Hmm, I know you do." Levi released his hair before he started to tug off his shirt. 

"Sir?" 

Eren felt himself beginning to panic. He could hear the blood rushing behind his ears and starting to flood his face. The unsure look on Levi's face as the raven hesitated to remove his shirt had Eren contemplating if he could touch him without losing his cool. He's done so before, right? Reaching up, Eren took hold of Levi's shirt, intent on helping him. Levi gripped his hands, stopping him. Eren chased away his doubts when he saw the same unsure look on the raven's face. Levi looked slightly shaken which didn't seem to make sense. Eren's seen him shirtless before, why was this time any different?

"Captain?" The Shifter asked in concern. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind?”

"No," Levi snapped back. "I just... There's something I need to tell you." 

Eren sat up and took Levi's face between his palms, hoping to wash away any of his Captain's troubles.

"You can tell me anything you're comfortable sharing, sir. I'd never judge you, you know that, right?"

Levi's hands rested against his chest, the raven letting out a sigh.

"I know, kid. It's... Just hard to say, especially to you. My past... I didn't leave it unscathed."

Eren wanted to tell Levi he understood that the raven's past wasn't pleasant, but by the dark tone he heard in Levi's voice, the Shifter suspected that there was more to it than emotional trauma.

So he waited. 

And waited.

It seemed like Levi was struggling to form words but couldn't even think of what to say. Eren decided to run his hands along Levi's back; to comfort him. The raven tensed against him before Levi shoved Eren back down, taking the Shifter's hands into his own. 

"Don't touch there!" 

Eren reeled back in surprise at Levi's yell. Levi never yelled. The raven was the most composed person Eren knew. What was he hiding that had him so rattled?

"Cap-"

Levi snapped his eyes to Eren's, his face set into a hard scowl. 

"Don't. Please, just..." Levi's voice came out so quiet this time Eren strained to hear what he had said. The confliction on the raven's face was more evident now, the scowl slowly disappearing. Eren wanted to say something but knew he'd only end up pushing Levi's buttons until the raven snapped at him once more. He wanted to comfort Levi, not make him more skittish. 

Eren's hands were starting to cramp up from Levi's iron grip. The Shifter felt himself twitch slightly from the pain but didn't pull away.

"I-I have scars." Levi blurted out, his words coming out rushed Eren didn't quite understand them. Levi blinked twice before loosening his grip. Eren was still processing what he said when Levi yanked his shirt off, tossing it to the side. 

"Wait." Eren said.

Levi tensed up once more when Eren reached up behind him, placing his hands gently against Levi's back. Eren could feel a few long lines from Levi's shoulder to the end of his spine, two of them crisscrossed. Eyeing Levi's face to see if he was pushing any boundaries, Eren stopped his curious touches when he noticed Levi masking his emotions.

"Don't do that," The Shifter firmly said. "Let me in, Captain."

Levi scrunched up his eyebrows before his shoulders deflated. Levi dropped his head against Eren's chest, his hands gripping the Shifter's shirt. Eren pulled him closer. 

"Don't you dare think this changes anything, brat." 

Though his words were meant to come out harsh, Levi's voice betrayed how torn he was feeling. Eren heard the insecurity, heard how Levi's throat clogged up slightly. If the Shifter could see Levi's face he was sure it would have been flooded with angst emotions.

"What does?" Eren mumbled out, smiling against Levi's hair before starting to trace the outlines of the raven's back. "My sudden jealously at how much more toned your muscles are than mine? Seriously, are your abs made out of marble?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before a few huffs of laughter started bubbling out of Levi, muffled into Eren's shirt. Levi's grip against the Shifter's chest tightened as his shoulders shook slightly. Eren sighed before pressing a lingering kiss ontop of Levi's head.

"Eren?"

The Shifter hummed against Levi. Pressing into Levi's shoulder blades, Eren started smoothing out the tense muscles.

"Can I suck your dick?"

Eren started to laugh against Levi's neck. 

"You have no filter, Captain." 

Feeling Levi struggle against him, Eren pulled back before admiring the tiny smile on the raven's face. Levi's cheeks were flushed, the usual narrowing of his eyes relaxed. Eren felt prideful knowing he was the one to put that look on Levi's face. 

"You already knew that. Now can I or not?" Levi's smile disappeared as the raven pinned Eren with a serious look.

_Oh shit._

The current situation started coming back to him. Eren ran his eyes down along Levi's smooth chest, remembering how vibrant it looked the first time he saw it. Now in the candlelit room, Eren could see how much more prominent the muscles Levi packed seemed. Tracing a finger down along the raven's pecks, Eren heard Levi's shaky inhale at the touch. Eren glided his finger towards a pink nipple, bypassing it before pulling back. Levi was sensitive when it came to his neck and Eren suspected the raven would be more sensitive than normal on his nipples too. Levi's training always fascinated him. He remembered Hange telling him that Levi heightened his senses to better survive before he joined the military. Eren could only imagine _how_ heightened Levi's training in the military caused his body to be more sensitive to touch.

"R-Remember how I said... You'd follow my orders?" Levi breathed out. 

Eren glanced up at him before continuing to trace his finger downwards, stroking each hard ridge of the raven's chest.

"I remember."

Levi grasped his hand then, stopping his movements. Eren met that same determined stare of his. 

"What if I ordered you to fuck me tonight. Would you disobey me?"

Eren sucked in a breath and slid his eyes closed. 

_Fuck._

Levi never needed to order him to do anything. Eren would bend over backwards for his Captain, no questions asked. But the uncertainty of his current nature had him hesitating. If Levi _did_ order him to fuck him, Eren would do it. He wouldn't want to with the fear of hurting Levi, but...

Snapping his eyes open, Eren replied, "you know the answer to that, sir."

Levi tilted his head, eyeing him before his eyes narrowed.

"But you wouldn't want to." He stated. Eren didn't deny it. 

Sighing, Levi tugged against Eren's shirt, raising a brow at him.

"I'm not ordering anything tonight, Jaeger. I'd still like to suck your dick though."

Eren felt flushed at Levi's bold words. Oh, he wanted that too, but he also wanted to pleasure Levi before fulfilling his own needs. Eren was ashamed to admit it but, making Levi come turned him on a lot more than touching himself.

"Can I try something tonight, sir?" 

Levi paused from reaching out towards Eren's pants. 

"I didn't think I would have to remind you about dropping the formalities when it's just us two." Levi then reached for Eren's shirt once more, tugging non too gently. "Off."

Eren only hesitated for a second before he pulled his shirt over his head, Levi quickly grabbing it before throwing it behind him.

"Now, what do you want to try with me tonight, Eren?"

The shifter watched, dazed as Levi traced his chest like he had done to him earlier, also skipping over his nipples before flattening his palms against Eren's stomach. Eren felt himself start to burn.

"It's actually what _you_ wanted to try yesterday." The Shifter replied, his fingers twitching and this time, Eren allowed himself to take a hold of Levi's hips, pulling the shorter man on top of him. Levi let out a gasp of surprise before settling himself on Eren's lap.

"H-Huh... You're going to have to be more specific." The raven mumbled out. Eren's mouth twitched at his reaction. Slowly running his fingers over the ban of Levi's pants, Eren rested his head against Levi's shoulder. The Shifter sighed into the raven's neck and noticed the shiver it caused. 

"You wanted," Eren began, running his teeth along Levi's neck. The raven gasped and Eren's fingers dug into his pants. "Me to rub our cocks together, _Captain_."

"I...Okay." Levi whimpered out. Eren could feel that sensation happening to him again, the same one which allowed him to dominate his Captain. Breathing in Levi's scent, Eren groaned before latching his mouth against the raven's neck. Levi jolted before gripping his hands into Eren's hair. The Shifter sucked harder as Levi's hold tightened. He had started to enjoy Levi tugging against his hair the more he did it. Eren allowed himself to slip his hands into Levi's pants, his fingers taking ahold of the erect member. Levi surprisingly was larger than average, his cock thicker than Eren expected. But considering all the muscles his Captain packed, it wasn't that hard to believe. 

"Eren, t-touch me..." 

The Shifter grazed his teeth along Levi's neck. He enjoyed the moan it caused and slight buckle of Levi's hips. Eren sucked harsher against the skin before starting to glide his fingers along Levi's cock. 

"Levi," Eren panted against his shoulder, pulling back before admiring the dark mark he left. "Come closer." 

Eren admired the beautiful flush of Levi's cheeks as the raven shuffled his body closer toward's Eren's. Their chests touched and Eren bit his lip as Levi rubbed his nipples against his own. The raven breathed out a gasp. Eren dragged Levi's pants lower, allowing Levi's member to spring free.

" _Hmph_!" Levi slapped his hand over his mouth, his other tightening in Eren's hair while his eyes squeezed shut. The Shifter slapped his eyes shut before taking a few deep breathes to calm his hammering heart.

_I can do this. I can touch him again without hurting him._

With that thought in mind, Eren snapped his eyes open before reaching down to tug his own hard cock out of his shorts. Eren hissed at the cold air before wrapping his free arm around Levi's torso.

"Look at me, Levi." He mumbled out. Eren wrapped his hand around Levi's pulsing member, bringing it against his own. Levi's eyes shot open at the sensation. Eren watched as the raven's mouth opened on a groan as their cocks rubbed against each other. 

"E-ren..." Levi hissed his name and the Shifter felt his eyes harden. Before he could stop himself, Eren slipped his arm from Levi's torso and shoved his two fingers into the raven's gaping mouth. Levi's eyes widened at the movement but he didn't seem to mind. Eren hesitated and his hold between their members loosened. 

_Did I go too far?_

Levi blinked up at him before his eyes seemed to narrow. Eren went to remove his fingers but Levi sunk his teeth in, latching onto them. The action made Eren's blood boil with a sudden rush of arousal. The Shifter spread his legs slightly before pushing his hips up against Levi's. His fingers slipped deeper into Levi's mouth and Eren nearly yanked them out to let Levi suck his cock as the raven said he wanted. The way his Captain was sucking them in showed the lack of gag reflex he had and Eren's mind swam with possibilities of how he could put that throat to use. Transfixed at Levi's expression, Eren began to pump their cocks together once more. He couldn't fully wrap his hand around them both so he originated between one and the other. Each glide of his touch had him groaning but it was Levi's sounds that mostly fueled his arousal. Just hearing the raven's muffled moans was enough to drive him crazy but now Eren could _feel_ them. As Levi continued to coat his fingers, Eren sucked in a shaky gasp from the lewd expression he was able to witness. Levi's cheeks had taken on that bright red hue again, like last night when Eren had him withering underneath him. His sapphire gaze was glassy and slightly teary, his eyebrows furrowed. Eren could feel the way Levi's legs shook with each swipe of his hand against his member and the Shifter wanted him to shake _more_. 

"That's enough," Eren found himself growling out. "I'm going to finger your ass now, Levi."

The raven jolted at his words and Eren wondered if dirty talk was another one of Levi's weak points. He'll explore that topic another time, tonight he planned to make Levi come hard enough to the point of passing out. 

Levi allowed Eren to pull his fingers out and the Shifter reluctantly stopped his touches against their members. Levi managed a shaky frown before shuffling closer to the point where there was no space between them.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Levi asked. Eren's form shivered at Levi's hoarse tone. Instead of answering, Eren dragged Levi's hand towards their cocks. Levi flushed a deeper shade of crimson before hesitantly pulling his other hand out of Eren's hair. Levi wrapped both hands around them and Eren fought back a hiss at the sensation. This was the first time Levi was touching his aching member and Eren _liked_ it. Levi could make him come faster than his own hand ever could.

"You're going to stroke us while I finger you. Would you like that, sir?" Eren rasped out near Levi's ear. The Shifter could feel Levi's heated skin against his cheek before he lowered his head towards Levi's chest.Eren felt Levi swallow. 

"T-Told you that you can cal- _Ah!"_

Eren wrapped his lips around Levi's nipple before he started to suck, _hard._

The raven's hands released their hard members and Eren felt them starting to push against his chest. If the action of sucking Levi's sensitive nipple in his mouth didn't leave the raven in such a weak state, Eren might have been pushed back from the force of Levi's shove. 

" _Eren...!_ S-Stop!"

The Shifter heard Levi's words but could also sense the approval underneath his tone. Eren was afraid Levi would be the type to deny his own pleasure if it reached the point of being too much. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to tell if Levi really wanted him to stop or not, if what he was doing was going too far or if Levi simply said no because he didn't know how to handle it. With how the raven was rubbing up against him though, releasing whimpers with each suck of the Shifter's mouth, Eren found nothing to worry about. He circled his wet fingers around Levi's bare ass then, wanting to slip the digits inside Levi's tight hole. Levi's body shook against him and the slight shift allowed his cock to rub against Eren's sensitive head. 

Hissing out his pleasure, the Shifter's gaze turned hazy and before he knew it, Eren had dug two of the wet fingers into Levi's ass. The raven tensed before dropping his head on Eren's shoulder, muffling a cry. 

"L-Levi?" Eren rasped out, pulling away from the raven's chest. "Shit. I'm s-"

"S-Shut up..." Came Levi's mumbled voice. " _Please_... D-Don't... _Stop_. Not again, I-I can't take it anymore."

Eren's jaw clenched. His finger's twitched slightly inside Levi and he focused his attention on how hot he felt. 

_Fuck. I'd probably blow my load the second I'm inside him._

Eren sighed as his free hand wrapped around Levi's neglected member. The raven moaned deeply against his neck as Eren started to slowly stroke him. Eren lowered his head back against Levi's chest and blew at the now hard rosy bud. Levi twitched in his hand and gasped gently above him.

"I'll make you feel good, Captain." 

Levi tensed as Eren started to move his fingers in and out. He remembered how easily his fingers slipped in though, despite how tight Levi's hole was. Eren wanted to think that Levi had fingered himself before coming tonight, but was he bold enough to ask? Taking note of Levi's breathless and aroused state, Eren realised that he could ask without the fear of Levi punching him.

With slight hesitant, Eren asked, "Did you stretch yourself for me before coming here, Levi?" Eren curled his fingers slightly, looking for Levi's prostate when he asked. 

"W-What? Dammit, h-how can you just... Ask... _Oh_!" 

Eren smirked slightly as Levi groaned against his neck. 

"Found it."

_Now I'll make you scream, Captain._

With his finger's lightly rubbing against Levi's sweet spot, his other hand wrapped around Levi's twitching member, Eren's mouth descended back towards the raven's chest. 

" _W-Wait_... Eren, n-not there. _P-Please_...!" As Levi gasped against his shoulder, the Shifter stuck his tongue out before flicking the tip against Levi's hard nipple. The raven's body spasmed against him and Eren latched his hot mouth on the other rosy bud. He didn't expect Levi's nipples to be _this_ sensitive, like they had the same effect as the slight touches against his prostate. Eren's hold on Levi's wet cock tightened, his fingers rubbing the pre-cum over the sensitive head like he had done last night. Levi struggled against his neck and as Eren expected, the raven tried to pull out of his hold, the sensations overpowering his senses. Last night Levi might have wanted more but Eren doubted he could take more than this right now. That was fine with the Shifter, he was willing to build up his restraint and help his Captain get used to his touch. Once he'll be able to take Levi, Eren knew the sensation would be more overpowering than what he was making Levi feel right now. But the raven had no one to blame but himself. Eren was going to make Levi regret pushing the Shifter's control more than he could handle.

"Take it, Captain," Eren whispered against his chest. He sucked against the perky nub once more before pulling back. "Show me you can handle this."

Levi's shaky form froze as Eren's fingers curled inside him. Stabbing that same spot more harshly, Eren grazed his teeth along Levi's nipple as he continued rubbing the raven's sensitive head. Eren's finger ran along the slit and the Shifter started sucking Levi's nipple harder into his mouth. Levi's teeth sunk into Eren's neck then, hiding his scream from the sensations. Eren's body convulsed from the bite and brought his attention back to his own weeping member. 

"Ah, shit." He hissed out, pulling away from Levi's nipple. The rosy colour from before had turned a darker shade, making Eren want to do the same to the other one. Eren's finger's stopped for a second as Levi's teeth sunk deeper into his neck. 

_Oh, fuck that feels good._

With a groan, Eren turned his attention to the other perky bud before latching his mouth onto it. Levi pulled back then, the muffled noises becoming clear.

_"Hah... E-Eren... No!"_

Levi's cries only fueled Eren even more. Pulling back with a pop, Eren licked around Levi's chest.

"Come on, Levi," he whispered. "You can take it."

"I-I... _Ah_!"

Eren continued to strum Levi's prostate and run his thumb over his cock head, his lips once again latching onto the raven's sensitive nipples. Eren knew the moment Levi was close, could feel it with each shaky twitch of the raven's legs and arms. Eren jolted when he felt Levi's fingers around his member. He wanted to pull back and tell Levi he didn't have to, but the raven decided to squeeze his base and run his own thumb over his leaking head. As close as Levi was, he still wanted to make Eren come. The Shifter was both flattered and annoyed. It seemed he wasn't doing a good enough job if Levi could still manage to think through his impending orgasm. So Eren started to thrust his fingers faster, deeper. He gently bit the hard nipple in his wet mouth and rubbed Levi's slit as soon as he did. Eren knew it the moment Levi's hold on his cock faltered. With a jerk, Levi buried his head quickly against Eren's chest and with an angst scream, Levi's member started pulsing within Eren's hold and the Shifter continued to abuse the raven's prostate, wanting to drag each loud cry out of him.

"F-Fuck _, Eren...! Agh, c-coming_! I'm _-"_

Eren quickly popped Levi's nipple out of his mouth and pulled back, letting go of his pulsing member to wrap his hand around the raven's neck. He dragged Levi's head back and looked at his expression, sucking in a shaky breath at what he saw.

_Beautiful._

Levi's orgasm face this time was much more exhilarating than last night. With his entire face covered in a ruby flush and glow, Levi's lips were swollen and equally red from biting. His eyebrows were furrowed even more and there was a slight shine on his cupid's bow. Eren's finger's instinctively curled at the sight and he enjoyed the raspy gasp Levi let out from the movement. The raven opened his mouth more seeming to want to say something but only ending up pouting. 

"You're such a fucking sight," Eren groaned out. "So fucking beautiful."

Levi's breath hitched at Eren's words while his hands struggled to wrap back around the Shifter's still erect cock.

"L-Let me..." Levi gasped out.

Eren paused from wanting to once again continue to stroke his fingers deep inside Levi's hole. 

"I still w-wanna... _F-fuck!_ "

Eren found he couldn't stop though. Levi's face scrunched up on a whimper before he hid it against Eren's chest. 

"I'm not stopping until you're unable to even think, Levi." 

Eren didn't know when his control managed to slip but dragging Levi's head back and forcing the raven to look back into his eyes, Eren knew it was the look in that sapphire gaze that did it. Levi looked wrecked in every sense of the word. It wasn't just his appearance, it was also the absolute surrender in his eyes. That look of utter submission did things to him, things Eren fought so hard to control. Eren's hold against Levi's hair grew firm as the Shifter continued to push his fingers in and out of Levi's ass. 

_He's loose enough. I could slip inside easily._

Eren wanted nothing more than to claim Levi right at that very moment, knowing that the raven wouldn't have minded even if he wasn't in the middle of pleasure. 

_No. Not yet, not tonight._

Slowing his fingers movements, Eren watched each shift of expression on Levi's face. He wanted to learn every single little touch that had him going, wanted to know Levi's body like the back of his hand. 

" _Shit_ , I'm... G-Getting hard again..." Came Levi's shaky voice. Eren was transfixed at each bite of the raven's lips, each moan and each gasp of pleasure.

"Want me to keep going?" Eren asked. Even though he doubted he could stop now, the Shifter would try if Levi told him to. When the raven blinked up at him before starting to stroke his cock, Eren knew he didn't have to worry. The small calm he felt disappeared with each pump of Levi's fingers. Eren was embarrassed to realise how close he was. He wanted to make Levi come once more before his own release though. Taking in Levi's fluttering eyelids and hunched form, Eren knew Levi's next orgasm would tire him out to the point of complete exhaustion, he would probably fall asleep as soon as he came. With that in mind, Eren pulled Levi's head back, exposing the raven's chest to him. 

"W-Wha...Eren, n-not there..." 

He sounded so weak that Eren was sure Levi wouldn't be able to push him even an inch away. He must be a sadist to do this but Eren didn't care. He still wanted to hear Levi scream his name, only then would he be able to stop. With a flick of his tongue against the sensitive bud, Eren tightened his hold as Levi jerked against him. Eren wrapped his mouth on the hard pebble before continuing his strokes inside Levi's ass. He easily found Levi's sweet spot and started abusing the spot again while Lvi's grip on his aching member tightened.

"S-Shitty brat, you're- _Oh_! E-Eren!" It sounded like Levi was biting his lip to hold in the sounds escaping him, but Eren wanted to hear him. Wrapping his hands from behind Levi's neck, Eren squeezed gently before groaning when Levi's own hand started to harshly rub his member. Levi reached one hand to push against Eren chest then when the Shifter sucked a bit too brutally against his nipple, pulling a loud cry out of the raven.

" _Fuck_! S-Sto... Eren...!"

Eren wanted to bite down when Levi's finger started running over his wet tip, wanted to pull away and bury himself balls deep within the raven's ass before spilling inside of him.

Eren slipped a third finger into Levi before he pressed down against his prostate.

He heard Levi's loud cry as the raven thrashed against him, digging his nails into Eren's chest.

"I-I'm... _Ah_!" 

Eren's throat rumbled with a growl as he started to draw closer to the edge himself. Levi's hands were shaking along with his entire form and his sounds only drove Eren to keep strumming against that sweet spot. The Shifter wanted to continue sucking against Levi's nipple but the need to watch the raven's blissful expression outweighed it. So reluctantly, Eren gave the pink bud a final suck before pulling away, releasing Levi's neck and allowing the raven to look down at him. Whatever expression was on Eren's face seemed to do it. With a final jerk and curl of Eren's fingers, Levi's mouth opened on a gasp and his eyes teared up. The look on his face pushed Eren over the edge and with a harsh rub over his slit, the Shifter chewed down on his lip to suppress a growl from his release. Levi didn't seem to notice as his eyes slammed shut before Eren received the scream he wanted.

"M-Mothe- _Fuck_... _Ah_ , _Eren_!" Levi cried, his body jerking.

"C-Captain..." Eren gasped out. 

Levi's back arched and their release painted both their stomachs. Eren let up and slipped his fingers out of Levi's ass, breathing harshly. His vision was blurred and he could still feel his throbbing cock twitching with his release. Looking down Eren could see their cum mingled across their bare chest and lower abdominal, the sight more arousing than he expected. Eren sighed softly and felt Levi sag against him.

"Captain?" 

When he didn't get a reply, Eren laid back, allowing Levi's form to rest on top of his. Not wanting to believe that Levi had actually passed out, Eren shifted slightly only to cringe as their cum smeared against their chests.

"...Gross..." 

Eren jumped slightly at Levi's muffled voice. It was so quiet that Eren suspected Levi was talking in his sleep. Out of his recent bliss, Eren started to worry.

_Shit. What the hell do I do?_

Levi would unquestionably kill him if he woke up to dry cum stuck on his stomach. But Eren also didn't want to move in fear of jostling him. Would he rather deal with Levi's wrath in the morning or right now were the raven could barely talk?

He hesitated for only a moment before slipping Levi onto his back beside him as carefully as possible. Looking down at him, Eren saw that Levi was actually asleep. His brow was relaxed and he had a slight curve to his lips, a satisfied look upon his still flushed face. 

_He's so fucking gorgeous._

Eren smiled down at him, running his finger's lightly across Levi's sharp features. He wanted to gaze down at him for the rest of the night but knew he had a job to do. Stealing a few more gazes before looking away, Eren stood before heading for his trunk to look for some water and a hand towel.

-

Levi felt sore before fully opening his eyes. His ass was slightly aching and his chest felt sensitive. His nipples hurt more than his ass did and memories of last night came flooding back as he blinked his sleepiness away. The first important detail he remembered was Eren's reaction towards his scars. Levi should have known Eren would never treat him differently, his insecurities about them fading as the night continued. Eren didn't even blink twice when he felt them. Levi smiled slightly at the memory. Staring at Eren's bare chest rising and falling with each deep breath, Levi was horrified to find himself clinging against it. Eren's warmth was enveloping his body, the Shifter's arm sling around his waist. Levi noticed himself wearing his shirt and pants from last night. Eren must have dressed him before going to sleep himself. They were heading into winter and Levi was slightly surprised to find the Shifter not wearing a shirt of his own. Sure the cold didn't bother him, but Eren wasn't completely immune to it.

_Right?_

Levi gasped lightly when he went to shift out of Eren's embrace, finding his chest stinging. He knew he was extremely sensitive there but didn't know how much so until last night. Levi had tried to touch his nipples once but upon finding the sensation too much to bare, he avoided that area as much as possible. When Eren's scorching tongue and mouth was on him last night, _god,_ Levi couldn't take it. It was bad enough he was sensitive so having Eren's abnormally heated mouth there...

Levi shivered from the memory. Despite telling him to, Eren didn't stop, just like he wanted. Levi was sure he was a masochist. As painful as it was to have Eren sucking his nipples, it was a good kind of pain, the kind he wanted but couldn't handle. Levi was afraid Eren wouldn't have known how much he wanted him to continue last night, so he was glad the Shifter seemed to read through his yells of denial. 

Levi groaned in embarrassment. He wanted Eren to fuck him last night but simply having Eren's finger's inside him was enough. That said, what would it feel like if Eren's cock was inside him instead? Levi probably wouldn't be able to take it. He barely managed two orgasms last night before passing out. To be fair Eren played his body like a professional. The entire time his eyes were glowing gold, a gorgeous burst of desire and another emotion Levi couldn't name.

Staring down at the brunet, Levi gently ran his fingers along Eren's tanned face. The Shifter seemed to smile slightly from the touch and Levi felt Eren's hands around his form relaxing. The Captain fought back a smile. 

_He's all mine._

Running his fingers down Eren's neck, Levi admired the bite he left there. He didn't get to suck Eren's dick though, so with that in mind, Levi shuffled quietly out of Eren's hold. Levi had learned that Eren was a deep sleeper. The Shifter was almost always the last to wake up and even though Levi found it annoying at first, it grew quite endearing. Pushing the covers down, Levi dragged Eren's shorts lower until the start of the Shifter's smooth lower stomach was revealed. Levi didn't have time to notice last night but now looking at Eren's slightly erect member, he wanted it inside him even more. Eren was a bit bigger than himself, longer too. For a growing teenager, Levi was excited to see how huge he'll grow. Snapping his eyes back at Eren, Levi smirked slightly as he noticed Eren's still obliviousness. If it were anyone else Levi wouldn't even consider putting his mouth near their dick first thing in the morning. 

"You lucky brat." He mumbled out, sinking down before darting out his tongue to lick from the base to the tip. Eren groaned softly above him as his cock twitched slightly. Levi sucked lightly at the head before making his way back to the base, wrapping his hand around it. As inexperienced as he was, Levi had enough common sense to know what he was doing. Tugging the base, Levi stuck his tongue out once more before taking the entire head into his mouth. 

"Levi..." Eren moaned out. The Captain paused and raised his eyes. Eren shifted slightly, running his hands around the bed. He was still asleep but seemed to be searching for something. Levi knew Eren was looking for him and the Shifter would wake up soon when he couldn't find him. Levi didn't want Eren waking up yet though. What if the reason why Eren kept refusing to let him suck him off was that he didn't think Levi could do a good job?

_I'll prove him wrong._

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly before continuing to suck in more of Eren's length. He had to learn to control his gag reflex in case he needed to keep a miniature dagger in his mouth. Levi had to use that trick more than twice back in his life in the underground, one that saved his life countless times. He was glad that he did for another reason now. He doubted he could have taken all of Eren's length without chocking which would have woken the Shifter. Breathing through his nose, Levi pushed down on Eren's growing member until it hit the back of his throat. A shameless moan slipped out which in turn jolted Eren's form. 

"W-What the f-Captain?" Eren stuttered out. 

Levi hummed questioningly, finding Eren's bewildered eyes on him. The teal shade was quickly being overtaken by that brilliant golden hue once more and Levi pulled back slowly to allow himself to breathe. 

Knowing that the Shifter would probably push him away, Levi quickly said, "Just enjoy it, Eren."

The Shifter seemed torn as he gazed from Levi to his now fully erect cock. 

"Levi," He began. "You don't have to." 

"I want to. I... Please, Eren?"

Levi knew Eren had a weak spot from hearing him beg. The Shifter probably didn't know it yet himself but Levi suspected that Eren struggled with saying no to him whenever he begged. As Eren's eyelids dropped and his nostrils flared, Levi knew he'd won.

"A-Alright..."

Levi hadn't heard Eren whimper before whenever they did stuff like this. The Captain found that he wanted to hear more of it. 

Staring back down at Eren's cock, Levi admired the way it twitched underneath his stare. Starting to stroke the member, Levi bent back down to suck it into his mouth before reaching with his other hand to grasp at Eren's balls.

"S-Shit... _Captain_." Eren groaned out.

Levi moaned against Eren's cock, sucking as he pulled back before swallowing the entire length once more. Eren's tip hit the back of his throat and Levi shivered when Eren started to run his fingers into his hair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Levi!" Eren chanted.

Levi never thought he'd feel like this. Having Eren moaning above him didn't make him want to dominate the Shifter, it made him want Eren to use him. Levi pulled back and gasp before starting to kiss the head.

"Eren," Levi rasped out. "Dominate me."

Levi felt his chest tighten as Eren pinned him with such intense heat in his gaze that he struggled to breathe for a few seconds. 

"No," Eren replied, releasing Levi's hair and starting to pull away. "Either you suck me your way, or we stop right now." 

Levi wanted to scowl at him but he paused. That was what Eren wanted him to do though, so in a way, he _was_ dominating him.

"Okay." Levi forced out. He gulped before gazing back at Eren's cock, wrapping both hands around it. Levi heard Eren's shaky inhale and smiled slightly.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me, Captain."

Levi blinked as he struggled to avoid Eren's heated gaze. The Captain didn't reply knowing full well he'd embarrass himself by how shaky his voice might have come out. 

_You're wrong. I do know because you make me feel the same way, shitty brat._

Levi didn't hesitate as he stroked Eren's member with more vigour. He lowered his head once more and took the aching length deep into his mouth. 

_So fucking hot._

Everything about Eren was hot, and if Levi had to say, Eren's dick was the hottest part of the Shifter's body. His mouth came a close second though, the insides able to melt Levi's mouth. Memories of the recent kisses they've shared fueled Levi to suck harder, reaching down to fondle Eren's balls once more.

"Oh, god, _Captain_. T-That feel's- _Ngh_!"

Eren jerked as Levi started bobbing his head, Eren's cock head hitting the back of the Captain's throat each time. Levi held Eren's heavy balls within his grasp before starting to rub them together, enjoying each cry of passion it pulled out of the Shifter.

"L-Levi..." Eren trailed off, ending his whine with a jerk of his hips. Levi pulled back until half of Eren's length was inside his mouth. The Shifter spasmed before shooting out his load on a shout of Levi's name, his fingers going back into the Captain's hair. Levi swallowed automatically and drained every last drop Eren had to give. 

"So," Levi began once he pulled back. "How was that?"

Eren let out a dry chuckle despite his breathless state, his cheeks blushing and his eyes sparkling.

"The best, sir."

Levi furrowed his brows.

"I-I mean, it was really good. It blew my mind away. I didn't mean the best I've ever had since this was the first time anyone's ever, you know. Not that I don't think of other's-"

"Eren," Levi cut in, huffing slightly in amusement. "Breathe. I know what you meant, kid."

Eren's tense shoulders relaxed from his rant and Levi fought back a smile. He crawled back up Eren's form, biting his lip from the small squeak Eren made as Levi sat on top of his chest.

"Look at you," Levi continued. "A dominate bastard one moment and then a clumsy little shit the next." Levi reached down and took ahold of Eren's soft hair, bringing their heads together. "What am I going to do with you?" He ended softly. 

Eren's eyes dimmed from their glow before his arms wrapped around Levi's form. That same expression from last night, the one Levi couldn't name was back in his eyes. 

"Be with me, Captain." Eren whispered out in earnest.

His words were coated with such tenderness Levi had to swallow down a lump of emotion to reply.

"Shitty brat. I'm already yours."

Levi blinked as the words spilled out. He could feel his face heating up again. He wanted to run away and hide from all these feelings, from this sudden burning in his chest that burst to life whenever Eren so much as looked at him.

"Levi," Eren said, caressing his cheek. Levi instinctively leaned into his touch. "I...Lo-"

Snatching his hand and slamming it against Eren's mouth, Levi shut his eyes to keep from looking at the trembling boy beneath him. 

_No. No, no no, no. Anything but that. This can't be happening._

Before Eren could blink, Levi climbed off him and hurried to fix his clothes.

"Cap-"

" _Don't_." Levi hissed out. Fiding his shoes, the Captain quickly slipped them on before tying his pants. He could feel Eren's eyes on his back, knew the Shifter probably had a heartbreaking look upon his face. Levi's chest constricted from the thought. 

"Get ready for breakfast, Jaeger." Levi forced himself to say, hiding his emotions behind a hard tone. Before Eren could reply, knowing he'll break if he heard the voice that haunted his dreams, the voice that belonged the same kid who he found himself deeply, madly in love with, Levi slipped out of the room like his very life depended on it.


	9. Chapter Nine

“Um... Eren, why do you have a large bite mark on your neck?” Armin asked. The Shifter frowned into his bowl of soup. He heard the question but his mind was too clouded for him to really take it in. Just an hour ago Levi was in his arms, relaxed and so unmistakably _his._ Eren hasn’t realised what he was about to say until it was too late. Eren knew without a doubt that he was hopelessly in love with Captain Levi. He didn’t just slip up because of his lust, he truly felt he needed to say it or he would have burst from holding it in. From Levi’s scowl, inability to interact with others, the harshness of his tone whenever his squadmates messed up a training exercise, to his adorable denial of caring too much. Eren loved it all. He had mastered how Levi liked his tea, had memorised each swipe he rotated between when cleaning, admired his elegant combat moves and little smiles whenever watching his squad interact with each other. Eren noticed every little thing that made his Captain tick. Everyone thought the raven was a heartless bastard but Eren found that Levi cared more for his comrades than anyone else. When Levi had left him, Eren didn’t regret for a second what he failed to say. He truly loved Levi and he wasn’t going to back out now. He did, however, feel uncertain. 

_Did I do something wrong? Was it too soon? What if I’ve ruined us?_

“...Hey, Armin to Eren.” The Shifter jumped as his blonde friend gave his shoulder a light push. Eren met Armin’s concerned eyes. “What’s wrong? You look like someone just stomped on your chest. Seriously, are you okay?"

_Because someone just did._

Eren let out a tired sigh before shifting his gaze across the room, meeting Levi’s eye before the Captain quickly looked away. 

“Have you ever been in love, Armin?” Eren asked, his voice coming out muffled from where he now hid his face between his hands.

“I, don’t think so? I mean, I can sort of imagine it but... Where’s this coming from? Did something happen with the Captain?”

"Yeah..."

Eren could feel Armin shuffling closer towards him and taking a peek at his blonde friend, the Shifter sighed before facing him fully.

"Where were you yesterday, anyway?" Eren redirected. He didn't feel like talking about his current situation about Levi at the moment. 

Armin started turning red from his neck up before stuttering a reply.

"W-What do you mean? I just went to bed early."

Eren heard the slight panic in Armin's tone and scuffed at him. Armin might have been a genius but like Eren, he also wasn't very good at lying. Maybe if Eren wasn't so close with Armin he wouldn't be able to read him as well.

"Armin," Eren began, pushing his plate away. "If you're going to try lying to me, at least try to make it a good lie."

His blonde friend's mouth kept opening and gaping like a fish out of water before he hung his head, shoulders slumped. Armin didn't make it a habit to lie so Eren was curious as to what was so important that he would try. Armin seemed to take a shaky deep breath before whispering out a reply so quietly Eren had to strain to hear it.

"...I was with... The Commander." 

Eren felt his eyes widen briefly before unease settled in the pit of his stomach. 

"Okay," Eren said slowly, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. "And you were with him before lights out because...?" 

Armin shuffled slighting. His reactions weren't helping with Eren's imagination of what the Commander wanted with his friend at such a late time. He should hear Armin out before jumping the gun though, he wasn't going to lose his tempter like always. Eren was now better disciplined than that.

_Sometimes._

Armin puffed out his cheeks before avoiding Eren's stare. 

"I kind of... Gave him a... Blowjob." 

The last part of his sentence was so rushed Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

Armin's face seemed to grow even hotter if possible.

"I said I gave him a blowjob, god Eren!" Armind exclaimed. The Shifter blinked at him twice before his words started sinking in.

"Oh." Eren managed. 

Armin sent him a worried glance.

"You're... Taking this better than I thought."

"I'm not so immature that I'll throw a tantrum after hearing my best friend sneaking off into the dark to suck our Commander's dick." Eren said, shrugging his shoulders.

"E-Eren!" Armin squeaked. "I wasn't... I mean I didn't-I wasn't going there for that! He asked me to help him with something and I agreed. Next thing I knew-"

"Wait," Eren hissed out, balling his fists. "He _forced_ you?!"

Hearing the growing anger in Eren's tone, Armin quickly shook his head before placing a calming hand on top of his friend's shoulder.

"No, no-no. Eren, he didn't do anything like that. He was a complete gentleman the entire time. I was actually the one who... Sort of blurted out that I wanted to... You know."

Eren's anger subsided from hearing that but he was still quite heated.

Wasn't it just yesterday that Hange was telling him about how the Commander liked the Captain? Why would he be going after Armin if he was interested in someone else? Was he simply playing Armin knowing damn well that his friend liked him? If so, Eren had another reason to add to the long list of things he was starting to hate about the Commander.

"If he hurts you," the Shifter began, his voice dropping to a dangerously low level. "I'll break his back with my titan's finger." 

Armin sagged back in his chair before rolling his eyes. Mikasa wasn't the only overprotective one out of the three.

"I promise, I'm keeping my distance," Armin reassured Eren. "Trust me, I know the Commander has had his eye on Ca-someone else and I'm not naive enough to fall for him." Eren pretended not to hear Armin's slip up. The blonde didn't know Eren already knew about that. "I know my worth Eren. Besides, do you honestly think I won't have that man wrapped around my little finger before I fall for him?"

Seeing the sudden excitement lighting up in Armin's eyes filled with mischief, Eren started to relax. Whenever Armin set his sights on conquering something, he never loses. Eren should feel sorry for the Commander for what he was getting into by pursuing Armin, but the Shifter smirked slightly instead.

"Don't be too hard on him."

"No promises." Armin replied with a smile. "Oh! Speaking of your titan, what's up with your shoulder? Shouldn't a bite not that deep have healed by now?"

Eren glanced to his shoulder, noticing the love bite Levi had left last night still there. It didn't show any signs of healing. Instead of being worried, Eren was slightly relieved. Levi could mark him up all over and the last thing the Shifter would want was for them to disappear seconds after they were made.

"I'm not sure," Eren admitted, not really caring much at the reason why he wasn't healing. "I'll ask Hange about it later. Right now, isn't Mikasa and Annie's sparing match a few minutes from now?"

At the reminder, Armin's face lit up before the blonde pushed his chair back.

"Yep! I'll go and check up on her now. I'll see you there Eren!"

The Shifter nodded as his friend skipped out of the dining hall, followed by the rest of the squads. 

Everyone was buzzed with excitement from two of the best fighters from Levi's squad- _excluding the Captain himself_ -and Eren had to admit he was as well. He knew first hand that Annie was an amazing fighter, but Mikasa was a force to be reckoned with. She was possibly in the top five of the best soldiers in the entire Scouts regiment. Eren had only met the second best they had, Mike Zacharias once before. The man was bigger than their Commander and had a slight quirk about him but Eren liked him. The thought of Levi beating a man more than twice his size also never failed to amuse him either.

Scanning the room, Eren's heart started pounding as he met Levi's eyes from across the quickly emptying room. This time, the Captain held his gaze for a few seconds, frowned before staring back into his teacup. Eren fought the urge to walk up to Levi and demand why he was avoiding him.

_No. Give him time._

As hard as it was for Eren to do so, he allowed himself one last lingering look before turning and heading for the training grounds.

-

"I fucked up." 

Hange looked up from behind her desk, raising a brow at Levi as the raven kicked her door shut.

"Hello to you too, my grump of a best friend. Tell your pal Hange all about it and I'll make it all better."

Levi didn't even have time to scowl at her before he was sitting in front of his eccentric friend, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

After his squad had finished breakfast and gone out to see Ackerman and Leonhart's fight, Levi headed straight for Hange's lab. Eren's pained expression from that morning twisted his stomach so much that he barely waited less than two hours to come rushing to Hange. As much as she got on his nerves, Hange was the only one who could help him. Levi had to admit that he was grateful for having met her. Who knew how much of a recluse he could have ended up being if it weren't for her persistence to keep dragging him out of his shell. Levi owed her as much as he owed Erwin.

"Well," The raven began, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand tiredly down his face. "It's not pretty."

"Levi please, you're the prettiest person in this entire base."

The raven clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to remain civil.

"So," Hange continued. "Let me guess. Eren confessed and you stood there without saying anything back before running away."

"Worse," Levi replied bitterly. "I stopped him halfway and pretty much insinuated that whatever we had couldn't include all that mushy bullshit."

Hange was silent for a few moments before she sighed.

"Oh, Levi."

"I know," The raven groaned out. "I fucked up. He looked so damn happy, Hange. Then I had to go and be me and crush his heart and any hope of us being together like that. I'm such a shitty person, hell _I_ wouldn't want me."

"Levi, stop it." Hange said sternly, standing from behind her desk before she made her way towards him. The raven fought back a grimace as she laid a gentle hand on his head, patting him.

Levi scowled then. Shoving her hand off him, the Captain shot her a glare.

"What the fuck? Don't pet me."

Hange simply grinned at him before stepping away with a chuckle.

"It got you to stop belittling yourself and cuss at me. But seriously," She pinned him with a cool glare of her own, making Levi flinch slightly from it. "That boy loves you to death and I know for a fact you love him just as much. Crap about it all you want but you know you'll be lying to yourself if you said otherwise. Levi, I've watched you lose a hell of a lot of important people in your life, two of which still haunt you." 

At the mention of Farlan and Isabel, Levi broke his gaze with her to scowl at the floor, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

"I've also seen you grow distant and barricade your emotions deep down, thinking you deserve all this pain for failing your past comrades. I know you, Levi and I damn well know you left that boy questioning your feelings for him intentionally." 

Levi snapped his head back and sucked in a breath at her accusation.

"Let me finish." Hange snapped out when she saw him going to reply. Levi hesitated before huffing at her, crossing his arms and kicking his feet up on her desk. "You don't think you deserve any happiness whatsoever that you're sabotaging your relationship with the only man who's ever made you smile since losing-"

Levi tensed before cutting her off with a sharp, " _Don't_." 

Their name's were still too painful to even hear.

Hange paused before levelling him with a knowing look.

"You came to me knowing full well what I would say. You're an idiot and if you don't tell that boy you love him- _so help me god_ -, I'll leave so much of my pubic hair on your pillows and teacups you'll be coughing up hairballs for _months_." Hange ended threateningly.

Levi felt his face turn white from the mental image. He had no doubt Hange would follow through on her threat either. 

"Damn you, crazy woman," he hissed out. "You know I'm the worst at shit like that. I'll probably end up fucking it up."

"Levi, it's just three little words." 

Levi barked out a dark laugh at that.

"Three of the most life-changing words in history you mean."

"You're impossible." Hange exclaimed, throwing her hands up before marching back towards her desk. 

Levi grinned slightly at that.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, not to mention that right now is the worst possible time. With the rat situation, I doubt we'll have much time to spend together."

Hange hummed in thought. She suddenly jumped before reaching behind her desk, pulling out another one of Erwin's letters. 

"I almost forgot. You came to me so quickly I didn't have time to go and find you. Before Erwin left, he gave Armin this to give to me. That little genius of ours came to my door a few minutes before lights out last night."

Hange handed it to him.

"You didn't open it?" He asked, eyeing the letter with speculation.

"No," Hange replied, rubbing at her eyes. "Armin said Erwin couldn't stretch enough how important it was we both read it together before burning it. I wasn't curious enough to ignore that warning."

Levi let out a sigh before taking the letter and ripping it open.

"Why the sudden interest in writing letters to us when he could simply tell us himself what he wanted to say?" Levi mumbled, not expecting an answer from Hange.

"What's it say?" She asked, reaching forward to take a look at the open letter. 

Levi furrowed his brows as he read the contents out loud.

 _"Section Commander Hange Zoe and Captain Levi, it is imperative that you follow these orders exactly._ _Before noon, leave the base effective immediately, making it look inhabitable._ _Captain Levi's Squad one and three must leave with Hange and head towards the main base while Captain Levi with Squad two take the forest route north-east._ _Eren Jaeger and Christa Lenz must be protected. T_ _his is an order from your Commander._ "

Levi frowned after reading the letter before shooting Hange a serious look.

"Well," The woman began, grinning slightly. "We have our orders."

-

Eren was watching in awe as Mikasa and Annie threw kick after kick, punch after punch. They both managed to avoid any direct hits and Eren was seriously thinking that he didn't give Annie enough credit.

"Wow, my money's still on Mikasa." Jean whispered next to him. Connie shook his head before snorting.

"No way man, I think they're both evenly matched."

With a sudden burst of speed, Annie swept her feet underneath Mikasa, tripping the dark-haired girl. 

"Och, that was a heavy fall." Reiner chuckled as everyone watched with gaping mouths when Mikasa's body hit the hard floor. Eren flinched slightly.

"No, Mikasa let Annie trip her." Armin observed. A few of the soldiers who heard him didn't have time to question Armin's reasoning when Annie's yelp was heard. Mikasa had wrapped a leg around Annie's lowered form, twisting her body so the smaller girl was flattened underneath her. Eren blinked one moment, twice and then Mikasa had Annie's arms pinned behind her back, the taller girl's knee wedged against her spine. Annie struggled for a good two minutes before tapping out, accepting her defeat.

Everyone cheered before gathering around, slapping each girl on the back for a good fight. Eren smirked slightly as he watched Squad one eyeing the girls with looks of admiration. 

"Okay brats, listen up!" Levi's voice suddenly rang throughout the yard. 

Eren walked up to Mikasa and congratulated her quietly to which she replied with a small smile. She and Annie were both breathing hard and avoiding the others eye. Eren noticed how well Annie had fought and was sure she was the first real worthy opponent Mikasa's had. Eren also noticed that as hard as they fought, both girls were holding back. The thought was scary in of itself. Excluding the Captain, Mikasa and Annie were already the best in their entire squad, to know that they both could have been better with their fight was a worrisome thought for anyone who'd want to face off against them.

"We have orders to pack up camp," Levi started as soon as everyone quietened down. "Squad one and three, you're with Hange. You'll be heading back to the main base while squad two is stuck with me. We're having a field day in the forest so grab every shit you came with. If I find even a single bar of soap in the base, you'll be sparing with me next." 

Eren heard everyone gulp and could see them all tense up as Levi levelled them with a dark look.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Levi suddenly hissed out impatiently. "Snap to it, that's an order."

There was a chorus of ' _Sir, yes sir!"_ before everyone started rushing to pack up their items. Eren was about to spring into action behind Mikasa and Armin when Hange pulled him to the side.

"Eren, Levi already packed up your stuff. Mind taking a walk with me, my dear?" 

The Shifter frowned before eyeing his Captain. Levi's back was tensed in front of him and Eren thought it had to do with what happened last night.

_Maybe he's a bit sore?_

Shaking his head from the idea, Eren knew it might be because the Captain was uncomfortable in his presence. The thought made Eren sink in on himself with worry and doubt.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled out, following Hange and not giving Levi a second glance.

If the Captain was going to be difficult then Eren would be as well. He knew it was childish but Levi was the one acting like a child in the first place. Levi had cut Eren off seconds away from pouring his heart out and then simply walked away. If anyone deserved to be upset it was Eren, not him.

Walking alongside Hange, Eren kicked the dirt beneath his boot. He grumbled intangible words under his breath as Hange chuckled.

"You're awfully in a sour mood. It's a bit strange since you're always so bright and intense. What's wrong Eren?" Hange asked seconds later, following his lead and kicking dried mud from the grass with her own boots. Eren could already see Levi yelling at them about how dirty their shoes were. Even if that's the very reason why people wear them, the Captain doesn't accept anything below perfect. The thought made him smile slightly.

"Oh, you're smiling!" Hange laughed, linking her arm with his as she dragged him through the trees and deeper into the forest. "Levi told me what happened and I just want to remind you how socially awkward the man is. The mere thought of feelings scares him."

Eren had gotten closer with Hange the more time she experimented on him. The woman was unconventional and sometimes went too far with her thirst for knowledge, but Eren saw a bit of himself in her. While she would die for the power of information, Eren would do the same to eradicate the titans. Hange also was ballsy, probably the only person who could get on Levi's nerves and survive his wrath. Eren knew the scientist was important to the Captain and that he relied on her just as much as he did the Commander, which was why it wasn't so hard to see Hange as a possible close comrade and friend. She was also like a mother to him and wasn't afraid of him. Eren was grateful for her, would do anything to protect her and her squad as well as his own.

Blinking at her words, Eren bit his lip as Hange watched his face for a reaction.

"So you can imagine," She continued, her hold on his arm tightening. "How terrified he is when it comes to you."

"I doubt that," Eren mumbled out, hanging his head slightly. "I pushed him a little too far, Hange. I- _Ow_!" 

Eren pulled out of her grasp as he rubbed his shoulder. 

"Why would you pinch me like that?"

Hange gave him a stern look.

"Because I'm dealing with two idiots in love who don't realise it. It's like you're both toddlers! Levi's in denial and you're in doubt. It's ridiculous!"

Eren opened his mouth to tell her that wasn't true but paused at the last minute. 

"He's in denial?" The Shifter asked meekly. 

"Yes!" Hange all but screamed, shaking Eren's shoulders. "Your babe doesn't know how much you mean to him. It's bad enough he ran from you without trying to figure out his feelings first, but ignoring you the entire morning? I recommend punishing him."

Eren felt uneasy as Hange's face lit up with a manic grin, her eyes wide.

"Oh, I can already see it. Levi begging for forgiveness and you in all your hunky tanned glory spanking his cute little a-"

"H-Hange!" Eren cried, taking a few steps away from the crazed woman. "The Captain was right, you're shameless."

Eren heard her loud cackled laughter as she clenched her stomach.

"Jesus, Eren," She cried in fits of her chuckles. "And Levi was right when he said you're easy to embarrass."

Once Eren blinked her unpredictable nature away, the thought of punishing Levi sank in. In the deep creases of his mind, Eren could see himself doing just that, spanking Levi for almost shattering his heart this morning. The mental image was an arousing sight, one that made him shuffle on the spot with a sudden desire for the man.

"They're glowing again!" Hange cried, grasping Eren's face within her hold. 

The Shifter struggled out of her arms once more. 

"I can't help it." Eren groaned out.

Hange chuckled once more before she spun back around towards the base. Levi must get so freaked out whenever Eren's eyes shifted. It wasn't like Eren was doing it on purpose and if Levi did have an issue with it, he would have told the Shifter long ago. 

Reassured with his logic, Eren followed after Hange's retreating form.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," She began, eyeing his neck curiously. "What's with that mark on your shoulder?"

-

Levi had just finished packing his and Eren's bags and placed them outside along with the rest of the squad and their own items. He scanned the field and caught Hange's eye. She was sending him large grins and wiggling her eyebrows as well as a thumbs up. Levi had noticed Eren bypassing him before heading into the base. The Shifter didn't stop to even acknowledge him, choosing instead to pretend like Levi wasn't standing _right there._ Letting out a sigh, Levi realised he probably deserved Eren's cold shoulder. He had been giving the Shifter nothing _but_ that for the entire morning. 

_This must be what karma tastes like._

Trying not to let it get to him, the raven counted each squad member and their items before giving Hange a nod. It was almost noon and the last thing they needed was for some brat to come whining that they forgot something.

"Okay, let's head out." Levi ordered. 

The squads dispersed and Levi walked up to Hange who was now saddling her horse.

"Once you see eyebrows, ask him about that riddle he wrote. It keeps eating at me." Levi requested.

Hange gave him a serious nod before getting on her horse.

"I'm curious as well about it. I might have managed to figure out the first part though."

"And you waited until _now_ to tell me?" Levi asked with a hiss.

Hange rolled her eyes before holding her reins.

"Oh, shut it. I think when the first line said something about knowledge, it meant a book. ' _Within knowledge the beasts nature'._ Think about it, what gives us information about almost everything? If we take into consideration what this ' _beast'_ is, the obvious answer would be Eren."

Levi sucked in a breath with this new perspective.

"So you're saying," The raven started slowly, frowning in thought. "That what's been happening to Eren recently is related to that riddle?"

Hange glanced down at him before smiling.

"Yes, and I'd bet my darling Moblit that Eren's current... Abnormalities are documented down in a book, a very specific book. I want to ask Erwin about where on earth he came up with that riddle and why he felt the need to leave us in the dark about its meaning. Maybe... And this is a long stretch, but what if whatever gave Eren the ability to turn into a titan gave him other abilities as well?"

Levi thought her theory over. 

It was a large jump from sanity but the very world they lived in was insane. Maybe people like Hange who were considered insane were the sanest of them all.

"I'll try to see if I can get Eren to recall his memories before he gained his powers. You and the others stay safe in the meantime." Levi told her. 

"Yes, sir!" Hange mocked, grasping her reins tightly before galloping towards the awaiting squad members.

"Alright, kiddos, let's head on out!" Hange screamed.

Levi watched as they each started riding out of his base, their cloaks fluttering in the breeze behind them.

The raven felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder before he was spun around. Levi knew that touch the instant those warm fingers were tugging him closer. He looked up at Eren's smiling face, the Shifter's eyes starting to glow dimly.

"Let's go, Captain. Everyone's ready."

Levi was thankful that his squad trusted him inexplicably. Not a single one of them voiced their concerns and questions as to the sudden need for them to leave. 

"Alright, brat, get our bags. I'll meet you and everyone else in the forest."

Eren frowned and seemed reluctant to let Levi go. The raven sighed before taking ahold of Eren's hands around his shoulders. He knew they had an audience and he could care less about them in the current moment.

"I'll be quick, don't worry." 

Eren still gazed down at him in worry but finally let him go. Let pulled out of his warm embrace before heading into the base, hearing Armin direct everyone towards their next location. Levi quickly dashed past corridors and hallways, heading towards his room. Finding it open as he left it, the raven went straight for his bed, bending down to grasp at the small wooden box underneath it. He pulled it out before opening it with shaky fingers. Staring at the two emblems tucked away deep into the box, Levi lifted it to his chest before blinking away sudden tears from behind his vision.

"Hopefully next time I open you guys back up, It'll be under better circumstances." Levi whispered out, tracing the two names stitched into the sides of the emblems. 

-

Eren was slightly growing worried as Armin continued to lead them deeper into the forest. The Captain had given Armin the responsibility of leading them east-west while he caught up. Eren didn't question Levi's ability to track them but he was getting agitated from how long it was taking for Levi to reach them.

"Armin," Eren said, once he couldn't hold back from voicing his concerns. "Are you sure we can't wait for the Captain?"

Everyone in their group seemed to pause from Eren's words, each of them giving him a funny look. Reiner and Bertholdt stopped pushing the cart holding their bags, eyeing Eren as well.

"Damn, Jaeger. If I had known you're gay for the Captain I would have stopped teasing you about getting some a long time ago." Jean snickered out. 

Connie snorted before quickly covering up his mouth.

"You boys are so soft." Ymir snorted. She continued walking regardless of Armin's pleads for them to stay together. "What? Think I'm dumb enough to get lost, blondie?"

Armin seemed to stutter for a few seconds before steeling himself.

"No, it's just that-"

Eren's eyes grew wide when he sensed something off. The forest surrounding them was silent and each of them knew how to cover their tracks well so they possibly couldn't have been followed by anyone other than whoever already knew where they were headed.

Still, someone was following them.

"Armin," Eren bit out, cutting off his blonde friend. "Do you feel that?"

Armin paused and looked behind his shoulder towards Eren, frowning. It was a strange prickling sensation he got, one he wasn't used to. Eren wasn't sure how he knew but he just _knew_ that they weren't alone. Whoever was observing them was by themself, not looking to kill them but they were definitely dangerous.

_Captain Levi's level dangerous._

"What is it Eren?" Armin asked him worryingly.

The Shifter was tensed from the sudden realisation that they were being followed by someone on par with Levi's calibre.

"Guys, I think we're being watched." Sasha whispered out in a hurry before Eren could reply to Armin, her nervous eyes shifting from one cadet to another.

"Jaeger, stop being paranoid," Jean snorted. "Just because you're banging the Captain-"

Snapping out of his stiff form, Eren blinked at Jean before glaring at him, his rage quickly fueling.

"Dammit you idiot, shut up!" Eren growled out as quiet as he could, moving so fast he was shoving Jean against a tree before anyone knew it. Jean blinked at him in surprise before pushing him back, wincing at the slight ache in his back.

"Dammit Eren, what's wrong-"

"Can you brat's shut the fuck up for a single second? You're so loud I could hear you from a mile away." 

Levi's disinterested tone rang out from behind the group of cadets, each of them jumping slightly from not having known he was so close.

"Captain, I-"

Levi shot Eren a look that shut the Shifter up right away.

"I know we're being followed," Levi said, crossing his arms in front of him. "And we're going to let them follow us."

Eren didn't know how to respond to that so he decided to stay quiet. Upon realising that everyone was going to stay silent for the rest of the walk, Levi nodded towards Armin. The blonde hesitated before picking back up where he was, leading the concerned cadets deeper into the forest, each of them on guard.

Eren was about to join them when he didn't hear Levi's footsteps falling in steps behind him. Growing rigid once more, the Shifter quickly scanned his surroundings but not finding Levi anywhere. 

Panic began to grasp at him, the sudden instinct to find Levi and make sure he was okay overwhelming him. 

Ignoring everyone else, Eren turned on his heel and ran back the way they came, hoping Levi walked away on purpose. Eren dashed and sidestepped branches, trees and fallen twigs, wiling his legs to go faster, move quickly to find Levi.

_Dammit, where is he?_

The growing feeling of dread started to sink its claws into his chest, dragging his rational side to flip. Eren's teeth clenched as he picked up that same prickling feeling he got a few moments before, racing towards it.

_I'll kill them. If they so much as lay a finger on him I'll gut them alive._

Driven with that thought, Eren started leaping over any obstacles, feeling his chest take in lungfuls of air as he continued running.

Finally spotting two figures up ahead, Eren jumped into the open area before coming to a stop in front of Levi, finding the end of a large gun pointed directly in his face. Eren was huffing, sucking in as much needed air as he could from his sprint. 

How Levi managed to run that fast and long without sounding out of breath behind him, Eren would never know.

"Who's the kid with the crazy eyes?" The stranger seemed to cackle, their form cloaked in a long trenchcoat and hat. His hair was slicked back, mouth split into a wider grin than even Hange couldn't manage. 

Eren felt Levi tense up behind him and that was all the information he needed. 

Narrowing his eyes at the stranger, the Shifter pressed his forehead against the gun, growling at him. Eren could feel the amount of animosity he held towards the stranger that it threatened to chock even himself. The stranger however only raised a brow before throwing his head back and letting loose a booming laugh.

"This brat seems very protective of you, don't he, Levi?" The stranger chuckled out, slapping a hand over his face. "Man I'd be terrified of that expression if I didn't see it almost every day in the mirror." 

Eren's fist clenched and he burned with the need to punch the man in the face will all the force he could muster. A firm hand touched his shoulder, alleviating some of his homicidal rage.

"Easy, Eren," Levi mumbled behind him. "Move."

Eren didn't budge.

Levi huffed out a sigh before standing next to Eren, the stranger immediately switching his aim towards him.

"Don't you dare!" Eren found himself screaming out. Before he could stop himself, the Shifter raced headfirst towards the man, throwing them both into the ground. The stranger quickly spun him around before pinning him down, an arm wrapped around his throat while the other went back to aiming at Levi.

"Easy there, crazy eyes, I ain't here to fight." 

Eren stopped struggling for a second before eyeing the gun.

"Aim that at me and I'll stop."

The stranger sighed out before dropping his gun onto the grassy floor. 

"Jesus, where the hell did you find this one? As pretty as his eyes are he scares the shit out of me with his idiocy."

Eren pushed the man off of him as soon as his guard was down, heading for the gun before kicking it to the side. Levi was still standing there, staring at him with a raised brow.

"You done?" He asked Eren. The Shifter hesitated before standing up, his body relaxing from Levi's calming voice. Eren still didn't trust the man but if Levi hadn't even reached for his knife by now then Eren had no choice but to back off. As the stranger stood back up, Eren's mind cleared and he took the man in. He was tall, very tall. With a goatee and his age showed on his warn face. Eren noticed his eyes before gasping out. 

Suddenly, the rest of his squad showed up in the clearing, most of the huffing for air.

"Seriously Eren... Don't ever run away... Like that again." Connie gasped out, falling onto the ground on his back. " _P_ _hew_! Man, that was a good... Work out."

Mikasa ran up to him before her gaze slid towards the stranger. She grew tense and reached for her weapons but one simple look from Levi had her hesitating before lowering her arms. Armin cautiously walked up then, along with Jean while everyone stayed back. They all eyed the man in front of them as he grasped his gun before twirling it around and then pocketing it.

"I take it these little brats are your so-called squad." The stranger broke the heavy silence. "Was expecting more but can't say I'm disappointed either."

Eren still kept his eyes on him, frowning in thought as the man met his gaze once more before sending him a chilling grin.

_His eyes are like Levi's._

The realisation struck him hard and Eren spun around to face Levi who was still regarding the stranger with an expressionless mask. Eren saw through it. He could see just how on edge Levi was being near the man, how his eyes held both deep resentment and warmth for him.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Armin asked politely.

Everyone continued eyeing the stranger, curious as well. As he made his way towards Levi, Eren grew tense once more as the stranger stood next to him. The man eyed Eren as he cackled, grinning even wider before ruffling Levi's head.

"Name's Kenny," He answered. "This little runts uncle."


	10. Chapter Ten

Strolling along with Eren by his side, Levi watched with a piercing stare as Kenny silently analysed his squad. His uncle was never one to be discreet about his intentions, Levi could only remember a handful of times when the man was ever this silent. It wasn't just mere coincidence that he showed up as soon as they left his base. He hadn't seen the man in almost two decades, it was still hard to believe that their first meeting after all this time didn't have them at each other's throats. When Kenny had left him, Levi made a vow that the next time they met he would take his uncle down. Kenny had beaten into his skull that if he ever wanted to escape the man's grip, he'd have to kill him himself. Levi always knew this day would come, but he didn't expect Kenny to ask for a truce.

_After realising they were being followed, Levi had lured them away from his squad before ambushing, to his surprise, Kenny. The man wasn't easy to fool so most likely he allowed Levi to lead him away._

_"Glad to see you've sharpened your skills. Bit disappointed you haven't grown much though."_

_Levi had to stop himself from stabbing him right then and there._

_"Before you're at my throat, don't you wanna know how I found you and why I'm even here?" Kenny asked._

_Levi hesitated enough for Kenny to pull out his gun before aiming it at his head, but Kenny never went to pull the trigger. Levi suspected the moment he cornered him, his uncle didn't come to kill him. For the first time, Levi could see some flicker of emotion in his uncle's eyes. The Captain refused to think too much about it, choosing instead to lower his dagger and eye his uncle suspiciously. He wasn't planning on playing one of Kenny's games, knowing the man always won._

_"You've aged, old man." Levi said, hoping to direct his uncle's focus and staring at him with disinterest. "What the hell are you doing here, Kenny?"_

_Kenny grinned._

_"Why, do I need a reason to see my only nephew?"_

_"After almost twenty years, I'd think so."_

_Kenny paused before forcing out a dry laugh._

_"You little shit. You've turned into a cold bastard, that's for sure."_

_Levi clenched his jaw and choose not to reply._

_"Alright, alright." Kenny said. "I got somethin' telling me to head north-east, said I'd find ya and a couple more brats who needed protecting. I couldn't care less but the reward was too high to pass up. Also, I was lookin' forward to seeing you in action, almost can't wait to see how you'll handle this shit fest."_

_Levi eyed his uncle before reluctantly putting his dagger away. Kenny wasn't one to lie when it came to profiting off of something. The man was an enigma but Levi knew enough about him to know he wasn't going to try anything funny with a reward on the line. Levi didn't trust Kenny but he trusted his instincts. It was at that moment when Eren came dashing through the woods like a crazed animal. Kenny still had his gun pointed at Levi's head and the raven knew what the scene looked like. He only hoped Eren wasn't going to pull another one of his stupid stunts and trigger Kenny's sadistic side. Luckily, his uncle was genuine about not killing him, and anyone else for that matter. What reward could be so valuable that the infamous Kenny the Ripper would throw away a perfectly good opportunity to kill Levi along with Eren?_

That question was still troubling the Captain. The obvious answer would be money, but something just didn't seem right about the entire situation. Levi never got the chance to ask his uncle about that 'something.' If he got intel about their whereabouts, the only possible person who could have told Kenny was Erwin. The only problem was that that was impossible. Levi was sure Erwin had heard about Kenny, maybe even know the man was originally from the underground, but no one knew that Kenny the Ripper was Levi's very own uncle. Well, nobody aside from Levi _did_ until today. The Captain could still feel some of his squad's lingering disbelief stares. When Kenny had introduced himself, it was fair to say that every single one of them was white as a sheet. A few didn't even believe it until it started to sink in that Levi never corrected Kenny. After shoving his uncle's arm off with more force than necessary, Levi snapped his squad back into action and everyone was back on track. Eren had lingered at his side while Kenny decided to walk at the front with their bags. Levi rolled his eyes as a few of the cadets shuffled away from Kenny. Although to be fair, the man was a mass murderer.

"Captain?"

Blinking himself from his thoughts, Levi eyed Eren as the Shifter frowned at Kenny ahead of them. 

"What is it, kid?"

Levi was expecting Eren to ask him about his uncle, was preparing himself to push Eren's questions away until they reached their destination, but the Shifter surprised him.

"Are you okay?"

Levi almost tripped over a fallen branch at the question which came out so soft and dripping with worry.

"Yeah," he found himself rasping out. "Just peachy."

Eren ignored his sarcasm and repeated his question, a bit more forcefully. Levi's eyebrow twitched with unease. He wished that they were alone so he could spill all his worries out. Eren had quickly become someone he wanted to confide in, even with the littlest issues he was facing. It was fair to say that the brat had become the most important person in his life. Levi was slightly afraid with how Eren managed to worm his way into his heart so quickly. The Captain wanted to take back what he did that morning, wished he could have done things differently. If he had, maybe Eren's feelings for him wouldn't have changed. Levi hadn't missed the hesitance with how Eren had held him before they left the base. It was extremely subtle, but Levi had caught it. Eren was starting to doubt his feelings, Levi just knew it.

"Hey," Levi started, hoping to come up with something to say. "How did you know someone was following us?"

"I... Felt it." Eren said although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Really? Huh, interesting."

At this point, Eren would grow wings and Levi wouldn't be surprised. In less than two weeks, Eren had grown stronger than he was back at training camp. A lot of recent events should have had the Captain weary but he only wanted to be closer to Eren despite them. When Hange had pulled him aside earlier, what she told him had Levi rattled. Apparently, she thought the mark left on Eren’s neck didn’t heal because of him. If that was true, she had informed Levi of what that might mean. The Captain always knew it’d be hard for him to kill Eren if it ever came down to it, but since their relationship started, it was now impossible. Levi did entertain the thought of faking Eren’s death if things didn’t go their way, but if Levi could hurt Eren without the Shifter being able to regenerate, then he’d have to think of something else. Hange did say it might have something to do with their bond. The closer they are, the more venerable Eren was. She had wanted to test her theory but Levi quickly shot her down. If it turns out to be true, then Eren might take weeks to heal from an injury like a normal person, weeks that they didn’t have.

Feeling a tug against his shirt, Levi raised a brow at Eren as the Shifter pulled them to a stop. Once making sure that everyone was far enough ahead without the fear of being overheard, Levi stumbled as Eren pulled him against his chest. 

"Hey, what's with you?" Levi asked, going to push Eren off. "I said I was fine-"

"Stop lying to me."

Eren's hold tightened and Levi stiffened. He wasn't used to being held so protectively. He could only recall being held like this by his mother as if she could shield him from every horrendous thing she had to face in the underground. Eren being so close meant that their bond was getting stronger, something Levi was hesitant to allow to happen. He didn’t want to push Eren away, but what if it helps save his life? Levi would break his heart if it meant keeping Eren safe, even if it ends up destroying whatever it was that could have been. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Levi steeled his spine as he shoved Eren away. He avoided looking at those memorising eyes, choosing instead to stare at his slightly muddied boots. 

“Switch with Hoover at the front, Jaeger.” Levi forced out, hiding his emotions.

When Eren didn’t move, Levi gave him his back. He heard a shaky inhale before a warm hand was placed on top of his shoulder. Levi shrugged it off.

“That’s an order.” 

Levi didn’t wait to see if Eren would follow it, he knew despite giving the Shifter the cold shoulder, Eren would do anything he said. Marching away from him, the Captain squeezed his way in between his squad as he scanned their surroundings. This forest wasn’t the biggest, but it was definitely impressive. If Levi hadn’t scouted the area beforehand, he would have ended up being lost. The trees were thick and large, offering amazing camouflage but also giving them a disadvantage. Only Blouse seemed the most capable of sensing an enemy before they were right on top of them. Levi spent half his life in the underground, so he grew up paying more attention to detail than most people.

“Oi, you look like a bird just left a huge shit in your hair.” 

Levi clenched his jaw but ignored his uncle. Kenny clicked his tongue as he fell into step beside him. A few of his squad sent them glances but they quickly looked away once Levi shot them a glare. They were curious but also knew not to ask any questions given their current situation.

“You know, I’m beginning to feel invisible.” 

Levi sped up but Kenny kept right on his tail.

“Oh, come on!” His uncle growled out. “You gonna acknowledge me or what?” 

“You want attention,” Levi finally said, flicking his gaze towards his uncle. “You’re asking the wrong person.”

Kenny hadn’t just trained him, he also raised him. Levi was slightly shocked to find out his mother's older brother was the infamous Kenny the Ripper, but he was slightly glad. If not for Kenny, Levi would have died a long time ago. His uncle was the worst person qualified to raise a child, but he did teach Levi how to survive, also what not to do when looking after an eight-year-old. 

_What kind of adult sends a kid to murder their rival without training?_

Levi shot his uncle a glare at the memory. He had ended up with his first broken bones that night, and it was a painful lesson that Levi never wanted to learn again. So he allowed his uncle to turn him into the cold assassin he needed. The day he left, Levi never thought he’d end up missing the man. Truth was, Kenny was a shitty uncle but he wasn’t all bad. Levi thought he might end up getting used to the idea of being a murderers nephew, but that all changed the day Kenny left him. Left him like he was simply a project he needed to see succeed before fucking off.

“What’s the offer?” Levi asked, remembering his unanswered question from before. “What’s so fucking important you asked for a truce?” 

Kenny seemed to stiffen up at the question before barking out a loud laugh. He pushed his hat back, head tilted upwards and mouth split into a grin. Levi always hated that look. As if he already knew he’d won.

“Well,” Kenny chuckled out. “Guess if you haven’t figured it out yet, you never will.”

-

Hange made her way into the scouts main meeting room. Locating Levi’s first and third squad who were already seated, she met Erwin’s troubled eyes as the commander gave her a stiff nod. Being born as a noble, Hange didn’t stop to admire the marble floors and pristine well placed sweets and tea on the tabletop. Her parents had entertained guests with the very same beverages and cookies to put her off them for life. 

When Erwin ordered them to disperse so abruptly, Hange couldn’t help but grow weary about what the commander was going to say. Mike had noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding their commander and walked up to Hange.

“Doesn’t smell good.” He whispered, his nose twitching. “He hasn’t been himself lately.” 

Hange stole another look at Erwin.

“He looks like Levi.” She snorted out. “When was the last time he slept?” 

The commander was growing bags under his eyes and his face was pinched as if he had swallowed something sour. He reminded her of her short grumpy friend alright. But what could possibly have the collected commander Erwin in such a state? The man valued his sleep because he knew his mind worked best after a long nights rest. Erwin without sleep was Levi without a blade. It just didn’t look right. 

“He’s been pulling all-nighters for the past two days. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if he wasn’t pushing his brain and stressing about... Whatever it is that’s been keeping him awake.” 

Hange gave Mike a nod before making her way towards Erwin. Behind his desk, even slouching he still commanded the entire room. Hange shot Moblit a look from her line of sight and he knew straight away what she needed. As Moblit gave her a curt nod as an indication for his understanding, Hange took a seat next to Erwin. 

“You’ve seen better days,” She started with a slight smile in her voice. “This may be the first time I’ve ever seen you look so defeated.” 

Erwin grunted.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Did Levi get out in time?” 

Trust the man to get straight to the point.

“Yes. Although,” Hange waited for a few seconds longer before eyeing her friend. “How did you know his base was going to be raided?” 

Erwin let out a tired sigh before shifting his eyes around the table. If Hange didn’t know better she would say he looked paranoid. 

“This is a discussion better suited with Levi present.” 

Hange understood. It wasn’t something to talk about with a lot of people in the room. Moblit made his way back in and stood at her side. Hange thanked him before taking the bottle offered.

“What’s that?” Erwin asked, eyeing the contents suspiciously.

“Oh please,” Hange rolled her eyes. “You act as if I’d poison you. You and Levi both! You do know I’m your doctor so naturally, I’d want the best for you.” 

“Hange, you _did_ poison Levi.” 

“I thought he had a cold! He was so pale.” 

Everyone at the table stopped their small chatter to stare at her. 

“The first time I met him he looked on the verge of death.” She continued. 

Erwin bit back a smirk.

“He’s naturally pale, Hange. You were the one who made him sick.” 

“How was I supposed to know?” She grumbled out. “He had it coming after kicking me in the stomach. I just wanted to hug him. If I had known he was allergic to human touch I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Moblit coughed beside her as he plucked the bottle out of her hands.

“Here, sir. This will help you sleep.” 

“Thank you.” Erwin took the bottle before placing it into his jacket. “Now, I think everyone should retire to their assigned rooms.” 

The table was met with silence as a few people pushed their chairs back with hesitation.

“Commander,” Someone from Levi’s third squad asked. “Is the Captain and the second squad alright?” 

Hange gave them a large smile. Despite Levi and his personality, his squad seemed to care about him a lot. Hange never thought they would though. She’s seen the way he pushes them during training and how hard he is on them whenever it comes to their cleaning abilities and combat skills. It looks like they all figured out that Levi’s harshness was without bite. He wanted to make them the best so they have the best chance of survival. Nobody cared for the lives of their subordinates than Levi. Hange had never met someone so cold who genuinely cared about his comrades. 

“Don’t worry about Captain Levi and his second squad,” Erwin replied, giving them a reassuring nod of his head. “They’re on their way to the safe house I’ve installed. You’ll be able to meet up with them as soon as we’ve got confirmation of their arrival.” 

Hange noticed the tense atmosphere from before slowly evaporating. She wanted to discuss the new developments she had discovered about Eren with Erwin and she couldn’t do that with a room full of people. Their spy might be right beside her for all she knew.

“Okay, kids!” Hange jumped out of her seat and clapped her hands together, gaining their attention. “Time for bed, and don’t worry those little heads of yours. Have faith in your Captain. You’ll see him again soon.” 

They all still seemed hesitant but finally reluctantly decided to leave. Each one of them pushed their chairs in, picked up a sweet or cookie before making their way out of the meeting room. Mike sniffed into the now quiet space as he walked over to pour himself a cup of tea. Moblit quickly moved to set next to Hange as Erwin sunk into his chair, letting out a large sigh.

“When the kids are away, the adults will play,” Hange said. “So, want to tell us what’s going on?” 

Erwin ran a hand down his face, clearly exhausted.

“The higher-ups have been strangely quiet,” Erwin began, accepting Mike’s offer for tea. “It’s like they don’t care anymore about Eren at all. I went to see Nile today and he seems to be the only one who still holds slight animosity towards Eren. It’s troubling.”

Hange had to agree that that was bizarre.

“What do you think is the reason?” Mike asked.

“I’m not sure, I don’t even have a hunch for what it might be. It’s like my minds gone blank on the subject entirely no matter how hard I try to figure it out.”

So that’s why he’s been staying up so late. Hange’s never known Erwin to come up blank before, so she had no idea how to consult her friend.

“Section commander,” Moblit turned to her. “Should we tell him now about... It?”

Hange frowned in thought.

“Yes,” She decided. “We need everyone on the same page if we’re going to figure out who this rat is. Maybe they have something to do with the higher-up's sudden show of compassion, if so, we can’t rule out the possibility that they're now compromised.” 

Erwin shifted his attention towards her.

“Yes, I think you may be right.” 

With a nod, Hange allowed Moblit to pour her a cup of tea before starting.

“Our little titan is doing better than expected. As I'm sure you've all read from my report, Eren has been developing some new characteristics. He's still in control but he's also grown stronger. During training, his skills have developed faster than anyone else, and he's become unbelievably overprotective of Levi. Now, I don't want any judgement about their relationship because I just so happened to have helped them get together.” She paused to take a sip of her tea, eyeing Mike specifically. 

Erwin was obviously against it due to his own feelings about Levi, but Moblit thankfully trusts Hange’s judgement more than anyone else. Mike though, was loyal to Erwin. That man trusted their commander almost more than Levi did. Mike wasn't unreasonable and mostly kept to himself, so Hange doubted the man even cared about what was going on in others personal lives.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hange saw Erwin clenching his fist. She's always wondered why Erwin waited until Levi got involved with Eren to make his move. She had a hunch but it wasn't a pleasant thought. Even if Erwin did seek out Levi before Eren arrived, he would have been shot down, so it's most likely he decided to pursue the Captain after seeing him with someone else.

”What do you mean by characteristics?” Mike asked. He didn't seem to blink with the knowledge of Levi being in a relationship, with Eren no less. 

Deciding to ignore Erwin’s obvious frustration, Hange told him about what she had discovered up until her recent conversation with Levi.

”It seems Eren unconsciously allowed Levi to mark him, leaving him vulnerable. Now I can't say for sure if his abilities to regenerate disappears while in Levi’s presence or if it's deactivated if Levi harms him since he never allowed me to conduct a quick experiment. The worst-case scenario exists that Eren could be killed by enemies for not being able to heal anymore. Eren doesn't seem aware of this fact and if we want any answers, we'll have to find out how he was turned into a titan and if other abilities come with it.”

”So you're saying,” Mike slowly began. ”That we need to find Grisha Jaeger.” 

”Not exactly,” Hange replied. ”I highly believe that he's dead.”

Erwin leaned back into his chair.

”I've been thinking that the good doctor has been dead for some time now myself.” He decided to add, pushing his finished cup back. ”But that doesn't mean he left us with nothing. Eren said his father gave him a key, that his last memories of him were about finding the truth.”

”That’s correct,” Hange nodded. ”Eren’s told us that his father was always busy in their basement. We may find answers in Shiganshina.”

Moblit tensed next to her, his eyebrows borrowed.

”We’ll have to seal the wall and take out the Titans already inside before that.”

”I’ll get started on the plans,” Erwin concluded. ”But we need to figure out who this rat is before anything else.”

Hange shot up and blinked at Mike.

”Di you pick up anything?” 

The tall blond man thought for a moment before shaking his head.

”If there is a rat, it's not one of those kids. They didn't smell off at all. Unless they're brilliant at disguising their scent, I would have known if any of them were out of the ordinary.” 

Hange slumped back in her chair.

”Guess that leaves them out. Our only lead is the five in Levi’s squad two.”

Erwin nodded before rubbing at his eyes.

”Yes, it wasn't easy finding that information out. Although, I think Lord Reiss’ heir has the lowest chance of being our rat. She may have hidden her identity, but given her childhood, anyone would have done the same.”

Hange thought back to the first letter Erwin had sent.

”By the way,” She started. ”Levi and I have been meaning to ask you about that poem you wrote. What did it mean? We figured out the first part but the rest is harder to decode.”

Erwin blinked at her as his eyes squinted in confusion.

”What poem?”

Hange blinked back at him as her stomach started to clench up with unease. Erwin never forgets anything he's written, especially something as important as this.

”Your first letter. The one you gave Levi warning him of the rat problem. You... Was someone with you while you were writing it?”

It was a long shot but it wouldn't make sense otherwise. It was physically impossible for Erwin to not write that letter or for anyone else not to either. How else would it have gotten there?

”Hange,” Erwin began, his voice lowering into a whisper. ”I never wrote a poem.”

”What's this about a poem?” Mike asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Hange. ”If the commander says he didn't write it then he didn't.”

”B-But it was in his handwriting,” Moblit stuttered out. ”Hange told me it was definitely the commander's letter. I admit, he isn't known for writing poems but how else-”

”That’s enough,” Erwin breathe out. ”I’m sorry, but I have no recollection of writing a poem. The night I wrote that letter... I...”

Hange watched as Erwin shook his head slightly, his face morphing that into pain. His shoulders shook slightly and his eyes were glass over. Hange had only seen that look from Eren the first few times he emerged from his titan, exhausted and drained. Erwin looked seconds away from passing out, with condensation starting to form across his forehead.

”I don't remember,” He muttered out, dragging a large hand down his face, squeezing his eyes shut. ”I don't remember writing that letter.”

-

”Is that it?” Connie asked fatigue in his tone. “Is that the safe house?”

They had been walking through the forest for the past five hours and everyone was growing tired. Mikasa and Annie were now pulling the cart with everyone's belongings along while Reiner and Bertholdt walked alongside Eren. Levi was ahead and checking their surroundings to make sure the safe house was still useable. Jean had been the first to spot it along with Sasha and had raced to join the Captain. 

"I think so," Armin answered. "I can't wait to take a shower and rest for a bit. Although I'm still curious why we had to up and leave so suddenly without warning."

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. But knowing the Captain, we're not resting until we clean that place." Reiner added with a wince. "It also looks dirty from here, so you can imagine how long it'll take for us to get it up to the Captain's standards."

Eren stopped as Reiner and Bertholdt continued conversing with Armin and Connie. He didn't know what he did wrong for Levi to be giving him the cold shoulder. That morning when Eren embraced him, Levi didn't push him off. Eren thought everything was back to normal. So why was his Captain pushing him away? Did Levi regret last night? Was he not hoping for everyone to see them together? If that was the case, Eren fucked up by trying to comfort him hours before. It was obvious Levi needed space, but Eren was never a very patient person. 

"Oi, you've got the same shitty look that Levi has." 

Eren was still pissed at Kenny, so he didn't jump in fright when the older man came to walk beside him. Eren still didn't trust him. How had Kenny known where to find them? 

"If you're wondering," Kenny began, playing with his gun. "I ain't planning on blowing one of you kid's brains out while you sleep. I've got more class than that."

"What about Levi?" Eren asked, clenching his jaw and glaring up at Kenny. "You planning on leaving him alone as well?"

"Believe it or not, he's the last person I'd kill. You lot wouldn't be too much of a threat, so I'd be bored as hell."

"Is that all he is to you? Your entertainment?"

Kenny stopped when he heard the hiss in Eren's tone. The Shifter was throwing daggers at him and was seconds away from punching the man's face in. Kenny could sense that Eren wasn't someone he wanted to mess with. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something about Eren that didn't feel right.

"Maybe I'll save you for last as well." He chuckled out.

Up ahead, Mikasa had stopped pulling the cart and was staring at their interaction. Eren was a bit surprised that it took this long for her to hold back on glaring at the man. But even Mikasa knew when she was outmatched. She would fight tooth and nail to protect Eren if it comes down to it, but so far Kenny hadn't done anything to harm her brother. That didn't mean she wasn't going to keep an eye on him. Kenny the Ripper may be strong, but like hell Mikasa wouldn't aim to break a few bones if they ever fought.

"Relax," Kenny added. "I ain't going to touch any of you. Besides, you think Levi'd let me?"

Eren paused enough for the man to walk ahead. Kenny was right, Levi wouldn't have allowed the man to tag along if he thought Kenny would hurt any of them. Levi cared about them more than any other superior officer should.

"Hey, Eren!" 

The Shifter snapped his attention towards Armin as the blond waved at him up ahead.

"We're here, come on!"

The safe house looked like a large bush covered in twigs and mud from afar, but the closer Eren got, the more he could see that it was a very well placed camouflage. Levi was pulling the hidden handle open when Eren made it into the clearing, his arms pulling the old looking rope with fever. With a final yank, the door gave way and the dust clouding the entryway was blown out. Levi had already covered his mouth with a cloth but Jean and Sasha hadn't. As the two coughed away the dust in their lungs, Levi clicked his tongue as he turned to look back at his squad. He met Eren's eyes for a second before quickly looking away.

"Alright, brats. You know the drill. No food and no rest until this place is suitable to live in." 

Connie groaned next to him.

"Sir, can't we rest first?" He asked meekly. "I mean, we're tired and will probably do a bad job..."

Eren bit back a snort as Connie gulped. Levi had pinned him with such a dark glare that everyone immediately rushed into the safe house to avoid that look. Eren was the last into the house as Levi held him back. He shot his Captain a questioning look but Levi was avoiding his eyes. Armin glanced over his shoulder and took in the Captain's tense form. It was obvious he needed to talk to Eren about something personal, so Armin followed after everyone.

"We'll get started with dusting," The blond's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Eren, can you see if there's anything else we'll need to do from the Captain?"

The Shifter didn't have time to reply as Levi pulled him aside. Armin knew they might take a while so he needed to make sure everyone left them alone to talk. Despite what Eren said, he wasn't always such an evil little demon.

"Eren," Levi began, shuffling slightly as he crossed his arms. "I want you to know that... I'll be doing stuff that might hurt you."

The Shifter opened his mouth but Levi stopped him with a glance.

"I need to keep you safe. I want things to work out but they can't until we know what's happening to you."

Eren could understand that. He didn't know himself what's been happening and what might occur in the future, but he knew he wanted Levi by his side.

"This is only temporary, right?" He asked, staring down at his feet. "Until we figure everything out?"

Eren noticed Levi's boots shifting closer. 

"Yeah, it's only temporary."

Eren forced a nod. His throat was closing up and his eyesight was becoming blurry. He had no reason to cry, Levi wasn't breaking up with him despite only being together for a few days. Eren trusted his Captain and if Levi wanted to put their relationship on hold, Eren wouldn't fight him. It was strange, not finding that usual anger of his bubbling up. Eren was adamant about keeping Levi last night, so why wasn't he fighting more for their relationship?

_Be patient._

Eren frowned at his thoughts. He didn't _do_ patience. That was the single thing he was the worst at aside from controlling his temper. He wanted Levi, but why the hell wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he trying to convince his Captain that they could figure this out together?

"Eren, I don't like this any more than you do."

The Shifter remained silent.

"We... Can we talk more about this after we've settled in?" Levi asked, letting out a tired sigh. "I won't feel comfortable if we left-"

Eren wasn't listening to him anymore. All he could do was look up and see Levi's hunched form, his lowered head and stiff shoulders. 

"Okay." He cut in, blinking back the tears. "We'll talk."

Eren couldn't throw a tantrum and demand they figure things out now, it wasn't fair. Levi might not be having doubts but his mind was clearly conflicted. Eren didn't know why but he found himself being conflicted as well. During their walk, he could do nothing _but_ think. His brain was fried and his memories were beginning to overlap. Eren didn't know why he saw the commander in one of his memories earlier holding a letter. It felt so bizarre and out of place.

_What's going on?_

Every time Eren tried to grasp that specific memory, it'd vanish and he was back at square one. His mind was now like a puzzle, one he was struggling to figure out.

"Let's head back inside," Levi said, placing a hand on Eren's arm. "We've got a lot to do."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Levi had informed them all that this was an underground safe house. The entire floor plan was spaced out but felt cramped with more than five people occupying it. Eren noticed that to the left was a large sliding door and a replica of it to the right. Inside were semi-large bunkers separated in the middle, allowing pairs to squeeze in together. The bunkers were organised so meticulously that anyone could fit into the room without bumping into each other. Despite its outward appearance, there wasn't much cleaning to do other than dusting and wiping off a few surfaces. The biggest obstacle was the two small bathrooms which only held a toilet and sink. The plan was to spend one night there before leaving for the main base sometime in the afternoon the next morning, so Levi wasn't worried about their shower needs, but that didn't stop the thought of sleeping without washing off from disgusting him. Walking for hours in the woods left them all sweety even with the cold weather, others more than some. 

Levi tossed each of them a cleaning product and rag before starting to dust off his shoes.

"Alright," Levi began before everyone started to clean their areas. "Listen up brats. There isn't a single lick of hot water in this godforsaken place. We're lucky to have water at all. That said, there's only enough for today for you all to take quick three minute showers. As revolting as it is, we have to hold off brushing our teeth for tomorrow. As soon as you finish cleaning up, decide who's going to shower first. The moment you're out of that stupid excuse of a bathroom, it's lights out."

When everyone voiced their understanding, Levi nodded before heading outside. As per protocol, there should be a rider approaching the safe house soon with an update from Erwin. Levi leaned against the side of the safe house, crossing his legs and tilting his head back. It'll be dark in just a few hours, the sky currently a golden hue from the setting sun. Despite just cleaning his boots, Levi kicked at the grass and dirt beneath it. He couldn't get Eren's disappointed look out of his head. The Shifter should have known what he was getting into when he decided to pursue a relationship with him. The raven swallowed loudly, his eyes squeezing shut. Eren had handled him with such care last night. He gave Levi exactly what the raven wanted without even knowing it. The Captain felt his face flame up as memories from last night played out in his mind. His body still remembered Eren's touch when the Shifter had dragged his warm hands over Levi's chest and stomach. Eren's hot mouth pressed roughly against his nipples before sucking the sensitive buds into its heat. Eren's fingers dug deeply inside Levi's virgin ass and strumming his prostate with fever. His palms wrapped around Levi's cock and each stroke bringing the Captain closer towards a convulsing orgasm that had Levi's vision blinded by ecstasy. Each whispered word with gentle touches filled Levi with a deep longing, a longing to be claimed and loved by Eren. The Captain never wanted anything else at that moment than to feel Eren pressed so deep inside him that he forgot everything else. 

"Making your squad do all the dirty work, huh?"

Levi shot up in surprise as Kenny stepped out the door. The older man rested against the frame, his hand on the gun holster and his hat pulled low over his head. The Captain shuffled his body away from Kenny, welcoming the chilly air to cool off his heated cheeks. Kenny's mere presence helped destroy any possible boners Levi might have gotten from his perverse thoughts, so he waited a few more seconds before turning his head to face his uncle.

"I don't need to clean a place I won't be sleeping in."

"I knew you'd be out here keep watch," Kenny pushed his hat back, his eyes gleaming down at Levi. "Guess I'll be keeping you company, right?"

"Good you know I don't trust you, old man."

Levi heard Kenny mumble something as the older man pushed his body away from the doorframe.

"What was that?" Levi asked with a raised brow.

"Said you're just like Kuchel."

Levi struggled to keep his impassive mask in place. In all the time he knew Kenny, the man never spoke of his sister. Levi didn't know much about his mother other than she was a prostitute. She did everything she could to provide for him, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Kenny had found him tipping between life and death, the hunger he felt with every cramp of his stomach impossible to forget. 

"I never told you much about her, did I?" Kenny said, letting out a grunt as he walked away from Levi. The older man faced the woods with his head lowered and shoulders stiff. "You're her spitting image, you know? Could grow your hair out and you would have been twins."

"Why are you telling me this?" Levi chocked out, not able to handle the flood of emotions taking hold of him.

"Don't know," Kenny said with a shrug. "Guess I'm feeling sentimental seeing you again after twenty years. Your mother would be cursing my ass from beyond the grave if she knew I never told you shit about her that you didn't already know."

Levi folded his arms across his chest to keep his hands warm. Grinding his teeth together, the Captain stared out into the woods as well, not wanting to watch his uncles tensed back. He took comfort in digging his nails into the skin of his palms, the pain helping distract him from any strange emotions he was starting to feel.

"Believe it or not, she used to kick my ass back when we were kids," Kenny continued, oblivious to Levi's inner turmoil. "Was one hell of a scary woman. You know, we Ackerman's used to be the King's own personal shield and sword. My grandad told me because we were Ackerman's, we got hunted down for turning our backs on the King one day. Life was tough if you had the family name, so we abandoned it. Your mother fell in love with some asshole who left her after finding out she was pregnant. I never met the guy, but after he rated her out to some MP's, I hunted him down and killed the bastard on the spot. Your mother couldn't live up here no more after her identity was revealed, so she went off the radar. I begged her to get rid of you, you know."

Levi sucked in a shaky breath when Kenny turned his head, capturing his gaze. The older man favoured his left side while regarding Levi. The Captain couldn't stare at him for so long after everything his uncle had said, so he snapped his attention back into the darkening woods.

"I warned her you'd bring her down, cause her trouble. She could barely look after herself, let alone a kid. I offered to take her in, but she refused, knowing the work I did. She was stubborn but noble despite being an Ackerman. Never liked the family business and was a lot like your grandmother. Time passed, and I couldn't see her as much, knowing that it'll put her in danger. The last time I saw her before meeting you, she looked ready to pop." Kenny let out a pained dried laugh before continuing. "I threatened to take you away if she didn't get rid of you, but damn she was attached even though you weren't even born yet. I left without knowing that would have been the last time I saw her. I guess deep down I knew the next time we met she'd be dead, but it was like a slap to the face when I saw it for myself. She gave everything for you, neglecting her own health. I hated you for being born, but then I took a good look at the kid she gave her life for, at how much you looked like her. I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I tried, so I decided to turn you into a monster so you'd hate yourself, but just like Kuchel, you turned into a good kid despite all the people you killed. You want to know why I left you that day?"

Levi pressed his back further against the safe house when Kenny strolled towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him. Levi refused to look at his uncle. For his entire life, Levi had questioned why fate was so cruel to him. Hearing everything Kenny had told him didn't make him feel better, if anything he wished he never knew. Levi was suddenly filled with gutwrenching guilt knowing his mother could have lived longer if it weren't for him. Kenny did succeed in one thing; at that moment, Levi absolutely loathed himself.

As the Captain struggled to bottle his emotions, the sound of hooves alerted him to his surroundings. Levi pushed his way passed Kenny without a single glance. Off to the left side of the woods, the Captain could make out a lone rider on a horse heading straight towards them. 

Upon sensing Kenny's instant hostility, Levi held his hand up. "They're one of ours. I've been expecting their visit." Levi reassured, walking ahead to meet the rider halfway. 

The closer they got, the more Levi recognised them as Nanaba from Mike's squad. The blonde soldier stopped her horse a few feet from Levi before jumping off.

"Captain Levi," She acknowledged before looking over his shoulder. "Friend or foe?"

"A bit of both." Levi answered.

Nanaba raised a brow in question. "Should I be worried?"

Levi paused before shaking his head.

"Very well then, but I still need to deliver a message only meant for your ears, Captain."

"Say no more," Kenny interjected before Levi could reply. "I'll check up on the brats."

Nanaba looked like she had a lot of questions, but Levi knew the woman would prioritise her objective over her curiosity. As soon as Kenny's footsteps faded away, Nanaba walked closer before her mouth pulled into a grim line.

"Mike informed me of his meeting with the Commander and Section Commander Hange. I have to warn you, sir, it's not good news."

Levi fault back a sigh. "When is it ever."

-

"Hey, Eren, Reiner needs some help in the bathroom." Jean called from the front of the safe house.

Eren stopped from wiping one of the bunkers in the boy's side. They had already decided the order of the shower arrangements, and like the gentlemen they were, the boys agreed to let the girl's shower first. Eren didn't care when he would be able to shower, so he was last on the list. Handing Armin his dirty cloth, Eren made his way out of the boy's bunker room and headed for the small bathroom. He almost bumped into Connie and Sasha on the way, the former struggling to fight the later about a piece of bread.

"Seriously, Sasha, give it back! You're only making more of a mess anyway."

"We haven't eaten in hours, Connie! Please let me have this. I'll get back to cleaning afterwards, I promise!"

Eren sighed at them both as the two struggled. Sasha managed to shove Connie against the bathroom door, preventing Eren from entering it.

"Can you two fight over useless things somewhere else?" Eren asked in exasperation. "I need to help Reiner clean the bathroom."

Connie let out a cough as Sasha pinned him against the door. She ripped the bread from his hands and all but scarfed it down. 

"E-Eren, a little help?" Connie chocked out, his face turning red.

Eren blinked at him before realisation hit him.

"Oh! Sasha, Armin managed to stash some butter in his bag," Eren offered, pointing towards the boy's bunker room. "He's in there. I'm sure Armin will be happy to share..." Eren trailed off as Sasha dashed passed him and towards the boy's bunker. He almost felt sorry for throwing her at Armin, but when Connie started to thank him profusely, Eren didn't regret it.

"I guess you haven't told her yet."

Connie jumped back before rubbing the back of his neck, shyly. "Well, it's kind of hard to do when all she can think about is her next meal."

"You and Sasha are always together," Eren urged, trying to comfort his friend. "She's always comfortable around you. I'm sure she wouldn't feel that way unless she liked you too."

"Yeah, I'll try telling her once we're out of here. Thanks, man." Connie mumbled before making his way around Eren's body and towards the front of the safe house. Feeling slightly better now that he managed to help his friend, Eren walked into the bathroom to find Reiner scrubbing against some dark spots on the wall.

"Oh, Eren!" The blond said once noticing Eren's presence. "Thank god. I need your help. Since the Captain considers you the best cleaner out of all of us, I thought you might be able to figure out why this stain isn't coming out."

Eren traced the small compact space of the bathroom. There wasn't much but a small sink, a tap and a bucket near a drain. Reiner was currently standing next to the sink, struggling to get rid of one out of many dark spots littering the bricked wall of the bathroom.

"Sure," Eren replied. 

The brunet ran his finger along the wall as he stepped beside Reiner. The blond moved back allowing Eren to touch the damp place he was currently trying to clean.

"It feels slightly dry. Did you try mixing water with the new bleach we have?"

"Shit, I thought you used the bleach first and then the water to clean it off."

"I thought that at the start too," Eren chuckled out, grabbing the cloth in Reiner's hand. "That was the first mistake the Captain taught me. But I'm surprised, Reiner. We've had to clean with him almost every day since joining his squad. How don't you know about mixing the bleach this way?"

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I never really liked to clean."

Eren eased some of the water out of the cloth. Reiner handed him the small bottle which held an amount of the bleach inside and Eren squeezed some into the cloth.

"So," Reiner began once Eren started scrubbing against the wall. "Have any idea why we're out here?"

"Not a clue." Eren replied with a shrug.

"But didn't the Captain tell you anything?"

"I know about as much as you do."

"Really?" Reiner shuffled closer towards Eren. "I would have thought since you two are... What are you guys anyway? Jean suggested you were together, but I don't like to listen to gossip."

Eren stopped his scrubbing and regarded Reiner with a frown. "My relationship with him doesn't mean he tells me everything. As I said, I don't know why we're here. If you want to ask someone who might have an idea, try Kenny."

Reiner seemed to pale at the man's name before clearing his throat, leaning back. "Yeah, I'll rather not."

Eren snorted. "He's a scary guy, huh?"

"No shit, he's Kenny the Ripper _and_ Captain Levi's uncle. I'm not surprised the Captain's related to a mass murderer though, I mean, you've seen how strong he is."

Eren went back to scrubbing the now fading dark spot on the wall. "Yeah, he's something else."

Eren missed the look Reiner sent him when the Shifter allowed a trace of warmth to slip into his tone.

"Oh man, thanks," Reiner looked at the spot before Eren handed him back the cloth. "So mix the bleach with the water, right?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard." Eren confirmed, shooting the blond a grin. "Glad I could do something for you for once. You helped me with the ODM gear back when we were training, so don't mention it."

"It was nothing," Reiner waved Eren's gratitude off before folding the cloth and squeezing some more bleach onto it. "At the end of the day, we're all in this mess together. Helping each other out is the only way humanity can survive against the titans."

Eren felt his brain pinch with a sudden throbbing, his body tensing up. "Yeah... Trust is important, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is."

Eren jerked back at the sincerity of Reiner's words. He didn't know why he asked that question because Reiner obviously cared about his comrades as much as Eren did. The blond's reaction helped ease Eren's tension.

"Hey, what's with that mark on your neck?" Reiner asked, his face suddenly void of all emotions.

Eren's tension came back full force, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with unease.

"Oh, I must have recently got bitten by a bug or something."

Reiner stared at his neck for a moment longer before turning his attention back to cleaning the wall.

"Sure, that makes sense." The blond agreed with a shrug, and Eren's heartbeat started hammering.

Reiner didn't believe him.

-

Still slightly rattled from his conversation with Reiner, Eren left the bathroom and made his way towards the front of the safehouse. He felt compact in the small space and desperately needed some air. Passing Jean on the way, Eren ignored him when the asshole bumped into his shoulder. Mikasa reached out to take hold of his hand, but Eren shrugged her off. 

"Eren?"

He ignored his sister's worried tone and made his way out the door. Eren welcomed the sudden blast of cold air and wind. It was almost dark from what he could see, a few early stars looming overhead. Eren spotted Kenny leaning to the side of the safehouse, his arms crossed and attention drawn in front of him. Eren followed his gaze and found Levi talking to someone who was saddled on a horse. The Captain leaned in towards the person who Eren could identify as a blonde woman before seeming to whisper something to her. The woman nodded sharply, and with a kick of her foot, her horse raced around then she turned to leave.

Levi made his way back towards them. Eren noticed the way his Captain hesitated in his steps when their eyes met. 

"Eren, head back inside. I need to talk to all of you." 

Eren was reluctant to comply, wanting to talk with Levi but decided it could wait. Levi did say they would talk later, so Eren needed to be patient. Kenny grunted across from him, and Eren followed after them when they headed inside. Levi called for everyone and within a minute, the entire squad was cramped into the entryway of the safe house.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once," Levi seemed to pause before eyeing everyone, his eyes lingering on a few of them. "The scouts have been having issues lately with a possible rat situation. I'll dumb it down for some of you since you can't tell up from down, but that means we have a trader in our mist. We don't have a clue who this spy is and what they want. I don't want any of you shitting bricks just yet and accusing each other because from what we've learned, the rat isn't one of you."

Eren could sense everyone's unease from what their Captain had just told them. 

"I wasn't supposed to tell any of you this but considering our circumstances, I need you all to trust me," Levi continued, frowning at them. "I appreciate you all not bombarding me with questions as to why we had to leave so abruptly. I'm grateful and that's the reason why I decided to confide in you all about this. I need you to know that trust only works both ways and that you continue to trust me to keep you all safe, are we clear?"

Eren could tell a few of his friends were shocked from what their Captain had just said. Before anyone could say anything, Levi hardened his gaze.

"But," Their Captain continued, clenching his jaw. "If I find out one of you aren't who you say they are, that trust, _will_ be broken. I'll be very fucking pissed off and trust me, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that."

Everyone in the room flinched back as their Captain glared at them each. Eren noticed Christa close to tears when Levi aimed his glare at her, and even Ymir wasn't dumb enough to make a snarky comment about how cruel what Levi just said was. 

Eren, along with everyone else, jumped back when Kenny let out a loud laugh, slapping his hand across his face. "You've scared them all shitless. Might have dialled back on the hostility there."

Beside him, Armin gulped before raising a shaky hand. Eren felt his friend stiffen up when Levi shot his eyes towards him.

"What is, Arlert?"

"Um, I was just wondering if the reason we had to leave the base was that its location was leaked, sir?"

"Sharp as ever," Levi mumbled out before relaxing his shoulders. "I'm not allowed to disclose the specific reason as to why we had to leave, but yes, our bases location, was indeed leaked."

"But you're allowed to tell us there's a rat in the scouts?" Mikasa asked sceptically.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why tell us?" Mikasa fired back quickly.

"Because," Levi replied, regarding her with a blank stare. "I trust you."

Mikasa didn't say anything after that, seemingly shocked by his answer. Eren sneaked a peek at Reiner, only to find the blond staring at his feet. Next to him, Berthtoldt seemed more anxious than usual, the tall brunet staring off into space. For some reason, Eren found himself eyeing them recently. He didn't know what it was about the two that caught his interest lately. Eren didn't have time to focus on them when Annie jumped into his field of vision. She looked from him to Armin. It looked like she was about to say something when Levi's voice drew their attention once more.

"Alright," Levi said with a sigh. "You should almost be done cleaning. Get yourselves washed and into your bunks. I'll be on the lookout with Kenny if any of you brats need me."

-

Erwin, Hange and Mike snapped their attention towards the door as Nanaba strolled in, back stiff. The trio had stayed up exchanging notes and theories about Eren's new developments as well as Erwin's sudden memory loss about the letter. There wasn't much they could go on, other than Erwin's headache from that night. Mike had sent Nanaba to check up on Levi and his squad, and the trio was waiting anxiously for her return. 

Hange let out a breath but quickly sucked one back in with anticipation upon seeing Nanaba's facial expression.

"You can all relax, Captain Levi and his squad two are all fine," Nanaba reassured them all. She paused before taking a seat next to Mike. "But there was a man with them I didn't recognise. The Captain seemed to trust him, so I didn't worry about it."

"A man?" Erwin asked, frowning in thought. "What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark and creepy."

Hange snorted at Nanaba's description. "If he was short then he might have been a relative of Levi's." The scientist joked, pushing her glasses back to rub at her sore eyes. "Anyway, why the gloomy look?"

"The Captain said something about telling his squad about the rodent problem." Nanaba said with a frown, her brows pulled together with confusion. "What did he mean by that?"

Even though Nanaba was Mike's right hand, was sent to check up on Levi and his squad, the blonde hadn't been informed of everything. Erwin had decided that the fewer people who knew, the better.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Mike spoke up, giving her a nod. "Thank you, your assistance is appreciated."

Nanaba knew that was all she was going to be getting, but she trusted Mike.

"Of course, I'll see myself out." She replied, giving Hange and Erwin a brief nod before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her, Mike sniffed before placing his hands on the table.

"I don't like leaving her in the dark, but I understand the situation we're in." The blond grunted out.

"I know how hard it is to leave a trusted comrade in the dark about these things," Erwin told him. "So thank you. Now, what do you think about Levi telling his squad about the rat situation, Hange?"

"I think it's brilliant," Hange replied with a glint in her eye, shifting her attention towards Mike. "The moment those kids enter this building, it'll make it easier to know exactly, who's our rat."

Mike hummed in thought. "The Captain was smart to tell them. I'll be able to tell who's uneasy because of it."

"There's one other possibility we forgot to consider," Erwin interjected, his tone low and grave. Hange blinked in surprise before a frown made its way onto her face. 

"You don't mean..." The scientist trailed off, worrying her lower lip.

"It's highly possible," Their commander started solemnly. "We might be dealing with more than one spy."

-

Levi and Kenny had both stayed up watching over the base. When his uncle offered to take over, Levi had declined, and they both spent the rest of the night in silence. Levi never asked Kenny to tell him more about his mother, no matter how badly he wanted to know. From what he knew of her when he was younger and what Kenny had told him, Levi knew enough to prevent himself from blurting out his curiosity. An hour before daybreak, Levi decided to wake his squad and get them ready to head out. Once everyone was awake, he explained to them that they would be leaving the safe house in a few hours. Nanaba had told him last night that horses were going to be sent to them before noon and that Erwin expected them to arrive at the base before Lunch. The moment his squad began to pack their belongings, Levi lingered outside the safe house, his duffle bag slung over one shoulder. Snacking on a ration bar, Levi swept his sight over the woods, stopping upon Eren's seated form underneath a tree. The Shifter was looking right at him, and Levi's breath caught when he met Eren's golden orbs. His eyes weren't the only thing glowing about him. In the shade of the tree, the few streams of morning light that managed to break through left his tanned skin radiating, his messy brown locks ruffled by the wind. Eren's lips stretched into a bright smile and Levi chocked on his ration bar. turning away from Eren to cough into his palm, Levi's face flared up in embarrassment. 

_Great. Now I can't eat without almost chocking to death whenever he smiles at me._

"Captain? Are you alright?" Armin's voice asked in concern.

Levi waved him off without a reply. He dug into his duffle bag and pulled out some water, gulping the liquid down. Levi sneaked a glance behind him and found Armin making his way towards Eren. Snapping himself out of his recent haziness, Levi went back into the safe house to make sure they didn't forget anything.

-

"Armin, I need your help." Eren blurted out the moment his friend was within hearing range.

The blond boy sat next to him under the tree before giving Eren his full attention.

"Does this have something to do with the Captain?"

Eren blinked at him before shaking his head. "No, it's about... It's about my memories from when I was turned. I remember bit's and pieces but not enough. I've also been getting weird memories that shouldn't even be there. It's almost like... I don't know how to explain it, but my head feels like it's going to explode."

"Okay, first things first," Armin said slowly. "Let's figure out one thing at a time, okay? Let's start with when you got your titan powers. Close your eyes since it'll make it easier. Clear your mind and just focus on what you _can_ remember and try to go from there. Don't rush it too much, just take your time, okay?"

Letting out a breath, Eren followed Armin's suggestions. He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the first time he transformed.

_It was dark and quiet. Eren tried digger deeper. Seeing a faint hue up ahead, he followed it and the memory of the night his mother was eaten popped up. He was with his father, surrounded by tall trees. Eren blinked as he found himself in a younger body, his own from six years ago._

_"Eren," His father began, kneeling to look into his eyes. "If you remember this night, please understand that I'm doing this because it's your destiny to save us. You have to remember tonight and find the truth, Eren. Only you can end this cycle of pointless death and ruin."_

_Eren gaped at his father, his arm reaching out to wipe away the tears on his face._

_"Dad? What are you talking about? What... What is that?" Eren's younger self asked, eyeing the needle in his father's hand. "Why are you crying? Is it because... Of mum? I-I tried to save her, I really did!"_

_"I know you did, Eren. I know." His father soothed, taking his arm before pressing the needle against it. Eren's younger self jerked as his father's grip started to tremble. "I... I don't want to do this to you, Eren. You shouldn't have to shoulder so much at such a young age, I..."_

_Eren watched as his father shot to his feet, staring behind him._

_"Why, Eren? Tell me why I have to do this now? Why can't it wait until you're older?!" His father yelled out._

_Eren's younger self struggled when his father's hands tightened around his arm._

_"Dad, you're hurt me!" He cried out._

_His father snapped to attention at his voice, lowering himself once more before pressing the needle once again against his arm. Eren felt the sting of it as it punctured his skin._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His father mumbled out, the tears still streaming down his face. "Please, you have to find out the truth, Eren. You're different, special. I wrote everything down for you to find. That key will help you find the truth. Please know I never meant to mix the serum, I had to. I only did what you-"_

_Eren's vision started to blur as the liquid within the needle began to enter his bloodstream. His father's words disappeared, and everything started to darken. Eren couldn't fight it when he was pushed out of his younger body and thrown back into the darkness._

"...en...Eren? Eren, wake up!"

The Shifter blinked rapidly, snapping to attention when he felt a strong grip around his shoulders. Mikasa kept on shaking him despite his obvious conscienceless.

"Mikasa, I'm fine so please, stop shaking me!" Eren growled out, shoving his sister's arms off him.

Mikasa jumped back from his voice before frowning at him in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? Armin kept trying to wake you up, but you didn't respond."

"I'm fine," Eren stretched out, leaning his back against the tree. "I remember. Dad was the one who injected me."

Beside him, Armin shuffled closer. "I suspected but wasn't completely sure. What else do you remember?"

"A lot, actually." Eren supplied as Mikasa sat down next to him. "He told me about documenting why I'm special in a book. He said that the key he gave me would help me find it. I think the book he was talking about is in the basement at my house."

"That means we'll have to go back to Shiganshina to find it." Armin realised with a dejected sigh. "That'll be almost impossible."

"What else do you remember?" Mikasa asked when she noticed Eren's dark look. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah," Eren said, sucking in a deep breath. "Dad looked like he was talking to someone. He was staring behind me like there was someone else there with us. He... I think he was talking to me, but not _me_ back when I was younger, a different me. I don't know." Eren let out a troubled sigh while cradling his head between his hands. "This entire situation is giving me a bad feeling."

Armin furrowed his brows, deep in thought while Mikasa started to gently stroke Eren's back in comfort.

"We'll figure this out, don't stress yourself out over it." She said reassuringly.

Eren sighed once more. He wasn't so sure it would be so easy. Thinking back to what he was able to remember, Eren clenched his teeth together. He focused on one point of his memories, the part where his dad had shot up before starting to yell out at someone behind him.

No, not just someone.

_Me._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Once unsaddled, Levi handed his horses reins over to a soldier before following after his squad into the scout's headquarters. The triple story building was planted on a massive acre of land, surrounded by one of the largest forests within the walls, the trees circling the base like a moat. It was the best area to practice on ODM gear and learn serval survival techniques if you ever got stranded outside the walls. Levi was quite proud to have his own living quarters inside the massive mansion-like house. Not many Captain's had the privileges he did, and despite refusing the offered quarters from Erwin several times, the blond managed to talk him into it. Levi never spent much time in the scout's headquarters and whenever he did, he allowed himself the luxury it offered. 

Once inside the base, Levi directed his squad outside the meeting area where Hange and Erwin were most likely waiting for him. He trailed behind his uncle, keeping an eye on the taller man. Levi had expected Kenny to disappear the moment they made it within range of their headquarters, but the man surprised him when he decided to stick around. 

Levi couldn't figure out why the man was risking his discovery. It must have been some reward for him to stroll casually alongside them without having to keep his guard up. Levi decided to worry about his uncle's motives after talking with Erwin and Hange. It wasn't like there was much he could do about Kenny now anyway.

Up ahead, Levi took note of Mike's figure just outside the meeting hall. The tall blond swept his gaze over his squad, settling on a few of them before turning his attention towards Kenny.

"The tall, dark and creepy person Nanaba mentioned?" Mike questioned, flickering his eyes towards Levi. "He smells-"

"We're in a bit of a hurry," Levi cut the blond out. The last thing he wanted his squad to hear was more reason not to trust Kenny. "Mind escorting the brats to some rooms?"

Understanding dawned upon Mike's features before he straightened, addressing his squad. "You heard your Captain. I'll help you all get settled in."

Before Eren could follow the rest of his squad, Levi grasped his arm and pulled him to the side. "Not you, Eren."

Eren looked down at Levi, his eyebrows furrowed. "Captain?"

"I've set up a place for you. Just follow Mike down the hall and make a left turn. There'll be stairs at the end of the corridor which lead to the second floor. I want you to head to the door closets to the large window, right from the stairs. You think you can manage that?"

Eren seemed like he wanted to ask something, but decided against it. Levi watched as the Shifter offered him a small nod. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Releasing his hold on Eren's arm, Levi tilted his head towards Mike's retreating form up ahead. "Get going. I'll check up with you later."

Eren hesitated, eyeing Kenny and shuffling closer towards Levi. The Captain's lip twitched with amusement. Eren's concern for his safety was always so endearing.

"I'll be fine, brat." Levi tried to give him a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure how effective it was since he was doubtful if he could even smile properly. Eren let out a small sigh, lowering his head so he could hold Levi's eye. When Levi's shoulders unconsciously relaxed under his bright gaze, Eren shuffled on his heels before making his way past Kenny and down the hallway.

"Kid's got it bad," Kenny chuckled beside him, scratching his neck. 

Levi ignored his comment. "I'll decide what to do with you after talking with my commander. Until then, I expect you to refrain from killing anyone."

"I can't believe after all this time, you still don't trust me?" Kenny clenched his chest, mocking hurt.

Levi gave him an unimpressed look, leaning against the wall. When Kenny realised he wasn't going to answer, the man ' _tched_ ' before flicking his hat back.

"Captain!"

Both Levi and Kenny shot their attention towards the small short-haired female making her way towards them. Nifa stopped in front of Levi, saluting him before taking a step back when her eyes met Kenny's.

"Sir? Mike told me you had a job for me?"

Levi mentally thanked the blond for his intuition as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Yes. I'm tasking you with watching over this man right here," Levi nodded towards Kenny with a frown. "I need to speak with the commander but I can't leave him unattended."

"Is he friend or foe?" The doe-eyed soldier asked, blinking at Kenny wearily.

"He's an uninvited guest who hasn't caused trouble so far."

"The lack of trust is insulting," Kenny spoke up. "Aint no point of me being somewhere I ain't wanted."

Even though Levi hadn't expected his uncle to stay quiet for so long, he still cast a disapproving glare towards the man.

"You're not a prisoner here," Levi replied with a small shrug. "Feel free to leave anytime."

Kenny snorted. They both knew the chances of Levi allowing him to leave were slim. Kenny wasn't someone to be trusted and he was already within the scout's headquarters. It would have been a poor decision on his part to let the man leave. As much as Kenny aggregated him, Levi wasn't dumb enough to let him slip free.

"Nifa," Levi addressed the petite woman, who was still eyeing Kenny with scepticism. "Make sure he doesn't leave until Mike shows up. Tell him to show our guest some hospitality."

Nifa blinked with understanding before pushing her shoulders back. "Yes, sir."

Levi gave Kenny one last look. Kenny returned one back and the Captain clenched his jaw. He knew Nifa could handle herself, but in the likely event Kenny decided to knock her out and leave, Levi would have to shoulder that responsibility. The man thought Levi didn't trust him and the truth was he didn't. But right now, that was the only thing Levi could do. He could wait for Mike and watch Kenny himself, but his meeting with Erwin and Hange took precedence. Fighting back a sigh, Levi nodded towards Nifa as he bypassed her, heading towards the meeting room.

Once inside, Levi pushed the large doors closed and met two pairs of eyes.

"Levi! I can't believe it's only been a day and you already look like you've aged at least ten years." Hange joked, getting out of her chair to grip his shoulders the moment he was within reach. Levi was too tried to shrug her off and allowed the scientist to drag him into a chair. "Seriously, you look almost as sleep-deprived as Erwin."

At this new-found news, Levi raised a brow at his commander, noticing the large bags under his eyes. Erwin's hair, for once, seemed almost unkempt and his clothing looked wrinkled. Levi scrunched up his nose. "When was the last time you had a shower?"

Erwin slouched deeper into his chair before letting out a tired groan. "We have more important things to talk about."

"Personal hygiene _is_ important." Levi vehemently declared.

"Hange," Erwin sighed out. "Why don't you inform him of our findings so far? The medicine you gave me hasn't kicked in yet."

"What medicine?" Levi quickly asked before pushing his chair back. He stared at Erwin with slight unease. "You're not sick, are you? God, if you get me infected, shitty eyebrows, I'll-"

"He's not sick, so calm down." Hange cut him off with a roll of her eyes, taking her seat. "He's just got a headache the size of the colossal titan. I gave him something to help just before you came in. It'll take a while to work it's magic so until then, Erwin's brain is useless and you'll have to settle for mine."

Levi grunted before pushing his chair back in.

"So," Began Hange, crossing her arms on her lap as she turned her attention towards Levi. "What exactly did you say to your squad about the rat situation?"

"Pretty much everything," Levi replied. "But I told them that we don't suspect any of them. I thought it would make it harder for them to panic and flee if they thought we weren't so hot on their heels."

Hange grinned. "What a smart little Captain we have."

"Give me something to hit you with." Levi scowled at her and it deepened when he noticed how bare the table was. 

"Did you really think I'll let you near me with objects lying around?" The brunette said, sending him a cheeky grin. "I've known you long enough to learn how you tick, Levi my friend."

Levi bit back a growl of annoyance as he kicked her leg under the table. He took some satisfaction when Hange yelped before the brunette shuffled away, out of his reach.

"I have a feeling," Levi started, ignoring Hange's glare. "That the rat might have suspected I was lying."

Erwin snapped to attention then, frowning. "That's troublesome. If they did, then that would mean they know we're close to confronting them. I'm afraid they'll flee before we can uncover their identity. If they do, they might leave a mess behind them."

"What are the chances that there's more than one rat?" Levi questioned, the possibility presenting itself with a splash of cold water. "We'll be dealing with a lot of casualties if that's the case."

"Yes," Hange added. "Erwin and I opened the possibility that we might be dealing with more than one spy. As for the likeness of this, I'm afraid it's quite high."

Levi thinned his lips. The thought of more than one person infiltrating within their ranks was concerning. It made Levi question who he could and couldn't trust outside the closest people he interacted with on a personal level.

The door opened then and Mike came strolling in with his moustache twitching.

"I might have something," The blond man declared stiffly. "And you were right Erwin. It seems there's more than one of them."

Levi's back went rigid and he blanked out his expression. He would have applauded the man on his impeccable timing if he wasn't growing paler by the second. Mike walked to Erwin's side before meeting Levi's eye. "I asked Moblit to help Nifa in taking care of our guest so don't worry about that. I wanted to check up on your squad once more just to be certain of my hunch."

Levi stared down at his hands, clenching them. He knew that the rat was likely to be in his squad but to hear it still rattled him. He trained with those kids, ate with them, hell Levi would even say he grew to like them. To know that he would have to eliminate more than one of them pained him. 

_But I won't hesitate._

If he let his emotions cloud his judgement, they might end up taking Eren away from him.

_No, I won't allow it. I'll protect him, even if I have to take every single one of my squad down to do it._

It wasn't just about his responsibility to make sure Eren was safe, it was now personal. Levi would do anything to make sure the Shifter stayed out of harm's way, no matter what.

"Go and check on them now," Erwin requested Mike, picking up on Levi's dark mood. "I'll start filling Levi in on the plan."

Mike nodded before making his way back out. 

Levi felt Hange's hand against his shoulder, the brunette squeezing lightly. "We need you to ask Eren about his memories of when he got his powers, Levi."

The Captain knew she was trying to shift his focus from the rat situation and he was grateful. 

"I'll talk to him about it," Levi sighed, shrugging her fingers off. "But I can't guarantee anything. Now tell me about this plan, eyebrows. What are you cooking up?"

"It relates to Eren's memories about when he got his abilities," Erwin said, sitting up. "We'll need to find out what's in the basement of his house in Shiganshina if we ever hope to understand his new developments. To do that, we'll have to seal the breach in wall Maria and take out any titans within it before reaching that basement. If the riddle you and Hange say I wrote is correct, then there's a book documenting Eren's recent changes and what they mean."

"What's the deal of you losing your memory about the night you wrote that letter?" Levi asked, remember what Nanaba had told him. "It's not like you to forget-"

"Don't you think I've been trying to figure that out?" Erwin snapped.

Levi eyed Hange at Erwin's tone and noticed the scientist shaking her head at him. Levi held his tongue and waited for Erwin to collect himself before speaking.

"I don't know," The blond admitted. "Forgetting something that important... Believe me, I've been beating myself up trying to think of why I have no recollection of writing that letter."

"Erwin," Levi began, struggling to figure out a way to comfort his friend. "A lot of shit makes no sense. Nobody expects you to figure everything out, no matter how hard you try. Just... Focus on what you _can_ figure out. We don't have time for you to be uncertain."

"That's... Surprisingly good advice," Hange blinked at him. "I was expecting something more discouraging given your lack of empathy."

Levi's eye twitched at her comment but he didn't give Hange the satisfaction of his irritation. The woman enjoyed messing with him, sometimes Levi wondered if she was a masochist given the number of times he's kicked her ass. You'd think she'd learned to stop bugging him after the first few times, but the woman was a damn nutcase.

"Thank you," Erwin spoke up, offering a small smile. "I needed to hear that."

"Whatever," Levi mumbled out before a thought struck him. He snorted slightly, tilting his head back as he fought a grin of amusement. "Heh, maybe the hope the riddle referred to was Eren, given his title. How fucking weird would that be since it also mentioned strength. The kid's alright but he's not _that_ strong. Hange could probably take him in her sleep." He finished with a hint of affection in his tone. 

He had to admit though, Eren was improving his skills at a faster rate than anyone else. Levi admired his hard work. Eren pushed himself every day, his determination to better control his powers unwavering. It was one of the things that drew Levi in. Eren never half-assed anything, and Levi knew the brunet would never accept anything less than the full package in their relationship. Levi wouldn't be surprised if the brat was already thinking of tying himself completely to him.

Beside him, Hange shot up so fast her knees ended up colliding with the legs of Levi's chair. The raven struggled to keep himself balanced as he stared up at her. "The hell, Hange?"

"You're a genius!" She screamed out, snapping her attention towards Erwin. "Isn't he? I swear I need to take a look into his brain. Almost all his jokes and sarcastic remarks are dead on."

Levi frowned as Erwin stared at him, mouth agape.

"What? Snap your mouth shut, you'll catch flies." The Captain snapped out.

"Levi," Erwin said, shaking his head slowly. "I think we just figured out the last part of that riddle."

-

Eren had followed Levi's instructions which led him to where he was now. He had spent about five minutes staring at the door in front of him, contemplating if it were a good idea to go inside without the Captain. Eren didn't know what awaited him behind the door but he suspected it was another place to keep him locked up. It was when Petra had come around the corner and saw him simply standing there that Eren snapped out of his haze.

"What's wrong, Eren?" She had asked, frowning at him. "Are you waiting for the Captain? I don't think he's inside right now. Last I heard from Nifa, he went to the meeting hall to talk to the commander and Hange."

Eren blinked at Petra before looking back at the door.

"This is the Captain's room?" Eren asked.

"Yes, didn't you know?"

Levi's directions from before made sense now. Eren was his responsibility so of course, the Captain would want to keep an eye on him. Still, Eren couldn't help but grin in excitement now knowing that Levi wanted him to stay with him in his room. When he told Mike Levi had directed him to the second floor, the blond simply nodded and informed him that he would be staying in the room upstairs. Eren could have sworn Mike sent him a sly smirk, but the blond had turned back to his squad so quickly he couldn't have been sure. Mikasa and Armin were sceptical about where he was going to stay while everyone was in the base. He had to give them multiple assurances before his friends grew comfortable enough to follow after Mike. Eren didn't have the energy to feed the rest of his friend's curiosity about his relationship with the Captain. Eren knew he could trust them, but the last thing he wanted was to give Levi more reason to push him away. It was no secret the man liked his privacy.

He had told Petra not to worry and that he would wait for Levi. 

"If you need anything, I'm staying with the rest of squad one just downstairs," Petra chimed sweetly. "We're right underneath where we're standing right now so you shouldn't have goo much trouble finding us."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." 

Eren watched as she skipped off back down the corner and stairs before turning to face the door once more. Levi hadn't told him to go inside, but he never said not to either. Eren had decided to bite the bullet and turn the nob before stepping inside. Once he was engulfed with the cool temperature of the room, Eren scanned his surroundings and huffed out a chuckle.

_This is Levi's room alright._

Closing the door gently behind him, Eren ran his eyes over the spotless room. It was baren of any personal items and the only furniture being a bed, desk and chair, and tall wardrobe. There was a door to the side of the room which Eren found out led to a small, yet spaced out bathroom. It had a sink with a mirror above and draws beneath it. A shower head inside the glass walls completed the bathroom. Eren made his way back into the medium-sized room and ran his fingers along the immaculate bedding. The entire room was sparkling and the little light came from the two long windows opposite the bathroom door. Eren went to pull back the drapes the rest of the way, allowing the sunlight to filter through the entire room. Eren avoided snooping through Levi's desk and wardrobe. As much as he wanted too, he respected Levi's privacy too much to do so. 

So here he was, sitting on Levi's bed, carding his fingers through the crisp sheets. Armin's advice from earlier came back to him and with little hesitance, Eren closed his eyes before diving back into his mind. 

Like before, everything was dark.

He had to think of a specific memory he wanted to uproot and the Shifter found himself thinking of the commander. During the walk in the forest, the commander had popped into his head without Eren's knowledge. It was a bit bizarre and the Shifter wanted to know why he was seeing Erwin with a letter, hunched over a desk with his blond brows pulled together in contempt.

The darkness shrouded away and Eren rooted the memory out. He suddenly felt weightless and dizzy, a completely different sensation from when he had to remember the time his father injected him. Eren allowed himself to be sucked into the memory.

_He found himself blinking back haziness from his sight as Erwin's seated form came into view. Eren eyed the large room, taking note of paintings from previous commanders of the survey corp, the massive bookshelves alining an entire side of the room filled with books, and a floor to ceiling window near the commander's long desk. The man was sifting through paperwork from what Eren could gather. Open books and papers were strewn over his desk and the Shifter realised how organised the commander seemed despite the messy appearance._

_Eren spent a few minutes simply watching the man work, growing tired from how fast the commander wrote. He didn't know how much longer he had to wait until a prickling sensation snapped him back into focus. Eren jerked back when Erwin suddenly sprang out of his chair, the item falling back with a loud thud. The commander took two sharp inhales before running a hand down his face. Eren saw the back of the man going rigid and the Shifter quickly shuffled closer, wanting to see the man's expression. Erwin's eyebrows were pulled downwards and his mouth was open. His eyes wide and hollow, Eren stumbled back when the man reached out in front of him, his hand stopping mere inches from Eren's face._

_"That's right. I've got to warn him." Erwin muttered slowly, nodding to himself._

_Eren watched, transfixed, as the man hauled himself to his desk before picking up a pen and paper. He started writing something down with more fever than Eren's seen him do the entire time he was there. Erwin's fingers were moving lightning-fast, his wrist rotating with each flash. Eren hesitated but decided to see what the man was jolting down. When Eren went to loom over the man's shoulder, his vision started to blur. Eren tried blinking back the haziness but the closer he drew to Erwin's letter, the more blurred his vision got. Eren took a few steps back, finding his heartbeat picking up a notch. He didn't notice how ragged his breathing had gotten. Just then, Erwin seemed to jerk before he tilted his head back, staring directly at Eren._

_The Shifter froze on the spot when Erwin didn't stop his writing. The commander's eyes still looked hollow but Eren saw a small spark in them._

_He needed to see what he was writing. Eren wasn't leaving until he read that letter, haziness be damned._

_Mind made up, the Shifter rotated from Erwin's stare, only to find the man following his movements. Eren was under the impression he couldn't be seen but apparently, he was wrong._

_What would happen if he tried talking to Erwin?_

_Eren sucked in a breath before letting it out gradually. He wanted to know why he had a memory of the commander when he had never even seen the man's office before. "Sir?" He asked meekly, holding the man's gaze. "Can... Can you see me right now?"_

_Erwin didn't reply, but his fingers had stopped moving. Eren wasn't sure if the man even heard him. He went to open his mouth again only for the commander to blink at him, the light returning from his eyes. The man frowned before clutching his head, letting out a groan before turning his attention to his desk._

_"What the..." The commander began, stopping before reaching out to touch the letter he had just written. The man's frown deepened._

_"Well, that's not good."_

_Was all Eren heard before a reflection in the window caught his attention. The Shifter couldn't fight the sudden tug he felt then. He stalked towards the window with apprehension. Eren reached out a hand the closer he got, finding his reflection in the glass mimicking his actions. He came face to face with himself, only he was taller. His reflections face was void of any emotion but silent fury. Eren stared long and hard at himself, not knowing if the glare staring back at him were his own or not._

_Eren's body was getting lighter. His mind was filling up with clouds and the haziness from before slammed back full force. The Shifter struggled to hold his ground but like before, he was pushed out of the memory and back into sudden darkness._

Eren blinked rapidly into consciousness just as the door opened. He met Levi's eye as the raven paused, leaning against his door.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Levi commented before shuffling closer towards him. "You alright, brat?"

Eren could imagine just how he looked after what he saw. Trying to think back to his memory, the Shifter's lips tugged downwards when he found himself fighting to grasp it. It was just like the last time he tried. Whenever Eren grew closer to figuring out why the commander was in his memories, something seemed to block him from doing so. Even now after seeing it, Eren's mind still pulled up a green screen, keeping him from diving too deeply into the memory.

"Oi, I asked you a question." Levi bit out with irritation. 

Eren shook his head a few times to get rid of any lingering thoughts. Levi was with him now which meant he needed to give the raven his full attention. Eren went to get off the bed but Levi drew closer. The raven sat next to him, his hand reaching out to slide into his brown locks. Eren relaxed under his touch.

"Sorry, I've had a lot to think about lately." Eren said, not wanting to worry his Captain. "Will I be staying in this room with you while we're here, sir?"

Levi could sense that something was bothering Eren but he decided he could ask the Shifter another time. "Yeah, you will. Listen brat, we need to talk."

Eren shifted his body around to face Levi fully. He could figure out just what they needed to talk about, still, Eren had to swallow down a lump of unease. Levi wanted them to put their relationship on hold while they figure things out. He didn't like it, but he respected it.

"Okay," Eren breathed out, clasping his hand around Levi's wrist, the raven's fingers still in his hair. "Just to clarify, you're not breaking up with me, right?"

Eren had asked with slight amusement in his tone, wanting to lighten the mood. A part of him would always worry about Levi breaking things off with him, though. No matter how much the raven would assure him, Eren knew he would always struggle to accept the fact that Levi chose him. 

"What? No, I'm not breaking up with you," Levi replied with a slight huff. "I wouldn't want to risk the fate of humanity like that."

Eren smiled slightly, stroking Levi's inner wrist with affection. "I would never do anything to put you in danger, sir."

"What did we say about formalities when it's just us two." Levi quickly said, tugging his arm out of Eren's hold. The Shifter noticed the slight pink hue on Levi's cheeks and had to fight back a smirk.

 _Cute_.

He'd never get over how easy it was to embarrass Levi. The man could talk about his bowel movements in excruciating details but was a blushing stuttering mess when it came to his feelings. Eren wanted to keep Levi's beautiful reactions all to himself. No one was allowed to see Levi's blush but him.

"We're steering off track," Levi continued, avoiding eye contact. "I came to talk to you about your memories of the day you got your powers. Mind trying to check that empty head of yours for me?"

Eren straightened, his mood lifting now that he knew all Levi wanted to talk about was his memories and not their relationship. Eren didn't want to put that conversation off, but for the moment, he knew they had to prioritise.

"Well, Armin helped me remember what happened that night," Eren began, staring off to the side of Levi's head as he recalled the memory. "My dad kept talking about a book containing information about my abilities in the basement of our house. He injected me with this strange looking fluid, saying I was special, that I was different." Eren hesitated for a few seconds, reaching out to touch Levi's shoulder. "Armin said that to figure out what's in that book, we'll need to get it."

"I know," Levi whispered out, leaning into Eren's touch. He let out a sigh as his brows furrowed in thought. "My meeting with Hange and Erwin consisted of a plan to take back wall Maria. It's in the works and Erwin thinks we'll be ready to seal it back up in a month. We'd need to inform the other military branches of our plan and figure out how to plug that huge hole. If only we could find a boulder big enough to block it, then we'd only have to worry about the titans already inside wall Maria. It's better than slaying the fuckers only for more of them to keep on coming in."

Levi let out another sigh and Eren wrapped both arms around the raven's shoulders, dragging him to his side. Levi leaned into his embrace and Eren slowly ran his fingers through the short hairs of his undercut, scratching lightly. 

"We'll figure it out. I'll do my best to protect you and everyone, I promise." Eren declared, resting his chin atop Levi's head.

"Hmhm."

Eren felt Levi's fingers curling into his shirt as the raven shuffled closer. He continued massaging the back of his head and Levi let out a moan of approval.

"You like it when I touch you here?" Eren asked huskily, breathing in Levi's scent. "You smell good. God, you always smell so fucking good."

Levi's form shivered in Eren's hold before the raven buried his head deeper into Eren's chest. "S-Stop it, and that's because I take a shower, dumbass."

Eren stopped his gentle scratchings before chuckling against Levi's silky dark hair. He wanted to find more places Levi liked to be touched, but then his memory of the commander slipped into his mind. For all Eren knew, it might be important to mention it.

"Hey, Captain? I-"

"Levi? It's lunch so get your fine ass downstairs." Hange's voice carried behind the door, followed by three sharp taps. "If you don't come out I'm coming in. You need to eat, or do you not want to grow anymore?"

At Hange' teasing tone, Levi shot out of Eren's arms, his blissful mood gone. Eren wanted to spend more alone time with his Captain, but they couldn't fight off Hange. He'll have to mention the commander from his memories later on then. 

"Come on, brat," Levi said over his shoulder. "I'm sure you're starving."

-

Levi had told him to take a shower after lunch and that he was going to go have a talk with Hange about what they had discussed in regards to his memories. Eren asked him where the showers were but Levi directed him to his bathroom. Eren was hesitant about using his shower but one glare from the raven had him stumbling into the bathroom. Eren didn't have a change of clothes, but he didn't figure that out until he was fresh out of the shower, steam fogging up the mirror. After showering with the icy cold water from the safe house, Eren was grateful to take one with hot water. He never really got cold despite the chilling weather, but he could appreciate having a nice hot shower every now and then. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way back into Levi's room, not finding his clothes where he had put them. Eren scanned the room and spotted a hamper near the wardrobe with its lid up. His clothes were inside along with a couple of others that belonged to Levi. Eren frowned before noticing a fresh pair of clothing sitting atop the bed, folded neatly. Eren didn't know how long it would take to talk to Hange but knowing the woman, he suspected Levi wouldn't be back for a while longer.

Not wanting to spend the time waiting for his Captain inside the spotless room, Eren decided to check up on Mikasa and Armin. He had yet to see where they were staying and was quite curious about exploring the rest of the scout's headquarters. Eren had only been there once before he joined Levi's squad two so he didn't have much time to explore the base. The dining hall was bigger than the one they had back at training. There were multiple tables with dozens of chairs occupied by many squads, a bunch of which Eren didn't recognise. He had sat with his friends at a large table holding Levi's entire squads, the others with Hange, Mike and a few higher-ups squads seated on them. At the front, the commander and every other higher up sat, and Eren hated how his Captain was right next to the commander, Hange on his other side. Levi had held his gaze for a few moments, calming Eren's displeasure before the raven offered him a small smile. 

Thinking back, Eren probably shouldn't have felt so negative about the seating arrangement. He was right next to Jean and Ymir, with Mikasa and Armin directly in front of him. Besides, Eren trusted Levi. He had nothing to be worried about.

_So why did I feel so hostile towards the commander?_

Erwin had been one of his heroes before joining the scouts and Eren respected him. Erwin had been nothing but kind to him ever since, but something about the man rubbed Eren off the wrong way. He specifically disliked the commander because he felt as if the man was going to take Levi away from him. Eren knew it was a silly thing to worry about, but he couldn't help it. Something kept tugging at the back of his mind, urging him to keep an eye on the blond. It was an unfamiliar feeling that shouldn't have been there to begin with, and yet, Eren didn't fight it.

The Shifter let out a sigh, turning down the corridor of the first floor. He heard someone's footsteps and raised his head, noticing a tall figure up ahead. Eren slowed in his walk. Mike was staring at a large painting of flowers on the wall before turning his attention towards Eren.

"Eren," The tall man greeted, meeting him halfway.

The Shifter paused when Mike grew closer. The blond leaned down, breathing him in. Eren had already been subjugated to one of Mike's sniffs in the past, but from what Hange told him, the man never smelled someone he already had twice. Eren eyed Mike when the blond pulled back.

"Interesting."

The Shifter went to question the man but Mike was already walking past him. Eren stared at his retreating form, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew the man was... Quirky, but that had been straight-up weird. Pushing aside his unease, Eren continued on his walk only stopping before whipping around, hoping to see Mike. He should have asked the blond where his friends were staying and saved himself the trouble, but Mike was nowhere to be seen. 

Eren let out another sigh and turned back around, only this time, it was Levi who he spotted. The Captain paused and Eren stared at him. 

"Um, do you know where squad two is staying at, sir?" 

Levi continued to eye him for another few seconds. The raven started towards him and Eren waited until Levi was directly in front of him.

"You can see them at dinner, we still need to talk about things."

"About my memories?" Eren assumed.

"No, about us."

Eren blinked at him. He had to fight the need to shuffle on the spot to show how anxious he was suddenly feeling. Eren wasn't expected them to talk about their relationship until further later. Levi always did prefer to get things out of the way as soon as possible, so he shouldn't be surprised.

Eren bit back a sigh, instead nodded at Levi. "Okay."

They both made their way back into Levi's room in silence. Eren felt Levi's stare on him from time to time. He wanted to take hold of the raven's hand but was afraid that wouldn't have been a good idea. Eren was scared of his Captain pushing him away. Levi had already been an important person in his life, now, the raven had become his entire world. 

Once back inside Levi's room, Eren noticed the raven shivering slightly and remembered just how cold it was in here. Levi didn't have a fireplace and liked to keep one window open at all times. Eren had learned that Levi liked fresh air no matter how cold it made his room become. No matter how their conversation was going to go now, Eren would still insist on holding him tonight, wanting to keep the raven warm. 

Levi went to sit on the edge of his bed, raising a brow when Eren stayed standing.

"Come sit down, brat."

The Shifter didn't hesitate and quickly made his way over. Eren wasn't sure if Levi would appreciate him sitting so close, but the raven made his mind up for him when he shuffled closer to Eren's body, their thighs touching. It was quiet for an awfully long time and Eren decided to say something.

"Why did you want to put our relationship on hold? I mean, I know it's because everything's messed up right now, but does it have anything to do with... How I acted when we-" 

"No," Levi quickly said, turning his body around to face Eren's. "No, you were fine, um... More than fine."

Eren relaxed as Levi turned his head away, hiding his face. 

"It's just with everything going on, I'm afraid we won't have much time together." Levi added, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Levi was still avoiding eye contact and Eren took in his tensed shoulders.

"There's something else," Eren pointed out. "Tell me."

He heard Levi's deep inhale as the raven lifted his head, holding his gaze, the pink hue still present on his cheeks. "I just... I don't want to-" When Levi cut himself off by sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Eren's temper flared.

Without a second thought, The Shifter grasp Levi's shoulders and pushed the raven's body back into the bed, hovering over him. Levi let out a huff, pressing both hands against Eren's chest when the Shifter drew closer.

"Tell me." Eren urged, lowering his head so he could rub his lips over Levi's heated cheeks. Eren's arms started to shake with the effect of holding back. He wanted to drag Levi's hands around his neck and plant open-mouthed kisses along the raven's collarbone. Body heating up, Eren breathed against Levi's cheeks, his fingers digging deeply into the raven's shoulders.

"Eren... P-Please."

Eren dragged his mouth along Levi's cheeks upwards. He pressed a light kiss on his temple, lips pulled up into a smirk. "I won't do anything until you tell me why Levi. Tell me and I'll give you what you want."

It was becoming difficult to keep his lower half hovering above Levi's form. Eren's back was straining from the force of it and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on until he caved. When Levi let out a frustrated sigh against his neck, Eren had to lift himself from him to stay in control.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," Levi began hesitantly, reaching up to touch the mark he had made where Eren's shoulder and neck met. "You haven't healed from this. Apparently being near me makes you vulnerable... I'm scared, Eren. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I'll do anything to protect you. I'm sorry you haven't healed from this."

"I don't need to protect myself around you," Eren declared automatically. "You're the only one allowed to mark me without it disappearing the next day. You're special to me, Levi."

The raven stared up at him in wonder. His lips pressed tightly to keep them from trembling, but Eren noticed. The Shifter released Levi's shoulders so he could stroke a finger along his delicate jaw, sucking in a breath when Levi shivered from his touch. Eren pressed another kiss on his forehead, trailing more down his porcelain alabaster skin. Eren loved how soft Levi's skin was. The raven had such youthful, beautiful androgynous features that Eren hardly believed he was really in his early thirties. 

Eren rubbed his nose along Levi's and enjoyed the small scrunched up look the raven gave him.

"You're-"

"If you comment about how cute or pretty you think I look I'm going to knee you in the balls." Levi said, his cheeks puffing out.

Eren knew by now not to take Levi's threats lightly, still, he cooed at how adorable Levi looked in that moment with red puffy cheeks. Eren wanted to kiss each one but lingered on his cupid's bow. At Levi's shaky exhale, Eren darted out his tongue to lick the small shine there and before Levi could complain about how unhygienic it was, Eren pressed his lips over Levi's. He pulled back quickly and did it again.

"Y-You're an asshole," Levi grumbled out, his arms wrapping around Eren's neck. "Either kiss me properly or get off me. You're heavy."

With his permission, Eren went back to kiss the raven. Just shy of Levi's mouth, a knock sounded from the door that stopped him.

"For fucks sake, it's like the universe loves torturing me." Levi hissed out before pushing Eren off him. The Shifter stumbled back from the force of Levi's shove, struggling to hold his balance while the raven marched to his door. 

"What?" Levi snapped out, shoving his door open. "Oh, what's up eyebrows?"

Eren stiffened and spun on his heels, spotting Erwin outside the door. The blond looked like he was lost in thought, staring down at Levi's still flushed face.

"Oi, you with me?" Levi said, snapping his fingers in Erwin's face.

Blinking, the blond took a step back, clearing his throat. "Sorry to intrude, but it's urgent."

Eren knew Erwin was just itching to ask Levi about his flushed face, but thankfully the commander decided not to say anything.

"We've discovered who our rats are." Erwin stated.

Eren came up behind Levi, taking note of how tensed the raven's shoulders suddenly got.

"' _Rats_?' Plural, as in more than one?" Levi questioned.

"Yes," Erwin confirmed looking behind Levi and meeting Eren's confused stare. "They're three people in squad two. You might be friends with them, Eren."

The Shifter clenched his jaw and unease started filtering through his body. To think that not one, but three people from his group of friends was a traitor.

It both angered and upset him at the same time.

"Who are they?" Levi demanded lowly, his tone dark.

Eren remembered what Levi had said to them back in the base house and almost pitied whoever had broken the raven's trust.

 _"If I find out one of you aren't who you say you are, that trust,_ will _be broken. I'll be very fucking pissed off and trust me, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that."_

Looking at Levi's enraged scowl and sharp glare, Eren understood just how broken that trust was now. 

"They're three of the five," Erwin stated with a frown. "Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart and Reiner Braun."

Eren's spin stiffened up and his jaw fell slack with disbelief.

"No, that can't be right," He stuttered out. "They couldn't be, tell him, Captain. Bertholdt may be shy but he's always so helpful. Sure, Annie isn't very social but she's taught me a few moves to defend myself with. And Reiner, there's no way. Reiner would never betray his comrades, he cares too much. Tell him, Captain. You know they're-"

"Eren, enough."

The Shifter snapped his mouth shut at Levi's commanding voice. The raven glared down at his feet. "I feel like that's not the worst of it," Levi directed at Erwin. "What else?"

Eren wanted to defend his friends more but knew Levi wouldn't like it. He was finding it hard to believe and _wouldn't_ believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. 

"Mike went to check up on them," Erwin said slowly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Eren's senses prickled up with anxiety. "And it appears they weren't in their assigned rooms."

"What are you saying?" Levi growled out, his hands fisted by his side.

"They're no longer here, they’re gone."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Erwin led both Eren and Levi to the meeting room. Hange and Mike were there when they both arrived, each with solemn looks on their faces. Eren was still in disbelief about the entire situation. 

_Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner?_

He couldn't even feel betrayed. The shock hadn't worn off yet.

"We've got even more bad news," Mike spoke up in the silence of the room. "Kenny's also missing."

Levi had gone rigid next to him. Eren couldn't imagine how his Captain could be feeling at the moment. He had found out three people from his squad were traitors and that his murderer of an uncle had gone missing, all within an hour. Eren's heart ached for him. The Shifter had to hold himself back from pulling Levi into his arms. 

"We can't focus on that right now," Erwin spoke up. "It's possible they might already know we're planning on plugging the wall in Maria, which means, we'll have to act fast. Hange, do you have anything that could help us?"

Said brunette shifted her sights to Eren. "Oh, I have something alright. It involves using Eren's titan form to our advantage. I'd need to conduct some experiments before confirming anything."

"No," Levi quickly declared. "No more experiments. With what Eren's been experiencing lately, the last thing he needs is being your guinea pig."

"It's okay, Captain," Eren said before Hange could reply. Eren held Levi's gaze. "If I can do something, anything, to help, I'd want to."

Levi frowned at him. Eren understood his Captain was worried for his wellbeing, but Eren didn't want to be coddled, not even by Levi. Everything was starting to sink in then and all Eren could feel at the moment was boiling hatred. Hatred for the three people he had considered friends, he had trained with for years. It hurt more than any painful experiments Hange had ever subjected him to. 

"We didn't bring Eren here to talk about any experiments," Mike said. The blond scrutinised Eren, crossing his arms. "How would you describe your relationship with the three perpetrators?"

Eren clicked his teeth together to stop himself from scowling. "I wasn't really close with Bertholdt, Annie even less since she wasn't the type to socialise. But Reiner... He was a good friend to everyone. The type of person who looked out for his comrades and made sure everyone was okay. When I heard from the Captain about the rat situation, he would have been one of the last people I would have suspected."

"Did they ever seem interested in military information?" Erwin then asked. "Were they ever pushy with specific questions?"

Eren went to shake his head but paused. He recalled his last conversation with Reiner back in the bathroom of the safehouse.

"I don't know if this will be helpful, but," Eren began slowly. "Reiner did seem interested in knowing about why we had left our base so suddenly."

"Interesting," Hange mused, her nails tapping the tabletop. "That would mean he had no idea about the raid that happened. If we're under the assumption that these three are working together, and Reiner had no idea about the raid, wouldn't that mean they had nothing to do with the discovery of Levi's base?"

"Not necessarily," Erwin intervened, eyebrows pulled in thought. "For all we know, he might have been pretending so we wouldn't suspect. Or, they might not even be working together, although that seems highly unlikely. Another thing to consider is the fact that one of them might be the leader and wouldn't have informed them of the raid, leaving the others in the dark as a precaution if they were ever caught."

"The more we talk about this the more uneasy I feel." Mike sighed out.

"We have to tell our squads." Levi declared. "Like you said Hange, we all need to be on the same damn page."

There was a slight bite in Levi's tone and Eren wondered why that was. The entire time Erwin and Hange had talked, Eren was curious about the raid happening in Levi's base. 

"What happened at our base?" He spoke his thoughts. "Captain already told us that our base was discovered but he never specified what happened after we left."

"Yeah," Levi added, scowling at Hange and Erwin. "I'd like to know as well."

Hange shot Erwin a look and the blond breathed out a sigh before replying. "We don't know how your location was leaked or who it was leaked to, so it took a while to figure out. For a while, we've suspected the rat or rats were the masterminds behind it. We were lucky to get a tip from one of our scouts reporting suspicious activity happening a few miles from your base. Mike personally went to check it out and he managed to overhear a discussion about a raid happening at the location of your base. I informed you as soon as I could before I sent Mike and his squad to bring them in."

"I managed to catch a glimpse of them before they scattered," Mike spoke up with a grunt. "They must have figured out that we knew when they noticed how deserted the base was. I tracked them down back to wall Sina before losing them. They were too organised to be simple bandits though, so I'd rule the three rats out of leaking the information to them, but not skilled enough to be part of the military."

"Our theory is that your base was raided by mercenaries," Hange added, offering Levi an apologetic look. "Criminals who were hired by a noble family to take out Eren. It's no secret a few nobles fear and despise his existence."

Eren flinched at the reminder. 

"Who?" Levi demanded quietly. 

"We don't know," Hange said. "But I doubt we'll have to worry about them again. It seemed like a one time-"

"Hange," Levi cut her off, his tone icy. "My job is protecting this brat, and you're telling me to ignore a possible threat to his safety? I don't give a fuck if they never come after him. I want to know who hired them."

"You're being irrational, Levi." Erwin clipped out. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Eren went to speak, hoping to console his Captain but Levi turned and glared at him. 

"Don't even fucking agree with them." 

Eren pressed his lips together. 

"Levi's right about informing our squads," Mike decided to shift the conversation. "We need their trust now more than ever."

-

Levi had pulled his entire squad aside and had informed them about everything before dinner. He told them that each squad leader had done the same and that now, the entire scouts were informed about the rats who had fled their base. Eren witnessed the shock and enraged looks from each of his squadmates. It would take some time for everyone to accept it, time that they didn't have, which Levi reminded them about. They had a plan in motion to take back wall Maria and he needed everyone to be emotionally prepared for it.

During dinner, Eren stared down at his untouched bowl of soup. The usually boisterous dining hall was now dead silent. No one engaged in conversation and like Eren, a few didn't even touch their food. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a thick knife.

"Eren," Mikasa whispered across from the table. "You need to eat."

The Shifter reluctantly picked his spoon up, swirling the soup. A few people kept shooting him questioning glances and Eren could feel more than one glare sent his way. He couldn't blame them. Eren would always be seen as a threat, untrustworthy even. To find out that three people had turned their backs on the scouts raised suspicion on Eren once more.

A table across from his squads started whispering among themselves before someone shot to their feet. Eren heard the whispers grow louder but he continued to stare into his bowl. Footsteps sounded in front of him and a voice spoke up.

"Are you a rat, too?" They asked condescendingly. 

Eren lifted his head and found himself staring at a recruit with red-brown hair and light copper-coloured eyes. Eyes that were pulled into slits aimed at him.

"No." Eren replied simply.

"Of course if I were a rat I'd deny it," They continued, stepping closer. "How can I take your word for it? How can we all take your word for it? For all I know, you might turn into a titan right now and kill us. The Commander as well as Humanity's Strongest are both in this room. It wouldn't be hard to crush them along with us all, and all it'll take would be a simple cut, wouldn't it?"

His words had Eren clenching his hands into fists.

"I've heard your titan's at least fifteen metres tall," They continued, oblivious to Eren's sudden irritation. Or maybe, that was what they were hoping for; to agitate it. "I don't understand why you're even allowed to sit down with us. You're a safety hazard, aren't you? Wouldn't it be better if you're locked up? Seriously, I don't feel safe eating in the same building as you, let along a few feet away."

It was quickly working.

Just before Eren could jump up to his feet and defend himself, Mike's voice rang out through the quiet room.

"Floch, that's enough. Sit down."

But Floch must not have heard him because he got even closer, ignoring Mikasa who was now blocking his way.

"You need to step back," She hissed, glaring at him. "Now. Leave Eren along."

"What's wrong?" Floch addressed Eren. "Can't speak for yourself so you have to have your bitch of a sister defending you? Are you a coward as well as a monster?"

Eren's fits slammed on the table loudly, rattling his plate, the spoon flicking to the floor.

"Don't you dare speak to her that way," Eren growled out. "You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but leave Mikasa out of it!"

"Am I making you mad?" Floch chuckled out darkly. "Are you going to lose control and kill me now? I bet that's what you want to do!"

"Enough!" Levi yelled.

Eren turned his attention towards his Captain. The raven stomped towards them and levelled Floch with a dark glare.

"Your Squad Leader already told you to sit your ass down," Levi snapped out. "Refusing to do so is insubordination. Don't make me escort you to your seat."

Despite the sudden fear obvious on Floch's face, the male stormed on with his argument.

"I'm not surprised you're defending him," Floch spat out. His voice was slightly small now and he stared down at his feet. "Everyone knows you've always held a soft spot for him. How can we trust you to do your job to keep us safe if you'd hesitate when it comes to killing him?" 

"Are you questioning my skills, soldier?" Levi's tone had turned dangerously low.

"I'm only saying what everyone else is afraid to," Floch replied, then hesitantly he added, "Sir."

Levi was quiet for a moment. Jean, who was sitting next to Eren, stood before regarding Floch.

"Have you forgotten that Eren's done nothing to harm anyone?" Jean spoke up. "Without him, we wouldn't even know half the things we now do about the titans. Without him, I, along with the rest of the 104th would be dead. He's killed more titans than any one of us has and he did so without eating anyone. You all know he's one of our best weapons to win this war," Jean said, loud enough so everyone in the dining hall could hear him. "You're just afraid because you don't know better, none of you does!"

Eren slumped back in his seat, stunned. He hadn't expected Jean to jump to his defence.

"Have you even _seen_ a titan?" Levi asked Floch, scowling at him. "Do you even know what death looks like? Have you lost any comrades to a disgusting skinless giant? Heard their screams of agony as they slid down the throat of such a revolting creature?"

Floch stuttered back, looking at Eren. "Well... No, but," He's confidence from before started to creep back as he glared at Eren but his words were directed at Levi. Voices raised and fearful eyes turned to their table. The dining hall quickly picked up in volume, a few soldiers pushing their chairs back to further themselves from Eren.

"You'd say anything to defend him," Floch spoke over the chattering voices. "You and all his friends. He turns into a fucking titan, the very same creature you're describing, so I think I'm allowed to fear for my life when someone capable of turning into one is right in front of me. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're allowed to fear him! How can we not?! How can you so quickly come to his rescue? You're our best titan slayer and you're bowing down to one of them?!"

Eren's anger roared back to life then.

"You leave the Captain the fuck alone!" Eren shouted, pushing himself out of his seat. The Shifter was too focused on growling at Floch to notice the sudden gasps that rang throughout the room at his sudden bolt of anger. "Say one more disrespectful thing to him and I swear-"

"Eren," Levi cut him off. "Stand down."

"But Captain-"

Levi narrowed his eyes. The Shifter blinked at his Captain and registered the tension he had caused in the dining room. Feeling his anger numb away, Eren clenched his jaw as Levi's sapphire gaze pierced through him and the Shifter forced himself to sit back down.

"You," Levi pointed at Floch, making the male flinch. "Are awfully chatty. I've read each file on every recruit we get and I know you have a mother and brother in Trost District, who are now safe inside wall Rose. Tell me, how did they survive the titan attack that happened a month ago?"

Floch blinked at Levi, his mouth open. The dining hall settled down.

"I'll tell you," The raven added before Floch could reply. "An unidentified fifteen-metre titan came charging from god knows were and started ripping titans left and right. It managed to kill at least fifteen of those horrendous things before emerging into the form of the brat you're so terrified of. Let me word that in a way your small mind can grasp." Levi took two large steps towards Floch. "If it weren't for that _monster_ , your family would be swimming parts inside a titan's intestines right now."

Floch gulped loudly. He turned to stare wide-eyed at Eren, but the Shifter's attention was on Levi.

Still blocking Floch's way, Mikasa gazed at Levi with disbelief. She had always known deep down that the Captain cared about Eren's wellbeing, but she was surprised to see him defending her brother so vehemently. 

"Floch," Mike's voice called out then. "Why don't you take your seat. Or would you rather have Levi force you there himself?"

Floch jumped back at Mike's words before stuttering out a quick, "N-No, sir."

Floch gave Eren one last look before scuttering back to his seat. Conversation in the dining hall was slowly picking back up, hushed conversations filling the quiet air.

"Thank you, sir." Eren said.

Levi turned to him before pressing his lips into a thin line. "Next time, don't be stupid enough to allow him to bait you. His goal was provoking you until you ended up proving him right. Keep yourself in check, Jaeger."

Eren gave his Captain a nod. Levi scanned over his table.

"Pick that spoon up." And then he made his way back to his own seat.

Eren reached down for the spoon. Not many people were glaring at him now, but there were still a few. The Shifter knew there'd always be people who'll fear him and others like Floch to deal with. He had to get used to it.

-

As soon as the Commander left, along with Hange, Mike and Levi, everyone started filtering out of the dining hall themselves. It was a bit awkward waiting for everyone to leave, but Eren thought it would be best to avoid bumping into anyone on the way out the door. In the end, his squad was the last one to leave. They all offered him small smiles and a few shoulder squeezes of encouragement. 

It made Eren feel slightly less shitty about the whole ordeal that had taken place.

Eren made his way to Commander Erwin's office after his friends left. He never got the chance to talk about his memory of the Commander to either Levi or Hange, and he decided it would be best to talk to the man directly. Maybe the Commander might have some recollection about that night that could help Eren figure out why he was having them.

Knocking on the door, Eren took note on how new it looked while he waited. 

"Come in."

Eren lingered for a moment before opening the door.

"Good evening, Commander," The Shifter began timidly, shuffling inside before closing the door. "I was hoping if I could talk to you for a moment?"

Erwin looked up from his paperwork and gestured for Eren to sit on a chair in front of him. "Of course. I apologise for what happened, Eren. Not everyone felt the way that cadet did."

"It's fine, sir," Eren waved off. "I don't mind it. If anything, I'm glad it happened. One of my fears is that I'd get too comfortable and feel like I'm a normal person among everyone else when that couldn't be further from the truth. It helps to have a wakeup call every now and then, no matter how awful their words are."

Erwin looked at him for a moment. "You've grown, Eren. Hange mentioned your physical abilities improving at a faster rate than usual, but you've also grown stronger mentally. It's good to know you're maturing."

"We have to, given what we do," Eren answered grimly. "Our job is an occupational hazard."

Erwin chuckled slightly at that. "That's probably the most accurate description of what the scouts do."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment and Erwin cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk about? I have a feeling it's more than just about maturity."

"I want to know about your memories of the night you wrote your letter warning us about the rat issue, sir."

Erwin leaned back in his chair and stared at Eren with a raised brow. "I take it Levi tells you everything then."

"Yeah." Eren automatically replied, biting the inside of his cheek. 

He knew he wasn't one to lie, and hopefully, the Commander wouldn't pick up on his facial expression. Eren didn't know if the Commander was informed about how to detect if he ever lied, but thankfully the blond was now staring down at his desk.

"You might have heard from him that I don't really remember that night," Erwin said slowly. "And the truth is, I don't, not one bit. I'm afraid my memory is nothing but a blank sheet of paper about it."

Eren takes in this information and offers the Commander a small smile when the blond looked back up. "It's not your fault, sir. I know how frustrating it can be not remembering something so important. For years I had no idea how I was able to become a titan, and I just recently found out. I'm not saying it'll take you years, but I'm saying you shouldn't lose hope."

"I can see why he has such a soft spot for you." 

Eren straightened in his chair, asking, "Who does, sir?" Although he already knew.

"Levi. Ever since you two met I saw a spark light back up inside him that I hadn't seen since he lost two close people in his life," Erwin said. "For years I admired his spirit and strength. No matter how many people he lost, he still remained resilient. He always managed to bounce back, stronger than he was before. He strives to protect the people closest to him by strengthening and sharping his skills. With a drive like that, it's no wonder he's our strongest soldier. I wanted to break him, you know. Take his spirit for myself and own him."

Eren sucked in a sharp breath at that. He gripped the armrest of the chair and avoided looking at the Commander, glaring down at the floor instead. Hearing the Commander talk about owning Levi enraged him. 

"Despite his obvious loyalty to me, I could never fully control him, tame him. You two are very much kindred spirits. You both crave freedom and care about your comrades as if they were your very own family. I could never understand how, as a Captain and Humanity's last hope, you allowed yourselves to be driven by your emotions."

"The Captain isn't like that," Eren cut in, lowering his head. "I allow my emotions to cloud my judgement almost every day, but never Levi. He knows when to shut his emotions off."

"For as long as I've known him, Levi was never one to open up emotionally. But he did for you. I was jealous," Erwin admitted. "That's why I tried to pursue him after all these years. I didn't know if Levi would ever find someone he would fall for, had hoped he wouldn't because that would mean he would have to stay by my side since that was all he knew. The moment he saw you Eren, you weren't just humanity's last hope, you were his hope as well. I allowed my jealously to take over and I admit, I did something I wasn't proud of."

"What are you talking about?" Eren forced out through grit teeth. His eyes flashed and he stared at his Commander.

"I want you to know," Erwin began, his voice lowering and meeting Eren's eyes. "That even though I might have had eyes for Levi, he only has eyes for you, Eren."

The Shifter relaxed his tense form slightly at that.

"You said had, sir."

Erwin grinned. "I did. I'm not sure if you already know, but someone else has been monopolising all my attention recently. Before I met him, I thought I would be pining for Levi for the rest of my life. Just like how you give Levi hope, this person is _my_ hope. I never thought I would meet someone more strategically gifted than myself. I hate to admit that I might have lost a few games to him."

Eren thought about Armin and couldn't help but smile. Even though he never knew the Commander that well, Eren had never hated the man. Until he had heard about the blonds interest in Levi, that is. But now, hearing the genuine adoration in the Commander's voice as he spoke about Armin, the Shifter couldn't hate him for going after Levi. It sounded as if the Commander wouldn't be bothering Levi anymore anyway.

"I'm glad he met you," Erwin continued, standing from his chair. "And I'm glad I met my own person, as well. I hate to admit it, but I know my feelings for Levi weren't out of love. As the Commander of the Scouts, my job needs me to be in control of everything at all times. I would have ended up ruining Levi, unlike you, who I can clearly see want's nothing but for him to be happy. You're both free spirits, I believe that's why you're so drawn to each other. I know you'd never hurt him, and to be honest, you'd handle him better than I ever could."

Eren huffed out a chuckle. "I'm glad, sir. I... Forgive me for saying, but, I feel much better about you now. I was slightly pissed at you for a while but after hearing all that," Eren gave the Commander a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Of course, it goes without saying that if you _do_ hurt him, I won't be happy." The Commander said with a cold glare.

Eren smirked. "It also goes without saying that if you hurt Armin, I won't be happy either, sir."

Erwin's glare thawed. "Looks like we have an understanding. Thank you for coming to see me, Eren."

The Shifter got to his feet and saluted his Commander. "No problem, sir."

Eren was about to turn on his heels and leave when his eyes flickered and a shocking image of the Commander filed his vision. The Commander, missing an arm and with blood pouring out of the side of his stomach. The man's eyes were lifeless and dull. Eren paled before shaking his head, his ears ringing.

"...Eren, are you alright?"

The Shifter shook his head once more before blinking rapidly. The Commander was frowning at him with concern, both arms intact, no blood and eyes still very much vibrant and alive.

Eren offered him a forced smile and gave the man a stiff nod. 

"Yes, I'm just fine."

-

Levi was waiting impatiently for Eren to arrive. After dinner, the Shifter had disappeared. Levi made his way back to his room, thinking Eren was already there waiting for him, only to be disappointed when all that met him was a cold silent room. Levi had taken a shower before making his bed and still, Eren hadn't come back.

He was beginning to worry.

Staring to the side towards his window, Levi started counting stars in hopes of passing the time. He could have gone out to look for Eren, but Levi refused to come off as needy. But it _was_ getting late and the day's events had drained him. All Levi wanted to do was curl up with Eren's warmth wrapped around him until he fell asleep. Levi craved his touch. Ever since their night together, his imagination was running wild. He both wanted to fall asleep in Eren's arms and feel the Shifter inside him. Levi didn't know what he wanted more at that moment.

He blinked and managed to lose count. Levi let out a frustrated sigh and jumped to his feet. He was getting desperate. Maybe going out to look for Eren wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

Mind made up, Levi marched to his door and just as he was about to pull it open, he heard footsteps headed his way. 

_Please be Eren._

Levi yanked the door open. Eren's hand was half raised, intent on opening the door. Their eyes locked and Levi reacted before he could think. He took hold of Eren's shirt and dragged the Shifter inside. Levi slammed the door shut and leapt into Eren's arms, wrapping his own around the Shifter.

"Levi-"

The raven smashed his lips against Eren's with such force it pushed Eren's back against the door. Eren let out a grunt but kissed him back with as much fever before clasping his hands around Levi's back.

"No more," Levi gasped out before pressing another kiss against Eren's lips. "Fucking interruptions."

Eren nibbled on his lower lip and pulled away. "Missed you too."

"Shut up."

Levi crashed their lips together once more. He felt Eren's tongue against his mouth and immediately opened up for him. A moan escaped him when Eren's hot tongue slipped inside him, slowly dragging out each needy sound Levi tried desperately to conceal. The raven was so swept up in their kiss he hardly noticed Eren making his way towards his bed.

Eren pulled away again all too soon and Levi whined in protest.

"Please, Eren," Levi whimpered. "I want to forget this shitty day. Fuck, make me forget it all."

"What do you want me to do, Captain?"

Eren's eyes were brilliant and gold. Levi shivered under his bright gaze. 

"I want you inside me."

Levi could feel his face flaming up. Eren's eyes burned brighter and the Shifter let out a warm breath across his lips.

"Will you be able to handle it, sir?"

Levi's face got even hotter. "Of course I can! If I can take out a dozen titans by myself I sure as shit can handle you."

Eren leaned down and Levi's back met with the mattress. 

"This is different, Levi," Eren gave him a shit-eating grin. "Unlike titans, you haven't trained your body-"

"Shut the fuck up." He snapped out, pinching the back of Eren's neck. The Shifter yelped and swiftly grasped his arms before pushing them on the bed, making Levi gasp. 

"That wasn't very nice, Levi," Eren said lowly. "I don't think I want to play with you anymore if you're going to be mean to me."

The raven quickly shook his head. "No, I'll be good. I'm sorry, Eren."

Maybe a few weeks ago Levi would have scolded himself for acting the way he was, but he couldn't feel ashamed. Not when Eren had him pinned underneath him and staring so intently at him with such a lust-filled gaze. His body reacted wherever those golden eyes landed, branding his skin with their heat.

"W-Where were you?" Levi stuttered out. Eren ran his fingers along his arms, raking them from his wrist to his elbows, leaving behind pleasant goosebumps. 

"I went to go talk to the Commander."

Levi lifted his head at that. "Oh. I don't see any blood so I assume it went well?"

Eren snorted lightly before sitting up, taking his warmth with him. "I'm capable of having a civil conversation with someone without losing control, Levi."

The raven struggled to sit back up but Eren held a hand against his chest, pushing him back. Levi huffed at him and wriggled underneath Eren.

"That's great. Are you planning on torturing me all night?"

Eren regarded him for a moment. "Maybe."

Levi's temper flared at that. Using his quick reflexes, Levi shifted underneath Eren and managed to wrap his legs around the Shifter's waist before dragging him down on the bed with him. Eren's breath left him when Levi leaned up and enclosed their bodies together. He stared into Eren's gaze and slowly ran his fingers through the brunet strands of his hair, remembering how much Eren liked it.

"Levi." Eren sighed out. 

The raven dug his fingers into his hair and yanked harshly, eliciting a groan from the Shifter.

"How about I help you lose some of that control?" Levi asked suggestively, trapping Eren's bottom lip between his teeth before pulling and letting go. Levi wasn't too confident with his skills of seduction, but like hell he wouldn't damn well try. "I want you to fuck me tonight, Jaeger."

Eren let out a sound between a growl and a moan. "Is that an order, Captain?"

Levi loved it when Eren used his title with such a deep sultry voice. It made his body ache with need.

"Behind closed doors, you're in charge," Levi whispered. He slowly ran his tongue along Eren's ear before biting gently on his lope. Eren let out another moan that fed Levi's confidence. "I don't care what you want to do to me, I'll take anything you give me, Eren. I just want you to touch me, please. As long as you touch me, I'll do anything."

Levi felt Eren go rigid above him and the raven's confidence started wilting.

 _Did I say it wrong? Was it too much? Or was it not_ _enough?_

Levi steeled his resolve. With nothing more to lose but still very much embarrassed, Levi hid his face into Eren's chest and pulled against his shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this," he mumbled quietly. "I don't know what to do. I just... I just want you so bad, Eren. Please, I'll do anything..." His voice grew small towards the end. Levi bit back a whimper at how pathetic he sounded.

Eren shifted on top of him then. The Shifter pushed him back and trapped Levi's wrist in his hands. Eren pressed them on each side of his head and leaned away enough to stare down at him. Levi couldn't break Eren's gaze despite how much he wanted to.

"Levi," Eren said gruffly, his hold tightening. The raven's stomach clenched with arousal at the dark expression the Shifter was giving him. Eren looked like he was seconds away from eating him. "Where's the lube?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"I-I don't have any," Levi stuttered out. "Never had a reason to. Can we still..." Levi blushed deeply. "I still want you to fuck me, Eren."

Eren let out a long groan against his ear before he cursed. "Fuck. Are you sure? It'll be a lot harder without it. I don't want to hurt you, Levi."

"It's fine."

Eren gazed down at him, golden eyes glowing. "I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back once we start. So I'm going to ask one last time." Eren's fingers ghosted along Levi's warm cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

Levi didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Eren sucked in a deep breath. "Take your shirt off for me."

Levi stumbled with the buttons of his shirt before tugging it off, throwing the material to the side. Eren's eyes ran along his exposed chest.

"You're so beautiful." 

Levi let out a huff. "Shut up and get naked."

Eren started to slip out of his shirt and Levi, in turn, admired the beautiful tan hue of his skin in contrast to his own pale complexion. Eren's skin tone sharpened his toned muscles and Levi ran his hand over the Shifter's broad shoulders, enjoying how hot the skin felt beneath his palms. Eren trapped his hands on the bed once more.

"No touching," The Shifter rasped out with a shake of his head. "Not yet. I want to taste you first. Is that alright, love?" Eren added hesitantly, losing a bit of his confidence.

Levi's breathing haltered at that. This was the first time Eren had called him something other than his name or title, and he could tell the brunet wasn't sure how Levi would react. 

"Yeah," Levi held Eren's gaze, smiling softly. "That's fine."

Eren let out a breath of relief. Levi loved how the brunet could dominate him and yet treat him so gently. Each time Eren stopped to make sure he was okay made Levi fall a little more in love with him than he already was. He knew Eren valued Levi's pleasure above his own and that the Shifter would do anything to make sure Levi was always comfortable. 

It made it easier for the raven to surrounder to him.

"Eren." Levi breathed out before leaning up to pull the Shifter into a deep kiss. Eren didn't move for a few seconds, but then let out a gruntled groan and pressed his body along Levi's. The raven could feel each hard rigid of Eren's body, his own beginning to burn up with heat. Eren pulled back suddenly, moving down Levi's body. His fingers played with the hem of Levi's pants as he started to tug them off. Levi's breath picked up in pace and he watched Eren pull the rest of his clothing off.

Levi's erection sprung up and he struggled to look away. Eren wouldn't let him.

"I want you to watch me, Levi."

Eren's voice had gone deeper. Levi could only nod frantically. He pressed a hand against his mouth when a whimper threatened to escape. Eren's mouth was hovering over his hard length, each warm breath making Levi shiver with anticipation. Eren darted his tongue out then, flicking it over his cock head. Levi's body spasmed.

"Hold still," Eren hissed out thickly, taking hold of his thighs to hold Levi in place. "Unless you want me to stop?"

Levi gasped and shook his head. "N-No, please don't. I'll... Try."

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. The first time Eren had touched him, his senses were heightened and Levi could barely handle the pleasure. But he wanted to. God, Eren had him aching for more. He could leave him a screaming mess of overstimulation and Levi would still crave his touch. 

Blinking his eyes back open, Levi realised Eren hadn't moved. "Please don't stop, Eren."

The Shifter's eyes flashed. "I'll make you feel good, Levi."

The raven licked his lower lip before biting it. Eren broke eye contact to stare back at his erect member. His lips parted and even though Levi was expecting it, the feel of Eren's hot mouth surrounding his most sensitive part had him reeling back with a gasp. Eren sunk deeper, taking his entire length inside his mouth. 

_Oh, God. Oh, fuck._

Eren's mouth was sucking him in, his scolding tongue lapping around Levi's cock with such fever the raven lost his breath.

_Feels good. Feels too good._

"E...Eren-Fuck!" Levi covered his mouth with both hands then, fighting to hold back his cries of pleasure. Eren moaned around his length. Levi quickly dug one hand into Eren's tuff of hair, his fingers gripping the strands before he tried to yank his head away. "W-Wait... I'm- _Oh_! S-Slow down..."

Eren sucked harder. Levi was breathing in lungfuls of air then, his chest rising at a rapid pace. Each twirl of Eren's tongue around his sensitive head had Levi's body trembling uncontrollably. Already, he could feel himself nearing towards ecstasy. Levi's throat ached as he let out a long moan. His vision was turning hazy and sweat was starting to mat his hair to his forehead. Eren's fingers dug into his thighs roughly, keeping Levi's spams to a minimum. The raven's hips lifted automatically, but that only dragged him even deeper into Eren's mouth. Levi slacked back and both his hands were now dug into Eren's hair. He didn't know whether to push or pull, his fingers trembling.

It was all too much, _Eren_ was too much.

"I...I'm gonna-" Levi's words cut off on a short cry. "Eren!"

With one final flick of that hot tongue, Levi's mouth dropped open on a silent scream. His body jerked against Eren's as he released inside the Shifter's mouth. Levi's skin tingled all over and each swallow of Eren's throat had him shivering, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Levi's toes curled when Eren pulled back painfully slow, those golden eyes pinning him in place.

"Turn around." Eren growled out. The Shifter was already tugging off his own pants while Levi was still struggling to control his breathing. Levi watched Eren behind his lashes before he fisted his hands into the bedsheets. His legs felt like jelly but Levi flipped himself over with great difficulty. He stumbled as he tried to put weight on his knees, crashing back down on the bed. His body felt overly sensitive and Levi was afraid a single touch from Eren would leave him a boneless heap of sweet pleasure. His head was throbbing and a part of him just wanted to pass out right then and there. But...

_I want Eren. I want to feel him inside me._

"You think you can hold yourself up for me?" Levi jumped at the sound of Eren's voice against his ear. The Shifter was hoovering behind him, his front pressed against Levi's back. 

Levi chewed his bottom lip and cleared his throat before replying. "Yeah, I-I think so."

Eren pressed a wet open-mouthed kiss where Levi's shoulder and neck met. The raven let out a moan.

"Relax for me, Levi."

He leaned his head back, catching Eren's eye. "Um... Can you go slow at first?" Levi asked meekly.

"Yeah, love," Eren grunted out and Levi felt his fingers along his back, lowering. "You're going to cum for me again, Levi. I'll make you feel so good the only thing you'll remember is how to scream my name."

Eren's words went straight to his quickly arousing cock. Levi bit back another moan when he felt Eren's finger probing against his entrance. He tilted his head back, his sight covered with the blazing gold of Eren's eyes. Eren's fingers felt wet rubbing around his hole, so the Shifter must have lubricated it before. Levi sucked in a sharp breath as Eren slipped a finger against the tight ring of muscle. Levi expected the sting but it didn't hurt as much as the first time. While Eren continued pressing hot kisses along his collar bone, Levi rutted against his finger, eager for more. Levi was quickly gett impatient, his cock now fully hard.

"Eren," Levi rasped out, pushing himself against the Shifter's chest. "M'fine... _Hurry_ , want you inside me." 

A second finger made it's way into Levi so suddenly the raven let out a gasp of surprise. Eren worked him open with harsh fingers, dragging more sounds out of Levi. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, love," Eren groaned against his shoulder. "Shit. This might hurt but I promise it'll get better, okay?"

Levi whimpered. "Yes, yes, please."

Any embarrassment he might have felt flew out the window the second Eren had started fingering him. Levi's mind was solely focused on the lust coursing through his veins and the pleasure Eren was giving him. The Shifter was so hot Levi could feel the condensation prickly his forehead and nape. 

He didn't care.

Eren's fingers disappeared and Levi felt the Shifter's hard member probing against his entrance. Levi stuttered and his eyes widened.

_Holy fuck we're about to fuck._

_Fuck._

Unlike all those times Eren left him high and dry, and all the stupid fucking interruptions, he was finally about to get his brains fucked out by the shitty brat who had stolen his heart. The sudden realisation had Levi jerking back. He wrapped his fingers around both of Eren's wrist, making the brunet freeze.

"Eren... I-" Levi sucked in a breath. "Just... You-"

"Levi," The Shifter cut him off softly, grinning against his shoulder. Eren gave his neck a quick peck before twisting his hands out of the raven's hold so he could grip Levi's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I know."

"No, you don't. I mean... I," Levi paused once more, frowning. "I want you to know how I feel."

Eren caressed his chin, eyes glowing brighter than Levi had ever seen them. "I _know_. I don't need you to say it when I can see it. You don't have to tell me right now, Levi."

Eren was right, Levi didn't _have_ to say anything, but still, he wanted Eren to _hear_ him say it. 

"But-" Levi's words died on a throaty moan when he felt something hot and hard pressing against his entrance. Eren's hold on his chin tightened and the brunet pulled him into a deep kiss, draining out Levi's moans. Eren's body stuttered against him as the Shifter pushed against Levi's ass, the head of his cock slipping inside. Levi's eyes squeezed shut as he winced. He fought back a flinch as Eren continued to enter him incredibly slow, forcing Levi to feel his pulsing member throbbing inside him. If Levi thought having Eren's hot and wet mouth sucking on his cock was incredible, it was _nothing_ compared to having Eren's cock gliding inside him. Eren filled him up like molten lava, leaving behind a thick burning sensation that Levi craved. 

But it was borderline maddening. 

" _F-Fuck_..." Was all Levi managed to gasp out as Eren thrust in the rest of the way, stealing the breath from his lungs. Eren's ragged breathing fanned Levi's nape as the Shifter struggled to hold still, giving Levi time to adjust.

"I'm going to move," Eren groaned out, hips already starting to thrust. "Holy _shit._ You feel so fucking good, Levi."

Levi managed a deep moan in response, words escaping him. Eren drew back, making him feel empty until the Shifter thrust back inside him, _hard_. Levi let out a squeak of surprise as Eren repeated his action. Eren grasped his hips before he started thrusting. The raven's sight turned blurry, his fingers fisting the bedsheets and holding on for dear life. 

"Hmph-Ah!... E-en." Levi wheezed out, body slumping back in defeat. Eren had taken over all his senses and turned him into a moaning mess of pleasure. All Levi could do was stay there and take it. He wanted to cry out bloody murder when Eren angled his hips and hit his prostate. A pained scream tore out of his throat, ringing throughout the room.

" _Jesus_ , Levi. F-Feel... So fucking- _God_."

Eren ran his hands up Levi's chest then, making the raven panic.

"Eren, n-no. Ple- _Argh_!"

Hot fingers flicked his overly sensitive nipples. Levi released his grip in the sheets and tried to pry Eren's hands away, but his strength had been depleted and he could nothing but claw against Eren's hands. The Shifter didn't seem to mind, if anything, Eren's rhythm increased, a new surge of power behind his thrust. Each rub of Eren's fingers on his nipples had Levi shouting out. The Shifter released profanities along his neck as his movements increased. Levi was struggling to keep his legs from collapsing, but his focus had shifted to removing Eren's insistent fingers on his nipples, and his legs eventually gave out. His lower stomach coiled with tension and Levi's second orgasm of the night washed over him like a tidal wave so fast, his vision blanked out. His cock pulsed as Eren dragged his release for as long as Levi could physically handle. Each spam of his body dragged hoarse screams from the raven as his entire body twitched with sensitivity. 

"Er- _en_!" Levi sobbed out.

The Shifter gasped in his ear then, his hips stuttering before he shouted.

"Levi, oh fuck!" A deep growl rumbled out of Eren's chest as Eren shot out burning amounts of liquid, filling Levi's insides.

The raven blinked rapidly, fatigue creeping behind his eyelids. Levi's throat hurt as he let out a groan when Eren slipped out of him. Dark spots danced behind his vision. Levi's mind was clouded with bliss, dry lips smacking. 

"...Love you, Eren." Levi mumbled out before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

-

Eren shuffled around on the bed, dragging Levi into a more comfortable position before he stared down at the raven. Levi had a content look on his face, a tiny smile on the corner of his lips, cheeks rosy and forehead sweaty. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's jet black strands and smiled softly. 

"I love you too, Captain." He whispered out. 

Levi shifted a little, a whimper escaping him before the raven settled back into his sleep. Eren had wanted to spend a little more time with him, exploring different positions that would bring his Captain the most pleasure. Looking over Levi's tired form, Eren pushed his lust back. He blinked back the hue behind his eyes, a new development that had appeared while he was fucking Levi. He was surprised when Levi muttered out those words, but the raven had been seconds away from passing out. Eren wasn't sure if Levi would even remember saying them the next morning. The Shifter admired Levi's sculpted body for a moment longer before he decided to clean them off. His legs shook the moment he stepped off the bed and the feel of Levi's insides gripping around his member came rushing back. Eren had to clench his fists and avoid looking at the unconscious form of his Captain in order to keep his control intact. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the raven up just so he could satisfy his own lust. Unlike the times he had jerked off, Eren didn't feel the after-effects of having an orgasm. Despite having cum harder than he ever had before, strangely, not a single part of him was tired in the least. 

Breathing out a sigh, the Shifter steadied himself before heading towards Levi's bathroom. The strange hue behind his eyelids was slowly coming back as he looked for a cloth. Eren wetted it, went back and cleaned Levi up before he did the same to himself. He threw the used cloth into the little hamper Levi had and a sudden urge to escape filled him. Eren dragged in a few deep breaths. He went back and loomed over Levi's curled up form. The Shifter blinked down at the raven. He dragged the blanket over Levi before tugging the key around his neck. Eren gasped as a sense of vertigo attacked him then, making him stumble. The Shifter clenched his jaw and shook the dizziness away. 

"I'm sorry." Eren found himself whispering out.

_What was he sorry for?_

"I have to protect you," He continued, slipping the key from his neck and dragging it over Levi's head. "All of you. I have no other choice."

_What am I doing? What's happening?_

Eren no longer felt in control of his movements. His hand reached out and gently caressed Levi's cheek before he pressed a lingering kiss on top of the raven's head.

The hue behind his eyes got thicker, blinding him. Eren tried to blink it away but his vision was quickly disappearing after each second. A map was playing out in his mind, an impulse urging him to follow the directions. 

_Levi. Levi. Levi..._

Was the last thought Eren had before his sight was completely shielded by gold. He realised too late where he was planning on heading, the town where it all began, Shiganshina.

-

The first thing Levi registered that morning was how sore he felt. Every muscle ached, almost as if he had just been manhandled by a titan. 

_"Levi, oh fuck!"_

Memories from last night came flood back and Levi dragged his pillow over his face, groaning into it. In a way, he kind of _had_ been manhandled by a titan. Well, titan-shifter. Throwing the pillow back, Levi frowned when he realised something felt off. He was a lot colder than he would have liked. He jumped up but winced when his sore muscled cried in protest from the sudden movement. Levi tried to relax his muscles as he slowly looked over the bed. 

Eren wasn't there. Looking around his room, Eren didn't seem to be anywhere. Levi listened in towards the bathroom. Maybe the brunet was taking a morning shit.

Nothing.

Levi bristled in the uncomfortable silence of his room.

_Where the hell is he?_

Did the Shifter leave to get some breakfast? The sun hadn't completely risen yet which meant that majority of the base was still asleep. Levi kicked the blanket off himself and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. It was then he noticed something around his neck. Levi stared down and found a golden key, _no_ , not just any golden key, Eren's key. The raven held the key up to his face, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

_Why was he wearing Eren's key? Did Eren give it to him last night?_

Levi racked his brain for any memory of Eren giving him the key, but he turned up with nothing. It was better to ask him directly. Levi stumbled out of the bed on shaky legs as he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly washed himself off, brushed his teeth and dressed before heading out of his room. The hallway was quiet but Levi could pick up some hushed conversations happening downstairs. Most of the soldiers were just waking up and heading down for breakfast. Eren might have gone to see his friends, which was why Levi had woken up alone that morning. The raven was slightly hurt that the Shifter would leave him after their night together, but he had to remind himself that he wasn't the only one Eren cared about. It would have been unreasonable of him to assume he could monopolise all of Eren's time and attention.

_Still hurts though._

Levi limped downstairs, flinching every few steps. Eren hadn't held back much last night and Levi could feel the effects of their rough fucking with each step he took. He stopped for a second to compose himself. Levi didn't want to be asked stupid and personal questions so early in the morning. Sucking in a sharp breath, the raven steadied himself before continuing back down the stairs and towards the dining hall. It was quickly filling up with scout members and Levi scanned the hall for Eren's friends. He found his squad one already up and sitting down eating breakfast and a few from his squad two in line for food. Levi grunted as he walked towards the two people he knew Eren was closest to.

"Arlert, Ackerman," Levi said once he was close enough. Both of them turned and saluted him before stepping closer. "Have you seen Jaeger?"

Mikasa frowned and Armin blinked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, no, sir." The blond answered. "He's usually the last one to breakfast though, so he's most likely sleeping in."

"He's not," Levi clipped out. "He's not in his assigned room."

"Are you saying you've lost him?" Mikasa asked, but her tone lacked the usual bite it held whenever speaking to him.

Levi noticed that the hostility she usually gave off whenever they were near was missing. It was strange but he wasn't about to complain.

Levi leaned against his right leg, fighting back another wince. "Not necessarily. I came straight here when I realised he wasn't in his assigned room. Jaeger might just be roaming around the base for all we know. He never did get a chance to explore it."

Mikasa pursed her lips in thought. "You might be right, but it's not like him to wake up this early."

"Maybe ask Section Commander Hange," Armin suggested. "She's normally the reason why Eren goes missing sometimes."

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Thank you. Enjoy your breakfast." Levi nodded at them both before scanning the dining hall for Hange's messy mop of hair. Hange had an unorthodox sleep schedule. She tended to shift from a morning person to a late sleeper. She never stuck to a specific routine so Levi wasn't sure if the scientist were awake or not. Levi couldn't pick her out of the buzzing crowd of scouts so he left the dining hall and headed to her assigned room. Unlike Levi's now deserted base, Hange had two rooms at the scout's headquarters, both of which were interconnected. One was her lab where she conducted her experiments and the other the room she slept in. Levi had the misfortune of seeing the inside of her room once. The woman kept her space as messy as her hair. Hange lived as if she never heard of personal hygiene before in her entire life. For someone who grew up in a rich family, she sure missed her lessons about being a lady and how important it was to keep her area tidy.

Levi knocked on her door once he crossed to the other side of the base where it was located. 

"Hold on! Dammit... Just. Stop being stubborn, Moblit and let me help you!"

Levi blinked and took a step back when a crash sounded on the other side. He heard Moblit's unmistakable cry telling Hange to stop being so reckless with him. Levi looked down the hallway and contemplated coming back. He did _not_ want to see Hange getting off with her boyfriend again. He was already having trouble erasing the image of what he had walked in on from his mind.

Levi shivered in disgust at the reminded and turned towards the hallway. 

"Levi!" Hange exclaimed, yanking her door open. She grinned widely at him before gesturing at her door. "Come on in! What did you need, hun?"

"There's no need for that," Levi quickly refused her offer, shuffling on the spot. "Did you take Eren this morning?"

Hange smirked slowly at him and leaned against her door. She eyed him up and down, her smirk widening. "It looks like he was the one who took you last night."

Levi chewed the inside of his cheek as he felt his face flush. "Stop that. Have you seen the idiot or not?"

Hange turned serious then, frowning at him. "Sorry, Levi, but I haven't. He's not with his friends?"

"No," Levi admitted, flinching when he leaned a little too much on one side. "They haven't seen him. I thought you might have taken him against my word and tried experimenting with him."

"I wouldn't go behind your back like that," Hange sounded offended. "Are you saying you've lost him?"

Levi clenched his jaw at that. "I didn't _lose_ him, I just... I can't control what he does and doesn't do, Hange. Can you just help me look for him?"

Hange gave him a nod. "Of course."

-

Nothing. Levi and Hange looked all over the base and even had Mike try to sniff the Shifter out, but they turned up empty-handed. Levi hated to admit it, but it seemed like he _did_ lose Eren. Hange had gone to inform Erwin about Eren's absence while Levi nursed a cooling cup of tea in the meeting room. Mike and Nanaba were sitting across from him. He could tell they wanted to say something but they must have picked up on Levi's brooding mood because they thankfully decided to keep quiet. 

The door to the meeting room opened and Hange walked in with Erwin. Levi continued to stare down into his cup.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Erwin questioned him.

"No." 

"Nothing? You don't have a single clue?"

Levi scowled down into his cup. "How many times do I have to repeat myself until you get it through that thick head of yours?" Levi turned his scowl towards Erwin then. "No, I have no fucking idea where the shitty brat went."

"How did he even manage to leave without alerting anyone?" Hange questioned. "We have a dozen scouts patrolling any escape routes day in and day out. How could no one have seen anything?"

Levi wanted to know that himself. Eren had just simply up and left, without so much as a single word of warning or goodbye. Levi's chest ached with hurt. He wanted Eren beside him right the fuck now. He wrapped his fingers around the key inside his shirt, frowning. 

"Levi, what are you doing?" Hange asked, coming up to him. "What's around your neck?"

The raven pulled out the key. 

"That's Eren's key," Hange breathed out. "Why do you have it? Did-"

"I don't know," Levi snapped out. His feelings were all over the place that he couldn't keep the irritation out of his tone. "When I woke up I was wearing it."

Erwin came up to him then. "Think back," The blond urged silently. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

Levi stared back down into his now cold tea. "I already told you, nothing weird happened. Unless you want to hear about how we fucked?" Levi looked back at Erwin then, his expression blank.

Erwin stiffened at that and shook his head. "Um, no. Have you asked his friends? They might know something we don't."

"I don't think so," Hange sighed out. "Everything is going to shit. We've lost the rats _and_ Eren. If we had anything to go on I would go out and look for him myself."

Levi straightened at that. If anyone could find Eren, it was him.

"I'll go." The raven declared. He stood from his seat and tugged the key back into his shirt.

"What?" Hange blinked at him. "I was joking. I was just joking! Levi, you can't go looking for him!"

"Hange's right," Erwin spoke up. He grabbed hold of Levi's arm when the raven went to pass him. Levi scowled up at Erwin, his muscles tensed. "You're not thinking straight at the moment. Push your emotions aside and think with your brain, Levi. I'm not losing our best fighter the same day we lost our last hope."

Levi glared up at him before shoving Erwin off him. "You're forgetting that he's my responsibility. It's my job to protect him, Erwin. Call me irrational all you want, but you know that no one has a better chance of not only finding him but bringing him back other than me."

Erwin's jaw clenched. The blond knew Levi was right. When Erwin didn't reply, Levi headed towards the door.

"And if I order you to stay at the base?"

The raven froze, his hand on the handle. 

"I've already disobeyed you once before," He said lowly. "What's one more?"

"Levi, wait!"

The raven walked out of the room then, ignoring Hange's pleas. He grabbed a set of ODM gear from outside the stables and equipped them before powerwalking towards the stables as well as one could in his current condition. Levi had no idea where he was going, but he knew his goal was locating Eren and bringing the Shifter back before kicking his ass for leaving him right after the best first fuck of his life. Levi zeroed in on his horse once he entered the stables. He quickly saddled his horse up, patting their mane.

Levi picked up on two sets of footsteps behind him. He spun around, back tensed but relaxed when he recognised Armin and Mikasa, the later equipped up with their ODM gear.

"I'm coming with you." Mikasa declared, shoulders pushed back.

"Mikasa, hold on." Armin held a hand against the girl's chest before stepping closer towards Levi. "We picked up on what's happening. We kind of listening in on your conversation with the Commander and Second Commander Hange as well. We're sorry, sir, but we're just worried about Eren."

Levi wasn't just worried, he was terrified. He needed to find Eren and get him back before anyone else found out that the Shifter was missing. If the MP's caught wind of Eren's sudden disappearance, they'd be calling for his head. Levi refused to let that happen.

"Don't worry," Levi said, holding each of their gazes. "I'll bring him back. I won't stop until I find him. I'll need you to keep this to yourselves, though. If anyone asks, tell them that I took Eren on a personal training exercise or some shit."

"What if you can't find him?" Mikasa asked. "What if you take too long? I also find it hard to believe that the Commander would just let you leave."

Levi's nostrils flared. "He's very much against it, and with good reason. But, I'm not coming back until I find him."

"The Commander won't let you leave again if you can't find him, will he?" Armin asked quietly.

Levi hesitated before giving the blond a single nod. "Unfortunately, you're right. I've already ignored an order from him, so coming back without Eren isn't an option."

"I'm still coming with you." Mikasa repeated, her tone hard.

"No," Levi declared before he turned and hoisted himself upon his horse. Once settled, Levi looked back at the two. "I'll be able to find him faster on my own. Besides, your absence would raise unnecessary questions we can't cover for." 

Mikasa looked like she was about to argue but Armin held her back again before sending her a pleading look. "He'll find Eren. And the Captain's right, you both can't just up and disappear, as well as Eren."

"You trust him to find Eren?" Mikasa asked Armin in a bristled voice.

"Yes," The blond replied before looking back at Levi. "He has the best chances of finding Eren than anybody else."

Mikasa pressed her lips together into a thin line. She saluted Levi then, although her expression was sour.

"You better find him," She began, pausing before adding, "sir."

Levi gave her and Armin another nod before he grasped the reins of his horse. Levi tugged his horse into a gallop, not looking back as he headed outside of the moat surrounding the base.

_You better be ready for the ass-kicking of your life when I find you, Eren._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_A few hours ago..._

Eren was driven by an unknown force that led him outside of Levi's room and down the stairs to the main door. His mind was foggy and he couldn't figure out why he was having trouble controlling his movements. Something was tugging at him, at the back of his mind, he was fighting to figure out what it was. From the time he'd left the Commander's office up until Levi went to sleep, his fears of losing control had disappeared. Eren hadn't felt a single threat to his self-control when he finally had sex with the Captain. 

It was worrisome.

"Hey, what are you doing outside at this time?"

The Shifter stopped when one of the night patrol guards stalked out of the shadows, a blade aimed at him. 

"Aren't you..." They squinted against the dark and eyed the Shifter as soon as he was close. "Eren Jaeger? What are you doing outside, and without Captain Levi?"

_I don't have time to waste._

Without thinking, Eren met the man's eye and held it for a good minute. The guard lowered his arm before he froze. Eren walked around them and continued on his walk. He needed to get on a horse and leave the base, _now_. The Shifter ran into a few other night guards and just like before, he froze them in place, just as he rounded the stables. Inside, he saddled up a horse and galloped out of the scout's headquarters. Winter was beginning to kick in. The wind was more aggressive than it was the past few days, a strong gust of it blowing the hair out of his face. The air was brittle and chilly, but he couldn't feel it. A few leaves rustling in the trees lost their grip and blew in his line of sight, still, he was not fazed. Eren ignored the icy air biting into his skin, the cold whips along his cheeks and the howling woosh of the wind dancing through the rickety trees. 

It took a while, but Eren eventually passed the dark windy woods with a single destination in mind.

-

_Now..._

Levi had been looking for Eren for the past two hours. He had checked the entire forest surrounding the base in case the Shifter was hiding, but he turned up empty-handed. Levi then decided to check the nearest town. It was unlikely for Eren to have gone far. The Shifter only had a half days head start on the raven, and Levi knew he could track someone down even with a full weeks head start. He was confident he could find Eren. 

Once Levi arrived at the town, he pulled his horse to a stop and decided to tie it on a tree at the outskirts of it. He'd be able to attract less attention and find clues on foot. The town was one of the smallest, but defiantly crowded. Levi passed by loud open shopping stalls and children running around the walkway. A few almost bumped into him.

"Hey, watch-Oh! You're a scout! Can we see your gear, mister?"

Levi gently shrugged off the child clinging onto his cloak. "Sorry, kid, but I don't have time to chat."

A few more kids came up to him then, each taking hold of him. Levi bit back a growl of annoyance.

"Please, sir! Show us your gear!" The same child from before exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wanna see!"

"Are you sure he's a soldier? He looks pretty small." One whispered out. Levi felt his temper flaring up.

"Huh, you're right. Hey, sir? How old are you? Did you just enlist?" A girl with ginger hair tugged on his pants harshly, staring up at him with large blue eyes. Levi thinned his lips and shut his eyes. 

"Yes," The raven decided through clenched teeth. "I just joined. Since I'm new, I have to finish my requested job without delay, or else I'll get into trouble."

"Oh!" The blue-eyed girl breathed out. "Then what are you doing talking to us? Go!"

"Yeah, go do your job, mister!" The first boy from before shouted, releasing Levi's cloak.

The raven let out a sigh of relief when the kids stumbled out of his space. He watched as they ran around a nearby lamp before spotting his horse. They rushed towards his horse and started petting it enthusiastically. Levi wasn't worried that they'll get smart and try to steal his horse, but if they did, his horse was loyal and wouldn't budge. Levi was glad the scouts never did some stupid bring your kids to work event. He could imagine what a catastrophe that would be.

"Sir, would you like to purchase an apple?" A sales lady asked him. "I promise you've never tasted apples as sweet as mine! Only the best for my costumers!"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure? There's a discount for soldiers." The lady tried.

Levi shook his head and walked away. He needed to scan the town quickly. If by chance Eren wasn't here, he needed to leave and head onto the next one. He refused to go back to the base empty-handed. Levi also wanted to chew the Shifter out for leaving him after the night they just had. 

_What an asshole._

He never expected Eren to leave him. It didn't seem like something the Shifter would do. He knew Eren was too sweet on him to simply leave without a word. It puzzled Levi. Recently, with Eren's new developments, it wouldn't seem strange for the Shifter to act out of character. 

Levi snapped himself out of his thoughts. He needed to clear his mind and stay focused. He needed to find Eren.

-

Eren had ridden all night, passing small towns and woods along the way. The sun had come up a few hours ago. His mind was still foggy but not a single part of him felt the fatigue he should have been for riding all night without a single break. As his horse slowed, Eren spotted the borderline leading into wall Maria. He could just make out a group of silhouettes which possibly belonged to the military police. As he grew closer, the soldiers finally noticed him.

"Hey, wait!" One man called, aiming his gun.

Eren pulled his horse to a stop as two more marched up to him.

"A scout?" One of them asked, taking in his uniform. "What are you doing here? We haven't received any reports about you lot heading to Maria. Are you a messenger?"

"Hold on," The other raised his gun and aimed it at Eren, taking a step back. "I recognise him. That's Jaeger, the so-called shifter the scouts took in. He's dangerous, step back and guns at the ready!"

Once his identity was revealed, the two soldiers near him jumped back in shock before stumbling to point their guns at him.

"W-What the hell? I thought he was under Captain Levi's supervision!" One of them stuttered out. "What are you planning, Jaeger?!"

"Move." Eren spoke up, clenching the reins. 

The trio flinched from his voice. The one furthest from him stumbled back and raised his hand. Eren focused his attention on him.

"W-What? I can't... Move!"

"I said, move." Eren repeated menacingly.

The other two went to turn the safety of their guns off, but they soon found themselves in the same situation as the first. Eren stared them down and soon, the trio couldn't so much as blink. Eren rattled on the reins, his horse trotting towards the rest of the soldiers. Eren didn't want to waste any more time with them. He glanced at them for a long moment, stopping them from speaking. Eren passed them then, kicking his horse into a run. Eren came to a stop at the large gate. He looked to the side and headed for the wall. Without thought, he pressed his palm along the stoned wall, a sudden humming sensation overtaking his body, drumming through his bloodstream as he dragged his horse backwards. The Shifter waited until he heard it, a sudden rumbling that forced him to move even further from the wall. A crack in the form of a circle showed itself before the concrete seemed to turn to dust, creating an area big enough for him to walk through. Eren patted the mane of his horse as he led it through the passage. Once he was through, the Shifter turned back and touched the area of the crack. The smithereens of concrete that had just disappeared quickly reversed its form and just like before, the wall was now intact, the sensation escaping his body quickly, almost as if it evaporated through the pores of his skin. 

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Eren forced his shock to the back of his mind as he pulled his horse around. For the first time in years, he was finally back in Maria. Eren didn't give himself the time to take that fact into consideration. He had somewhere he needed to be.

The further into Maria he was, the more he took notice of the ruined buildings surrounding him. Eren ignored everything but that throbbing urge to get to Shiganshina as soon as possible. If he weren't so intent on his destination, Eren would have noticed the lingering titans that stopped in their rampage to stare at him before simply ignoring his very existence.

-

Clutching the key around his neck, the raven ran his fingers over the smooth item, finding comfort in knowing that he had something of Eren's so close to him. As Levi strolled around the town, he kept thinking back to last night. He could sense that each passionate moment he spent with Eren before they had sex, the Shifter was always holding back. It was a strange feeling Levi couldn't place, but it was always there, surrounding Eren's aura, a sense of restraint. But last night, Levi could see now, that it had been missing. Looking back on the night, a lot of things didn't make sense to him. The entire time they've been together, Eren always felt like himself and _something else_ , but it seemed he was missing that spark he usually had. Levi had tried to figure out why, even though Eren fucked him, it didn't really feel like _Eren_.

Something had been missing, but what?

Levi didn't have more time to ponder that question when he caught sight of familiar blonde hair. He snapped to attention and quickly directed himself to the side of a nearby building, hiding his presence as he observed the small blonde girl.

"Leonhart." The raven muttered in disbelief. 

He couldn't believe his luck. Instead of Eren, here was Annie Leonhart, one of the three wanted traitors. As the girl slowly turned on her heels before casting a glance at her surroundings, Levi caught sight of her face and knew without a doubt, it was her. Satisfied that no one was watching her, Annie walked further into the town square where she took a seat on one of the benches. She looked as if she were waiting for someone, her head lowered and legs crossed. Levi scanned the area. He tried to pick up any sightings of the other two rats that had escaped, but so far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Hange had mentioned that there might have been a possibility that the rats were trading information with the military police in exchange for refuge after they fled, but seeing Annie Leonhart in this town clearly kicked that theory out the window. Levi could easily round her up and bring her back to the base, but it would have been better to wait for the other two before making any rash decisions. 

_What about Eren?_

The longer Levi spent in this town, the fewer chances he had of tracking Eren down. So far, there hadn't been any signs of Eren even being here. Levi had asked around and not a single person had so much as seen someone with the description he had given them about the Shifter. It was quite possible Eren hadn't even stopped in this town, instead, deciding to continue riding all night. If the Shifter had a place in mind, knowing how stubborn he could be, Levi knew that was more likely. Still, he couldn't leave any stone unturned. He only had one more stall to check, and it was directly in front of Annie's line of sight. The moment the blonde sees him, she would flee. Erwin had requested that the three rats actions be kept secret, so no one outside the scouts knew about them. It made sense that Annie was able to stroll around in town without anyone reporting her to the authorities. Still, hiding out in the town closest to the scout's headquarters, what kind of fugitive would be so reckless? It was both dumb and smart. After all, who would suspect them of hiding in plain sight?

Levi ran a hand down his face. He was getting impatient. Whoever Annie was waiting for, they were taking their sweet as time. Time Levi didn't have. It was his duty as a Captain for the scouts to bring her back, but if he did, that would mean aborting his current objective of finding Eren. Levi knew the moment he made it back to base, Erwin wouldn't let him leave again.

He had to make a choice. Eren, or Annie.

-

Eren had spent the past hour riding around Maria, keeping an eye out for any familiar buildings. After the wall had been breached, a swarm of titans had taken refuge in Maria, so it came as no surprise to him when all the buildings were nothing but rubble and dust. It was a mess. The entire landscape had broken glass and splintered wood surrounding it, almost making the entire area unrecognisable. Eren decided to look on foot. It would be easier to spot something much closer up.

Some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The Shifter turned his head and saw a ten-metre titan leafing through a rooftop metres away. It didn't seem to care about him, and deep down, Eren knew he was in no danger. Despite his anxiousness, Eren couldn't fear for his life. So far, he hadn't crossed a single titan trying to eat him, which was astonishing.

_Why are they not attacking me?_

As soon as the question came, it disappeared almost instantly. 

No, he didn't have time. He had to keep going. He had to find it before...

Up ahead, Eren recognised the slumped form of a broken laundry rack. It looked just like the one his neighbour had. He remembered that his mother had bought the same rack, only lighter in colour. The dark wood of the neighbour's rack had splintered, but it wasn't broken beyond recognition. Eren pulled the reins of his horse as he strolled through the rough path of rock and debris. He stepped over crumbled bricks and even a few dusty toys. Rounding the corner, he spotted the stairs of his home. He didn't have time to get sentimental. He had to find it.

The Shifter released the reins of his horse before rushing forward to dig through the mess, searching for the hook that led to the basement of his home. Over the years, the wood had aged and a splinter managed to cut his tumb. His skin immediately released steam as the small cut healed. Grinding his teeth together, Eren forced a large bolder to roll to the side. His arms were starting to ache but at least he managed to clear enough of the rumble away in order to find the door. 

"I've got you." Eren muttered. He pried the hinges off the door before kicking the weak wood in, easily breaking it. His horse neighed at the sound. Eren glanced down at the open and dark doorway momentarily as he took a step towards it. The flooring protested beneath his weight and the Shifter quickly jumped into the basement, clutching his neck. He almost panicked when he couldn't feel the familiar key that had rested around his neck for the past few years, but then remembered that he had given it to Levi.

_Levi..._

Shaking his head, Eren let out a breath as he headed further into the basement. It smelled dank and he could just make out the scattered books and broken medical bottles on the floor. It was hard to stand upright given the condition of the rest of the house, so Eren hunched down before he peered into the barely lit area. A desk by the edge of the room caught his attention and with great difficulty, he managed to shuffle towards it without disturbing any of the support beams overhead. The Shifter ran his fingers over the top of the brown desk once it was within reach, a smear of dust drifting towards him. On the desk was a single draw, one he pulled open to reveal a leather dark cover book thicker than his wrist. He could make out a shape designed on the front but given the minimal lighting, Eren couldn't be sure what it was. 

Suddenly, his stomach dropped and white flashes danced behind his eyelids. His heart started hammering and warning bells alarmed him to a presence closing in at his location.

_I can't lose it._

Eren thought, staring down at the book. He immediately shuffled back to the entrance of the basement, the light leading him. Eren grasped the edge of the dirt floor as he pulled himself up, coughing out some dust he had inhaled. His horse neighed upon seeing him before trotting over, lowering its head. Eren stumbled onto his feet while gripping its mane before glancing down at the book. Two wings interlocked together covered the front of the book, one light and one dark. They struck a familiar chord within him and Eren blinked down at the book. A large lock was installed on the book though, golden in colour with a strangely shaped keyhole. Eren turned the book to the side and tried to pry it open, but to no avail. He flipped it to the back and two letters were embedded at the bottom corner in small cursive writing.

_H S_

Eren's fingers stroked over the words but then another white flash blinded his sights, making him stagger back. His horse snorted and huffed before shaking its huge head. Eren's spine prickled with unease, and without thought, he quickly raced to the side of his horse, flipped the small bag attached to the saddle open, and stuffed the book inside.

"Go," Eren hissed out, rounding back to face his horse. "Go back. Now."

The horse made a sound, almost a whine. He _couldn't_ allow that book to fall into the wrong hands. Eren needed to fix the upcoming events, and in order to do that, he needed to get that book away from here.

Eren shook the horse's reins and pushed it back. The horse neighed once more just as a cold draft fell over Eren's back.

"You're right on time." 

At the sound of that voice, the same hue from before began to cloud the outskirts of his vision and mind. Eren knew that this time, he wouldn't be able to fight it back.

Eren's brow ticked. His horse offered him one last shake of its head before it turned around and started a trot. Eren watched it as it fell into a run. It soon disappeared from his view and the sound of its hooves started to fade away. 

"I've been expecting you." Eren shot over his shoulder.

He heard the person grunt. "You can somehow predict the future, I would have been disappointed if you hadn't been."

Eren finally turned around and raised his head. A man was standing on top of his ruined house, one with blond hair and round glasses. He was wearing what looked like dark brown pants and his white shirt was unbuttoned. The sun blinded the Shifter enough so that he couldn't really make out their facial features, but he already knew who they were.

"You look different from what I've seen," the stranger began, leaning on their side. "A lot younger. You sent your horse away. That was a smart move. Where we're going, you won't need it."

Eren stared off to the side then, kicking the dirt off his boots. "Lead the way."

The hue had almost completely taken over his mind, but not until he watched as the blond man jumped down from his position. They let out a huff as they landed in front of Eren before dusting themself off.

"Let's go, Eren."

The hue took over.

-

_Hours later..._

Levi was making his way back to the base with a tied up body thrown over the back of his horse. Leaving the town hadn't been easy. He had spent more time than he should have simply watching Leonhart in hopes of discovering who she might have been waiting for. Levi soon figured out, that whoever the girl had been waiting to meet, would have never shown up. Apparently, during his talk with a few of the townspeople, Levi heard gossip about a blonde girl looking for a man by the name of Hein's. Hein's was a traveller who transported goods from town to town, and Leonhart had been hoping for Hein's to take her to the next town over. Unfortunately, Hein's had turned up missing that morning and no one knew Annie enough to tell her. Levi had investigated after capturing Annie that Hein's body was left in his own cart with his throat slashed through. Levi had recognised the sharp and jaded knife marks instantly.

_Kenny._

It looked like his uncle had been in that town less than a few hours ago, and Levi managed to miss him. He couldn't figure out why Kenny would kill Hein's, but then again, his uncle didn't really need a good reason to kill anyone. Still, he couldn't forget the shock and surprise Annie had displayed after Levi tackled her to the ground. Levi knew she wouldn't have stayed in her state of shock for long, so he knocked her out before dragging her back to his horse. He received a few looks but after seeing his attire, most of the people minded their own business. A few, like the kids from before, couldn't help but run up to him with questions. Levi had managed to ignore all of them until the same blue-eyed girl decided to grip Leonhart's arm and glared up at him with defiance. Levi had no choice but to tell the girl that Annie was a wanted fugitive. The girl had quickly let go after that before she kindly brought his horse as a show of apology. 

Walking back to the base, Levi cringed knowing he'd have to deal with Mikasa's insistent glares and insults. He couldn't blame her though. He _had_ promised to not come back without finding Eren. If roles were reversed, Levi would be equally as vexed as she would undoubtedly be when he comes back without the Shifter. He hoped bringing Leonhart back with him would help ease some of Mikasa's anger, but it seemed unlikely.

_At least I didn't come back empty-handed._

Levi glanced at Annie's slumped form, taking in the gag he had placed as well as the multiple tightly bond ropes he wrapped her up in. It was smart to bring Annie back, Levi knew that. He also knew if the choice had been up to Erwin, the blond would have taken Annie back as well. They could get more information out of her than they could with Eren. No matter how much it pained him to think so, Levi needed to be rational. 

Glaring at the blonde, Levi's lips thinned as he looked her over. He hadn't had time to notice before but she looked to be wearing the same clothing as she did the day before she fled the scout's headquarters. Finding her alone had been a surprise. Levi had expected the other two to be with her, but it seemed they might have been working alone the entire time. His gut told him another story, that the trio were, without a doubt, working with each other. 

But if that was the case, why didn't he find Hoover and Braun where Annie was in that town? Could they have split up? 

The large canopy of trees surrounding the base redirected Levi's attention to the task at hand. He needed to get back to the base before Annie woke up and prepare himself for the looks of disappointment Eren's friends would be giving him. Levi clicked his tongue, signalling for his horse to slow down. He pulled it to a trot as a lone figure emerged from the front gates. The closer Levi got, the more he recognised them as Hange. She noticed him just as quickly and made her way towards him with hurried steps.

"Levi, you're back so soon! I... I don't see Eren. What's that behind you? Is it Eren? Did you have to knock him out to force him to come back?"

Levi swallowed thickly as he jumped down from his horse. Hange looked down at him with hopeful eyes before rounding his horse. She stopped after seeing Leonhart's blonde hair.

"Levi..."

"I couldn't just leave," the raven sighed out, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "Who knows when we'll have another opportunity to capture one of them? I had to do it, Hange."

"Oh, Levi," The brunette said. "I'm sorry you couldn't find him before you found her. What shit luck, but then again, you're right. You... You made the right choice given the circumstances."

Levi didn't reply. He _couldn't_ reply.

Hange came to his side then and patted his shoulder. "I'll see to your horse and will personally look after our little friend here. Go get some rest, okay? You look exhausted as hell."

"I failed him, Hange," Levi found himself whispering out. "I couldn't do the one thing asked of me. All I had to do was watch him, dammit. I couldn't even do _that_. I..."

"Levi, hey. Listen to me," Hange took hold of his arm, forcing the raven to look up at her. Hange offered him a soft smile. "You know better than anyone that that boy's a free spirit, but he loves you too much to simply up and leave without a good reason. After everything that's been happening to him recently, I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. Try not to beat yourself up about it, okay? You know Eren would never do this without a good reason. Isn't that enough to have faith in him?"

Levi frowned as he considered Hange's words. She was right, he knew she was.

"But it still hurts." He admitted.

"I know," Hange sighed out, releasing his arm. "I know. But like I said, have a little faith in him. He's too in love with you to simply leave without a word. I'm sure he'll be back."

Levi felt himself nod, although, despite Hange's comforting words, nothing could stop the pain from festering deep within his chest.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering it's Christmas, I decided to post this despite my Tumblr plan. I'm evil, I know.  
> Merry Birthday Levi.

After handing Annie over to Hange, Levi had to report back to Erwin. Unfortunately for him, both of Eren's friends were waiting anxiously for him along with Mike and Nanaba. The moment Levi entered the room, Mikasa's head shot up and she levelled him with a look of hope before her eyes dimmed and a scowl took over her features upon seeing Levi's own sunken look.

"Where's Eren?" She asked in a clipped tone, despiting already knowing the answer to her question. "I thought you won't come back without him."

Levi couldn't look at her. He instead shifted his attention to Erwin and the blond let out a sigh.

"Moblit came back to me with the news. I'm sure Hange already told you this but you did make the right choice given the circumstances."

"You couldn't find him, could you?" Armin spoke up then, his voice barely above a whisper. "Who did you bring back instead?"

Hearing Armin ask that showed Levi that Erwin hadn't told them yet about their recently captured new guest.

"Annie Leonhart," Erwin spoke up, noticing Levi's reluctance to speak. "Levi found her in the nearest town to the base. It's my understanding that she was alone and planned to flee as soon as possible, only for her rider to disappear at the last moment."

Levi hadn't told them about Kenny's involvement, didn't see a need to. It wouldn't have changed the fact that Annie was with them now and Eren was still missing.

"Even though we've captured her, we still have no guarantee that she'll talk," Mike spoke up, grunting as he leaned back in his chair. "She doesn't strike me as the conversationalist type. Not only that but, she was alone. Which means the other two are still missing and if we had any doubt of them working together, this would be the ideal situation for it. I still don't understand one thing though." Mike shifted his attention towards Levi then, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "Why would Eren give you the key to the basement and disappear without a single word? He doesn't seem like the type to do that. When I saw him yesterday, I got the feeling that he wasn't himself. I couldn't place what it was but something about him was different. It was as if there was a version of himself growing and taking over his usual self. I can't explain further but I found it interesting. His scent was uncomfortably agitated."

Levi's attention was pulled at this new information. He had noticed something different about Eren as well but wasn't sure if he was overreacting. If Mike could sense it as well, did that mean that Levi was right in his assumptions about Eren not being himself? 

"I see," Erwin hummed. "But that only raises more questions. Our only focus right now should be Leonhart. I have a feeling she'll know more about this than any of us."

Levi could feel Mikasa's stare boring into his head but he ignored it. He understood how she was feeling and a part of him was also pissed at himself.

"Mike hasn't told me everything, but from what I've gathered so far, I think the Commander is right," Nanaba said for the first time that night. "We should work on what we have and that's Annie Leonhart. I'll head downstairs and assist Hange."

"I'll join you." Levi found himself saying. 

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you sure? You've been riding all day, you should get some sleep." Erwin gave him a worried look but Levi was already turning on his heel.

"I'm fine."

That couldn't have been further from the truth. Levi was anything _but_ fine. His emotions were all over the place and he was struggling with every fibre of his being to hold them in. He couldn't break down now, it would mean accepting the fact that Eren was really gone. Levi couldn't do that. He had to hold on to what little delusion of Eren being near to stay sane. He wasn't sure when it happened but Eren had monopolised his entire existence. Levi couldn't go a day without thinking of him. 

Still, he was in love with a man who left him. Levi needed to snap out of his emotions and put his mask back on, if only to keep himself together and be the symbol of strength everyone needed to move on. 

"I'll let you know if we find anything out." Levi shot over his shoulder. He could hear Nanaba following behind him as they left the meeting room and headed for the cells downstairs.

"Captain," Nanaba started hesitantly. "I know we're not in the same squad but we're still comrades. In saying that, you're not obligated to talk to me about things you don't want. However, I can't help but worry. Forgive me for saying so, but you haven't been yourself since coming back. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No need to be so formal with me. After all, you're a Captain yourself."

"Not yet," Nanaba said with a bit of a laugh. "You've held the title of Captain longer than me so I can't help but think of you as my superior."

Levi was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I appreciate the concern," he spoke softly as they turned a corner. "But you've nothing to worry about."

"Of course. Do you think that the three rats were working together?"

Levi relaxed at the subject change. He didn't even know he had grown uncomfortable. He knew his squad cared for him but wasn't used to others showing their concern. He wasn't the warmest person in the world.

"I have a gut feeling that they were and still are," Levi spoke, his voice now serious. "I don't know why she was alone but something about the whole scene felt wrong to me. When I saw her in town, she didn't look like she was hiding. Aside from looking over her shoulder from time to time, she didn't seem worried about being spotted."

"Are you saying she didn't care if she was captured?" Nanaba asked slightly panicked.

The moment they entered the lower cells of the base, the atmosphere changed. Levi's mood grew cold and he turned to look at Nanaba, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm saying she looked like she wanted to be captured."

Nanaba's eyes widened at Levi's words as they turned left, coming in sight of where Annie was being held. She had her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied on each leg of the chair. Her piercing blue eyes shifted from Hange's towering form in front of her towards Levi and Nanaba. Levi met her stare, noticed how she didn't bother trying to hide anything behind it. Annie's expression was emotionless but her eyes held a glint of mischief that was difficult to miss.

"Levi, Nanaba," Hange greeted them, rolling up her sleeves. "I was just about to get started. You two come to watch or join?"

Levi pulled the cell door open.

"I have something to ask her." Levi replied, keeping his gaze pinned on Annie.

The girl's eye twitched but otherwise, she stayed neutral. Levi walked up to her before giving her a blank look of his own. 

"Tell me, were you hoping to come back here?" 

Annie narrowed her eyes slightly for a second.

"Since you're refusing to talk, what me to tell you what I think?" Levi crouched down till he was eye level with her. "I think you wanted someone to capture you. You would have fought tooth and nail while we were heading back to the base otherwise."

Annie seemed surprised but she quickly tried to mask her expression.

"You didn't think I knew you were conscience on our way here?" Levi asked with a raised brow. Behind him, he could sense Hange's unease and hear Nanaba's muffled gasp. "Why don't you tell us why you risked capture. I think I might have an idea but I would like to hear it from you. Unless you want me to start breaking a few bones."

Levi's voice had turned menacing and Annie picked up on his sudden hostility. Still, she did not speak. Levi stood back up and turned to Hange.

"Where are your tools?"

Hange blinked at him before her eyes lit up.

"I just sent Moblit to fetch them for me. But before we get to the fun stuff, I have some things I need to talk to you about. Nanaba, would you be a dear and watch her for us?"

"Um, of course." 

Levi followed Hange out of the cell and to a secluded corner of the downstairs dungeons. 

"What's going on, Levi?" Hange hissed as soon as they were out of hearing distance. "She was conscious? I didn't think to look her over because I assumed you knocked her out pretty good, but now I find out she could have escaped from my grasp?"

"Exactly," Levi pointed out. "Why didn't she? If she really didn't want to be captured like a normal fugitive, she would have sprung on you the moment I left and fought to escape. She didn't and I want to know why. Even if I have to drag the answer out of her by force, she's going to tell me."

"I understand she's our prisoner and a traitor, but what's really got you itching to torture her?" Hange questioned. "What do you think she's doing back here?"

Levi paused for a second. "I think she's after Eren."

"I see," Hange hummed in thought. "Which means she risked her own safety just to find him. I think it'd be wise if we don't tell her that he's currently M.I.A. We could use this to our advantage. Of course, she might be after something else entirely, but there's only one way to be sure." 

Levi nodded at her and they made their way back to where Annie was being held. Moblit came down to then, holding a large box with him.

"Captain, I didn't know you were going to be here too."

"Moblit, my dear," Hange said sweetly. "Could you and Nanaba leave Levi and me alone with the prisoner for a moment? We've got a few unconventional questions for them."

Moblit blinked at Hange before he handed her the box. "Of course. Should I prepare some tea for you, Captain? I know you've had a rough day."

"Sure, why not?" Levi said with a shrug.

Nanaba walked out of Annie's cell and she and Moblit made their way back upstairs. Levi shared a look with Hange while she was digging through the box. She pulled out a pair of long gloves and threw them his way.

"I can't remember the last time we tortured someone," Hange said with a chuckle. "This will surely bring back some memories."

Levi snapped his gloves on with a grunt. "You enjoy this too much."

"And you don't?" Hange shot him a wicked grin. "You're almost as sadistic as me, my little friend."

"Remember you said almost."

As soon as they were both wearing gloves and had aprons each, Hange kicked the cell open. Annie had been observing them ever since Moblit and Nanaba left. She glared at them both but Levi could sense her fear. She would be a tough one to crack, but Levi would break her. If she had any information about where Eren might think of going then he needed to find out.

-

Erwin watched as Armin tried to comfort Mikasa. Both of them were taking Eren's disappearance just as hard as Levi was. He knew Mikasa was the most likely to spiral out of control, but he could tell she was more disappointed with Levi than upset. Erwin had known since she joined his squad that she looked up to him. He was the only one she knew to be stronger than her and sharing the same last name helped in seeing him as a potential family member for her. Erwin knew about how she lost both parents and how Eren had saved her. Until she met Levi, Mikasa hadn't seen anyone else be a family member other than Armin and Eren. Levi was clueless to her admiration and only knew her to despise him. Erwin knew that was only because Mikasa never showed him any more respect than necessary though. He hoped she would throw away her resentment for him and focus instead on her more positive feelings for the Captain.

"Sir," Mike spoke up. "You think we should inform them about everything else?"

"No. They have enough to think about as it is. I wouldn't want to add more on that pile."

He especially didn't want to see Armin more upset than he already was. Erwin hadn't expected him to be so resilient but here he was, being Mikasa's strength and ignoring his own feelings. Erwin knew he made the right choice in pursuing him. It might have started off as a way to forget Levi, but Armin had really wormed his way into his heart. Erwin had never had an equal who was gifted with a mind as strong as his own. In a way, Armin was the pure version of Erwin's tainted soul. Unlike him, Armin looked for the good in everyone and would rather save as many of his comrades than use them for his own means end. Erwin could never change himself this far in his life, but he hoped that one day, Armin could be the compassionate Commander he never was.

"Arlert, Ackerman," Erwin addressed them both. "You should get some rest. Training is still on for tomorrow and the expedition is getting closer. You'll need to strengthen yourself as much as possible before then."

"Sir, can I ask," Armin began. "Now that Eren's gone, do we still have a chance to take back wall Maria?"

Erwin was about to reply when the doors slammed open. A huffing scout struggled on his feet before he rushed over and saluted.

"Commander, we've received word from the Military Police who are positioned at wall Maria."

Erwin frowned as he shot out of his chair. "What's it regarding?"

"Eren Jaeger, sir."

Erwin along with everyone else in the room sucked in a deep breath.

"Jaeger," Erwin mumbled out before he looked back at the soldier. "What about Eren?"

"Apparently, the soldiers who were on patrol earlier today were in contact with him. They reported to Commander Dok who's on his way to explain further about what had happened, sir."

"Are you saying that Eren's inside wall Maria?" Armin exclaimed.

"No, he can't be!" Mikasa said, equally as shocked. "It's too dangerous, he'll end up being killed. We have to go find him, right now!"

"Calm down," Erwin allowed his voice to rise, effectively gaining both their attention. "We can't act on impulse. I'll speak with Nile so I have a better understanding of the situation. Until then, you're both to retire to your assigned rooms. I'll request your presence once I have more information."

Mikasa went to speak but Armin quickly grasped her arm.

"Yes, sir." The blond said. He shot Mikasa a look to which the girl clenched her jaw at.

"You're all dismissed," Erwin ordered. "Head back to your rooms. Inform me when Commander Dok is here."

The soldier saluted him once more, replying with a quick, "sir." 

He made his way out out of the meeting room with Mike behind him. Armin struggled in pulling Mikasa along with him and they both left with a slam of the door. Erwin let out a sigh as he slumped back on his chair, his mind spinning.

"What are you doing, Eren?" he questioned aloud.

-

Annie let out another howl of pain as Hange continued to dig the sharp end of her knife into the skin of her arms. A fresh set of condensation started to creep down her forehead and cheek. She was growing paler each passing minute but her eyes never glassed over. Despite her pained shouts, she remained stubborn, glaring up at them both in defiance. 

"Come on, if you start singing a different tone I might just stop," Hange exclaimed before diving back in to strike at her shoulder blade. "This can all stop if you just answer our questions, Annie!"

Annie let out a shriek before grabbing the chair tightly. Levi had realised that they could spend weeks torturing her and she wouldn't say a word. She would rather die than reveal anything to them. They needed her alive though, so her death was out of the question. 

They were getting nowhere with torturing her, maybe a different approach might change her silent attitude. Levi had picked up on every little movement she made and found something interesting.

She protected the back of her neck. 

Each time Hange drew closer to her shoulder and neck, Annie would rear back as if she were afraid, which was a different mood for her considering she never shied away from every other area of her body being dug into. Hange had noticed as well but it seemed she didn't think it was an important factor. The only reason why it stood out to Levi in the first place was that it looked all too familiar. Each time Eren had to transform, his titan seemed to unconsciously protect his weak spot whenever anyone other and Levi got too close to it. At one time, he had almost flung Hange off his shoulder when she landed a little too close to his nape. 

It made sense. The nape was a titan's only weak spot. But why would Annie be protecting her nape? 

_Unless..._

"Hange," Levi said quietly, struggling to hold his disinterested facade. "This isn't working. I have an idea."

Hange turned to him before she pulled the knife out of Annie's shoulder roughly. The blonde let out a contained whimper. 

"We'll be right back, girly. You just sit nice and tight until uncle Levi and auntie Hange come back." Hange hissed at her.

Annie shot her a dark glower as they left her cell. 

"So, what's on your mind?"

Levi let out a shaky breath before pinning Hange with a look. "Who do we know hides their nape when in titan form?"

Hange's eyebrows rose as she allowed her mouth to drop open. "I was wondering about that too but didn't think... Oh, my god. You're saying she's just like Eren."

It wasn't a question. Still, Levi pressed his lips into a thin line before nodding. 

"I am. It would make sense if she were after Eren because they're similar. This might be a stretch but if Eren can transform into a titan, who's to say others can't as well?"

"And the other two," Hange muttered out. "Worst case scenario, all three of them are titan shifters. But if they were, why would they leave without destroying the base and taking Eren if he was their main objective? We would have been caught by surprise and it would have been easy for them to crush us all the moment they entered the base."

"I don't fucking know," Levi breathed out, digging his hands into his hair before pulling roughly in annoyance. "This entire situation is getting more fucked up every single shitty day. We can't risk her transforming, which means any unnecessary wounds have to be avoided."

"If she wanted to transform she would have done so by now," Hange reasoned. "And that's if she is a shifter in the first place. We could be wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong," Levi urged her. Deep down, he knew he was right. "I just have a feeling about this. If you're unsure, why don't we test it."

Hange raised her glasses to her forehead before rubbing her eye sockets. "And how exactly do we do that?"

"I don't know. You're the brains, figure it out."

Hange let out a huff. "I'd suggest bringing this back to Erwin before we do anything else. We can't rule out the possibility that she's a shifter. We'll have to keep her under strict lock and key until then. I'll ask Mike and his squad to watch her until we figure out our next move."

Levi nodded his agreement.

"Hey," Hange said. She took hold of his arm before squeezing. "You're more than just a weapon, Levi. You're just as smart as anyone else here at this base, never doubt yourself in that regard."

Hange knew about his insecurities when it came to reading and writing the first time they met. Living underground hadn't given him many opportunities to learn and Levi had always been self-conscious about his learning skills. Still, he was where he was today because he tried. He might not be the best when it comes to diplomatic relations but he was somewhat educated. 

"Thanks, Hange," Levi offered her a tight smile. "I'm going to head outside for a bit. Tell Moblit to leave the tea in my room. I'll fix myself a cup then."

Hange let him go. "I'm here if you need anything."

Levi appreciated her. Hange had stuck by him through thick and thin and he wouldn't know where he would be without her friendship. Hange had helped him grow into the man he was today. Levi wouldn't trade her friendship for anything else.

Before heading back upstairs, he glanced towards Annie. They locked eyes for a moment. Levi narrowed his one at her. She kept her glare just as icy, giving him another one of her blank looks. Levi remembered his words to his squad two back at the safe house. If it came to it, he'll be the one to take the three rats down. He refused to get his squad involved if they were shifters. Levi refused to lose anyone else. 

He refused.

-

Hange thanked Moblit as he presented her a cup of coffee. Her significant other gave her a large smile before making his way out of the meeting room, leaving Hange with Erwin.

"So, what was so urgent?" Erwin asked her, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Our little Captain came up with an impossible to ignore theory," Hange answered him. She pushed her coffee to the side, showing how serious she was. "There is a very good chance that our three rats might be shifters, just like Eren."

Erwin's large brows shot up. "Are you sure? What made Levi come to this conclusion?"

"It seems our blonde traitor has a knack for protecting her nape. People don't usually care more for the back of their necks than every other body part of theirs while being tortured."

"I see," Erwin sighed. "I've got troubling news myself."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It would seem that Eren was at wall Maria a few hours ago," Erwin said solemnly. "I can't be sure where he is now or what happened when he was there, but Nile is coming to the base soon to inform me on the rest of the details."

"That's unsettling," Hange exclaimed. "Didn't anyone try to stop him?!"

"Like I said I don't know the details. We can only hope he knows what he's doing."

Hange shifted her attention to the closest window. She was being quickly swamped with fearful emotions. Of course, she knew Eren could handle himself, better than he used to, but that didn't reassure her of anything. The Shifter had a knack for getting himself into trouble after all.

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell Levi about this," Erwin continued. "The last thing he needs is more reason to worry. Especially after the theory he came up with."

"I know," Hange muttered out, "But he has a right to know. besides, it'd be best if he heard it from us rather than from an MP."

"In the past, I would have agreed with you, but think about how he'd feel, Hange. Imagine his reaction. I wouldn't put it past him to go to wall Maria all on his own to find Eren."

"Levi's not that reckless." Hange declared.

"He's in love," Erwin pointed out. "His rationality doesn't exist anymore about things regarding Eren. Can you honestly tell me that you'll keep a cool head if it were Moblit?"

Hange went to reply but quickly shut her mouth. 

"Trust me, I can see how difficult this is for him," Erwin continued. "Try to put yourself in his shoes. We'll give him time to deal with his emotions and approach him after giving him some room to cool off. Until then, we should let him be."

Hange breathed out a defeated sigh. "You're right, I know that. But it doesn't make it easier."

Hange continued to stare out the window and aimed her sights to one of the large trees surrounding their base. She couldn't see him but she knew Levi was in one of them, secluding himself from everyone else and suppressing his pain. Hange wished there was something she could do to help him, but unless she could miraculously bring Eren back, there wasn't much that would bring Levi out of his current situation.

"Give him time." Erwin repeated.

"But we don't have much of that these days, do we?"

Erwin grunted in agreement. "I'll give him three days. He's our best fighter and therefore, we need him. If he hasn't snapped out of it in three days, I'm afraid I'll have to take drastic measures."

"Do you think it's such a good idea to order him around?" Hange asked with a raised brow. 

"No," Erwin admitted, "But he won't be giving me much of a choice. We lose people every day, Hange. I doubt Eren is dead so Levi shouldn't have any trouble moving on. I'm not saying his feelings aren't valid, but we are at war. I don't know what else to do. I've never had to worry about Levi ignoring my orders before."

Hange stayed quiet. Erwin didn't know how to deal with this version of Levi so he was resorting to the only thing he knew how to do. She knew he wouldn't force Levi to continue with his duties as Captain until he'd given him some time to recuperate, but Erwin Smith wasn't one to sympathise when it came to his job. 

"You said to give him time," Hange tried. "I believe he'll be fine in three days. But being alone is the last thing he needs. I'll see if I can try to help him."

Erwin frowned. "I hope you can." 

-

Levi scraped the tip of his knife along the nearest branch. After Hange had left to go talk to Erwin, he had retrieved his pocket knives and headed outside. Levi decided to spend the next hour up in a tree, stabbing a few of his daggers into the thick trunk of the tree he occupied. Playing with his blades always did help calm him. Caressing the worn hilt of one especially sharp knife, Levi admired its silver form. It was the one Kenny had given him all those years ago, and it was his favourite. Out of his entire collection including some rare and expensive daggers, he kept that blade in pristine shape and always held it close. It was the only connection he had to his uncle. Levi hated to admit it, but a part of him would always care for the bastard, no matter how much he resented the man. 

Levi dug the knife he had embedded in the trunk out before flicking it back in, deeper this time. He twirled his favourite blade between his fingers before letting out a sigh. His fingers then closed around the key. Just like the blade, the golden item reminded him of someone else special to him. It made him feel as if he wasn't completely alone. He missed Eren terribly even though it had been a day. Eren had always been around him. From the first time they met, the Shifter seemed to always be right behind him, following him like a lost puppy. It felt strange not to feel his presence anymore. Levi wasn't used to not seeing him. Clutching against the key only filled him with more despair. It reminded him of Eren and that only made him miss him even more. Levi could hardly contain his emotions the longer he spent without the Shifter. It was getting difficult to keep his composure in place.

The sound of hooves broke Levi out of his stumper. 

He shot out of his spot in the tree and leaned over so he could see behind the branches and leaves. Nobody was leaving the base as far as he was concerned and Levi didn't remember anyone scheduled to come and visit them. 

_Could it be Eren?_

The possibility had Levi packing up his knives before jumping from his spot and scaling back down to the ground. The sound grew closer and he could make out a lone horse heading towards the entrance of the base. Levi rushed over. He was closer to the entrance so he arrived before the horse could, but he didn't have to wait long for it. As it passed the positioned scouts scanning the area, Levi noticed it's dark leather saddle with light green ropes. It was one of their horses.

"I'll handle it!" Levi shouted towards the soldiers. They heard him and moved aside, letting the horse come to a trot until it stopped a few feet from Levi.

The horse neighed before lowered its head. Levi patted it on its nose. Something about the horse seemed unnatural. If it weren't for the slight glow in its eyes, it would have been the way it started to circle Levi, letting out puffs of breath along his ear.

"Hey, calm down." Levi spoke softly, reaching out to grab hold of its reins. 

The horse stopped it's movements but its eyes were still dimly glowing. 

"What the hell?" The Captain muttered out. The horse lifted it's head and twisted it around, nodding towards his side. Levi studied it, still struggling to deal with the fact that its eyes were actually glowing. The horse neighed once more and continued to nod towards his side. Levi blinked out of his disbelief long enough for him to notice the bag attached to the saddle. 

"What are you trying to tell me?" He questioned before walking around the horse so he could open the bag. Inside, Levi found a thick book with a golden lock sealing it closed. He studied it with a frown and flipped it around. On the back, there were two letters imbedded in cursive writing. Before Levi could study it further, the horse let out a neigh before it stomped in place. The Captain held the book against his chest before he tried to calm it down once more. He rounded to the front of it and sucked in a sharp breath. Its eyes were no longer glowing. The horse was now staring off to the side, no longer trying to get his attention.

Levi waved one of the soldiers over.

"Take this horse back to the barn and make sure it's fed and watered." He ordered.

The soldier saluted him before taking the horses reins.

"Sir."

Levi looked down at the book. He stroked the lock in place, finding the shape familiar. Without thought, he dug the key around his neck out and pressed it into the keyhole. 

It was a perfect fit. 

Levi twisted it in before clicking it open. The lock gave way and he tucked the key back into his shirt. 

_This book..._

It had to be the one the riddle spoke of. Which would mean that it was also the same book they were supposed to retrieve from wall Maria. 

_But how?_

How was it here? Why was it inside that bag? Who could have gone all the way to wall Maria and gotten the book without the scouts knowing about it? And why send a horse? 

Levi's mind was swimming with unanswered questions, but if this really was the book they were looking for, then everything would be explained within its pages. 

All he had to do was open it. 


End file.
